Electric Love
by ElenaDreams
Summary: Amaya Gilbert es la gemela fraterna de Elena, menor por 5 minutos. ¿Qué sucede cuando Amaya conoce a Damon Salvatore? ¿Podrá ella evitar caer en la oscuridad que rodea a Damon? ¿Podrá Damon evitar caer en su inocencia? Amaya sabía que sería un nuevo año difícil, pero nunca espero encontrar un nuevo mundo junto a su hermana. No poseo nada The Vampire Diaries, solo a Amaya.
1. Introducción

_Amor. Cuatro letras juntas formando una palabra, una palabra tan simple, pero que a la misma vez puede hacerte sentir mil cosas, mil cosas que pueden resultar ser verdad o ser mentira, que pueden ser correspondidas o no, que pueden traerte cosas buenas y malas. Esa hermosa palabra que resume todo lo que sientes cuando estas enamorada, algo que yo nunca he sentido. Siempre he pensado que el amor era una tontería, pero cuando miraba la mirada de puro amor que se daban mis padres me hacía desear enamorarme profundamente._

 _Dolor. Cinco letras juntas formando una palabra, una palabra que dice exactamente lo que sientes. Siempre pensé que conocía el dolor de todas las veces que me caía de pequeña, pero en realidad es mucho más. Cuando mis padres murieron sentí como si algo me estuviesen desgarrando en pequeños trozos, y eso es el verdadero dolor, porque nunca sentirás más dolor que cuando pierdes a alguien muy cercano a ti._

 _Pero por desgracia el dolor no viene solo, generalmente suele venir con tristeza o ira, por desgracia en mi caso viene con algo mucho peor..._

 _Culpa. Otras cinco letras que juntas forman una palabra, una palabra que dice exactamente lo que sigo sintiendo. Han pasado tres meses desde el accidente y aún me culpo por haber llamado a mis padres para que nos recogiesen a mi hermana y a mí. Aún me culpo de todo lo que paso, porque si yo me hubiese negado a ir a la fiesta con Elena nada hubiese sucedido._

 _Y ahora estoy aquí escribiendo en un estúpido diario porque mi hermana piensa que me ayudara como le ayudo a ella, pero aunque me deprima más, tengo que admitir que escribir hasta las tantas de la noche me ayuda con mis pesadillas._

 _Se despide, Amaya_

Con un suspiro Amaya dejo su diario en su mesilla y volvió a tumbarse mirando hacía el techo. Cerró los ojos deseando que todo estuviese bien, que su familia no tuviese que sufrir, que todo volviese tres meses atrás cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos.

Y mientras el sueño la consumía, en otro lugar acababan de morir un hombre y una mujer, dos muertes que acabarían con la normalidad de Mistic Falls, dos muertes que iniciarían una nueva historia, una historia destructiva pero a la misma vez maravillosa.

 **Esta es la introducción de la historia, creo que queda claro obviamente que el show de ''The Vampire Diaries'' no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no aparezca en la serie. He escrito muchas veces antes, pero es la primera vez que lo público, así que me gustaría que tengáis paciencia conmigo y si me vais a dar una critica agradecería que no haya insultos.**


	2. Capítulo 1- Piloto

**Espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia y que os guste. Intentaré actualizar cada dos o tres días como mucho, depende de mi inspiración y de lo que tarde en escribir los capítulos, pero os aseguro de que cada semana tendréis un capítulo por lo menos.**

 **No poseo nada de 'TVD', lo único que poseo es a Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga en la serie.**

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 1-** **Piloto**

 _Querido diario..._

 _Hoy es el primer día de clase, hoy es el día en el que todos me mirarán con lastima, hoy me mirarán como la chica triste que perdió a sus padres, pero hoy también es el día en que olvidaré el dolor y me centraré en la felicidad, hoy es el día en donde Amaya Gilbert intentara volver._

 _Hoy sera diferente. Tiene que serlo._

 _...Se despide Amaya._

 **oo**

Los rayos del sol le daban justo en la cara molestándola, con un gemido se levanto de su cama y escondió su diario en un lugar seguro. Con una mueca Amaya recogió su mochila y no pudo evitar observar las fotos que estaban pegadas en su espejo, algunas eran de su familia, otras eran de sus amigos, pero la mayoría eran de ella y sus hermanos. Ella estaba tan centrada observando la imagen de sus padres que no se dio cuenta de su hermana, Elena, a su lado observando también las fotos.

-Vamos a estar bien.- Intento tranquilizarla su hermana. Amaya asintió a pesar de saber que ella intentaba tranquilizarse también a si misma.

Sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada por el espejo y ella no podía dejar de notar lo diferente que eran, para ser gemelas no se parecían mucho. Los ojos de Amaya eran miel con toques de verde oscuro, mientras los de Elena eran un marrón chocolate, el cabello de Amaya era castaño con reflejos rubios y caía descuidadamente en ondas naturales casi por la cintura, mientras el de Elena era de un marrón chocolate oscuro completamente liso hasta los hombros, por lo demás tenían similares rasgos. A pesar de eso ambas eran inseparables. Ambas se sonrieron tristemente y entraron en la cocina donde su tía Jenna, y nueva tutora, estaba mirando dentro de la nevera.

-Tostadas. Puedo hacer tostadas.- Informo una vez que vio entrar a sus sobrinas.

-Solo importa el café, tía Jenna.- Elena estaba a punto de beber de la taza de café que acababa de hacer cuando Amaya se la quito de las manos, Amaya sonrío inocentemente mientras se encogía de hombros a la mirada que su hermana le estaba lanzando.

-¿Hay café?- Preguntó Jeremy entrando, sin esperar respuesta le quito la taza a Elena y se apoyo en el mostrador donde Amaya estaba sentada. Juntos chocaron sus tazas de café en victoria por haber conseguido robarlas.

Si Elena y Amaya eran inseparables, Amaya y Jeremy lo eran aún más, o lo eran antes del accidente. Cada uno supero la muerte de sus padres de forma diferente, Jeremy había caído en las drogas, Amaya se había metido en su propio mundo mientras retenía las lagrimas e ignoraba a todos, y Elena se puso a escribir en su diario intentando ser la más fuerte de los tres. En consecuencia los tres se distanciaron bastante, Jeremy y Elena últimamente se peleaban aún más, y Jeremy ya no le contaba todo a Amaya como antes o jugaban videojuegos hasta las tantas de la noche, pero Amaya y Elena se habían convertido en inseparables al haber estado ambas en el accidente de coche.

-Vuestro primer día de clase y no tengo nada preparado. ¿Dinero para el almuerzo?- Amaya y Elena lo rechazaron, pero Jeremy lo acepto.- ¿Algo más? ¿Un lápiz de número dos? ¿Qué me falta?- Amaya rápidamente agarró el lápiz que ofrecía su tía y lo guardo en su mochila mientras Elena negaba con la cabeza y Jeremy resoplo con diversión, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. No era su culpa que su lápiz se había hecho invisible y no podía encontrarlo.

-¿No tenías hoy una gran presentación?- Preguntó Amaya confundida.

-Tengo que reunirme con mi ayudante de tesis dentro de... ya. Mierda.-

-Vete. Estaremos bien.- Aseguró Elena. Amaya soltó un suspiro al ver como se iba su tía, deseando que ella también se pudiese ir.- ¿Estáis bien?- Y aquí estaba. Lo que Amaya temía que preguntase.

-No empieces.- Dijo Jeremy saliendo con su taza.

Elena suspiro y se volvió a Amaya haciéndole la misma pregunta silenciosamente. Ella no quería mentirle así que simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que salio mas como una mueca, y la abrazo de lado, entrelazando sus manos como hacían de pequeñas y se gano una pequeña sonrisa de Elena, que le hizo sonreír ampliamente al haber conseguido su objetivo, pero Elena pronto se fue a buscar su mochila dejándola sola.

Suspirando Amaya dejo su taza vacía en el mostrador sin darse cuenta de que en la televisión informaban de dos personas desaparecidas.

* * *

Ahora estaba en el coche de su mejor amiga, Bonnie, con Elena sentada en el asiento delantero. Amaya estaba escuchando a medias lo que decía Bonnie mientras se concentraba en el libro que había comenzando a leer, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco como Bonnie hablaba animadamente sobre ser psíquico.

Al pasar por una calle muy familiar, se quedo observando por la ventana el cementerio donde estaban sus padres, su mano se había quedado inmóvil apretando las páginas del libro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que Bonnie estaba hablando, sus ojos estaban fijamente en el cementerio como en un trance.

-¡Amaya! ¡Elena! ¡Bajad a la tierra!- El grito de Bonnie la hizo saltar un poco y parpadear confundida.

-Lo hice de nuevo, ¿no?- Preguntó Amaya tímidamente. La mayoría de veces Amaya se distraía fácilmente con cualquier cosa, ya sea que se concentraba en leer o se quedaba observando algo que le resultaba interesante, y a veces incluso se perdía dentro de su mente observando un punto fijo.

-Lo sentimos, Bonnie.- Se disculpo Elena por las dos mientras Amaya daba una última mirada al cementerio.- ¿Qué decías?

-Que ahora soy psíquica.- Bonnie al instante tenía toda la atención de Amaya.

-¡Eso es genial!- A Amaya le encantaba todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural, le encantaba leer sobre esas cosas, e incluso recordaba que cuando tenía 7 años fingía ser un vampiro con Jeremy.- Predice algo sobre mí.

Bonnie sonrió ampliamente ante su entusiasmo y Elena rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo...- Bonnie fue interrumpida cuando un cuervo salió de la nada y golpeó el parabrisas, el coche se desvió hacía la acera haciendo que Bonnie frenara de golpe.- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Dios mio! Elena, Amaya, ¿estáis bien?

El corazón de Amaya latía demasiado rápido mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. _Menudo primer día de clase, empezando con un casi accidente de coche._ Pensó Amaya con sarcasmo. Con un jadeo poco a poco aflojo su agarre del mango de la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, estamos bien.- Respondió agitadamente Elena y Amaya solo asintió haciéndoles saber que estaba bien.

-Fue un pájaro o algo así, salio de la nada.-

-En serio, no podemos tener miedo a los coches toda nuestra vida.- Amaya asintió a las palabras de su hermana. Ella no podía tener miedo toda su vida, tenía que ser fuerte, para su familia y para ella misma.

Bonnie asintió de alivio al ver que ambas parecían estar bien y sonrió mirando a las dos.

-Predigo que este año será genial. Y predigo que todo el tiempo de tristeza y oscuridad ha terminado y que vais a ser muy felices.- Elena sonrió deseando que eso sucediese de verdad y Amaya sonrió enormemente confiando plenamente en las palabras de Bonnie. Bonnie les devolvió la sonrisa e intento arrancar el coche.

Mientras Bonnie intentaba arrancar, Amaya no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había un cuervo encima de una señal que parecía estar mirando a Elena fijamente, Amaya sacudió la cabeza pensando que era su imaginación y se agacho a coger su libro que se le había caído durante el casi accidente, cuando alzo la vista se encontró que el cuervo ahora la estaba observando a ella. Sus ojos no se movieron del cuervo y por un segundo parecía que el cuervo la estaba mirando con curiosidad, una extraña sensación hizo que su pecho se apretase como si le costase respirar y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando el coche al fin arranco Amaya aparto la vista y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando empezaron a alejarse del extraño cuervo.

* * *

-Hay una gran falta de chicos interesantes.- Dijo Bonnie mirando a todos los estudiantes. Elena y Amaya estaban cada una a su lado, Elena le sonreía y Amaya estaba con unos auriculares escuchando música en volumen bajo para poder oír también lo que decían sus amigas.- Mira la cortina de baño que se puso Kelly Beach. Parece una gran... ¿puedo decir ''prostituta barata''?

-No, eso termino.- Elena bromeó, Amaya simplemente negó con la cabeza aburrida y se apoyo en su casillero junto a ellas.

-Encontrar un hombre, tener una frase. Hay mucho que hacer.-

Elena se dio la vuelta y saludo a su ex-novio, Matt. Amaya observo como él miro a su hermana con dolor y cerró su casillero con fuerza para después desaparecer entre los estudiantes.

-Me odia.- Suspiro tristemente Elena.

-Suele suceder cuando rompes con alguien.- Dijo tranquilamente Amaya, pero después hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Bonnie le dio un codazo.- Y quiero que sepas que estoy enfadada contigo por eso, Matt era mi favorito y tu le rompiste el corazón.- Amaya dijo todo eso seriamente, pero Elena y Bonnie sabían que estaba bromeando porque sus ojos brillaban con picardia.

-¿Vas a elegir a Matt antes que a tu propia hermana gemela?- Pregunto con incredulidad Elena. Amaya asintió con toda seriedad.- Lo eliges porque te regalaba chocolate ¿verdad?

-Tal vez.- Admitió Amaya con una sonrisa.

Bonnie simplemente negó con la cabeza riéndose mientras Elena bufaba con molestia fingida.

-Eso no es odio. Eso es ''rompiste conmigo pero soy muy guay para mostrarlo, pero en secreto escucho los grandes éxitos de Air Supply''- Dijo Bonnie intentando consolar a Elena.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más unos brazos rodearon a Amaya abrazándola, o mejor dicho asfixiandola.

-¡O dios mio! ¡Amaya! ¡Elena! ¿Estáis bien?- Grito Caroline, otra de sus amigas. _Genial, me va a dejar sorda mientras me asfixia._ Pensó Amaya con una mueca. Caroline soltó a Amaya y abrazó a Elena.- ¡Me alegro de veros!- Pero Elena tuvo suerte y Caroline la soltó rápidamente para volverse a Bonnie.- ¿Cómo están? ¿Están bien?-

-¡Estamos justo aquí!- Amaya movió las manos exageradamente tratando de llamar su atención y señalo a Elena y a ella.

-Estamos bien.- Le aseguro Elena con una sonrisa, Amaya se dio cuenta que su sonrisa era falsa, y sinceramente no la culpaba, ya que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo, ninguna había tenido una razón para sonreír sinceramente, pero ella se aseguraría de que sus hermanos tuviesen una razón para que sus sonrisas fuesen sinceras y felices, porque la felicidad de sus hermanos eran la de ella.

Amaya salió de sus pensamientos justo cuando Caroline la volvió a abrazar fuertemente, cuando al fin se separaron Caroline les dio una gran sonrisa y se fue por el pasillo.

-Sin comentarios.- Bonnie simplemente se rió de Elena y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-¡¿Sin comentarios?! ¡Casi me asfixia y dejado medio sorda! ¡No os riáis!- Medio grito Amaya, al ver que las risas de sus mejores amigas no paraban se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.- Gemela malvada.- Mascullo en voz baja.

-Espera.- Bonnie paro de pronto haciendo que Amaya chocase con su espalda.- ¿Quién es ese?

-Solo veo su espalda.-

-Es una espalda sexy.- Bonnie se mordió el labio y Elena se rió.

-¿Una espalda sexy? ¿Es por la chaqueta?- Pregunto Amaya arruinando el momento. Amaya hizo otro puchero al ser ignorada.

-Presiento que es de Seattle y toca la guitarra.- Susurró Bonnie.

-Vas a seguir con ese rollo de adivina ¿eh?-

-Claro que sí.- Afirmo Bonnie.

-¡Eso seria genial! ¡Así podrías adivinarme las respuestas de los exámenes de matemáticas!

-¡No la animes, Amaya!- Regaño Elena. Amaya hubiese sonreído si Elena no le hubiese agarrado del brazo tirando de ella un poco.- Ahora volvemos.

Amaya siguió confundida a Elena mientras entraba al baño de hombres. Al entrar suspiro cuando vio a Jeremy poniéndose gotas para los ojos, esto empezaría otra pelea entre Jeremy y Elena, y acabaría con Jeremy cabreado. Amaya saludo torpemente a un chico que salía del baño.

-Genial. Es el primer día de clases y estás drogado.- Ya no había decepción o sorpresa en la voz de Elena, simplemente ira.

-No, no lo estoy.- Aseguro Jeremy.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Lo llevas contigo?- Dijo Elena y empezó a rebuscar los bolsillos de Jeremy

-Déjame, no tengo nada, cálmate.- Amaya suspiro ante la mirada de ayuda que le envió su hermano, era su hermano pequeño y ella como hermana mayor tenía la necesidad de protegerlo, incluso si significaba ir en contra de su gemela.

-Dejé pasarlo durante el verano, pero ya no veré como te destruyes.- Amaya rápidamente intervino antes de que Elena siguiese.

-¡Basta los dos!- Elena paro de buscar las drogas que estaba segura que su hermano llevaba ante la autoridad de Amaya.- Yo me encargo de él.

-¿Sabes qué? Adelante. Continúa, pero tienes que saber que estaré allí siempre para fastidiarte el subidon.- Dicho esto Elena se dio la vuelta y salió del baño después de asentir hacia Amaya.

Jeremy se paso las manos por la cara y espero a que Amaya también le gritase, cuando no sucedió abrió los ojos esperando ver una mirada de desaprobación o completa decepción, pero solo se encontró con una Amaya apoyada en el lavaba manos mientras observaba todo el baño con una mueca de asco.

-Los chicos no sois muy higiénicos.- Afirmo después de un rato de silencio, ante la mirada de incrédula de su hermano sonrió.- Cada uno supera el dolor de forma diferente, yo me encerré en mi habitación durante semanas y tú te drogas. Eres igual que yo, Jeremy, y por eso se que una vez que lo superes dejaras las drogas, al igual que yo salí de mi habitación, pero yo salía de vez en cuando a por comida, así que tú deberías de dejar de drogarte tan seguido ¿vale?- Cuando Jeremy asintió con la cabeza aún aturdido, Amaya sonrió y lo abrazo.- Intentaré que Elena no te moleste tanto si haces lo que te he dicho.

-Gracias, Aya.

Amaya sonrió enormemente al volver a escuchar el apodo especial, Jeremy era el único que la llamaba Aya, había incluso una vez cuando eran pequeños y estaban jugando en el parque que Elena la llamó Aya y Jeremy enfadado la tiro al barro gritando que Amaya era suya y no tenia derecho a llamarla así.

Amaya salió del baño para toparse con alguien, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando se dio cuenta de que era su hermana, confundida sobre porque aún seguía ahí, levanto la vista y se dio cuenta por primera vez que el chico nuevo estaba justo en frente de ellas. Él era bastante guapo. Amaya oculto su risa en su mano al ver la mirada fija que Elena tenía en el chico, para su desgracia su risa, que ella pensaba que había sido silenciosa, había llamado la atención del chico sobre ella. Amaya le dio una sonrisa amable y tiro suavemente de su hermana, que seguía embobada y que estaba segura de que le agradecería de esto más tarde, para ir a clase.

Amaya estaba distraídamente mirando hacía los lados con aburrimiento y sinceramente sin escuchar nada de lo que decía el profesor, a ella le encantaba la historia, incluso se sabía todos los acontecimientos importantes de memoria, pero pensaba que no valía la pena escuchar algo que ya sabía. Al observar por todo el aula algo con lo que entretenerse, noto las miradas que se daban el nuevo y su hermana, Bonnie también debió notarlo porque sonrió y le mando un mensaje a Elena, los labios de Amaya formaron una sonrisa divertida y empezó a dibujar en su libreta sin notar que el nuevo ahora la miraba a ella con curiosidad.

* * *

Después de que terminase la escuela las gemelas Gilbert caminaban hacía el cementerio, Elena iba metida en sus pensamientos y Amaya iba dando patadas a las piedras que se encontraba en el camino absolutamente aburrida. En cuanto llegaron a las puertas del cementerio Amaya se quedo vacilante hasta que soltó un suspiro y siguió a su hermana, Amaya miro al rededor cuando escucho un graznido, al no encontrar nada siguió caminando hasta la tumba de sus padres. Elena se sentó apoyada en una tumba mientras sacaba su diario y empezaba a escribir con la tumba de sus padres justo en frente, Amaya simplemente se tumbo en el suelo mirando hacía el cielo, y cada pocos segundos miraba de reojo la tumba de sus padres. Estuvieron así durante unos cuantos minutos en un tranquilo silencio, Elena escribiendo con furia en su diario y Amaya completamente relajada ante el silencio del cementerio del cual ya estaba bastante acostumbrada.

La tranquilidad desapareció cuando Amaya observo como un cuervo se posaba en la tumba de sus padres, era exactamente igual que el cuervo de esta mañana, ella miro al cuervo con curiosidad y casi se estremeció cuando el cuervo le devolvió la mirada, se quedo observando los oscuros ojos del cuervo hasta que el graznido la asusto y se sentó en el suelo confundida, por un momento Amaya juro que vio que los ojos del cuervo eran azules y sin poder evitarlo levanto su mano con cautela hacía él.

-Hola, pajarito.- Susurro Amaya y sus dedos al fin sintieron las suaves plumas negras. Elena levanto la vista y negó con la cabeza hacía su hermana pequeña, Amaya siempre había sido una amante de la naturaleza, si fuera por ella se llevaría a casa a cualquier animal que encontrase, ya sea domestico o no.

-No es espeluznante ni nada por el estilo.- Suspirando Elena volvió a escribir en su diario intentando ignorar al cuervo, que había parado de graznar cuando Amaya había comenzado a acariciarle, y a la imprudente de su hermana.

-¿Podemos llevárnoslo a casa?- Pregunto Amaya observando como el cuervo se inclinaba ante sus caricias. Una niebla empezó a formarse a su al rededor pero ninguna se dio cuenta.

-No. Y deja de tocarlo.- Elena levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de la niebla, asustada se levanto y agarro a su hermana alejándola del cuervo que ahora observaba a las dos con unos ojos oscuros.- ¡Fuera!- Grito Elena y el cuervo se fue volando.

Amaya empezando a sentir el pánico de su hermana recogió su mochila del suelo y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, Elena simplemente asintió y se giro a coger también su mochila, sin ningunas ganas de escribir más en su diario, pero jadeo asustada cuando el cuervo de antes grazno como si estuviera enojado con ella. Amaya se agacho lentamente recogiendo la mochila de su hermana y pasándosela, ambas caminaron rápidamente hacía la salida, la niebla estaba por todo el cementerio y Amaya ahogo un grito cuando vio una figura escondida por un árbol y la niebla. Ella empujo a Elena a para que fuese más deprisa, una vez que vio como su hermana se alejaba corriendo, sin darse cuenta que ella no la estaba siguiendo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dio la vuelta lentamente, si esa figura resultaba ser un asesino prefería morir ella en vez de su hermana, miro hacía todos los lados con cautela y al no ver a nadie camino hacía donde había ido Elena con la esperanza de que estaba bien.

Un hombre salió de donde se había escondido y fijo sus ojos en la chica que se alejaba buscando preocupada a su hermana, sonrió de lado mientras escuchaba como el corazón de Amaya aún latía rápidamente, la niebla desapareció y junto a ella la figura del hombre.

Cuando Amaya al fin encontró a su hermana vio que estaba completamente bien y hablando con el nuevo estudiante. Mientras se acercaba ella observo como Elena le dio una mirada de alivio y culpabilidad, Amaya simplemente negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Soy Amaya, hermana gemela de Elena- Se presento ella alegremente, pero hizo un mueca cuando su hermana a su lado susurro que era la menor por cinco minutos.

-Stefan Salvatore.- El nuevo chico, Stefan, le sacudió su mano suavemente con una sonrisa divertida. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció el ceño hacia Elena.- ¿Te has hecho daño?- Amaya se giro preocupada hacía Elena cuando vio que se subía un poco el pantalón para ver una herida con sangre. Stefan se dio la vuelta evitando que vieran la expresión en su cara y cuando volvió a hablar su voz era tensa.- Deberías ir a curarte eso.

-Sí, definitivamente vamos a curarte antes de que se infecte.- Dijo Amaya con autoridad al ver que Elena iba a negarse. Amaya levanto la vista para agradecerle a Stefan cuando vio que no estaba en ningún lugar, ambas intercambiaron una mirada confundida antes de alejarse.

* * *

Amaya se miro al espejo por última vez y salió de su habitación rogando que Elena estuviese preparada para poder irse. En la planta de abajo estaba Stefan en la puerta de entrada sin poder dar un paso dentro de la casa por una barrera invisible. Escucho pasos y levanto la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como Amaya se deslizaba por la barandilla de la escaleras y saltaba al llegar al final, lo que más sorprendió a Stefan fue que cayo perfectamente en sus pies sin siquiera tambalearse un poco. Ella pareció sorprendido de verlo ahí pero enseguida una sonrisa alegre se formo en sus labios, y eso era una cosa que Stefan se dio cuenta sobre Amaya, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, era como si todo lo malo que pasase no valiese la pena para destruir su alegría y disfrutar de la vida.

-Esto nunca ha sucedido.- Murmuro ella mirando hacía los lados asegurándose de que su hermana no estuviese, al no verla soltó un suspiro de alivio, Amaya sabía perfectamente que si Elena la veía hacer eso le daría un ataque y después se pasaría tres horas gritándole sobre lo imprudente que era, pero a Amaya le gustaba ser imprudente porque podía divertirse con pequeñas cosas como deslizarse por las escaleras. Stefan asintió divertido e hizo como si cerrase su boca con una cremallera, a lo que Amaya le sonrió. Justo en ese momento Elena apareció preparada y con una chaqueta en sus manos.

-Lo siento, ¿ibais a algún lado?- Pregunto Stefan.

-Si, hemos quedado con una amiga.- Respondió Elena para después quedarse embobada viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres venir, Steffy?- Pregunto Amaya amablemente y Stefan no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante al parecer su nuevo apodo.

Minutos después los tres estaban en el coche que compartían Amaya y Elena, y mientras Amaya conducía no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las miradas empalagosas que se lanzaban de reojo Stefan y Elena, lo cuál era repugnante e incomodo para ella, Amaya era feliz de que su hermana volviese a ser la misma que antes, pero era aún más feliz cuando llegaron a Mistic Grill y las miradas pararon. Cuando entraron al bar Amaya se removió incomoda cuando básicamente la mitad del local tenia sus ojos puestos en ellos, ella odiaba ser el centro de atención. Para su suerte Matt se levanto de la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Bonnie y se acerco a ellos.

-Hola, soy Matt. Encantado de conocerte.- Se presento y le tendió la mano mientras asentía.

-Hola, soy Stefan.- Él le devolvió el gesto y sacudieron sus manos.

Amaya observo todo eso confundida. _¿Era algo tipo de saludo de hombres? Ella también quería un saludo especial._ Pensó.

-Hola.- Saludo Elena con una sonrisa intentando romper la tensión que se había apoderado entre ellos, pero solo lo hizo peor.

-Hola.- Susurró Matt con dolor observándola.

-¿A mi no me saludas? ¡Estoy ofendida!- Dijo Amaya mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Matt la miro y la abrazo dándole vueltas sin a penas esfuerzo, Amaya se reía infantilmente mientras la giraba, Elena negó con la cabeza, una suave sonrisa formándose en su rostro, y Stefan los observaba a los dos.

-Hola enana.- La saludo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la dejaba en el suelo e intento alejarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y se llevo un golpe en el brazo de parte de Amaya.

Tiempo después estaban sentados en una mesa Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan y Amaya, Caroline y Bonnie estaban interrogando a Stefan mientras Elena escuchaba interesada, Amaya por otro lado estaba felizmente bebiendo su Coca-Cola mientras tatareaba la canción que sonaba de fondo.

-Así que ¿naciste en Mistic Falls?- Pregunto Bonnie sacando a Amaya de sus maravillosos pensamientos sobre chocolate y azúcar, ella negó con la cabeza hacía Stefan con simpatía, debía ser duro ser interrogado sin parar, pero Amaya no podía negar que no era divertido. Stefan asintió respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Y me mude cuando era joven.

-¿Padres?- Volvió a preguntar Bonnie.

-Mis padres fallecieron.- Tras eso hubo un breve silencio incomodo mientras Stefan miraba fijamente a Elena y Amaya.

-Lo siento.- Susurro Elena con comprensión. Amaya simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de bajarla recordando la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Algún hermano?- Pregunto Amaya intentando alejar los recuerdos.

-Ninguno al que le hable. Vivo con mi tío.

-Entonces, Stefan, si eres nuevo no sabes sobre la fiesta de mañana.- Dijo Caroline tratando de conseguir ella la atención de Stefan en vez de Amaya y Elena.

-Es una fiesta de regreso a clases en las cascadas.- Explico Bonnie. Amaya simplemente negó con la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios querría celebrar que hay clases? Obviamente era una excusa para emborracharse.

-¿Vosotras iréis?- Pregunto Stefan a Elena y a Amaya. Amaya estaba a punto de negarse cuando Bonnie respondió por ella.

-Claro que irán.- Elena le sonrió tímidamente a Stefan mientras Amaya le dio una patada sutilmente por debajo de la mesa a Bonnie, pero al parecer no fue tan sutil porque Stefan la miro con diversión.

* * *

-La batalla del arroyo del sauce ocurrió al final de la guerra aquí en Mistic Falls. ¿Cuantas bajas hubo en esta batalla?- Amaya intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no distraerse y prestar atención, pero era difícil cuando ya se lo sabía todo y el Sr. Tanner le caía mal.- ¿Señorita Bennet?- Bonnie levanto la cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Muchas? No estoy segura. Como muchas.- Respondió mientras la clase intentaba ocultar su risa, Amaya simplemente sonrió a su amiga.

-La belleza se convirtió en ignorancia en un instante, Señorita Bennet.- Ante eso Bonnie bajo un poco la cabeza.- Sr. Donovan. ¿Le gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para superar su fama de atleta?

-No se preocupe, Señor Tanner, estoy bien así.- Replico Matt y Amaya oculto su sonrisa mientras Sr. Tanner miraba hacía la clase intentando encontrar otra victima, cuando su mirada se poso en Elena, Amaya se sintió más erguida lista para defender a su hermana si era necesario.

-¿Elena? Seguro que puede deleitarnos con uno de los eventos más significantes del pueblo ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, no lo sé.

-El año pasado estaba dispuesto a ser indulgente por razones obvias pero las excusas personales acabaron este año.- Amaya apretó con fuerza sus manos en un puño mientras Elena bajaba la cabeza con tristeza.

-Hubo 346 bajas...- Respondió Stefan a la pregunta.

-Sin contar a los civiles locales.- Añadió Amaya interrumpiendo sin darse cuenta a Stefan.

-Eso es correcto, señor...

-Salvatore.

-Salvatore.- Repitió Tanner pensativo.- ¿Alguna relación con los colonos originales de Mistic Falls?

-Lejana.

-Muy bien.- Asintió Tanner antes de volverse a Amaya.- Excepto, por supuesto, que no hubieron bajas civiles en esta batalla, señorita Gilbert.

-En realidad, hubo 27, señor.- Aseguro Amaya mientras Stefan la miraba con sorpresa.- Soldados confederados, dispararon a la iglesia creyendo que era un almacén de armas. Se equivocaron.

-Fue una noche de grandes perdidas.- Apoyo Stefan.- Los archivos del fundador están archivados en el ayuntamiento por si le interesa repasar su versión, Señor Tanner.- Ante eso todos se rieron un poco y justo cuando Tanner se dio la vuelta Amaya y Stefan chocaron los cinco con una gran sonrisa. Tal vez Amaya prestaría más atención ahora en clases si tenía a Stefan para molestar a Tanner.

* * *

Esa misma noche Bonnie, Elena y Amaya, que había sido traída en contra de su voluntad, estaban en la fiesta a unos metros de una hoguera, las tres tenían unos vasos llenos de alcohol, pero Amaya le daba pequeños tragos al suyos sin gustarle el sabor amargo, ella prefería mil veces una Coca-Cola.

-Admitidlo, Elena, Amaya.- Bonnie insistió.

-Esta bien, él es un poco lindo.- Admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa. Amaya se rió de eso mientras tiraba casualmente un poco, de lo que sea que tuviese en su vaso, al suelo.

-Supongo que es bastante guapo.- Admitió también Amaya.

-Tiene esa mirada de novela romántica.- Amaya asintió ante eso y se aclaro la garganta con una expresión seria.

-Stefan clavó su mirada en ella, penetrándola en lo más profundo de su alma.- Narró Amaya con toda seriedad para después romper a carcajadas con Elena y Bonnie.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Bonnie a Elena mirando al rededor.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú que eres la psíquica.

-Cierto, lo olvide, dame un segundo, mi abuela dice que tengo que concentrarme.- Bonnie cerro los ojos en falsa concentración.

-Espera, necesitas una bola de cristal.- Rápidamente Amaya cogió una botella de cerveza del suelo y se la tendió a Bonnie con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza mientras Elena se reía, ninguna de las dos creía de verdad en eso, pero al ver a Amaya bastante emocionada decidieron fingir un poco, de todas formas estaban seguras de que nada pasaría, así que Bonnie agarró la botella atrapando sin querer la mano de Amaya y abrió los ojos mientras jadeaba. Elena y Amaya compartieron una mirada preocupada antes de mirar a Bonnie que se había quedado completamente paralizada con la mirada fija en Amaya. Bonnie soltó la botella y la mano de Amaya de golpe mientras retrocedía un paso.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Amaya preocupada.

-Eso fue raro.- Susurro Bonnie.- Cuando te toque, vi un cuervo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ahora Elena empezando a preocuparse al recordar lo que paso en el cementerio.

-Un cuervo. Había niebla, un hombre.- Susurró Bonnie pensativa. Elena y Amaya intercambiaron miradas sabiendo que eso sucedió ayer mismo, Bonnie se volvió completamente a Amaya y la miro a los ojos.- Y luego ese mismo hombre te observaba mientras acariciabas a un cuervo, no podía ver su rostro, pero sentía como sonreía y te miraba intensamente, como si nunca fuese a dejar que te alejases de su lado.- Elena se puso pálida asustada por su hermana y Amaya estaba realmente confundida.- Estoy borracha. Es la bebida. No hay ningún poder psíquico en ello. Iré a por otro trago.- Les aseguro Bonnie al ver sus caras, Elena asintió distraídamente y Bonnie se alejo.

Pero Amaya sabía que no era la bebida, Bonnie había acertado en lo que había dicho, y por eso Elena estaba entrando en pánico, sin importarle que el sabor no le gustase Amaya tomo un gran sorbo de su vaso, ahora mismo necesitaba el alcohol para olvidar la predicción de Bonnie y la sensación de haber estado observada todo el día. Cuando se volvieron a girar ambas se sorprendieron al encontrar a Stefan ahí.

-Hola.- Las saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- Respondió Elena sin aliento.

-Hey, Steffy.- Saludo Amaya con una sonrisa, luego vio a Jeremy sentado a lo lejos y empezó a caminar hacía él.- Iré a ver si encuentro una Coca-Cola por algún lado, nos vemos, Steffy.

-Hasta luego, Maya.- Se despidió Stefan, pero Amaya se dio la vuelta con una ceja alzada.

-¿Maya?

-Un apodo, pero si no te gusta, yo...- Stefan empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Amaya.

-Esta bien, me gusta.- Amaya les sonrió y se fue dejando atrás a Stefan observándola y a Elena sonriendo, contenta de que ellos se llevasen bien.

Amaya se dejo caer al lado de Jeremy con un suspiro, vio que él observaba como Tyler y Vicky se besaban a unos cuantos metros más lejos con dolor y tristeza. Amaya le acerco casualmente una cerveza que había cogido de camino y le sonrió ante su mirada perpleja.

-No se lo digas a Elena.- Le susurro guiñándole un ojo y Jeremy asintió aún con una mueca.- Puede que no entienda mucho sobre el amor, pero estoy segura de que Tyler es un idiota...- Jeremy dejo escapar un bufido de diversión mientras bebió otro trago de cerveza.- ...y estoy segura de que Vicky se dará cuenta de ello y entenderá que tú eres mucho mejor que cualquier chico del mundo, Jery-bear.

-¿Estás borracha?

-No encontré ninguna Coca-Cola.- Explico Amaya mientras se encogía de hombros.- Si Vicky llega a ser tan estúpida como para no quererte, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te querré, Jeremy.

-Lo sé, Aya, lo sé.

Se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio mientras daban tragos a sus cervezas, hasta que Tyler y Vicky caminaron hacía el bosque, Amaya suspiro y empezó a caminar junto a Jeremy que los estaba siguiendo, ella siempre había estado relajada en el bosque, pero sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y no podía decir si eran buenos o malos. Amaya hizo una mueca de asco a las parejas que básicamente estaban teniendo sexo en público, para su alegría pudieron alejarse de todas esas personas cuando encontraron a Tyler y Vicky apoyados en un árbol, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaban apoyados, si no que Tyler tenía acorralada a Vicky mientras esta se quejaba e intentaba empujarlo, Jeremy no tardo ni un segundo en acercarse.

-Déjala en paz.- Tyler soltó un poco su agarre molesto por ser interrumpido y Vicky aprovecho alejándose de él.

-Estás empezando a ponerme nervioso, Gilbert.- Tyler se acerco peligrosamente a Jeremy y en un rápido movimiento Amaya dejo de asegurarse de que Vicky estuviese bien, para ponerse entre ellos y empujar a Tyler lejos de su hermano pequeño.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- Gruño Amaya. Todo Mistic Falls sabía que Amaya era una chica alegre, adicta al azúcar y muy protectora con la gente que amaba, por eso si te metías con su familia ella no tardaría en defenderlos pase lo que pase.

-Vete, Tyler. Aléjate de mí.- Dijo Vicky poniéndose junto a Jeremy y Amaya.

-Vicky Donovan dijo que no. Que sorpresa.- Escupió Tyler antes de alejarse.

-No necesitaba vuestra ayuda.- Amaya la miro como si fuera estúpida y negó con la cabeza alejándose tratando de darles un poco de privacidad.

Se apoyo en un árbol y observo tristemente como todos se divertían. Elena ahora tenía a Stefan que hacía que volviese a ser la de antes y le hacía sonreír sinceramente, Jeremy tenía a Vicky, a pesar de que jugase con él, lo lastimase y le hacía drogarse, Vicky alejaba el dolor de Jeremy y lo hacía feliz, y luego estaba ella, realmente estaba contenta por sus hermanos, pero ella no quería observar la felicidad de los demás, ella quería tener su propia felicidad, quería tener a alguien que la hiciese sonreír. Y eso hizo que se odiase así misma un poco, ella no quería depender de nadie, pero desde la muerte de sus padres le costaba sonreír, ya no sonreía con facilidad como antes, ahora tenía que poner mucho esfuerzo para que sus hermanos se lo creyesen y no se preocuparan por ella.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y la seco rápidamente mientras se deslizaba suavemente por el árbol hasta acabar sentada. Amaya casi nunca lloraba, odiaba hacerlo, si tenía ganas de llorar las ignoraba hasta que desapareciesen, pero nunca derramaba ni una sola lágrima, y eso fue lo que hizo cuando murieron sus padres, se mordió el labio y se trago el dolor junto con las lagrimas mientras estaba encerrada en su habitación. Lo odiaba, odiaba tanto esta depresión que parecía que nunca acabaría.

Escucho un chasquido y rápidamente levanto su cabeza en alerta mientras se levantaba, la niebla empezó a formarse de la nada y Amaya se burlo en voz baja ante el recuerdo del cementerio. Casi parecía que la niebla la acechaba, ¿qué tenía la niebla contra ella? Otro chasquido se escucho y ella ya estaba mirando cada rincón del bosque, casi soltó un grito cuando se giro y vio a una silueta de un hombre medio escondido detrás de un árbol y la niebla le impedía ver su rostro, ¿tanto le gustaba a la niebla esconder al posible psicópata que parecía querer asesinarla? En otra ocasión se acercaría y le ofrecería ayuda pensando que era alguien de la fiesta que iba borracho y se había perdido, pero como esto era exactamente igual que lo que paso en el cementerio, se quedaba con la idea de que un psicópata quería asesinarla.

-¿Por qué siempre parece que quieren asesinarme? Que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo a nadie... sin contar todas esas veces que les robe el chocolate a mis hermanos... Me siento halagada de que se tomen el tiempo para matarme, pero estamos en una fiesta llena de adolescentes borrachos, ¿no podía haber elegido a otra persona en vez de la chica que estaba sola en el bosque? Porque sinceramente esto es muy cliché...- Amaya divagaba en voz baja mientras retrocedía lentamente intentando no aumentar las ganas de matar del asesino, eso era otra cualidad sobre ella, cuando entraba en pánico hablaba cosas que no tenían ningún sentido sin parar.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando un cuervo se lanzó hacía ella haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y que su pie quedase atrapado haciendo que cayese hacía atrás, se golpeo la cabeza con una rama o una piedra, Amaya no estaba segura, ya que estaba más ocupada intentando enfocar su visión borrosa, ella maldijo en voz baja cuando el dolor de cabeza aumento y empezó a ver manchas negras. Cuando la oscuridad la consumió por completo dejándola en la inconsciencia, una mano fría acarició suavemente su mejilla como intentando disculparse, pero la mano se alejo tan rápido como Amaya empezó a sangrar un poco.

Vicky caminaba de prisa intentando volver a la fiesta después de haber escuchado ramas romperse, ella intentaba convencerse a si misma que era algún idiota borracho intentando hacerle una broma, pero el pánico seguía ahí y no ayudaba que la niebla había aparecido de la nada. El alivio le inundo un poco al ver que estaba cerca de la fiesta, pero desapareció tan pronto como llego al ver a alguien inmóvil en el suelo y se acerco rápidamente al reconocerla.

-¡Amaya!- Grito en pánico, estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando algo se lanzo contra ella y le mordió el cuello.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Elena estaba hablando hablando con Stefan hasta que vio a Jeremy tambaleándose hacía el bosque con una botella de cerveza, con rapidez Elena se despidió de Stefan y siguió a Jeremy mientras le gritaba.

-¡Jeremy! Jeremy, ¿dónde demonios vas?- Preguntó Elena intentando ponerse al día, Jeremy bufo y se giro hacia ella molesto.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grito antes de caer sobre el cuerpo de Vicky.- ¿Vicky? ¡No!

Elena fue a moverse hacía su lado cuando se dio cuenta de otro cuerpo.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Amaya!- Grito ella llorando mientras acunaba suavemente a su hermana gemela.- ¡Que alguien nos ayude!- Grito Elena en pánico mientras ayudaba a Jeremy a llevar a Amaya y a Vicky.

Ante sus gritos de ayuda la música paro y todos se volvieron hacía ellos. Matt fue el primero en acercarse corriendo recogiendo a Vicky de Jeremy y ponerla en una mesa, Jeremy hizo lo mismo con Amaya y agarro sus manos fuertemente, él ni si quiera era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo Elena, él solo estaba con la mirada fija en su hermana, rogando que estuviese bien, él no la podía perder, no a ella. Amaya gimió de dolor y abrió un poco los ojos justo cuando llegó la ambulancia.

* * *

Stefan observo como un cuervo paso volando por la habitación para después quedarse quieto en una viga del techo, miro fijamente al cuervo antes de girarse lentamente hacía el balcón y ver a la persona causante de todos los ataques que habían sucedido recientemente.

-Damon.- Dijo tenso.

-Hola, hermano.- Saludó Damon con una sonrisa de lado.

-Un cuervo es demasiado, ¿no crees?- Pregunto Stefan mirando hacía el cuervo que ahora estaba graznando en el balcón.

-Espera hasta que veas lo que puedo hacer con la niebla.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Stefan estaba tenso mientras Damon caminaba casualmente hacía las librerías.

-No podía perderme tu primer día de clases. Has cambiado de peinado. Me gusta.- Damon le dio otra sonrisa de lado a su hermano.

-Han pasado 15 años, Damon.

-Gracias a dios, no aguantaba los noventa. ¿Y ese horrible aspecto de suciedad? No va contigo. Recuerda, Stefan, es importante mantenernos alejados de las modas.- Aconsejó él mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Espeto Stefan frustrado. Él solo quería que su hermano desapareciese.

-Extrañaba a mi hermanito.

-Odias los pueblos. Son aburridos. No hay nada aquí para ti.

-He logrado mantenerme ocupado.- Damon sonrió.

-Has dejado a esa chica con vida. Muy torpe de tu parte.- Stefan esperaba que se diese cuenta que eso traería problemas y se largase.

-Puede ser un problema... para ti.

-¿Por qué estas aquí ahora?- Pregunto Stefan harto de su hermano.

-Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta, pero estoy seguro de que tu respuesta se resume en una palabra. Elena.- Stefan apretó la mandíbula mientras Damon sonreía victoriosamente.

* * *

Amaya observaba como la ambulancia se llevaban a Vicky y a Matt, al parecer Vicky había sido atacada por algún animal, pero Amaya no recordaba oír un animal cerca ni nada, ella solo recordaba niebla y golpearse con algo en la cabeza cuando había tropezado, Amaya se negó tercamente a ir al hospital diciendo que estaba bien y que simplemente era un dolor de cabeza, cosa que era cierta, pero Elena estaba a cada rato preguntándole cómo estaba, por eso agradeció inmensamente a Bonnie cuando se acerco y distrajo a Elena.

-Iremos a tomar café y a esperar noticias.- Bonnie les dijo y luego miro a Amaya preocupada, ella simplemente le sonrió haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

-Yo me llevaré a Jeremy y a Amaya a casa.- Amaya asintió de acuerdo con Elena, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y solo quería ir a dormir tranquilamente.

-Amaya, es imposible que tenga poderes psíquicos. Lo sé, pero más allá de lo que vi o creí ver, tengo este sentimiento...- Amaya le dirigió una mirada confundida y preocupada.-...de que solo es el comienzo.

Amaya se tambaleo un poco y palideció, porque ese sentimiento también lo tuvo ella cuando creyó ver la figura en el bosque. ¿Quién era la figura del cementerio y del bosque? ¿Quién era el hombre de la predicción de Bonnie? ¿Eran las mismas personas? ¿Qué animal es el que ha atacado a Vicky? Todas esas preguntas son importantes, pero la verdadera pregunta sería... ¿Qué es lo que ha comenzado?

* * *

-Elena me quito el aliento, ella es la viva imagen de Katherine. ¿Funciona, Stefan? ¿Estar a su alrededor, estar en su mundo? ¿Te hace sentir vivo?- Se burlo Damon.

-Ella no es Katherine.- Aseguro Stefan.

-Esperemos que no, ambos sabemos como termino eso.- Su tono mostró amargura antes de sonreír ampliamente al recordar a una cierta adolescente.- También hay otra palabra que me ha dejado absolutamente sin respiración e increíblemente aturdido. _Amaya_. Dulce e inocente, pero con fiereza.- Sonrió aún más recordando lo inocente que se veía en el cementerio haciendo que Stefan lo mirara con odio.- Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste algo más fuerte que una ardilla?

-Se lo que haces, Damon, y no funcionará.- Stefan se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Damon se lo impidió empujándolo.

-Vamos. ¿No se te antoja un poco?- Damon lo volvió a empujar.- Hagámoslo. Juntos. Vi a un par de chicas ahí afuera.- Le tentó Damon mientras Stefan esquivaba los golpes que le daba.- O sin rodeos. ¡Vayamos directos a Elena! O no, tú puedes tener a Elena, pero yo me quedo con Amaya, su sangre olía deliciosa, no puedo esperar a probarla.- Venas aparecieron en la cara de Damon y sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar el magnifico olor de la sangre de Amaya.

-¡Basta!- Grito Stefan empujándolo lejos de él.

-Imagínate como sabrá su sangre.- Venas aparecieron en la cara de Stefan mientras apartaba la mirada.- Yo lo hago.

-¡Dije que ya basta!- Gruño Stefan, sus venas ahora eran completamente negras y sus colmillos sobresalían.

Se volvió a Damon y sin dudar se lanzo hacía él, haciendo que los dos cayesen por la ventana. Stefan cayó con una mueca al suelo y cuando levanto un poco la cabeza pudo observar que su hermano no estaba en ningún lado. Se levanto con cautela observando todos los rincones mientras los arañazos que se había hecho con los cristales de la ventana se curaban lentamente.

-Me sorprendiste.- Stefan se volvió rápidamente hacía Damon para verlo apoyado en unos arbustos.- Le doy un seis. Perdiste estilo, pero me sorprendiste gratamente. Muy bueno lo de la cara.- Damon se burlo de él para después imitar los gruñidos de Stefan.- Ha estado bien.

-Para ti todo son juegos y diversión, ¿no, Damon? Pero allá por donde vas mueren personas.

-Es obvio.- Él se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

-Aquí no. No lo permitiré.- Dijo con firmeza Stefan y ante eso Damon sonrió.

-Lo tomo como una invitación.

-Damon, por favor. Después de todos estos años, ¿no podemos tomarnos un descanso?- Le suplico Stefan. Pero Damon estaba seguro de que Stefan no se preocupaba por los ataques tanto como le estaba intentando hacer creer, solo se preocupaba de que él se mantuviese alejado de Elena y Amaya, pero no era el de hacer lo que se le ordenaban y mucho menos si era Stefan.

-¡Mantente alejado de Elena y Maya!- Declaró Stefan. _¿Maya?_ Damon frunció el ceño ante el apodo y bajo la mirada concentrado en algo, sin hacer ningún signo de haberle escuchado, aunque mentalmente él estaba reteniendo las ganas de apretar los puños con ira. _¿Quién se creía que era?_

-¿Dónde esta tu anillo?- Preguntó Damon con falsa confusión y preocupación, aunque interiormente estaba sonriendo con maldad. Stefan rápidamente miro hacía abajo para ver que el anillo que había estado en su dedo había desaparecido, miro por el suelo con pánico tratando de encontrarlo.- El sol saldrá en un par de horas y polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás.- Stefan le mando una mirada de pánico que le hizo sonreír con superioridad antes de dar unos pasos hacía él.- Tranquilo. Está justo aquí.- Le tendió la mano con el anillo y Stefan lo cogió, pero nada más que se lo puso, Damon lo agarró del cuello, con sus venas negras, los ojos oscuros y los colmillos sobresaliendo, y lo lanzó por el aire haciendo que chocase con la valla de madera que había unos pasos más atrás, nada más que cayó al suelo Damon ya estaba allí observándolo.- No debiste creer que eras más fuerte que yo, perdiste esa batalla cuando dejaste de alimentarte de humanos. Yo no lo intentaría de nuevo.- Advirtió Damon observando como Stefan respiraba con dificultad aún en el suelo. Damon se enderezo y ladeo la cabeza al escuchar abrirse una puerta dentro de la casa.- Creo que despertamos a Zach. Lo siento, Zach.- Se disculpo Damon con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente que Zach no lo escucharía, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía la casa mientras silbaba alegremente. Él no podía esperar a conocer oficialmente a Amaya.

* * *

-¿Estáis bien?- Pregunto Elena observando a Amaya que estaba pálida y con mala cara, y a Jeremy que estaba bebiendo una cerveza a grandes tragos mientras mantenía un brazo protector al rededor de Amaya. Alzó una mano de consuelo hacía ellos, pero Jeremy se aparto llevando con él a Amaya, Elena intento ocultar una mueca triste.- Llamé a Jenna. Esta en camino.- Les informo y a Amaya le sonrió agradecida, ella lo único que quería hacer era ir a casa e intentar olvidarse de este día.- Esas personas con uniforme la última vez que lo comprobé eran policías.- Intento bromear Elena con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Amaya agarró la botella de Jeremy y bebió un largo trago antes de devolvérsela, Jeremy se bebió el resto de un trago y tiro la botella por detrás suya.- La gente dejará de molestaros, Jer. Ya no les preocupa. No recuerdan que nuestros padres están muertos porque tienen sus propias vidas por las que preocuparse. El resto del mundo ha seguido adelante. Tú también desvairías intentarlo.

-Te he visto arrastrando a Amaya al cementerio para escribir en tu diario. ¿Eso significa que estás siguiendo adelante?- Pregunto con frustración Jeremy.

-Mamá y papá no hubieran querido esto.- Susurro Elena.

Amaya cerró los ojos y se abrazo a Jeremy fuertemente tratando de consolarlo, él le devolvió el abrazo tratando de luchar con sus lagrimas. Ambos se quedaron allí esperando a que Jenna apareciese, y Elena no pudo evitar observarlos con una expresión de dolor y de culpabilidad.

* * *

 _Querido diario..._

 _Me han preguntado una y otra vez si estaba bien, y creí que si ponía una sonrisa falsa y asentía todos me dejarían en paz, pero no lo hacían, entonces entendí que ellos no se preocupaban como hacían creer, ellos solo quieren que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes y así poder olvidarse de la muerte de mis padres, y realmente agradezco que no me vuelvan a mirar con lastima o ser el centro de atención._

 _Sinceramente estoy celosa de Elena, porque ella ha podido superar todo esto con solo escribir en su diario y no tiene pesadillas cada noche que le impiden dormir. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? No puedo parar de desear que el dolor se desvanezca, que todo fuese una simple pesadilla y que pronto me despertaría con mama haciendo el desayuno mientras hablaba sobre chicos con Elena y Jeremy, papa y yo nos pondríamos a hablar sobre la historia de Mistic Falls, pero eso nunca más sucederá. Así que s_ _upongo que tendré que esperar, esperar a que lo bueno aparezca y dejarlo entrar, yo lo necesito..._

 ** _...lo quiero..._**

 _...Se despide, Amaya._

 **oo**

Amaya cerró su diario y se apoyó más en el hombro de Jeremy y él como respuesta apretó más el brazo que tenía por sus hombros mientras con la otra sujetaba la foto de sus padres. Con un suspiro le beso la mejilla antes de levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacía su habitación pasando a su tía Jenna, que había estado observándolos un rato.

Cuando camino por el pasillo vio a Stefan y Elena hablar en la puerta, Stefan se dio cuenta de ella y le sonrió, Amaya simplemente asintió cansada con la cabeza y desapareció dejándolos solos a los dos. En otra ocasión se hubiese quedado con ellos y se hubiese burlando de Elena, pero dejo que su hermana al menos acabase el día siendo feliz, además mañana tendría una mejor oportunidad de burlarse de ella cuando le contase lo que pasará esta noche.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que os guste y os agradecería si me dieseis vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **-ElenaDreams. (Me llamo igual que Elena Gilbert, lo sé, pero en realidad ese es mi verdadero nombre)**


	3. Capítulo 2-La noche del cometa

_**Agradecería que cuando acabaseís de leer el capítulo leyeseis la nota del final, es muy corta y solo dura unos segundos de nada.**_

 **En este capítulo hay pequeñas partes narradas por otros personajes en tercera persona, pero serán cortas y siempre se centrará en algún detalle sobre Amaya o sobre la ''relación'' de Damon y Amaya. Todo lo demás será narrado desde el punto de vista de Damon y Amaya en tercera persona.**

 **He hecho una cuenta en polyvore por si os interesa ver la ropa de Amaya, mi nombre de usuario es: elenadreams**

 _ **No poseo ''The Vampire Diaries'', solo poseo a Amaya y algún giro de la historia que no salga en la serie.**_

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 2- La noche del cometa.**

 _Querido diario..._

 _Hoy es diferente... Me siento más viva, siento como si el sol fuera más brillante, siento como mis pulmones pueden respirar mas fácilmente que otros días, es como si hoy fuese a suceder algo y no puedo dejarme de preguntar si sera bueno o malo._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento como si al fin pudiese estar bien._

 _...Se despide, Amaya._

 **oo**

Amaya abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol darle justo en la cara, gimiendo enterró la cara en una almohada intentando ignorar el sol y sobretodo a su hermana, que estaba al lado de la cama observándola con una sonrisa como una maldita acosadora, y volver a dormir. Su acción seguramente probablemente haría que Elena se enfadase y le hiciese algo, pero Amaya no esperaba que le arrebatara su almohada y le golpease con ella. Confundida observo como Elena salía de la habitación dando pequeños saltos. _¿Se habrá drogado?_ Pensó Amaya sin poder evitarlo.

-Gemela malvada.- Mascullo en voz baja levantándose al ver que no podía volver a dormir y se dirigió hacía su armario.- ¿Por qué tenía que haber clases tan temprano? ¿No podían empezar más tarde?- Se preguntaba a si misma mientras se cambiaba.

Se puso una camiseta de tirantes lila con un dibujo blanco, pantalones vaqueros cortos, una sudadera rosa con la cremallera abierta y sus converse rosas. Cogió su mochila mientras salía de su habitación a la misma vez que su hermana, solo para ser detenidas en el pasillo por su tía Jenna, Amaya levanto las manos inocentemente ante la mirada acusadora que estaba recibiendo de Elena, que ella supiese no había hecho nada... Todavía...

-¿Parezco una adulta? ¿Cómo un padre respetuoso?- Les pregunto con nerviosismo. Amaya miro detenidamente a su tía y asintió con la cabeza, realmente parecía una adulta respetable.

-Depende de adónde vas.- Elena la evaluó con una sonrisa.

-El profesor de Jeremy me llamó.- Respondió Jenna caminando hacía el espejo con sus sobrinas siguiéndola, aliso su vestido con nerviosismo mientras observaba su reflejo en busca de algún defecto.- ¿Suelto o recogido?- Pregunto volviendo a ellas con el pelo recogido.

-Azafata sexy.- Respondieron ambas gemelas a la vez, Jenna se soltó el pelo dejándolo caer y volvió a mirarlas.- Ama de casa borracha.- Volvieron a responder ambas.

-Recogido. Hoy estáis chispeantes.- Amaya y Elena se miraron y sonrieron a Jenna, a lo que ella no pudo evitar devolverles la sonrisa al verlas prácticamente brillando.

-Me siento bien, lo que es raro. Así que decidí dejarme llevar, volar libre, caminar bajo el sol y todas esas cosas.- Elena respondió alegremente.

-Eso no tendrá nada que ver con Steffy, ¿verdad?- La burla en la voz de Amaya solo hizo que las mejillas de Elena ardiesen aún más, por lo que Amaya se rió junto a Jenna hasta que Elena la golpeó en el brazo.

-¿Dónde está Jeremy?- Pregunto Elena mirando la habitación de su hermano, Amaya se movió incomoda sabiendo perfectamente donde estaba Jeremy, es más ella le había dejado ir con la condición que le informase del estado de Vicky y que le mandase mensajes cada unos cuantos minutos, lo último era más para que ella no se aburriese en la escuela.

-Se fue temprano. Dijo algo sobre irse al taller de carpintería a terminar una casa de pájaros.- Elena miro confundida a su tía, que ella supiese no había ningún taller en Mistic Falls, los ojos de Jenna se iluminaron con realización cuando vio la expresión de su sobrina y mentalmente se golpeo por haber sido tan idiota.- No hay ningún taller de carpintería, ¿cierto?

-No.- Dijo Elena a la misma vez que Amaya decía que sí, haciendo que ambas se volvieran hacía ella.- ¿Tú sabes dónde esta?- No era una pregunta y Amaya lo sabía, pero aún así sonrió con su expresión más inocente y negó con la cabeza.

Amaya siempre había sido sobre protectora con la familia, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a luchar por defenderlos, y Elena la admiraba por eso. Pero no le gustaba, no le gustaba que le guardase secretos y tampoco le gustaba que Amaya fuese más unida a Jeremy que a ella, ella que era su hermana gemela. Cuando eran pequeñas sentían la necesidad de protegerse unas a otras, era como si fueran ellas contra el mundo, solo ellas, pero entonces nació Jeremy y Elena no estaba celosa de que sus padres a veces le diesen más atención a él. No. Ella estaba celosa de que Jeremy tuviese toda la atención de Amaya, pero lo peor de todo fue que mientras crecían ellos se hacían inseparables y Elena sentía como si Jeremy le hubiese robado a su gemela, lo cuál era una tontería porque ella sabía perfectamente que Amaya quería a ambos por igual.

Y cuando pensaba en eso se avergonzaba, porque incluso ahora habían veces en las que parecía que Jeremy y ella competían por la atención de Amaya, era ridículo y lo sabía, pero Amaya siempre había tenido como un aura invisible brillando a su alrededor que hacía que desease toda su atención.

-Hoy me toca conducir.- Elena sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y observo como Amaya hacía sonar las llaves del coche, que ambas compartían, con una gran sonrisa y Elena no pudo evitar notar como su sonrisa vacilaba un poco cuando miraba hacía la habitación de Jeremy y luego a su móvil comprobando sus mensajes con una expresión preocupada.

* * *

-Originalmente se descubrió hace cerca de cinco siglos, no ha estado en Mistic Falls durante más de 145 años. Ahora, el cometa estará más brillante justo después del atardecer durante la celebración de mañana.- Por una vez Amaya realmente estaba prestando atención a clases y estaba escribiendo todo lo que decía el Sr. Tanner, hoy había ignorado su odio hacía el profesor porque por una vez decía algo que le interesaba, y Stefan no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la observaba escribir furiosamente en su libreta, pero en cuanto Amaya se volvió hacía él, Stefan desvió la mirada hacía Elena, que se acababa de girar para mirar a Stefan, y ambos se sonrieron.- ¿Lo estamos aburriendo, Señor Salvatore? ¿Señorita Gilbert?- Amaya levanto la vista confundida, solo para ver como Elena negaba con la cabeza con una expresión avergonzada que hizo que Amaya sonriese de lado con diversión.

Amaya recogió sus cosas cuando la clase finalizo y mientras salía se encontró a Stefan y a Elena esperándola, con una sonrisa se unió a ellos, iban en silencio hasta que Stefan le sonrió misteriosamente a Amaya para después rebuscar en su mochila. Él no podía dejar de imaginar su rostro cuando viese el libro que le había traído.

-Tengo esto para ti.- Stefan le mostró el libro y se rió cuando básicamente Amaya se lo había arrebatado de las manos, ella sonreía alegremente mientras sus ojos verdosos estaban abiertos con fascinación al libro antiguo, su reacción era mil veces mejor que Stefan se había imaginado.- Veo que he acertado al adivinar que te gustaría.

-''Wuthering Heights'' por Ellis Bell.- Leyó el título Elena, luego sonrió al reconocer el libro.- ¿Sabes? No puedo creer que no usara su verdadero nombre.

-Todas las hermanas Bronte usaron seudónimos. En esa época no se aprobaban a las escritoras.- Le contesto Amaya y Stefan asintió dándole la razón aún impresionado por su conocimiento sobre la historia.- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- Ella preguntó a Stefan, su voz llena de curiosidad y alegría, ella había notado que el libro era bastante viejo.

-Lo heredé. De la familia.- Amaya frunció el ceño un poco al ver la vacilación de Stefan al responder, pero sacudió la cabeza y siguió mirando el libro. Ella lo había leído mil veces y quería volver a leerlo, más aún que parecía que era una de las copias originales, pero no podía aceptarlo al saber que era de la familia de Stefan.- Tengo muchos libros, puedes quedártelo.- Añadió Stefan notando su vacilación.

Amaya suspiro pensativa mirando entre el libro y Stefan, hasta que al final se rindió y asintió mirando hacía Stefan.- Esta bien, prometo que te lo devolveré, pero me tendrás que enseñar tu biblioteca.- Stefan asintió con un poco de duda, recordando que su hermano aún estaba en Mistic Falls y que sería un problema que Amaya y Elena fuesen a su casa, más aún Amaya por la forma en la que Damon había hablado de ella y mentalmente se prometió proteger a ambas gemelas Gilbert.

Despidiéndose de Stefan empezaron a alejarse hacia Matt que había estado caminando por el pasillo, en cuanto lo alcanzaron Elena empezó a hablar con él mientras Amaya empezaba a leer su nuevo libro, las brisas de aire que corrían la golpeaban suavemente en la cara haciendo que formase una sonrisa, definitivamente le encantaba leer en el aire libre, a pesar de que ahora mismo había un montón de adolescentes ruidosos. Ella siempre había sido la que se pasaba todo el día leyendo en su propio mundo, por eso no tenía mucho amigos, aunque no era algo que le molestase, así era ella, rebelde, solitaria y muy sarcástica. Elena era lo contrario, ella tenía un montón de amigos y era popular, básicamente tenía la vida perfecta, pero a Amaya lo perfecto no le gustaba, por alguna extraña razón ella siempre elegía lo más imperfecto, lo que más roto estaba para poder arreglarlo, no lo entendía, pero no podía evitarlo y no quería, le encantaba arreglar a las personas rotas como sus hermanos, e incluso a veces deseaba que pudiese arreglarse a si misma, porque ella estaba rota, y a pesar de que pusiese sus escudos para protegerse, ella seguiría rota por dentro.

-Quieren que se quede esta noche para asegurarse, pero dicen que podrá volver a casa mañana.- Les explico Matt. Amaya asintió reconfortante hacía él y le acarició el hombro amistosamente, ella podía imaginar lo duro que tenía que ser su situación.

-¿Pudiste contactar a tu madre?- Pregunto Elena y Amaya hizo una mueca al pensar en la madre de Matt, no le caía muy bien, porque siempre que Matt y Vicky estaban en problemas desaparecía y los dejaba solos.

-Llamé y le deje un mensaje. Está en Virginia Beach con su novio, veremos lo que tarda en llegar a casa.- La amargura en la voz de Matt hizo darse cuanta a Amaya de que él también se esperaba eso.

-Vicky tiene suerte de estar bien.- Intento animar Elena. La mente de Amaya se desconecto automáticamente de su conversación cuando observo como un cuervo se posaba descuidadamente encima de una mesa vacía que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Los ojos del cuervo se fijaron en ella, pero eso no podía suceder, seguramente sería su imaginación. Ella le devolvió la mirada con esperanza de que el espeluznante ave apartase la vista o picotease algunas migas y se largase, pero eso no sucedió y se quedo mirando al cuervo con extrañeza mientras su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente. Ese cuervo había estado las dos veces en las que había visto al posible asesino psicópata. Casi con cautela miro todo el patio y al no ver nada dejo que su cuerpo se relajase y que su corazón disminuyese su ritmo, pero el cuervo siguió mirándola con la cabeza inclinada como si se estuviese burlando de ella.

-Dijo que fue un vampiro.- Casi se le cayó el libro al girarse de golpe hacía Matt.

-¿Qué?- Su voz mostraba pánico y su rostro había palidecido, ella siempre había creído en todas las historias de fantasía y sobrenaturales, pero nunca había pensado que serían reales.

-Sí, anoche se despertó y murmuró: ''Vampiro''. Y luego volvió a dormirse.- Explico Matt sin ver la cara de Amaya cada vez más pálida.- Creo que estaba borracha.

Y Amaya asintió con la cabeza tratando de convencerse a si misma de que solamente era eso, y que ninguno de los mitos que leía cuando era pequeña era verdad. _Los vampiros no existen_. Se dijo a si misma una y otra vez mientras se alejaba de Matt y Elena, pasando sin darse cuenta por la mesa en la que Stefan estaba sentado completamente tenso.

* * *

Amaya estaba molesta. Se suponía que se iban a reunir a tomar algo, no a hacer los folletos de la fiesta del cometa que a Caroline se le habían olvidado a hacer, sin contar que fue Elena quien se presento voluntaria para ayudar, no ella, pero a pesar de repetirlo una y otra vez y quejarse mil veces la habían arrastrado de todas formas. ¿Qué porque seguía ahí? Porque le habían dado un bote de Coca-Cola para que se callase y ella no podía negarse a la Coca-Cola gratis.

-Estaba hablando con la abuela y dijo que el cometa es una señal de inminente fatalidad. La última vez que paso por Mistic Falls muchas muertes. Mucha sangre y matanza creó una base de actividad paranormal.- Les informaba Bonnie a sus amigas y Amaya no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante lo sádico que sonaba todo eso.

-Si, y luego le serviste un poco más de alcohol a tu abuela y te contó sobre los extraterrestres.- Amaya silbo en voz baja a las palabras de Caroline que obviamente habían ofendido a Bonnie, pero ella simplemente rodó los ojos y se volvió a Elena.- ¿Y luego qué?- Su bufido fue más alto que su silbido y sus amigas se volvieron hacía ella con las cejas levantadas. Amaya simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a doblar folletos mientras miraba de reojo al bote de su bebida favorita que sería suyo.

-Y luego nada.- Respondió Elena y Amaya asintió dándole la razón sin siquiera mirar hacía arriba. Su querida hermana gemela la había despertado a las tres de la mañana con un chillido solo para contarle su charla con Stefan, queda de sobra decir que Elena acabo en el suelo por culpa de una almohada que ''alguien'' le había lanzado.

-¿Stefan y tú hablaron toda la noche? ¿No hubo ningún primer beso baboso o demasiado emotivo o algo así?- Pregunto con incredulidad Caroline.

-No. No llegamos hasta allí.- Respondió Elena.

-¿Ni siquiera un apretón de manos? Quiero decir, Elena, somos tus amigas, ¿de acuerdo? Deberíamos compartir las obscenidades.- Ante eso Amaya levanto la vista mostrando su mueca de asco.

-Si hacéis eso me voy ahora mismo, porque no me apetece oír la vida sexual de mi gemela.- Replico Amaya haciendo que Bonnie intentara ahogar su risa ante la cara de Caroline y la cara sonrojada de Elena.- Solo hablaron durante horas, unas cuantas horas en las que me mantuvieron despierta con sus voces.- Elena le mando una mirada de disculpa aunque la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué tanto bloqueo? ¡Sólo salta hacia él de una vez! Es fácil. Al chico le gusta la chica, a la chica le gusta el chico... sexo.- Volvió a hablar Caroline ignorándolas.

-Profundo.- Dijo sarcásticamente Amaya alzando una ceja.- Deberías escribir un libro sobre el romanticismo, Caroline.

Caroline sonrió sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo mientras Elena tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro antes de levantarse.- ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Bonnie y Amaya miro a su hermana rogándole que no la dejará con los folletos que parecían nunca acabar.

-Caroline tiene razón. Es fácil.- Caroline sonrió con suficiencia mientras Amaya miraba a su gemela como si estuviese de broma, que en este momento no lo dudaría. Estaba de broma, ¿verdad?- Si me quedo sentada aquí mucho tiempo terminaré convenciéndome de no hacerlo en lugar de lo que dije que iba a hacer al empezar el día.

-¿Empezaste el día diciendo que querías tener sexo con Stefan?- Pregunto Amaya y a cambio recibió un golpe de Elena no muy suave que se diga.

-Tú te vienes conmigo.- Amaya dejo de flotarse el hombro y miro a su hermana con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué? ¡No quiero escuchar como vosotros os lo montáis!- Exclamo provocando las risas de Bonnie y Caroline, les dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero ellas siguieron riéndose sin ni siquiera intentar ayudarla cuando Elena la levanto de su silla. Menudas amigas eran.

-Necesito que estés ahí como una copia de seguridad por si cambio de decisión.- Amaya alzo una ceja. ¿Realmente creía que iba a ser de ayuda si eso pasaba? Ella no era la mejor mentirosa, es mas cuando mentía se ponía nerviosa y no podía dejar de reír, así que si llegase el momento de mentir simplemente diría que había sido arrastrada por Elena y problema resuelto, luego tal vez Elena acabaría asesinándola, pero ella no habría tenido que mentir sin una buena razón.

Al final tuvo que dejarse arrastrar mientras miraba con una mirada de anhelo hacia la mesa, había trabajado tan duro en los folletos solo para su recompensa y ahora su recompensa se quedaba tristemente en esa mesa. Tal vez si chantajeaba a su hermana le daría todos los botes de Coca-Cola que quisiese o simplemente podría dominar todo el mundo, eso sería mil veces más fácil y menos suicida.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de huéspedes de los Salvatore, que más bien parecía una mansión rústica, y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta asombradas. Tal vez dejar que su hermana la arrastrase no había sido una mala idea. Amaya tiro de una cadena haciendo que una campana sonase, al no recibir señales de vida Elena llamó a la puerta, solo para que se abriese sola con un crujido. Ambas se miraron, esto era como una película de miedo dónde todos acababan muriendo, pero la idiota de su hermana ignoro las señales de peligro y entro en la casa, aunque tal vez ella era más idiota al seguirla dentro dispuesta a protegerla de todo peligro.

-¡Stefan!- Con cada paso que daba Elena su grito aumentaba más, haciendo que Amaya se alejase de ella mientras se flotaba los oídos. Sinceramente no culparía a Stefan por no aparecer, ella también se escondería si Elena estuviese gritando como una maniática su nombre.

Amaya no pudo evitar mirar fascinada cada rincón de esta casa hasta que escucho un crujido, girándose vio que su hermana había desaparecido. El pánico la consumió haciendo que se moviese con rapidez en busca de su gemela, se detuvo en una especie de balcón que parecía dar a los jardines y dio un paso dispuesta a averiguar si Elena estaba por ahí cuando un cuervo salió de la nada y se lanzó directa hacia ella. Se agacho justo a tiempo y dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando al girarse su cuerpo choco con otro más musculoso, dio un paso atrás dispuesta a alejarse del desconocido, pero con su torpeza solo logro tropezar y caer hacía atrás, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura impidiendo su caída y por alguna extraña razón el desconocido la acerco más a su cuerpo en vez de soltarla.

Ella abrió los ojos levantando la cabeza y se topo con los ojos más azules que había visto nunca. Amaya se removió un poco incomoda ya que sus cuerpos seguían presionados juntos y al parecer el desconocido no iba a hacer ningún movimiento para alejarse, parecía que se había quedado completamente inmóvil y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, pero Amaya estaba confundida sobre qué. Tal vez era un ladrón y no se esperaba que hubiese alguien en la casa, sinceramente no tenía pinta de ladrón, pero si lo fuera sería de mucha ayuda, apartándose lo más lejos que pudo le hizo la pregunta que había estado en su cabeza desde que había entrado a esta casa.

-¿Hay Coca-Cola?- El desconocido bastante guapo soltó una carcajada haciendo que su pecho retumbase bajo las manos de Amaya, pero respondió a su pregunta negando con la cabeza logrando que Amaya frunciese el ceño.- ¿Qué casa no tiene Coca-Cola?- Pregunto con desaprobación y eso solo hizo reír más al desconocido.

Cuando recordó que tal vez este hombre podría haber secuestrado a su hermana, y tal vez a Stefan, movió sus manos hacía las de él para que soltase su cintura, pero sus manos rozaron y sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Jadeando de la sorpresa se alejo casi tropezando y cuando volvió a mirarlo se dio cuenta de que él también lo sintió, porque la estaba mirando con absoluta sorpresa y algo más que no era capaz de reconocer. Se quedaron mirando unos cuantos minutos, que en realidad parecían horas, hasta que ambos se volvieron al escuchar como una garganta se aclaraba. Elena estaba ahí de pie mirando a ambos con torpeza y confusión, Amaya soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que su gemela estaba bien y se acerco a su hermana, puede que el hombre fuese bastante guapo, pero ella podía ver que en sus ojos había oscuridad, y casi podía ver señales invisibles de peligro, todas señalándolo a él. Y Amaya por una vez en su vida obedecería.

-Perdón por irrumpir. La puerta estaba...- Ambas gemelas se volvieron a la puerta, que misteriosamente ahora estaba cerrada, con el desconocido aún observándolas fijamente.-...abierta.- Termino Elena. Ella realmente estaba confundida, había ido a buscar a Stefan y cuando se dio cuenta de que Amaya no estaba a su lado había empezado a buscarla con pánico solo para encontrarla con un completo desconocido. El hombre les dio una sonrisa gentil a ambas, pero noto como mantenía más tiempo su mirada en Amaya.

-Vosotras debéis de ser Elena y Amaya.- Elena asintió respondiendo por las dos.- Yo soy Damon, el hermano de Stefan.

-No me dijo que tenía un hermano.

-Bueno, a Stefan no le gusta presumir.- Les dio una sonrisa arrogante de lado haciendo que Amaya notase como sus ojos brillaban con maldad por un segundo.- Por favor, pasad. Estoy seguro de que Stefan llegará pronto.- Damon las condujo a ambas hacía la sala de estar y casualmente coloco su mano en la cintura de Amaya. Ella sabía perfectamente que todo esto era una farsa, prácticamente lo delataba la amargura con la que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano y se dio cuenta que él quería a su hermano aquí, pero por alguna extraña razón retorcida.

-¡Wow! ¿Está es tu sala de estar?- Pregunto Elena, su voz mezclada entre el asombro y la incredulidad.

-Sala de estar, salón, la subasta Sothoby. Es de muy mal gusto para mí.- Respondió Damon mirando al rededor también, sus ojos deteniéndose en la gemela más joven, que había empezado a avanzar hacía la librería llena de libros, por un breve momento.- Ya veo por qué mi hermano está tan alterado. Ya era hora. Por un momento, nunca creí que fuera a olvidar la última. Casi lo destruye.- Su voz estaba llena de falsa tristeza y gentileza mientras miraba a la copia de Katherine, la confusión y preocupación en sus ojos marrones le hizo darse cuenta que se había tragado su actuación y se volvió a la gemela más joven solo para encontrar que lo estaba asesinando con la mirada. _Interesante_. Su sonrisa aumento al ver que ella parecía haberse dado cuenta desde el principio cual era su plan.

-¿La última?- Pregunto la copia y Damon vio como Amaya negaba con la cabeza hacía su hermana, intentando advertirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Sí. ¿Katherine, su novia?- Pregunto él con falsa confusión y Elena negó con la cabeza.- Aún no tuvieron las conversaciones incómodas de los ex-novios.- Afirmo Damon y él sabía perfectamente que Stefan nunca iba a tener esa conversación con ella y mucho menos a hablarle de Katherine.

-No.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya la tendrán.

-Por tu culpa.- Escucho el susurro de Amaya y Damon se encontró mirando hacía el suelo intentando retener la gran carcajada que retumbaba en su pecho amenazando con salir, pero sintiendo la mirada de Elena en él hizo como si bajase la cabeza con tristeza.

-O tal vez no quería decirte porque no quería que pensases que estaba en el rebote. Todos sabemos como terminan esas relaciones.- Siguió hablando Damon.

-Lo dices como si todas las relaciones estuvieran condenadas a terminar.- Intento defender Elena su relación con Stefan, pero Amaya pudo notar como en sus ojos mostraba el dolor que intentaba ocultar.

-Soy un fatalista.- Murmuro Damon con otra sonrisa arrogante y su mirada cayo inmediatamente en la gemela que más ganas había tenido de conocer y que ahora caminaba hacía él con un libro en la mano.

-Le prometí a Stefan que se lo devolvería cuando lo terminará.- Le explico Amaya tendiéndole el libro. Él asintió y sus dedos se rozaron cuando agarro el libro, la misma sacudida eléctrica que había sentido cuando se habían tocado por primera vez, pero no duro mucho porque ambos se alejaron con rapidez.

Se dio la vuelta pretendiendo dejar el libro en una estantería para que no vieran como venas negras aparecían y sus ojos se oscurecían mientras luchaba contra sus colmillos que sobresalían, su aroma le estaba mandando al borde de la locura y su garganta ardía por su sangre. Él era un vampiro de más de un siglo y nunca había sucedido esto. _¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?_ Con su habitual sonrisa de lado se volvió hacía ellas, pero se quedo cautivado por los ojos verdes de Amaya.

Elena estaba observando ese intercambio con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Amaya mostraba nerviosismo por un chico, tal vez Damon le gustaba, aunque también podría ser por culpa de la mirada que él le estaba dando, él estaba mirando a Amaya como si fuera un depredador y ella fuese su presa más deliciosa, y por un segundo Elena juro que los ojos de Damon brillaron posesivamente mientras miraba a Amaya, pero desapareció cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

-Hola, Stefan.- Saludo Damon sin apartar los ojos de Amaya. Elena se dio la vuelta sorprendida para encontrar que en verdad Stefan estaba ahí, Amaya ni siquiera se molesto en girarse mientras seguía aún con los ojos fijos en Damon.

-Elena, Maya. No sabía que vendríais.- La voz y los ojos de Stefan eran fríos mientras miraba a Damon, Amaya aparto la mirada de Damon acabando con el desafió que habían empezado y se volvió hacía Stefan, la sonrisa de Damon desapareció durante un segundo al no tener la atención de Amaya, pero rápidamente volvió mientras miraba a su hermanito con superioridad y maldad.

-Lo sé. Debimos haber llamado, solo que...

-No seas tonta. Siempre seréis bienvenidas, sobretodo _Maya_ , ¿verdad, Stefan?- Interrumpió Damon a Elena y sutilmente se burlo del apodo que Stefan le había dado a Amaya y que ahora odiaría para toda su eternidad.- Debería traer los álbumes de fotos familiares o algunos vídeos caseros. Pero tengo que advertiros que no siempre fue tan apuesto.- Elena sonrió un poco ante eso y Amaya alzó una ceja.

-¿Lo eras tú?- El tono de Amaya estaba llena de desafío mientras una sonrisa juguetona se formaba en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con picardia. La sonrisa de Damon creció aún más ante eso, pero antes de que pudiera responder Stefan le interrumpió.

-Gracias por pasar, Elena, Maya. Ha sido un placer.- Amaya alzó una ceja ante Stefan, si las iba a echar de su casa al menos podría poner su tono un poco más alegre.

-Si, probablemente deberíamos irnos.- Susurro débilmente Elena notando por primera vez el extraño comportamiento de Stefan.- Fue un placer conocerte, Damon.- Dijo educadamente tendiéndole la mano.

-Un placer conocerte, Elena.- Damon le sacudió la mano con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Amaya junto con Elena. Ella ya había empezado a caminar distraídamente hacia la salida hasta que Elena la agarro del brazo y la puso en frente de Damon, él sonrió cuando Amaya miro a su hermana confundida y Elena le dirigió una larga mirada.

-Oh.- Asintió con realización para pasar unos minutos mirando hacia Elena.- Opps.- Añadió en voz baja y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada fulminante que estaba recibiendo de su gemela, pero se volvió hacía Damon y sonrió tendiéndole la mano.- Fue extraño conocerte, Damon.

-Fue extraordinario conocerte, _Amaya_.- Murmuro su nombre en voz baja como si fuese sagrado, suavemente le agarró la mano y se la llevo a la boca dándole un largo beso intentando ignorar la electricidad que recorría ante su toque y la forma en que latía su corazón acelerado. Con una sonrisa dejo ir su mano en contra de su voluntad y mantuvo sus ojos en ella mientras salía por la puerta con su hermana después de haber pasado a Stefan, que por cierto seguía asesinándolo con la mirada, la puerta se cerro detrás de ellas con un crujido y Damon no pudo evitar usar su habilidad sobrenatural para escuchar su conversación.

-Ha sido increíble como has saltado directo hacia Stefan.- Escucho la voz de Amaya llena de burla y él podía imaginar la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía en su rostro.

-Cállate.- Gruño Elena y luego escucho un quejido de dolor de Amaya.

Elena podría ser la copia idéntica de Katherine, pero a Damon le gustaba más Amaya, por lo que había visto de momento ella era más divertida y muy sarcástica, además que tenía como un aura brillando inocentemente a su al rededor que le atraía junto a su aroma. La carcajada de Amaya resonó en sus oídos y poco después le siguió el sonido del coche alejándose.

Parpadeo como si hubiera estado en trance y se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había dado un paso adelante como si hubiera estado a punto de seguir a Amaya. Tenía un extraño sentimiento de anhelo, pero no era el mismo que había tenido hacía Katherine durante años, era como si tuviera que seguir a Amaya, como si _necesitara_ estar a su lado _._ Esta sensación se tenía que ir, _tenía que desaparecer._ Sacudiendo la cabeza se volvió a su hermano con su sonrisa habitual, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Lindas chicas. Tienen carácter, pero Amaya tiene más fuego.- Damon se rió un poco al recordar como los ojos de Amaya parecían un incendio cuando antes lo había fulminado con la mirada por haber dañado los sentimientos de su gemela.- Por el contrario, tú te ves destruido. ¿Te sobre-exigiste demasiado hoy? Déjame adivinar. El hospital.- Stefan pasó por el lado de Damon completamente tenso mientras trataba de ignorarle, y eso solo hizo que la sonrisa arrogante de Damon aumentara.

-Alguien tenía que limpiar tu desastre.- Replico Stefan lo más tranquilo posible, pero Damon lo conocía y sabía que por dentro estaba volviéndose completamente loco, que hizo que la satisfacción lo inundase.

-Bueno, ¿pudiste hacerlo? ¿Funcionaron los poderes de persuasión? Recuerda, si no te alimentas adecuadamente ninguno de esos pequeños trucos funcionarán.- Dijo Damon como si hablara con un niño pequeño, ambos hermanos estaban con la mirada fija en el otro, Damon sonreía y Stefan apretaba un poco la mandíbula.

-¿Cuanto tiempo han estado aquí?- Stefan le preguntó ignorando por completo lo que Damon había dicho, él no iba a caer en el juego retorcido de su hermano.

-¿Estabas preocupado, Stefan? ¿Aterrorizado de que es posible que estamos condenados a repetir el pasado y arrastremos a Amaya con nosotros? ¿No es por eso que estás jugando al ''Soy un humano de secundaria''?- Pregunto Damon y Stefan negó.

-No estoy jugando a nada.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ambos sabemos que lo más cerca que estarás de la humanidad es cuando la desgarras y te alimentas de ella.- Damon sonrió a su hermano pequeño mientras caminaba hacía él, se detuvo unas cuantas pulgadas alejado de su hermano y lo miro con superioridad. Le encantaba la sensación al saber que le estaba arruinando la eternidad a su querido hermanito. Stefan le devolvió la mirada con desafió y Damon alzo una ceja. _¿De verdad pensaba que eso lo iba a intimidar?_

-¿A qué estás jugando, Damon?- Espeto Stefan.

Damon hizo una falsa expresión pensativa para unos segundos después encogerse de hombros y sonreírle a su hermano con pura maldad, Stefan se tenso aún más al notar el leve tono de peligro en la voz de Damon cuando respondió.- Supongo que tendrás que esperar y ver, ¿verdad?- Damon retrocedió lentamente aún con la sonrisa en su cara y salió dejando a su hermano atrás, mientras salía recogió casualmente el mismo libro que Amaya había estado observando con curiosidad antes. _El juego acababa de comenzar y ya estaba resultando ser interesante._

* * *

-Está en el rebote y tiene graves problemas familiares.- Elena habló tratando de explicar su situación con Stefan a su tía Jenna, quería algún consejo sobre que hacer, ella había intentado ir a Amaya, aún sabiendo que no había tenido ninguna experiencia romántica, pero Amaya se negó a meterse y ahora estaba gimiendo al saborear el delicioso helado y rodando los ojos ante su charla, cosa que Elena no entendía.

-Bueno, al menos es una ex-novia. Espera hasta que salgas con un chico con problemas con su madre o con los engaños. O con las anfetaminas.- Intento animar la situación Jenna, Amaya se volvió hacía su tía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona. Sin dudar Jenna golpeo a su sobrina en el hombro por burlarse de sus elecciones.- Ya te enamorarás.- Le aseguro Jenna sonriendo mientras la señalaba con una manzana, solo para recibir de respuesta un bufido de incredulidad por parte de Amaya.

Y en ese preciso momento Elena recordó la forma en que Amaya miraba a Damon, ella no lo miraba con lujuria como seguramente harían otras chicas, ni siquiera lo miraba con una pizca de deseo, Amaya solamente lo miraba con interés y una increíble curiosidad, pero cuando había visto su interacción al despedirse noto como una pequeña conexión crecía entre ellos y Elena no pudo evitar preocuparse, porque se notaba que Damon era el típico chico malo. Por esa misma razón se mordió la lengua y se quedo callada.

Justo en ese momento Jeremy entró a la casa tambaleándose haciendo que las tres lo mirarán, Jenna lo miraba furiosa, Elena con desaprobación y Amaya con preocupación, aunque esta último se relajo cuando él le hizo un gesto diciéndole que estaba bien. Aunque era bastante obvio que estaba borracho y seguramente drogado.

-Jeremy.- Llamo Jenna furiosa y él aligero sus pasos intentando librarse de su tía, pero no tuvo tanta suerte porque Jenna lo siguió.- Jeremy, ¿dónde estabas?- Preguntó o mas bien exigió Jenna. Rodando los ojos él se volvió hacía su tía Jenna y se agarro a la barandilla de las escaleras evitando que se tambaleara más.

-¿Más historietas? Mira, Jenna, lo entiendo, eras genial. Y eso es genial.- Amaya frunció el ceño al escuchar como Jeremy arrastraba las palabras, definitivamente había bebido y se había drogado. Jenna dejo escapar un grito frustrado antes de tirarle una manzana a su sobrino cuando se había dado la vuelta para seguir subiendo a su habitación.- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Jeremy frotándose el cuello mientras miraba a su tía con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Escucha! Deja de faltar a clases o estarás castigado. Sin discusión.- Era la primera vez que Jenna tenía autoridad en su voz para alguno de ellos, por lo cual Amaya estaba sorprendida, Jenna nunca había sido de las de perder la calma con ellos, lo que significaba que sus únicos familiares se estaban distanciando y eso la entristecía demasiado.

-Autoridad parental, me gusta. Que duermas bien.- Jeremy dio un pulgar hacía arriba con una sonrisa casi sarcástica y desapareció por las escaleras.

Amaya con bastante rapidez cogió dos cuencos llenos de delicioso helado, les dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su gemela y a su tía y subió las escaleras con cuidado de no tirar nada, sin darse cuenta que Elena hacía una mueca al saber a donde iba. Al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta lentamente y sonrió.

-¿Helado y videojuegos?- Le pregunto a su hermano, que estaba tumbado en la cama mirando hacía el techo. Jeremy la miro y asintió lentamente.- Vicky va a estar bien.- Jeremy miro con sorpresa a Amaya al escuchar su susurro después de haber estado bastantes minutos jugando. ¿Cómo podía ella saber siempre en lo que pensaba, lo que le preocupaba e incluso lo que necesitaba? No podía ser una cosa de hermana mayor porque Elena nunca parecía entenderlo.- Sabes que somos del mismo equipo, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Amaya mirando fijamente la pantalla del televisor, Jeremy asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras pulsaba los botones de su mando tratando de cubrirse del jugador que le estaba disparando.- Entonces,¿por qué me acabas de matar?- Jeremy soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo ante la cara molesta de Amaya.

Había echado de menos jugar con Amaya mientras comían un montón de helado, echaba de menos cuando ella no dudaba ni en un segundo en iniciar una pelea si alguien lo insultaba, echaba de menos cuando gastaban bromas a la gente, él echaba de menos cuando se metían en problemas y Amaya siempre encontraba una forma de librarlos de los castigos, ellos siempre habían sido el dúo terrorífico. Él la había extrañado tanto y no estaba dispuesto a perder a su hermana.

Así que Jeremy hizo lo único que impediría que se volviesen a distanciar, él le contó todo, le contó su relación con Vicky (aunque Amaya ya supiese eso), el odio que le tenía a Tyler, sus razones para drogarse y le contó como se sentía, le contó absolutamente todo porque él lo sabía, sabía que ella era la única que intentaría comprenderlo y que se quedaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Y así fue. Amaya se quedó ahí, escuchando cada palabra mientras ambos se comían el helado que quedaba.

Y esa fue la primera noche después del accidente en la que Jeremy durmió perfectamente sin haber tenido que desmayarse con la ayuda del alcohol o las drogas.

* * *

-¿Le gustaría un programa?- Amaya intentaba ser amable, realmente lo intentaba, pero era difícil cuando habías sido obligada a ayudar otra vez. No le importaba ayudar, aunque prefería ayudar a cualquier otra cosa que repartir folletos que la gente tiraría a la basura, pero el problema era Elena. Su hermana estaba siendo tan deprimente que solo le daban ganas de sacudirla hasta que entrase en razón y que se diese cuenta que Damon le había dicho todo eso a propósito por alguna razón mezquina.

-No estoy preparada, Bonnie.- Habló Elena con tristeza.

Amaya reprimió un grito de frustración, ella amaba a su gemela con toda su alma, pero a veces era increíblemente insoportable. Rodando los ojos se volvió hacía su hermana y su mejor amiga y les entrego los folletos que le quedaban por repartir, ambas la miraron con confusión, pero las ignoro marchándose. _Ya que había sido arrastrada aquí podría divertirse._ Pensó con una sonrisa infantil.

Damon estaba caminando tranquilamente asegurándose de que nadie se fijase en él, quería quedar oculto por el momento y lo estaba logrando hasta que alguien choco con él, el cuerpo de la chica tropezó hacía atrás y Damon con sus reflejos pudo sujetarla. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron automáticamente al respirar el aroma de la humana y su voz fue un susurro seductor cuando habló.- _Deberías tener más cuidado, Amaya._ \- Sus palabras tenían un leve toque de advertencia mientras se alzaba sobre ella y respiraba suavemente en su rostro.

- _Damon_.- Saludó Amaya alejándose y mirando distraídamente hacía los lados. Damon se tenso y un escalofrío le recorrió, la forma en que Amaya había dicho su nombre lo había mandado directo al borde de la locura, parecía como si hubiese acariciado cada letra suavemente. Él sabía que no había sido intencional, pero aún así sus ojos se estrecharon en Amaya quien seguía mirando hacía los lados como si estuviera esperando algo.- Lo siento, Damon, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos esta noche.- Se despidió y ella le lanzó una última mirada antes de empezar a caminar hacía un grupo de niños.

Él se había quedado completamente sin palabras, ni siquiera había tenido ganas de venir a ver el cometa y ahora un millón de pensamientos le llenaban insistiendole en volver esta noche.¿Quién demonios era esta chica y por qué tenía ese efecto en él? Damon notó de reojo como una chica rubia empezaba a caminar hacía él con confianza y superioridad, él la reconoció como otra de las amigas de Amaya y de haberla visto hace unos días en el bar, Caroline, creía que se llamaba. _La distracción perfecta_. Pensó con su sonrisa arrogante.

Miro a Amaya y la vio con una pistola de agua mientras unos cuantos niños, que estaban a su alrededor, se repartían las que habían en el suelo. La sonrisa de Damon aumento, pero esta vez de diversión, al ver como ella señalaba a una persona al azar marcándola como su victima, ahora él entendía el brillo travieso que había visto en sus ojos antes y la sonrisa infantil. Negó con diversión al escuchar los gritos de guerra de los niños y los gritos de sorpresa de los adultos y en un parpadeo desapareció usando su velocidad sobrenatural. _Esta noche iba a ser divertida._

* * *

Bonnie, Elena y Amaya caminaban entre la multitud hacía sus amigos, o mas bien era solo Bonnie y Elena las que caminaban, Amaya estaba procurando que no se le cayese su cámara mientras la arrastraba su hermana. Elena prometió que no perdería de vista a Amaya en toda la noche para que no volviese a ocurrir el incidente de las pistolas de agua. Sí, la habían pillado y la habían castigado sin Coca-Cola durante tres días. Lo llamaban incidente, pero en realidad había sido una lucha de agua, incluso habían participado algunos adultos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la única castigada?

Le habían prohibido incluso coger algunos de sus libros, poniendo la excusa de que tenía que ser una adolescente normal y socializar. ¿Quién querría ser normal? Lo normal era absolutamente aburrido. Por lo menos la habían dejado traer su cámara, cosa que ella no entendía, leer libros en completo silencio no era ser un adolescente normal, pero echar fotos a completos desconocidos como un acosador espeluznante si lo era.

Amaya soltó un suspiro de alivio al salir de la multitud que se había reunido para ver el cometa, era una desventaja de ser antisocial, nunca te gustarían las multitudes, sin contar que cuando habían muchas personas más posibilidades de morir tenías si iniciase un apocalipsis zombie. Ella culpaba de esos pensamientos a Jeremy por haber sugerido que viesen unos capítulos de 'The Walking Dead'.

-Hola, tengo unas velas.- Caroline les sonrió mientras les tendía las velas a Bonnie y Amaya, ya que Elena ya tenía una.

-Hola.- Saludaron Bonnie y Amaya a la vez y Caroline les sonrió una vez más entrelazando sus brazos con ellas, era obvio que estaba demasiado contenta porque todo el evento que había preparado era un éxito.

Amaya observo como Elena y Matt se quedaron observando torpemente y como Elena tratando de librarse de la incomodidad se giro para encender la vela de otra persona, solo para resultar ser Stefan, lo que hizo el ambiente más incomodo. Ella rodó los ojos cuando su gemela camino unos pasos alejándose de Stefan. Elena siempre se enfadaba por cosas insignificantes. ¿Qué importaba la ex-novia de Stefan? La misma palabra lo indicaba. Ex-novia. No tenía porque cuestionar a Stefan y culparle de no haberle dado explicaciones, solo se habían conocido hace tres días, por dios, no estaban casados, ni siquiera estaban saliendo.

Soplo suavemente en la vela haciendo que la llama se apagase y se alejo de sus amigas con su cámara. Tranquilamente se apoyo en un árbol y empezó a hacer fotos de cosas que le llamasen la atención. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer una foto del cometa una mano se poso en su hombro y ella grito sorprendida mientras se alejaba, ¿a qué no adivinas lo que paso? Exacto, ella tropezó y cayó de culo al suelo, pero por lo menos la cámara estaba perfectamente... o al menos eso creía...

Damon sonreía con diversión al ver a la pequeña humana maldecir en voz baja a todas las ramas del universo por hacerla tropezar, aunque no había ninguna rama (cosa que Amaya negaría hasta el fin del mundo).- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto él burlonamente y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando Amaya le dio una mirada fulminante. Aún le sorprendía como ella sabía cuando sus emociones eran falsas o no.

Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla, pero ella o le ignoro completamente o no se dio cuenta por estar ocupada asegurándose que la cámara estuviese bien. Amaya soltó un suspiro de alivio y levantó la vista para ver una mano delante de ella, sorprendida volvió a retroceder y volvió a caer al suelo. La carcajada de Damon resonó como un eco y ella se quedo paralizada mientras su pulso se aceleraba, no sabía lo que era peor, que su cuerpo doliese por las caídas o que se hubiese alejado bastante de la multitud y ahora estuviese sola con Damon.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Amaya frunció el ceño a Damon ante su pregunta, pero dejo que la ayudase a levantarse.

Observo como Damon se volvía a agachar y cogía su cámara. En vez de devolvérsela, él se quedo mirando las fotos que ella había hecho y frunció el ceño al encontrar una foto de Stefan, de Elena y de Amaya, los tres estaban sonriendo alegremente a la cámara que sujetaba Amaya con un brazo mientras su espalda estaba presionada al pecho de Stefan, Elena estaba a su lado riendo ante las tonterías de su hermana. Con movimientos rápidos y sin que ella se diese cuenta borró la foto, él sonrió forzadamente a Amaya antes de levantar la cámara y echarle una foto y esta vez sonrió de verdad cuando vio como Amaya sacaba la lengua y entrecerraba los ojos en la foto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto ella incomodad.

Él se había acercado a ella invadiendo su espacio personal con la cámara aún en sus manos, el brazo de Damon rodeó la cintura de la inocente humana acercándola a él y se volvió a la cámara sonriendo. Ella al no ver ninguna otra opción también se volvió a la cámara, pero no sonrió, ella nunca había estado así con un chico que no considerase como su hermano, por eso esto era nuevo para ella y hacía que su pulso se elevase y se incomodará.

El flash los golpeó dejando momentáneamente a Amaya con pequeñas manchas en su visión y anunciando que la foto estaba hecha, Damon se alejó sonriendo y miró la foto mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía un lado como si estuviese escuchando algo, se volvió hacía Amaya y por un segundo sus ojos brillaron posesivamente, aunque Amaya no se dio cuenta de eso.- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Amaya alzó una ceja ante la insistencia que había en su voz para que respondiese, era como si él supiese la respuesta pero necesitará escucharla de ella, así que Amaya, como la mayoría de veces, actuó sin pensar y se inclino cerca de él mientras sonreía de lado.- ¿Debería?- Susurro, le quito la cámara de las manos y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacía la plaza.

Damon estaba seguro de que si él hubiese sido humano su corazón se hubiese detenido ahí mismo, pero como no lo era, agradeció que ella se había ido para que no pudiese ver como sus colmillos sobresalían deseando la sangre de Amaya, y solamente su sangre. Tardo unos minutos, pero consiguió recuperar la compostura. Tal vez sería el momento perfecto para buscar una distracción, él dio una última mirada hacía donde había desaparecido Amaya y se alejo hacía el bar.

 **oo**

-Nos conocimos y hablamos y fue épico, pero luego salió el sol y apareció la realidad.- Stefan se quedo mirando como Elena se alejaba de él tras pronunciar esas palabras. Bajo la cabeza tristemente, su única esperanza de ser feliz se había esfumado y todo por culpa de Damon. Sus puños se cerraron con ira, toda tristeza que había tenido antes había desaparecido por completo, casi salto sorprendido cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura abrazándolo.

Incluso sin abrir los ojos supo de quien se trataba, Amaya tenía un aroma peculiar y adictivo, más adictivo que el que tenía Elena y cualquier humano. Él debería de tomar sus precauciones y alejarse de Amaya para evitar hacerle daño, pero ella tenía algún tipo de aura a su alrededor que cuando entraba en alguna habitación o se acercaba a ti todas tus preocupaciones se iban y podías relajarte completamente. Y Stefan estaba agradecido por eso, porque gracias a Amaya podía controlarse mejor en el instituto y en lugares donde hubiesen muchos humanos como ahora. Él abrió los ojos y se volvió hacía a ella sin romper el abrazo, tenía miedo de que ella también se alejase de él, pero ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente haciendo que Stefan envolviese sus brazos alrededor de ella también.

-No te preocupes, ella entrará en razón en seguida y volverá a caer en tus pies.- Animo Amaya y Stefan por alguna razón se sintió mejor. ¿Cómo podía Amaya con unas simples palabras alegrar toda su existencia?- Seguramente será esta noche.- Añadió ella con confianza y él sonrió creyendo por completo en sus palabras, se sentía como si pudiese confiar en todo lo que Amaya le dijese.

-Eres la mejor, Maya.

-Lo sé, pero siempre puedes regalarme unas cuantas botellas de Coca-Cola para agradecemerlo.- Stefan ahogo una carcajada, él sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía permitido comer o beber mucho azúcar, pero eso ella no lo sabía e intentaba aprovecharse de eso. _Chica inteligente_. Pensó negando con la cabeza, Amaya nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Definitivamente ahora estaba más decidido a proteger al pueblo de su hermano.

Amaya rompió el abrazo y se despidió de él, aún preguntándose mentalmente por qué no le había dicho a Stefan que su hermano estaba aquí. Seguramente sería por la tensión que parecía haber entre los dos hermanos. Restandole importancia ella empezó a caminar hacía el Grill donde había quedado antes con sus amigos y su gemela, nada mas entrar al bar familiar vio al grupo rodeando una mesa. Estuvieron durante unos minutos bromeando y riendo alegremente, pero Amaya como normalmente hacía estaba en su propio mundo, pero esta vez era por culpa de Damon, sus pensamientos estaban completos de él. ¿Por qué siempre que se tocaban, incluso si solo era un roce, sentía electricidad recorrerle? Y ella sabía que por las expresiones de Damon que él también lo sentía.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Vicky?- Pregunto Jeremy con urgencia y pánico acercándose con rapidez a la mesa.

-Tú eres el que la acecha, así que tú dinos.- Amaya miro mal a Tyler y le dio sutilmente una patada por debajo de la mesa y casi deja escapar una rísita cuando él miro a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido y confundido.

-No puedo encontrarla.- Jeremy le volvió a recordar la seriedad del asunto y ella se levantó lista para empezar a buscarla.

-Es probable que haya encontrado a otro con quien divertirse. Lo lamento, traficante, supongo que te reemplazaron.- La sonrisa de Tyler aumento al ver como Elena volvía la mirada hacía él confundida y como Amaya se tensaba.

-¿Por qué le dices traficante?- Pregunto Elena a Tyler, aunque algo en su tono y la mirada que le lanzaba a Jeremy de reojo decía que lo sospechaba.

-Pregúntale.- Dijo Tyler.

-¡Es mentira!- Exclamo Amaya golpeando la mesa fuertemente haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, pero a ella no le importaba, ella estaba demasiado ocupada asesinando con la mirada a Tyler.

-¿Quieres hacer esto ahora?- Pregunto Jeremy con incredulidad e ira.

-¿Estas traficando?

-Nunca te elegirá.- Aseguró con suficiencia Tyler.

-Ya me eligió. Una y otra vez.- Replico Jeremy y Amaya no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que creció en su rostro ante las caras de incredulidad del grupo.

-¿Tuviste sexo con Vicky Donovan? Es decir, ¿Vicky Donovan tuvo sexo contigo?- Pregunto Caroline después de que Tyler se burlara en voz baja. Al parecer Amaya era la única que había notado la cara incomodad de Matt.

-Y ni siquiera la tuve que forzar a hacerlo.- Espeto Jeremy y todo se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos mientras miraban a Tyler.

Amaya notando que estaba a punto de empezar una pelea habló.- ¿Qué tal si todos os calláis y nos centramos en buscar a Vicky?- Para su alivio todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar en direcciones diferentes, ella se fue con Matt sin saber que Elena había agarrado a Jeremy y lo estaba arrastrando.

-¿Así que ahora te dedicas a traficar?- Pregunto Elena y Jeremy la miro fijamente.

-No estoy traficando.- Aseguró y Elena asintió con incredulidad. Lo sabía, él sabía que ella no le creería, ella no era como Amaya.

-Mira, estoy harta de hablarte duro con amor, Jer. Se nota que no te llega.- Esto confirmaba las sospechas de Jeremy, Elena había aprovechado que Amaya se había ido para darle la charla, porque ambos sabían perfectamente que si Amaya llegase a estar ahí defendería a Jeremy cueste lo que cueste, incluso si hiciera falta pelearse con su gemela.

-Tú y Jenna, entre las dos...- Jeremy dijo frustrado y Elena noto como no menciono a Amaya antes de que lo interrumpiese.

-Podemos parar si quieres. Podríamos enviarte a un terapeuta en dónde serías forzado a enfrentarlo. O a rehabilitarte, en donde te sentarías con un grupo y les contarías a esos extraños como hiciste para destruirte la vida.- Hablo Elena con toda seriedad mirando a Jeremy.- O podrías hablar conmigo.- Añadió suavemente.

-Voto por ninguna. Solo necesito a Amaya.- Jeremy susurró lo último, pero Elena lo escucho, y empezó a alejarse para buscar a Vicky, hasta que se detuvo y volvió la cabeza un poco para mirar a su hermana.- No trates de ponerla contra mí, porque sabes quien va a perder.

Elena se quedo mirando como su hermano se alejaba sabiendo que tenía razón, siempre había sido una competición para tener la atención de Amaya y siempre ganaba él, Amaya siempre elegía a Jeremy. Ella se floto la cara con frustración, era ridículo que tuviese celos de su hermano pequeño, en realidad debería tener celos de su gemela, pero era literalmente imposible, Amaya no hacía nada con maldad y la inocencia siempre brillaba en sus ojos, así que no podías odiarla, ni aunque lo intentases con todas tus fuerzas.

* * *

Elena y Amaya entraron en su casa y subieron las escaleras. Stefan había encontrado a Vicky y ahora estaba bien, así que todos se habían separado, algunos se quedaron en el Grill y otros volvieron a casa.

Ambas hermanas compartieron una mirada al ver como la luz de la habitación de Jeremy estaba encendida y se escuchaban ruidos, ellas se acercaron confundidas.- ¿Jeremy?- Pregunto Amaya, que ella supiese se iba a quedar un rato con Vicky para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, aunque no se lo diría ni a Elena, ni a su tía Jenna.

-No, soy yo, la patrulla hipócrita.- La voz de Jenna resonó y ambas entraron en la habitación de Jeremy para verla rebuscando en los cajones y armarios de Jeremy.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Elena.

-Me he convertido en mi peor pesadilla.- Respondió Jenna deteniéndose un momento y mirando a su alrededor. Amaya negó con la cabeza y se tumbo en la cama tranquilamente, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y encontró el cuaderno de dibujo de Jeremy. Ella lo ojeo con una sonrisa al encontrar los dibujos de vampiros que ambos hacían de pequeños, él realmente era bueno en dibujar y lo seguía siendo, pero desde el accidente no volvió a dibujar, al igual que ella.- No puedo hacerlo. Diré o haré algo equivocado, él se pondrá peor, Amaya volverá a aislarse, y será mi culpa. Es imposible.- Esas palabras sacaron por completo a Amaya de sus pensamientos y se volvió a mirar a su tía.

-Es el miedo el que habla por ti. Estás un poco asustada, es todo. Todos lo estamos.- Susurró Elena.

-Eres la mejor tía que nadie nunca podría pedir, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.- Dijo Amaya levantándose de la cama y abrazando a su tía de lado.- Jeremy va a estar bien y yo nunca me aislare de nuevo, pero para eso necesitamos que nunca te rindas, porque si te rindes antes de luchar no quedará nada. Puede que cometas errores, pero así es la vida, se vive para aprender de tus errores y no echarte atrás por el miedo...- Elena y Jenna miraron con lagrimas en los ojos a Amaya.-...porque cuando superas el miedo viene lo que tanto esperabas y no podrás dejar de sonreír.- Amaya les sonrió tranquilizadoramente y las dos se abrazaron fuertemente a ella.

Elena se separó del abrazo y salió de la habitación con Amaya siguiéndola, iba a irse a su habitación cuando Amaya la agarro suavemente de la muñeca.- ¿Amaya?- Cuestiono confundida.

-Ve a buscar tu felicidad.- Dijo simplemente empujándola a Elena hacía las escaleras, Elena asintió y se dio la vuelta para abrazarla, inmediatamente Amaya también le devolvió el abrazo.- Te quiero, Ellie.

A Elena se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas al escuchar el apodo que Amaya le había puesto cuando Jeremy aún no había nacido, con una sonrisa su gemela le seco las lagrimas y la volvió a empujar hacía las escaleras.- Yo también te quiero, Amaya.- Susurró empezando a bajar las escaleras y su carcajada resonó por todo el pasillo cuando escucho el grito de Amaya.

-¡Ni se te ocurra despertarme de madrugada!

* * *

 **Siento mucho al ver tardado tanto en subirlo, y seguramente el capítulo 3 tarde un poco más porque acabo de empezar las clases y me tengo que centrar en los estudios, pero aún así seguiré escribiendo de vez en cuando y todos los fin de semanas.**

 **He intentado a hacer a Damon igual que en la serie y no tan OC, pero todos los que hayamos visto la serie sabrá que Damon ama con profundidad (o al menos eso es lo que yo veo y por eso me encanta ese personaje), por lo cuál si en el futuro habrá partes cursis es por eso.**

 **No sabéis lo que me alegra conectarme y ver que tengo notificaciones de que siguen mi historia, eso hace me esfuerce mucho más para teneros los capítulos listos lo más pronto posible.** **cada vez que alguien me sigue casi salto de alegría, porque me encanta que a vosotros os guste mi historia.**

 _ **Por lo cuál agradecería si me comentaseis dándome vuestra opinión.**_

 **...ElenaDreams.**


	4. Capítulo 3- Mordeduras del viernes noche

**Honestamente, estoy un poco decepcionada de como me ha salido este capítulo, aunque después el final si me ha gustado como me ha quedado, y prometo que al próximo me esforzare más (aunque no puedo prometer tenerlo pronto).**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia y un saludo a mis dos primeras seguidoras:**

 ** _-sakura tsukiyomi lefey_**

 ** _-Alexa G. Salvatore_.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a vosotras. :)**

 _ **No poseo ''The Vampire Diaries'', solo a Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga en la serie.**_

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 3- Mordeduras del viernes noche.**

-No estoy diciendo que no salgas con el chico, sólo digo que te lo tomes con calma.- Amaya estaría de acuerdo con Bonnie, si Stefan no haría tan feliz a su gemela. Era cierto que su relación se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para haberse conocido hace cuatro días, pero Amaya los apoyaría, porque le encantaba como Elena brillaba de felicidad.

-Tú fuiste la que dijiste que lo haga.- Recordó Elena señalando a Bonnie.

-Ahora te estoy diciendo que te lo tomes con calma.- Bonnie se encogió de hombros intentando sonreírles a ambas gemelas mientras se alejaban de su coche.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre Steffy?- Preguntó Amaya con confusión, ella pateó una piedra antes de volverse a su mejor amiga con las cejas alzadas.- Pensé que te gustaba su mirada de novela romántica.

-No he cambiado de opinión.- Le aseguró a Amaya, quien se burlo en voz baja, y se volvió a Elena.- Estás soltera por primera vez desde que empezaste la preparatoria. Es el momento perfecto para salir con varias personas.

Las cejas de Elena se elevaron y sonrió negando con incredulidad.- Porque soy esa clase de chica.- Ella y Amaya intercambiaron una mirada haciéndose saber que ambas se habían dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su amiga y se volvieron hacía Bonnie listas para interrogarla.- En serio, ¿qué no nos estás diciendo?

-Es estúpido.- Bonnie trató de alejarse de ellas, pero el brazo de Amaya la detuvo al instante, ella le dirigió una mirada suplicante y Bonnie rindiéndose empezó a hablar.- Toqué accidentalmente a Stefan y tuve una sensación extraña.

-¿Eso es todo?- Se burlo Elena, pero Amaya estaba pensativa.

Amaya contemplaba las posibilidades de que fuese verdad, la visión de Bonnie cuando le toco había sido cierta, tal vez era verdad que era una bruja, pero si era verdad y la sensación que había tenido también lo era, ¿significaba que Stefan era malo y tenía malas intenciones? Ella negó con la cabeza. Ella confiaba en Stefan y sabía que no iba a lastimar a su hermana o al menos no lo haría apropósito.

-¡Fue muy extraña!- Exclamo Bonnie después de que Elena la detuviese cuando intento alejarse otra vez.

-¿Otra vez lo de que eres una bruja?

-¿Sabes qué? Solo estoy preocupada. Está soy yo expresando mi preocupación por el nuevo novio de mi mejor amiga.- Dijo Bonnie sonriendo, aunque Amaya noto como intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

Elena puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Bonnie con una sonrisa de felicidad y la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba.- Y te amo por ello, pero me siento bien. Ha sido un año difícil...- En lo último le lanzó una mirada rápida a Amaya que ahora estaba mirando al suelo pensativa.-...y estoy comenzando a sentir que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad. ¿Y sabes qué? Stefan tiene mucho que ver con ello.

-¿Stefan? ¿Y yo qué?

-Y Amaya.- Añadió Elena riéndose junto a Bonnie mientras Amaya asentía satisfecha.

Juntas volvieron a caminar hacía la cárcel de adolescentes, o así era como a Amaya le encantaba llamar a la escuela. Bonnie y Elena iban hablando animadamente y Amaya asentía cuando le hacían preguntas, aunque no supiese ni de lo que estuviesen hablando, ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos sobre que dibujar. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía y ya era hora de que volviese a hacer su hobby favorito. Stefan apareció de la nada y las detuvo con una sonrisa, o Amaya estaba demasiado distraída para darse cuenta de él, que era lo más probable.

-Buenos días, Elena.- Stefan y Elena se miraron con amor, la sonrisa de Bonnie desapareció nada más ver a Stefan y Amaya, bueno, Amaya estaba burlándose de los tortolitos con gestos a sus espaldas, él se giro y soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a Amaya.- Buenos días, Maya.- Amaya detuvo sus gestos de burla y le sonrió enormemente, Stefan se tambaleo de la sorpresa cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello, pero le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Steffy!- Exclamo Amaya consciente de la mirada divertida de Elena sobre ellos, discretamente se acerco al oído de Stefan y susurro unas palabras sin darse cuenta de como Stefan se tensaba ligeramente al sentir su aroma tan cerca.- Le haces daño a mi gemela y estás muerto.- Amaya le palmeo el hombro cariñosamente y se separo de él.

-Buenos días, Bonnie.- Stefan asintió amablemente.

-Hola.- Saludó con frialdad y se volvió a Elena y a Amaya.- Tengo que encontrar a Caroline, no contesta el teléfono. Así que, nos vemos.- Bonnie se excuso rápidamente y dio una última mirada vacilante a Stefan.

-No le gusto mucho.- Afirmo Stefan.

-No te conoce. Es mi mejor amiga. Solo me está cuidando. Pero cuando te conozca le encantarás.- Tranquilizo Elena y Amaya asintió ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante. Stefan se dio cuenta de como la sonrisa de Amaya, sus palabras alentadores e incluso su presencia, podía calmar los ambientes incómodos, era increíble y le hacía preguntarse a Stefan si Amaya era realmente humana.

-¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Otra idea para dominar el mundo?- Se burlo Elena haciendo que Stefan sonriese y mirase a Amaya con una ceja alzada.

-Nop. Eso ya lo tengo planeado desde hace tiempo, solo tengo que esperar el momento perfecto.- Ella le restó importancia y se volvió hacía Stefan.- ¿Estás libre esta noche?- Stefan alzó la ceja aún más, pero asintió.- Perfecto. Cena en nuestra casa, a las 8:00. Tú, yo, Elena y Bonnie. Los dos podrán pasar más tiempo juntos, ella verá que eres un buen tipo y yo conseguiré beber Coca-Cola. Misión cumplida.

-Es una buena idea.- Admitió Elena sonriendo enormemente.- Excepto por la Coca-Cola.- Añadió para disgusto de Amaya y Stefan se rió cuando ella se cruzo de brazos y puso mala cara.

Amaya observo como el idiota de Tyler lanzaba el balón directo hacía Stefan y justo cuando estaba a punto de advertirle e incluso de apartarlo, él se dio la vuelta como si hubiese estado esperándolo y lo cogió sin esfuerzos, sorprendiendo a ambas gemelas. Él alzo un poco el balón burlándose haciendo que Amaya sonriese enormemente, Stefan observo con satisfacción cuando Tyler se tambaleo al atrapar el balón que le había devuelto lanzandolo, y su sonrisa aumento al escuchar las carcajadas de Amaya y el suspiro impresionado de Elena.

Definitivamente Stefan se había convertido en el nuevo mejor amigo de Amaya.

* * *

-La segunda guerra mundial terminó en... ¿Alguien lo sabe?- Mientras Amaya garabateaba en su libreta absolutamente aburrida se pregunto si el Sr. Tanner sabía que eso lo habían dado en sexto de primaria. Se suponía que tenía que enseñar cosas nuevas, no cosas que ya habían dado unos cursos atrás, luego le preguntaba porque nunca atendía en su clase.- ¿Señorita Juan? En 1945.

Con desinterés miro al rededor de la clase buscando algo con lo que entretenerse en vez de malgastar hojas, aunque no era como si la libreta la fuese a utilizar en esta clase, notó como Bonnie también estaba garabateando en su libreta y como Stefan y Elena susurraban entre sí sin que nadie se diese cuenta, cosa que hizo que las cejas de Amaya se alzarán, la clase estaba en completo silencio, ¿cómo no se daban cuenta de ellos? O tal vez ella los escuchaba mejor ya que estaba sentada justo al lado de Stefan.

-¿Señorita Gilbert? ¿Pearl Harbor?- Pregunto Tanner y Amaya levanto la vista para ver como Elena movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-7 de diciembre de 1941.- Respondieron a la vez Stefan y Amaya, ambos se miraron y sonrieron con diversión.

-Gracias, señorita Gilbert.- Dijo sarcásticamente el Sr. Tanner a Stefan, sin siquiera darle una mirada a Amaya.

-En cualquier momento, profesor.- Amaya saludó burlonamente junto a Stefan quien asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, la clase se rió y el Sr. Tanner miro a ambos.

-Muy bien. La caída del muro de Berlín.- Desafió.

-1989.- Volvieron a responder ambos.- Soy buena con las fechas, señor.- Añadió Amaya y Stefan asintió.

-¿Lo sois? ¿Qué tan buenos? Una pregunta cada uno y solo el año.- Ambos asintieron y el Sr. Tanner sonrió con superioridad.- Ley de derechos civiles.

-1964.- Respondió Stefan.

-Asesinato de John F. Kennedy.- Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez a Amaya y ella respondió inmediatamente sin dudar.

-1963.

-Martín Luther King.

-1968.

-Lincoln.

-1865.

-Roe contra Wade.

-1973.

-Brown contra Board.

-1954.

-La batalla de Gettysburg.- Sr. Tanner estaba justo en frente de las mesas de ambos esperando a que fallase, pero ellos seguían respondiendo inmediatamente.

-1863.

-Guerra de Corea.- Pregunto a Amaya.

-Desde 1950 hasta 1953.- Respondió ella con seguridad a pesar de tener al Sr. Tanner justo en frente de ella.

-¡JA!- Exclamo haciendo que Amaya casi saltase del susto y que lo mirase como si estuviera loco.- Terminó en 1952.- Él se volvió a caminar hacía la pizarra con una sonrisa de superioridad al haber ganado el pequeño concurso.

-De hecho, señor, fue en el 1953.- Lo detuvo Stefan después de haber compartido una mirada confusa con Amaya. El Sr. Tanner se volvió hacía ellos y vio como ambos asentían con la cabeza firmes con su respuesta.

-Que alguien lo busqué. Rápido.- Espetó, algunos estudiantes comprobaron en sus libros y apuntes, y otros lo miraban en el móvil. Amaya se recostó tranquilamente en su silla mientras daba vueltas a su bolígrafo sabiendo perfectamente que Stefan y ella tenían la razón.

-Fue 1953.- Dijo un chico de primera fila que había revisado su móvil, la clase aplaudió impresionada y divertidos al ver la cara del Sr. Tanner, algunos incluso les dieron palmadas en la espalda a Amaya.

A Amaya siempre le habían gustado las clases de historia, pero ahora con Stefan las amaba, ella estaba segura de que su nuevo mejor amigo y ella podrían irritar a Tanner demasiadas veces en el futuro.

* * *

Elena sonreía alegremente mientras se despedía de Amaya para ir a la prácticas de animadoras. Amaya bajo la mano nada más que su hermana empezó a alejarse y miró a su alrededor, sonrió al ver como Stefan estaba sentado en las gradas observando al equipo de fútbol americano jugar, poniendo su mochila en su espalda empezó a caminar hacía él.

Stefan estaba dudando, era un vampiro, podía descontrolarse e herir a alguien, pero también tenía suficiente control y esta mañana lo había demostrado, miro dubitativo su anillo que lo protegía del sol y suspiro.

-¿Por qué dudas tanto?- Stefan levanto la cabeza de golpe viendo como Amaya estaba de pie a su lado con una sonrisa burlona, ella dejo la mochila en el suelo y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se volvieron a mirar al campo donde el entrenador Tanner estaba dando ordenes a los jugadores.- Ambos sabemos que te gusta el fútbol y no pierdes nada por probar, no importa que todos te odien o no. No puedes no probar algo que quieras hacer por la opinión de otros, es tu opinión, tú decides que hacer con tu vida, sea malo o bueno, sea un error o no. Además, ¿cómo puedes saber que no puedes hacer algo, si ni siquiera lo has probado?

Stefan sonrió, era increíble como con unas simples palabras Amaya te podía alegrar, con un suspiro asintió con confianza y empezó a caminar hacía el entrenador dejando a Amaya sonriendo en las gradas.

-¿Dónde está Caroline?- Pregunto Bonnie desde la prácticas de animadoras. Caroline era la líder de las animadores y sin ella no podían empezar, por lo cuál algunas animadoras estaban hablando mientras otras estiraban.

-No lo sé. Ella no es así. Intenta de nuevo.- Respondió Elena y Bonnie asintió agarrando su teléfono.

Justo en ese momento un coche se detuvo en frente con Caroline dentro y ella beso al conductor.- Ese debe ser el hombre misterioso del Grill.- Dijo Bonnie observándolos, pero Elena negó con la cabeza al reconocer al hombre.

-Ése no es un hombre misterioso. Es Damon Salvatore.- Le informo Elena y ella noto como Damon miraba hacía los lados como buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Salvatore? ¿Cómo Stefan?- Pregunto con incredulidad Bonnie a Elena mientras se levantaban y Elena asintió en respuesta justo cuando Caroline se bajo del coche y empezó a caminar hacía ellas.

-Me quedé con el otro hermano. Espero que no te moleste.- Caroline sonreía enormemente con superioridad mientras pasaba a Elena, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero sobretodo le encantaba haber ganado en algo a las gemelas Gilbert.

-Lastima que a él le gusta Amaya.- Murmuró Elena por lo bajo, pero Bonnie lo escucho y se volvió hacía ella con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Debiste de haberlo visto, prácticamente parecía que la iba a devorar en cualquier momento.- Elena explicó y ambas se volvieron a mirar a Damon.

Él ya no las estaba observando, ni siquiera estaba observando a Caroline o a cualquier animadora, él tenía sus ojos fijos en las gradas, justo donde Amaya estaba sentada dibujando tranquilamente en una libreta. Amaya sintiendo que alguien la observaba levanto la vista y vio como Elena y Bonnie la estaban observando, ella las saludó alegremente, pero su sonrisa vaciló al ver a Elena con ceño fruncido y a Bonnie con los ojos abiertos mirándola con incredulidad, alzó una ceja cuestionandolas y ambas señalaron con la cabeza en la misma dirección. Sus ojos se detuvieron al toparse con los ojos azules de Damon, esos ojos que se estaban volviendo familiares y que parecía que nunca podría olvidar.

Ambos estuvieron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Amaya levanto la mano y lo saludó con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Damon aumento y asintió a modo de saludo, resistiendo las ganas de ir hacía ella. Esa sensación tenía que acabar, por esa misma razón había elegido a Caroline como distracción y como bolsa de sangre, lo que él no sabía es que inconscientemente había elegido a Caroline para saber más de Amaya y aunque lo supiese o lo sospechase él nunca lo admitiría.

Él solamente estaba en Mistic Falls para Katherine y nada más. Con ese último pensamiento Damon arranco el coche y se fue, tratando de ignorar las ganas de echar una última mirada a Amaya, porque sabía que si lo hacía él sería capaz de intentar convencerla de que se fuese con él o en el peor de los casos quedarse él con ella. Y él no podía permitirse más distracciones, tenía que olvidarse de Amaya Gilbert.

Amaya sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y se volvió a mirar como Stefan jugaba, ella se levanto y aplaudió animando a Stefan haciendo que él sonriese por debajo de su casco.

* * *

Stefan se puso su camiseta mientras sonreía pensando en la cena de esta noche. A él le gustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Elena y Amaya. Su sonrisa desapareció completamente al ver a Damon casualmente en su habitación leyendo un libro, pero dando una mirada más de cerca se dio cuenta que era uno de sus diarios y él apretó la mandíbula con rabia. ¿No podía librarse por un momento de Damon?

-¿Cómo estuvieron las pruebas? ¿Entraste al equipo?- Pregunto Damon intentando hacer que su voz mostrase interés, pero su habitual sonrisa de lado lo delataba. Al no tener ninguna reacción de Stefan excepto los puños apretados, se volvió hacía el diario y sonrió aún más con burla.- Muy a lo Emerson como revelas tu alma con tantos...- En un segundo Stefan apareció a su lado y le quitó el diario.-...adjetivos.- Terminó Damon.

Como siempre la satisfacción al ver a Stefan enfadado lo inundaba. Damon no podía, ni quería evitarlo. Stefan se merecía ser miserable y él se encargaría de eso, no tenía el derecho a ser feliz y menos después de todo lo que él le hizo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Stefan y Damon rodó mentalmente los ojos, ¿no sabía otras palabras?

-Vine a disculparme.- Damon se enderezo en la silla y puso una postura de completa seriedad.- He estado pensando, revisando mi alma, y quiero que empecemos de nuevo. Tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás.- Stefan mantuvo el rostro sin expresiones mientra estudiaba como su hermano mayor se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacía él.- Eres mi hermano menor y si quieres vivir una vida humana feliz y normal, entonces yo quiero eso para ti.- Ambos hermanos ahora se miraban y Stefan estaba empezando a romper su rostro vacío.- Tal vez yo también pueda hacerlo. Podría aprender a ser un ser vivo siendo uno no-vivo.- La voz llena de Damon estaba llena de seriedad y Stefan cada vez estaba dudando más y más.- Quizás haya esperanza para los dos.- Añadió Damon dramáticamente e intento mantener su cara seria, realmente lo hizo, pero al ver el rostro de su hermano exploto en carcajadas.

-Esto no tiene que ser así, Damon.- Intentó Stefan, él tenía la esperanza de que su hermano recapacitase.

-Claro que no.- Damon se volvió hacía Stefan y jugueteó con una pluma que acababa de coger.- Hoy vi a Elena, estaba en las practicas de animadoras, parecía tan apetecible en sus pantaloncitos cortos. También vi a Amaya, ella era increíblemente irresistible y su aroma...- Él suspiro bajando la cabeza con un suspiro antes de volver a levantarla con una sonrisa.-...su aroma me vuelve cada vez más loco.- Stefan empezó a caminar amenazante hacía él provocando que Damon se burlara, ¿en serio creía que él podría hacerle daño?- Cálmate, no me acerque a ellas, ya tengo a mi propia chica. Eso me recuerda que tengo una cita. Me sudan las manos, deséame suerte.

Él retrocedió hacía atrás disfrutando de la expresión de su hermano y salió de la habitación con la mirada de Stefan ardiendo en su espalda. Regresar a Mistic Falls había resultado ser más divertido de lo que había esperado, sobretodo gracias a cierta adolescente que no podía quitar de sus pensamientos. Era cierto que él tenía que olvidarse de Amaya para que no hubiese distracciones en su plan, pero Amaya era demasiado divertida y él aún tenía tiempo para que su plan se llevase a cabo, por lo cuál podría divertirse un poco con Amaya.

* * *

Amaya observo con expresión divertida como Elena entró en la cocina con la comida que habían encargado del Grill, los dejo en el mostrador y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la cocina sacando cuencos y platos. Ella era la única que sabía cocinar en esa casa y en otras circunstancias habría cocinado la cena, ya que le encantaba cocinar, pero como la cena había sido idea suya le tocaba a Elena hacer los preparativos. Así era como funcionaba. Elena preparaba todo con responsabilidad y Amaya tal vez cocinaría o se quedaría mirando como ahora.

-Explicádmelo. Anoche, estaba mirando la tele, aparece un anuncio y yo apuesto a que era ese anuncio del teléfono. Y, en efecto son ese chico y la chica con el banco, él vuela hacía París y vuelve. Sacan una foto.- Explico Bonnie. Si, Bonnie también estaba mirando como Elena se movía por toda la cocina nerviosamente.

-Siempre he querido ir a París.- Murmuró Amaya pensativa.

-¡Por favor! Ese comercial lo ponen siempre.- Elena se rió negando con la cabeza, para ella Bonnie no era una bruja, es más, para ella ningún ser sobrenatural existía.

-Bueno. Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? Hoy estoy obsesionada con los números, tres números. No dejo de ver el 8, el 14 y el 22. ¿No te parece raro?- Bonnie las miro a ambos, Amaya se apoyo en el mostrador pensativa y Elena se volvió hacía su mejor amiga con todo su rostro serio.

-Quizá deberíamos jugar a la lotería.- Elena volvió a reírse y Bonnie sacudió la cabeza irritada, aunque ella se sentía mejor al ver como Amaya si parecía creerle.- ¿Has hablado con tu abuela?

-Sólo me dirá que es porque soy una bruja.- Bonnie puso la comida en un cuenco junto a Elena y Amaya siendo la maravillosa persona que era decidió ayudar alcanzándoles los tapes de la comida del Grill.- No quiero ser bruja. ¿Tú quieres ser bruja?

-No quiero ser bruja.- Respondió Elena con una mueca.

-¡Sí!- Exclamo alegremente Amaya a la vez que Elena, su queridisima gemela la golpeo en el brazo demasiado fuerte y ella hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué siempre la violencia iba hacía ella?- Ponerlo en un lindo cuenco no engañará a nadie.- Señalo Amaya como venganza y Elena le lanzo una mirada echándole por completo la culpa.

-Bueno, cucharas de servir. ¿Dónde están las cucharas de servir?- Pregunto mirando por la cocina.

-En el cajón de tu izquierda.- Respondió inmediatamente Bonnie y ambas gemelas se miraron cuando Elena abrió el cajón y saco las cucharas.

-Bueno, has estado en esta cocina como mil veces.- Razonó Elena y Bonnie se burlo en voz baja junto Amaya que estaba a su lado mirándola. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando que Stefan acababa de llegar.- Ya llegó. No estés nerviosa. Solo se tú misma, amorosa como eres.- Animo a Bonnie y Amaya alzó una ceja, realmente parecía que se estaba dando ánimos a si misma.

Mientras Elena fue a abrir la puerta, Amaya con rapidez recogió los platos y los cubiertos y preparo en unos segundos la mesa. Así Elena luego no se quejaría de que no ayudo y tal vez le daría Coca-Cola. Stefan entro junto a Elena y en unos minutos la comida estaba servida y todos estaban sentados. Amaya resistió las ganas de moverse en su silla, sentía que si movía un músculo todos la mirarían esperando romper la tensión y ella sabía que Elena sería capaz de hacer eso, así que en su lugar mastico su comida lentamente mientras Elena y Stefan observaban a todos, Bonnie miraba solamente a Amaya y a Elena y Amaya miraba a su plato como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Aburrida ella empezó a silbar una melodía ganándose una mirada de reproche de Elena y unas divertidas de Stefan y Bonnie, pero eso fue lo suficiente para romper la tensión y que Elena empezase a hablar.

-¿Tanner te hizo pasar un mal momento hoy?

-Bueno, me dejó entrar en el equipo, así que debo haber hecho algo bien.- Le respondió Stefan sonriendo suavemente.

-Bonnie, deberías haber visto a Stefan hoy. Tyler le paso una pelota y...-

-Sí, lo escuche.- Corto Bonnie y Amaya frunció el ceño a su comida, otra vez estaba el silencio incomodo. Tal vez volverían a cantar si silbaba otra melodía, por probar no perdía nada, pero antes de que hiciese un solo sonido Elena volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas a Stefan sobre tu familia?- Elena sonrió a Bonnie dándole una mirada e ignorando por completo el puchero de Amaya.

-Padres divorciados. Sin madre. Vivo con mi padre.- Bonnie forzó una sonrisa tensa y Stefan asintió con torpeza haciendo que Amaya ahogase sus risas en su vaso.

-No, sobre las brujas.- En eso las cabezas de Stefan y Amaya se levantaron de golpe realmente interesados.- La familia de Bonnie tiene un linaje de brujas.- Le explico Elena a Stefan.- Es realmente genial.

-''Genial'' no es la palabra que usaría.- Se negó Bonnie con amargura.

-Cierto, yo usaría increíble.- Amaya asintió y recibió una _amable_ patada de parte de Bonnie. Era la última vez que hablaba si iba a estar recibiendo golpes por cada palabra que decía.

-Es realmente interesante, sé que hay una historia de los druidas celtas que migraron aquí en 1800.- Bonnie le devolvió la mirada a Stefan, realmente interesada en lo que decía y las gemelas sonrieron y chocaron los cinco por debajo de la mesa.

-Mi familia llego desde Salem.

-¿En serio? ¿Brujas de Salem? Yo diría que realmente es genial. Las brujas de Salem son ejemplos heroicos del individualismo y el inconformismo.- Con esa última frase Stefan se había ganado por completo a Bonnie.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio mientras comían, pero esta vez el silencio era agradable y todos tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. El silencio fue roto cuando el timbre retumbo por la casa, haciendo que Amaya y Elena se mirasen confundidas, que ellas supiesen no habían invitado a nadie más y no esperaban visitas hoy. Con curiosidad y confusión Elena se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta dejando a los tres allí sentados mirándose. Desde donde estaban se escuchaba la voz de Elena y... ¿Caroline? ¿Qué hacía Caroline aquí?

A Amaya casi se le resbalo el vaso cuando sintió la urgencia de ir hacía la puerta, era como si necesitase estar allí sin importar nada más. Dejo el vaso con un poco de brusquedad y se levanto a la misma vez que Stefan, solo que la silla de Stefan crujió con la rapidez en la que se levanto.

-Espero que no te importe.- Se disculpo Damon con amabilidad y Elena asintió vacilante notando como él mantenía su mirada en la dirección en la que estaba el comedor y en donde hace unos segundos estaban terminando la cena.

Damon sentía la mirada de Elena bastante lejana, él estaba más centrado en la urgencia de entrar directo hacia ese comedor. No entendía porque, pero nada más haber aparcado en frente de la casa su cuerpo se había tensado y sus pasos se habían vuelto más rápidos. Tal como sospechaba su hermano apareció nada más escuchar su voz y se detuvo en frente de él con una mirada de preocupación, pero Damon no esperaba que su cuerpo se relajase cuando Amaya entro después de Stefan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inmediatamente pregunto Stefan, rompiendo el concurso de miradas que Amaya y Damon estaban teniendo.

-Espero a que Elena o Amaya me inviten a pasar.

-Sí, puedes...-

-No, no, no. No puede quedarse, ¿cierto, Damon?- Negó rápidamente Stefan interrumpiendo a Elena, él no podía permitir que Damon tuviese acceso a la casa, si lo invitaban a entrar todo el que viviese en la casa correría peligro.- Estábamos terminando.- Intento otra vez lanzandole una mirada de pánico a Elena, ella no se dio cuenta pero por suerte Amaya si y miro entre los dos hermanos con confusión y curiosidad.

Amaya parecía haberse dado cuenta que algo andaba mal y parecía ser la única que no caía por la falsa fachada de Damon. _Ella es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien._ Pensaron ambos hermanos, Stefan casi con una sonrisa de alivio y Damon con una mueca. Las palabras de Elena hicieron que Damon sonriese, que Stefan se pusiese aún más pálido que antes y que Amaya se removiese incomoda.

-Está bien. Entra.

Damon le sonrió a su hermano con superioridad y entró lentamente. Su cuerpo rozó el de Amaya cuando pasaba y ella se removió incomoda otra vez al sentir la misma electricidad que las otras veces. Ella sabía que había sido apropósito y le lanzó una mirada mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de él. No le gustaba la sensación de necesidad que tenía cuando él estaba cerca.

-Tenéis una casa hermosa, Amaya, Elena.- Elogió Damon mirando las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared y sonrió al ver una de Amaya y Elena en la playa cuando eran pequeñas.

-Gracias.- Amaya asintió agradecida dándole igual si estaba fingiendo o no, y Damon volvió a mirarla al escuchar su voz, lo que provoco que Stefan lo mirase con curiosidad. ¿Por qué parecía tener tanto interés en Amaya?

Unos minutos después todos estaban sentados en el salón con tazas de café, excepto Amaya que tenía un vaso de Coca-Cola. Bonnie estaba sentada en un sillón sola, Elena, Stefan y Amaya compartían un sofá juntos y Caroline y Damon estaban sentados juntos en otro sillón. Amaya estaba medio escondida detrás de Elena, pero aún así podía sentir la mirada de Damon ardiendo sobre ella y le resultaba increíblemente incomodo.

-No puedo creer que el Sr. Tanner te dejó entrar en el equipo. Tyler debe estar que explota. Pero bien por ti. Esfuérzate.- Caroline hablaba mirando hacía Stefan.

Amaya se burlo en voz baja de las palabras de Damon, pero logró ocultarlo con una tos y estaba confundida sobre porque Damon sonreía como si en realidad la escuchase.- Siempre le digo eso. Tienes que poner dedicación. No puedes simplemente sentarte y esperar a que la vida venga a ti. Tienes que enfocarte.

-Sí, Elena no tuvo tanta suerte hoy.- Asintió Caroline y Amaya rodó los ojos ante su evidente desesperación por la atención.- Es sólo porque te perdiste el campamento de verano. Dios, no se si llegarás a aprender las rutinas.

-Entrenaré con ella. Las aprenderá.- Bonnie aseguro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Elena quien se la devolvió.

-Supongo que la podríamos mandar atrás.- Continuó ella como si Bonnie no hubiese hablado y ante lo siguiente que dijo Amaya casi se atraganta.- Tal vez podríamos unir también a Amaya.

-¿Sabes? No pareces una animadora, Elena.- Damon miro a Elena que inconscientemente estaba ocultando a Amaya detrás suya.- Y ciertamente no veo a Amaya como una.- _Aunque se vería bien en el uniforme_. Pensó él lamiéndose un poco los labios.

-Es sólo porque sus padres murieron. Quiero decir, ellas acaban de pasar por una etapa muy pesada. Solían ser más divertidas, Amaya lo fue más, pero se aisló del mundo y ahora es bastante antisocial.- Bonnie le lanzó una mirada a Caroline notando como Elena bajaba la cabeza con tristeza y como Amaya apretaba con fuerza la taza de café y se mordía el labio, seguramente para no decir algo que dañaría a Caroline.- Y lo digo con mucha sensibilidad.- Añadió ella, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Amaya se levantó bruscamente recogiendo las tazas vacías y desapareciendo en la cocina ignorando por completo las palabras de Damon llenas de falsa simpatía que único propósito tenían era molestar a Stefan.

Amaya se agarró con fuerza al fregadero apretando los labios y tragándose las lagrimas. Ella era fuerte y no se iba a dejar derrumbar. No importaba que los recuerdos del accidente la inundasen o que el dolor le impidiesen respirar, ella tenía que ser fuerte, suspirando se giro y salto un poco cuando vio a Damon de pie detrás de ella tendiéndole un vaso.- Uno más.

-Gracias.- Ella le sonrió y tendió el brazo, justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo el vaso se resbalo y Amaya observo fascinada como antes de que cayese al suelo Damon lo agarró y se lo volvió a tender con una sonrisa.- Buena salvada.- Se rió Amaya y él inclino la cabeza hacía un lado observándola fijamente.

-Me gustas. Sabes como reír. Y me haces sonreír, algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo.- Admitió Damon. Y por alguna razón era absolutamente cierto, nunca había sonreído tanto desde hace cientos de años.

-¿En serio? Porque siempre que te veo estas con una sonrisa.- Bromeó Amaya y Damon se encontró riendo suavemente, él iba a hacer un comentario coqueto solo para ver su reacción, pero ella habló antes que él.- Te entiendo. Desde el accidente de mis padres me es difícil sonreír sinceramente y lo peor de todo es que con el tiempo fingir es mucho más fácil.- Damon asintió de acuerdo a pesar de que ella no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas a él.- Supongo que a ti te habrá pasado lo mismo con Katherine, ¿no?- Preguntó suavemente y él la miro sorprendido.- ¿Cómo murió? Si no te importa...

-En un incendio. Un trágico incendio.- Respondió él distante.

-¿Cómo era ella?

Damon se volvió hacía Amaya y vio como en sus ojos brillaban la curiosidad y la comprensión, unas expresiones tan inocentes, él no podía evitar preguntarse si lo seguiría mirando de esa manera si supiese que él era un monstruo que no dudaba en matar.- Hermosa. Se parecía mucho a Elena en eso.- Amaya jadeo dramáticamente y se llevo una mano al pecho como si estuviera ofendida haciendo que Damon sonriese.- Ella era muy complicada, egoísta y no muy amable, pero muy sexy y seductora.- Amaya asintió pensativa antes de mirar hacía la puerta del comedor vigilando que su hermana no viniese, con rapidez cogió una taza y se echo Coca-Cola ante la expresión divertida de Damon.- ¿Adicta al azúcar?

-Mas o menos. El azúcar es mi droga, dame azúcar y te perdonaré por mucho que te odie.- Ella se encogió de hombros y bebió un gran trago y se volvió a Damon.- Creo que lo entiendo. Stefan y tu salisteis con la misma chica y os odiáis por eso, tal vez por algo más.- Damon la miro impresionado. Amaya realmente era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.- No quiero que Elena salga herida, así que te agradecería que la dejases fuera de tus planes malvados con Stefan.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo un plan malvado?- Pregunto realmente curioso.

-Todos tenemos planes malvados.- Damon alzó una ceja y ella sonrió infantilmente con sus ojos prácticamente brillando.- Por ejemplo, mi plan malvado es dominar el mundo y tener toda la Coca-Cola del universo para mí.

-¿Dominar el mundo?- _¿Cómo alguien como ella podría tener esos pensamientos?_ Se pregunto Damon a sí mismo, aunque tenía que admitir que Amaya se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante.

-Sí, desde pequeña he pensado que si dominaba el mundo podría ser libre y hacer lo que quisiese.- Amaya sonrió tristemente y Damon lo entendió. Ella siempre se había sentido enjaulada y su mayor deseo era ser libre, hacer lo que quisiese y despreocuparse por completo de todo, pero no podía por su preocupación por su familia. _Amaya sería una perfecta vampiresa._ Ese pensamiento se quedo grabado en el fondo de su mente sin poder evitarlo junto a las imágenes de ellos dos divirtiéndose toda la eternidad.- Lo siento.- Susurró de repente ella sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos y le dirigió una mirada confusa.- Lo siento por haberte hecho recordarla y lo siento también por su perdida. Nunca me he enamorado, pero entiendo la sensación de perder a un ser querido.

A Damon ni siquiera le hacía falta mirar a la cara de Amaya para saber que decía todo eso con sinceridad, él podía notar como su voz se había suavizado en esas palabras como si no quisiese hacerle daño, como si se preocupase por él. Y él sintió una calidez desconocida por todo su pecho cuando la mano de Amaya se poso en su hombro intentando reconfortarle. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

-Oye, ¿necesitáis ayuda?- Pregunto Bonnie entrando a la cocina con Elena siguiéndola.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Damon forzó una sonrisa y Amaya asintió aún parpadeando aturdida.

 **oo**

 _Media hora después Amaya estaba tranquilamente tumbada en su cama mientras leía su libro favorito, sintiendo que alguien la observaba levanto la vista y vio a Damon sonriendo en frente de su cama. Jadeando ella se levantó y lo miro aturdida._

 _-¡¿Damon?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto asegurándose de bajar el volumen de su voz, no quería despertar a Jenna o a algunos de sus hermanos.- ¿Eres un acosador psicópata?- Le pregunto y él se rió._

 _Ella empezó a empujarlo hacía la puerta, pero él la detuvo besándola y ella se dio cuenta que no podía impedirlo. Con un grito de sorpresa cayó a la cama con Damon encima de ella, aún con sus labios moviéndose en sincronía. Él le quito la camisa mostrando su sujetador morado y la volvió a besar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Damon se alejo de ella y Amaya aprovecho para respirar. Él se lanzo de nuevo a ella, pero esta vez al cuello y ella grito cuando sintió como algo atravesaba su cuello, las almohadas y las sabanas se estaban volviendo completamente carmesís por su sangre y su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa._

 _-Damon.- Susurró, su brazo cayo inerte en la cama y su libro golpeo el suelo, pero no escucho el golpe, ella solo podía escuchar el ruido de succionar._

Amaya se incorporo en la cama con una mano lanzándose a su cuello y soltó un suspiro de alivio al no sentir nada. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación a por un vaso de agua, sin darse cuenta de un cuervo que estaba en su ventana observándola. Un cuervo que si hubiera mirado de cerca se daría cuenta de como sus ojos brillaban de un azul hielo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Elena observaba su uniforme de animadora con duda. Antes le había encantado ser animadora, pero ahora sentía que no era lo mismo. Amaya entro en su habitación y le arrebató el uniforme de las manos para tirarlo a la basura. Su gemela le sonrió descaradamente y Elena sin poder evitarlo le devolvió la sonrisa. Al parecer ya tenía una decisión clara.

Tiempo después ambas estaban en el aparcamiento hablando con unas animadoras, o Elena estaba hablando con ellas, Amaya estaba centrada en mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Ella le dio un codazo a Elena cuando Stefan se acerco con su uniforme puesto. Stefan sonrió a ambas gemelas y Elena lo miró con una mirada coqueta.- Mírate. Te ves bastante bien con tu camiseta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No más animadora?

-Lo dejé. Me rindo fácilmente.

-No, tú no te rindes tan fácil. Sufriste una gran perdida. No eres la misma persona.- Animo Stefan cogiéndole de las manos y mirando hacía ambas gemelas agregó con una suave sonrisa.- Debéis mirar hacía delante. Comenzar de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?- Ambas asintieron con sonrisas y Stefan soltó las manos de Elena para agarrar dos pequeñas cajas metálicas.- Espero que no creas que esto es demasiado pronto o extraño, pero quiero que tengáis esto.

-Dios mío. Es bellísimo.- Jadeo Elena al ver el collar y Amaya asintió recogiendo el collar, era igual que el de Elena, solo que el suyo tenía un zafiro.

-Es algo que he tenido siempre y nunca lo había querido dar a nadie, hasta ahora. Me agradaría mucho si lo usas para mí para la buena suerte.- Elena asintió, pero Amaya se negó y le tendió el collar, haciendo que Stefan lo recogiese y se lo abrochase.- También me gustaría que usases el collar de agradecimiento por animarme a participar en el equipo, Amaya.- Sin más remidió Amaya asintió y Stefan sonriendo también le puso el collar a Elena.

-Yo dejo, tú comienzas.- Amaya dio un paso atrás sintiéndose completamente ignorada.

-Estamos progresando. Lo resolveremos.- Ellos compartieron una mirada completamente empalagosa y se besaron haciendo que Amaya hiciese arcadas, ambos se separaron riendo suavemente y miraron a Amaya quien se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

Ella vio como Caroline empezaba a caminar hacía ellos mirando con furia a Elena y Amaya inmediatamente se despidió de ellos. Ella amaba a su gemela, pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir también de la ira de Caroline.

Amaya estaba tranquilamente apoyada en un coche junto a Jeremy observando como Tanner pedía atención desde el escenario, ella inmediatamente lo ignoro. ¿Por qué debía escucharlo cuando ni si quiera lo escuchaba en sus clases? Ella negó el vaso que Jeremy le ofrecía sabiendo perfectamente que llevaba alcohol y él encogiéndose de hombros tomo un gran sorbo. Negó con la cabeza ante él, pero no dijo nada y Jeremy agradeció inmensamente eso.

Por eso él prefería mil veces a Amaya que a Elena, Amaya le entendía mientras Elena ni si quiera lo intentaba y lo único que hacía era juzgarlo. Jeremy se levanto al ver como Tyler se acercaba a él furioso con Vicky detrás intentando detenerlo.- No te sientas mal. Puedes tenerla cuando acabe con ella. Tal vez incluso también vaya a por Amaya.- La cabeza de Tyler fue bruscamente hacía el lado cuando el puño de Jeremy impacto en su rostro.

Con furia Tyler arremetió contra él y a Amaya apenas le dio tiempo de apartarse. La multitud que antes había estado escuchando y observando a Tanner se giro y se acerco a los dos adolescentes que ahora estaban en el suelo lanzándose puñetazos entre ellos. Amaya le dio una mirada de incredulidad a Vicky que estaba observando a ambos sin saber que hacer y gritándoles que se detuviesen, con una repentina ola de protección ella intento separar a Tyler de su hermano pequeño y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-¡Suficiente!- Grito Stefan separandolos, Tyler se volvió y con más furia que antes le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Stefan, pero se tambaleo al ver como él ni si quiera se movió o se estremeció.

Un gemido de dolor llamó la atención de todos y se volvieron a ver como Amaya se levantaba del suelo con una mano en el labio que le estaba sangrando. La vista de Jeremy se volvió completamente roja y agarró una botella rota lanzándose contra Tyler. Nadie podía hacerle daño a Amaya. Absolutamente nadie. Tyler quedo apartado del camino justo a tiempo y Jeremy corto la mano de Stefan.

-¡¿Qué te sucede, Jeremy?!- Grito Elena empujando a Jeremy.

Stefan se quedo mirando como por su mano se deslizaba la sangre y como en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sanada. Él limpió la sangre que pudo y se volvió a Amaya preocupado, aunque se aseguro de mantener la distancia para no distraerse con el aroma de su sangre.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió distraídamente y se acerco a su hermano asegurándose de que estuviese bien.

Y Stefan sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Aún le sorprendía la preocupación y protección que tenía Amaya con su familia. Era increíblemente sorprendente como ella se preocupaba más por sus hermanos que por ella misma, que su labio aún seguía sangrando. Él se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que fuese a la enfermería, porque estaba segurisimo de que si ella iba por su propia voluntad sería para que atendiesen a Jeremy. Pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando Elena empezó a hacerle preguntas mientras agarraba su mano, intento despreocuparla y distraerla, pero le salió más duro de lo quería y la culpabilidad lo inundo. Observo por encima del hombro de Elena (que seguía haciéndole preguntas) a los dos hermanos que habían empezado a alejarse.

-Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?- Jeremy asintió vacilante, no queriendo que su hermana se alejase de él, y se apoyó en una pared y observo con cautela como Amaya se alejaba hacía su coche. Elena que había estado había estado hablando con Bonnie, al ver a Amaya empezó a seguirla.

Cuando llego, no tardó en abrir el maletero y buscar algo para curar las heridas de Jeremy. Su labio ya había dejado de sangrar, por lo cuál no necesitaría nada, lo importante era Jeremy. Sus brazos se envolvieron en si misma cuando la brisa de la noche golpeó sus brazos desnudos y se maldijo por no haber cogido su chaqueta. Cerró el maletero del coche teniendo cuidado con el botiquín, por una vez la sobre-precaución de Elena había servido de algo. Reprimió un grito cuando al girarse se topo directamente con Damon.

-Tenemos que dejar de reunirnos así.- Dijo él y Amaya bufo, sabiendo perfectamente que esta vez él lo había hecho a propósito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Interrogo, pero segundos después lo miro a los ojos y sonrió descaradamente.- ¿Tan aburrida es tu vida que has venido a ver como unos adolescentes hormonales se pasan un balón por todo el campo? ¿O Caroline te ha arrastrado?

Damon se rió un poco en voz baja e inclino un poco la cabeza hacía el lado.- He venido por mi propia voluntad y no ha sido por Caroline.- Amaya alzó una ceja con curiosidad y él se acercó más a ella.- Tal vez tenía a alguien que quería ver desesperadamente.

-¿En serio?- Cuestiono Amaya empezando a sonreír y Damon asintió, tal vez no necesitaría usar su compulsión en ella ya que parecía que en realidad si caía en sus actos.- Bueno, entonces todas mis condolencias irán a la pobre persona que tenga tu interés. Seguro que será el infierno para esa persona.- Amaya suspiro dramáticamente mientras sus ojos brillaban con diversión y Damon se encontró sonriendo ampliamente, por alguna extraña razón mas satisfecho con esta reacción que cualquier otra.

-Hieres mis sentimientos.- Él puso una mano en su corazón mirándola como si estuviera realmente ofendido y ella se rió.

Amaya recordó el botiquín en su mano y miró hacía la dirección en la que lo esperaba Jeremy.- Me tengo que ir.- Le dijo Amaya sonriendo con leve tristeza, se estaba divirtiendo con Damon, pero su hermano la necesitaba.

La mano de Damon la agarro por el brazo e hizo que se volviese para mirarlo directo a los ojos.- Me deseas.- Afirmo Damon suavizando su ceño, él se había sentido inmensamente decepcionado cuando había visto como ella se iba y al ver en sus ojos que no daría marcha atrás le obligo a usar su compulsión en ella.- Te hice sentir algo. Te sientes atraída hacía mí. Piensas en mí aún cuando no quieres pensar en mí. Apuesto que hasta soñaste conmigo.- Amaya se congeló completamente en la última frase y se quedó mirando a los ojos de Damon aturdida, haciendo que él sonriera y que sus iris se dilataran.- Y ahora mismo me quieres besar.- Él se inclino hacía ella con impaciencia e hizo una mueca cuando la mano de Amaya lo detuvo, pero desapareció enseguida cuando ella se inclino hacía él.

Damon fue inmensamente sorprendido cuando Amaya susurró suavemente en su oído.- Ni en tus sueños.- Ella finalmente pudo separarse de él y camino a la dirección de Jeremy con los ojos aturdidos de Damon ardiendo en su espalda.

-¿Damon?- Él estuvo unos minutos mirando a la nada y abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido al oír la voz de Katherine, pero por supuesto que no era Katherine, si no su copia. Damon observo el collar que Elena llevaba, dándose cuenta que era parecido al de Amaya e hizo una mueca al oler la verbena. Seguramente así Amaya había sido inmune a su compulsión. Él empezó a caminar hacía donde oía a su hermano ignorando completamente a Elena.

* * *

Stefan sonrió mientras miraba como Matt se alejaba. Había entrado en el equipo, había hecho las paces con Matt, Elena y Amaya estaban protegidas, su relación con Elena iba mejorando y era el mejor amigo de Amaya, por fin le estaba yendo bien. Pero por supuesto su felicidad fue arruinada cuando pequeños aplausos inundaron el silencio y dándose la vuelta vio a Damon sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿No es lindo? Stefan se une a un equipo y hace un amigo. Es tan, ''¡ra, ra, vamos equipo, sí!''- Damon levanto los brazos con falsa alegría mientras seguía medio oculto en las sombras.

-Esta noche no. Me canse de ti.- Stefan se dio la vuelta y en un segundo Damon estaba delante de él.

-Buen truco el de Amaya y Elena.- Dijo Damon sonriendo. A pesar de no haber hecho nada con Elena, él tenía que añadirla para que Stefan no se diese cuenta de su interés por Amaya.- Déjame adivinar. ¿Verbena en el collar? Admito que me sorprendió un poco.- Eso era cierto, la reacción de Amaya lo había dejado sin palabras.- Hacía mucho que alguien se resistía a mi compulsión.- Stefan asintió lo más tranquilo que pudo y el rostro de Damon se puso serio, aún manteniendo su sonrisa de lado.- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-¿Importa?

-Supongo que podría seducirlas a lo tradicional. O simplemente podría comérmelas.- Se dio la vuelta para mirar la reacción de Stefan y se sorprendió cuando vio a Stefan sonriendo con seguridad.

-No. No las lastimaras, Damon.- Aseguro Stefan.

-¿No?- Alzó una ceja el Salvatore mayor.

-Porque muy en tu interior, hay una parte de ti que siente algo por ella. Estaba preocupado de que no quedara humanidad dentro tuyo. Que realmente te hayas convertido en el monstruo que pretendes ser.

-¿Quién esta fingiendo?

-Entonces mátame.- Desafió Stefan.

-Bueno, estoy tentado a hacerlo.- Mintió Damon. Él podría torturar a su hermano durante toda la eternidad, pero nunca sería capaz de matarlo sin una buena razón.

-No, mientes.- Se dio cuenta.- Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo y aún sigo aquí. Sigo vivo. Y allí estás tú. Aún sigues persiguiéndome después de 145 años. Katherine está muerta.- Damon rodó mentalmente los ojos en eso, él tenía un plan para recuperarla.- Y me odias porque la amaste, y me torturas porque aún la amas. Y eso, hermano mío, es parte de tu humanidad.

-¡Salvatore!- Grito Tanner.- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Tienes un partido que esta por empezar!- Volvió a gritar, cada vez más cerca de ellos y Stefan se volvió a mirar a Damon con pánico.

-Si esa es mi humanidad, ¿entonces qué es esto?- Antes de que alguien pudiese parpadear o moverse Damon estaba mordiendo la garganta de Tanner con fuerza y a pesar del grito de Stefan no se detuvo hasta que el entrenador cayó al suelo muerto, se volvió a su hermano con la boca manchada de sangre y mostró sus colmillos.- Cualquiera, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar.- Stefan observo a Damon y al cuerpo de Tanner con horror, todo lo que él había pensado era mentira. Su hermano no tenía ninguna humanidad. _Damon era un monstruo_.

 **oo**

-¿Estás mejor?- Le pregunto Amaya a Jeremy mientras caminaban.

Jeremy se burló.- ¿No debería de hacer yo esa pregunta?- Amaya se rió un poco y él la miro con preocupación.- En serio, ¿estás bien, Aya?

-Perfectamente.- Aseguró con total seriedad.- El mundo necesitará más de un puñetazo para librarse de mí.- Ella sonrió con arrogancia y le guiño un ojo juguetonamente haciendo que Jeremy estallase en pequeñas carcajadas.

Jeremy se relajo completamente, le gustaba estar con alguien que no lo juzgase o que le mirase con desprecio, por eso cuando le contó a Amaya todo y ella no lo juzgo o lo regaño, él se sintió liberado y por eso ahora en cuanto podía estaría con ella, porque su hermana le tranquilizaba y lo desconectaba de todos sus problemas. Era cierto que tenía a Vicky, pero ella parecía que le traía más problemas y en esos problemas acababan arrastrando a Amaya como hoy. Y él se sentía inmensamente culpable al ver el labio roto de Amaya, Jeremy nunca había querido que ella resultase herida por sus líos amorosos y por eso se prometió a si mismo distanciarse un poco de Vicky, o al menos evitar que su hermana fuese arrastrada con él.

-¿Habéis visto a Tanner?- Pregunto Matt cuando se acerco a ellos, ambos negaron confundidos y los tres se separaron para buscarlo, Matt y Amaya fueron en la misma dirección y Jeremy fue por el lado opuesto.

Amaya se puso las manos en su boca ahogando su grito que amenazaba con salir al ver el cuerpo de Tanner tendido en el suelo y Matt también se detuvo completamente. Los dos adolescentes se quedaron congelados observando una especie de mordisco en el cuello de su profesor. Matt fue el primero en reaccionar y empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, Amaya por otro lado no era capaz de escuchar nada, sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos sin vida y empezó a retroceder.

Choco con un cuerpo y pensando que era Matt no se alejo, ella seguía con la mirada fija en Tanner. Esa mirada... ¿sus padres también tenían esa mirada cuando murieron? Unos brazos rodearon su cintura sujetándola con suavidad pero con firmeza cuando sus piernas fallaron y casi cayó al suelo. Cerro los ojos e intento tragarse las lagrimas, ella no podía llorar, no ahora, ni nunca. Abrió los ojos cuando Matt empezó a arrastrarla lejos del cuerpo y a una esquina donde estaban ocultos por las sombras, confundida levanto la cabeza y vio como unos hombres venían con una camilla y Matt detrás de ellos.

-Está bien.- Susurró la persona que la estaba sujetando antes de que pudiese entrar en pánico, su voz le era familiar, pero no podía reconocerla con las voces de otras personas.- Todo esta bien, _May_.- Ella se relajó y cerro los ojos tratando de ignorar a las personas que hablaban, a las sirenas de los policías y a la ambulancia que se llevo el cadáver de Tanner.

 **oo**

 _Creí que había esperanza. Que en algún lado, muy en lo profundo aún había algo humano en Damon. Algo normal. Pero me equivoqué. No le queda nada de humano a Damon. Nada bueno, nada de amabilidad, nada de amor. Sólo es un monstruo que debe ser detenido._

Stefan cerro su diario y busco un lugar donde esconderlo, esperando que su hermano no lo encontrase.

Él no podía cogerle cariño a nadie y menos a Amaya, él solamente necesitaba a Katherine, a nadie más. Pero a pesar de que él intentará convencerse a sí mismo de eso, ahora mismo se encontraba observando la casa de los Gilbert. Por lo que podía oír todos estaban durmiendo, así que él aprovecho y sin esfuerzos entro por la ventana de la habitación de Amaya. No sabía porque estaba aquí, él simplemente había tenido la necesidad de venir después de haberla visto tan indefensa antes, y sin poder evitarlo se dejo dominar por esa sensación.

Y aquí estaba, observando como Amaya se removía en su cama, seguramente teniendo una pesadilla. Suspirando Damon se acerco a ella e inconscientemente alzo la mano rozando suavemente las mejillas de ella, sus dedos rozaron por su labio sintiendo el corte que tenía, un corte que solamente podía tenerlo de un golpe bastante fuerte, y él estrecho los ojos prometiéndose a si mismo encontrar al responsable. El rostro de Amaya se suavizo y su mejilla se presiono a la mano de Damon, logrando que él se congelara preparándose para huir si despertaba, pero en cambio ella se relajo completamente en su sueño y murmuro unas palabras incoherentes, algo sobre chocolate y helado, o al menos eso creyó escuchar Damon.

Damon negó con la cabeza sonriendo suavemente y le acarició una última vez su rostro, disfrutando de la electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo.- _Buenas noches, May_.- Susurró y maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que le había dado un apodo, quería distanciarse de ella para que no interfiriese en sus planes y le daba un maldito apodo. Aunque él tenía que admitir que alejarse de Amaya era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, sobretodo con la necesidad de verla a cada momento. Damon se obligo a si mismo a saltar por la ventana y desaparecer entre la noche.

Stefan se había equivocado, porque en lo más profundo de Damon había una pizca de humanidad, esa pizca que durante siglos había estado desvaneciéndose y ahora sin que Stefan o Damon se diesen cuenta empezó a crecer en el momento en el que Amaya y Damon se miraron a los ojos, y ahora mientras él se alejaba su humanidad creció un poco.

* * *

 **Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, así que no dudéis en comentar. Cualquier duda que tengáis podéis comentarla y yo encantada la responderé.**

 **Tengo pensado hacer que en la primera temporada empiecen siendo amigos, pero conforme pase el tiempo su relación se fortalecerá y alguno de ellos dos se de cuenta antes que el otro sobre sus sentimientos y la ''tensión'' comience.**

 **Básicamente** **ya lo tengo todo planeado y espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla.**

 **Pregunta para vosotros:** _ **¿Qué os parecen los momentos de Damaya (Damon y Amaya)? ¿Cuál es vuestro color favorito? (Se que no tiene nada que ver, pero me gustaría conocer los gustos de mis seguidores, así si no os molesta al terminar un capítulo pondré una pregunta para vosotros).**_


	5. Capítulo 4- Lazos familiares

**Tenía pensado en hacer el capítulo corto, pero me inspire y ha acabado así.**

 **Lo siento por no poner algunas escenas de Stefan y Damon, pero realmente quiero llegar a los capítulos que estoy deseando escribir, además esas escenas eran irrelevantes.**

 **Espero que os guste...**

 **...ElenaDreams.**

 ** _*Respondo_ _a comentarios_ :**

 **angelica:** **Me alegra de que te haya gustado ese capítulo, realmente estoy orgullosa de como me quedo.**

 **favy-chan: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes que seguiré con la historia, incluso si tardo en actualizar.**

 **Este capítulo os lo dedico a vosotras.**

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 4- Lazos familiares.**

 _Amaya abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de la cama con un mal presentimiento. Sus pies desnudos iban golpeando suavemente el suelo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Su casa estaba demasiado tranquila, normalmente Jenna estaría corriendo por toda la casa intentando prepararse y no llegar tarde al trabajo, Elena ayudaría a su tía a encontrar sus cosas y vigilaría de vez en cuando las habitaciones de sus hermanos, y Jeremy estaría en su habitación durmiendo o jugando videojuegos._

 _-¿Hola? ¿Jeremy? ¿Elena?- Preguntó y la única respuesta que recibió fue unos crujidos de la planta baja, ella se asomo un poco por la barandilla de la escalera y jadeo de sorpresa cuando vio una sombra moverse demasiado rápido._

 _Bajo las escaleras intentando no tropezar y caminó hacía donde se escuchaba unas voces amortiguadas. Intento encender las luces, pero como en cualquier película de miedo no funcionaban y eso hizo que ella se quejase en voz baja sobre los clichés. Volvió a caminar hacía la voz y descubrió que era la televisión encendida en el canal de las noticias.- Soy Logan Fell, en vivo desde las calles de Mistic Falls con noticias de último minuto de otro mortal ataque animal.- En ese punto el presentador tenía toda la atención de Amaya mientras observaba fijamente la pantalla.- El animal salvaje que aterroriza a los ciudadanos de Mistic Falls se ha cobrado otra víctima. Una alumna de la secundaria local, Elena Gilbert._

 _Amaya se tambaleo y se llevo las manos a la boca reteniendo un sollozo al ver una foto de su hermana. No podía ser. Su hermana no podía estar muerta. Pero por mucho que ella se negase a creerlo la prueba brillaba cegadoramente en la pantalla._

 _-La siguiente eres tú.- Girándose hacía la voz, vio que Damon estaba con las manos delante de él casualmente mientras la miraba como un depredador, y en ese momento Amaya se echo a correr intentando alejarse de él, porque dentro de ella lo sabía, sabía que él había sido el asesino de su gemela y de las otras víctimas._

 _Ella sabía que nunca podría salir a la calle, así que corrió a la cocina y busco desesperadamente algún arma. Sus dedos rozaron un cuchillo, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarlo más firmemente unas manos rodearon su cuello empujándola hacía atrás y algo la mordió fuertemente. Y lo único que pudo hacer Amaya era gritar mientras Damon le arrancaba la garganta como había hecho con Tanner._

 **oo**

Stefan se incorporo en su cama completamente tenso y atemorizado, pero se relajo cuando se dio cuenta que solo había sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.- ¿Una pesadilla?- Su cabeza se volvió bruscamente y vio a Damon sentado en la silla del escritorio mirando algo que tenía en sus manos.- ¿Sabes lo fácil que fue meterme en tu cabeza? Realmente necesitas sangre humana. ''Son las reglas del juego'' Referencia de fútbol americano. ¿Demasiado pronto?- Damon miro brevemente a su hermano cuando no recibió respuesta y se encogió de hombros. En un segundo Stefan había usado su velocidad vampirica, agarró una daga cegado por la ira y se lo lanzo a Damon. Él simplemente miro el cuchillo clavado por debajo de su corazón y se levanto sin siquiera estremecerse, con la mirada fija en Stefan él se saco la daga y alzó una ceja.- De acuerdo, lo merecía. Pero solo quería que supieras que atraparon al culpable. Al animal responsable de matar al entrenador Tanner y todas esas personas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Stefan con brusquedad.

-Era un puma. Uno muy grande.- Damon hizo dramáticamente la forma del puma con sus manos.- Atacó a un cazador esta mañana. Está en las noticias. ''Capturaron a bestia mortal'' ''Todo está bien en Mistic Falls''

-¿Por qué cubriste tu rastro?- Volvió a preguntar Stefan esta vez confundido, a su hermano nunca le gusto Mistic Falls, ¿por qué ahora quería quedarse?

Mentalmente Damon rodó los ojos, ¿por qué siempre Stefan tenía que hacer preguntas? Él empezó a caminar un poco intentando calmar su irritación y le respondió a su hermano.- Decidí quedarme un tiempo. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho aquí contigo, Elena y _Ma_... Amaya- Damon se interrumpió a sí mismo esperando que su hermano no se diese cuenta, y al parecer no lo hizo.

-Ahora no las puedes tocar.- Afirmó Stefan, un poco orgulloso de que su plan hubiese funcionado.

-Bueno, la verbena me mantiene fuera de sus cabezas. Pero tal vez ése no sea mi objetivo. Aunque no lo creas, a algunas chicas no necesito persuadirlas. Algunas chicas no resisten mi apariencia, mi estilo, mi encanto y mi inquebrantable habilidad de escuchar a Taylor Swift.- Con forme Damon iba enumerando sus rasgos caminaba hacía Stefan y en cuanto dejo de hablar sonrió a su hermano y le apuñalo con la daga en el estomago. Al Stefan no alimentarse de sangre humana era más débil, por lo que la herida le dolía mucho más y con un gruñido de dolor cayó al suelo de rodillas.- Sabes, estoy seguro de que Amaya no podrá resistirse a mí durante mucho más tiempo.- Comentó él mientras observaba a su hermano gimiendo de dolor en el suelo. Empezó a alejarse, pero antes miro a su camisa destrozada con una mueca.- Es John Varvatos. Una jugada tonta.

Stefan arranco la daga fuera de él y suspiro de alivio al sentir la herida ya sanándose por completo, volvió la cabeza y fijo su mirada llena de frustración por donde había salido Damon. Su hermano era peligroso y lo era aún más cuando estaba enfadado, así que esperaba que él no hiciese ninguna tontería o matase a alguien más.

* * *

-Repetimos, el animal que aterrorizaba a Mistic Falls fue capturado.- Anunció el reportero en las noticias y Amaya alzó las cejas con incredulidad. ¿Qué clase de animal podría hacer todo eso? Negó con la cabeza y mastico otra cucharada de cereal con chocolate, ya pensaría en los misterios de Mistic Falls después.

Jenna golpeó la mesa con fuerza mientras miraba con furia a la televisión y Amaya la miro antes de volver a concentrarse en sus cereales, ella ya se había acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento de su tía desde que habían puesto las noticias. ¿Tal vez estaba en contra del abuso animal? Si era así Amaya lo entendía, ella también estaba en contra de abusasen de un animal, no importa lo peligroso que fuese, y sinceramente esperaba que a ese puma lo dejasen libre en su habita natural.

-Escoria, basura.- Murmuró su tía otra vez, se había pasado los últimos minutos murmurando insultos y golpeando cosas al azar, y Amaya estaba empezando a preocuparse por su salud mental, pero su preocupación se desvaneció un poco cuando volvió a masticar el delicioso chocolate.

Jenna le dirigió una mirada a su sobrina para su opinión y Amaya asintió totalmente de acuerdo.- Será capullo.

-¿A quién le habláis?- Preguntó Elena entrando a la cocina y observando a ambas con una mirada extraña.

-Si, ¿a quién estamos insultando?- Pregunto Amaya y recibió una mirada de incredulidad de ambos miembros de la familia.

-A él.- Respondió secamente Jenna señalando la pantalla.- El sujeto de las noticias, también conocido como Logan ''basura'' Fell. ¿Vuestra madre alguna vez os contó por qué me fui de Mistic Falls?- Reconocimiento brillo en los rostros de Elena y Amaya, aunque en el de Amaya también brillo el resentimiento al recordar cuando de pequeña le pidió un helado a Logan y él se negó. ¡Se negó! Desde ese día Amaya estuvo en contra de esa relación e hizo una pequeña celebración con Jeremy cuando rompieron, obviamente a escondidas, no querían romper más el corazón de su querida tía... aunque tal vez el chocolate y las golosinas que egoístamente tratasen de ocultar tuviesen algo que ver...

-Imposible. ¿Tú y él?- Se rió Elena.- Es lindo.- Añadió y recibió dos bufidos a cambio.

-No es lindo. No hay nada lindo sobre él.- Se negó Jenna.

-¡Y es un tacaño!- Añadió Amaya.

Jenna apagó el televisor cuando Logan iba a volver a hablar y compartió una sonrisa malvada con Amaya ante eso, ignorando a Elena que negó con la cabeza a su comportamiento infantil y se sentó en la silla al lado de Amaya poniendo una caja en frente de ellas, Amaya rápidamente rebuscando en la caja al reconocer los objetos históricos que pasaban entre las generaciones.- ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?- Pregunto Jenna con curiosidad, también reconociendo el contenido de la caja.

-Ayer fui y lo saqué de la caja de seguridad. Mamá le dijo a la Sra. Lockwood que lo prestaría al consejo de fundadores para la muestra de herencias.- Informó Elena sacando los objetos y Amaya hizo una mueca, podía ser egoísta, pero ella no quería dar nada que había estado en su familia en cada generación a una estúpida fiesta, por desgracia Amaya sabía lo ilusionada que su madre estaba con la fiesta de fundadores, así que no pudo negarse a prestarlo.

-¿Es el anillo de boda de la abuela Beth?- Pregunto Jenna girando un anillo en sus dedos.

-Originalmente era el anillo de boda de la tatarabuela Mary.- Respondió automáticamente Amaya. Jenna y Elena compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.

-Siempre la empollona, ¿verdad, Amaya?- Se burló Elena, sonriendo a Amaya para que supiese que estaba bromeando.

-Tal vez. Pero, admítelo, tú estás celosa de que la inteligencia de la familia fue toda para Jeremy y para mí.- Elena hizo un ruido ofendido y Amaya le sonrió descaradamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jeremy que acaba de entrar y que ahora estaba observando la escena con diversión junto a Jenna.

Elena intento golpear a Amaya, pero ella se alejo hacía Jeremy esperando ese movimiento y Jeremy la cubrió de la furia de Elena. Jenna observaba la escena frente a ella mientras sonreía suavemente, le encantaba que los tres actuasen así, como si volvieran a ser niños sin nada que temer. Una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en sus labios al recordar las veces en las que Amaya y Jeremy regresaban del colegio prácticamente lanzándose a su padre para que les contase historias sobre las familias fundadores e incluso a veces le contaban historias de vampiros, sin embargo Elena siempre regresaba emocionada, pero con más calma, e iba directa a su madre para hablarle de las nuevas amigas que había hecho ese día y como Amaya parecía meterse casi siempre en problemas.

Observándolos ahora le recordaba a todos esos buenos tiempos y tuvo esperanza de que siguiera así.

-¿Cuánto crees que valgan estas cosas en e-bay?- Preguntó Jeremy separándose de sus hermanas y agarrando un reloj de bolsillo.

Elena frunció el ceño y le arrebató el reloj.- No lo averiguarás.- Espetó ella y el ambiente alegre que había antes se fue tornando oscuro haciendo que la sonrisa de Jenna desapareciese, tal vez ella había hablado demasiado pronto.

-Eso es de mamá y papá. No puedes simplemente regalarlas.- Jeremy se estaba enfadando cada vez más y más con Elena, por la mirada de Amaya veía que ella si comprendía en lo que pensaba y que ella sentía lo mismo, entonces, ¿por qué Elena no lo hacía? ¿Por qué ella no entendía lo importante que eran esos objetos para ellos dos? Era cierto que Elena nunca estuvo interesada en la historia como ellos, pero aún así debería comprenderlos y no regalar su herencia a la primera oportunidad que tenía.

-No las regalaré. Se llama préstamo, Jeremy.- La voz de Elena estaba llena de condescendencia y eso solo hizo que Jeremy se enfadase más, él no era un crío pequeño, pero opto por ignorarla cuando Amaya le suplico con la mirada y en su lugar fue hacía el frigorífico, aunque se detuvo cuando Amaya le tendió un cuenco lleno de los cereales favoritos de Amaya y él la beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

El timbre sonó y Elena se levanto rápidamente con una sonrisa enorme. Jeremy bufo con incredulidad al ver como Elena besaba a Stefan y luego lo arrastraba a arriba, no podía creer que a ella le importase más un chico que acababa de conocer y que se olvidase rápidamente de los objetos con un increíble valor histórico. Se sentó en la mesa de mal humor y miro como Amaya recogía delicadamente los objetos y los ordenaba dentro de la caja. Se sentía bien saber que al menos un miembro de la familia que le quedaba compartía su interés por la historia, le hacía sentir menos raro.

-Jeremy.- Advirtió Amaya.

-¡Es su culpa!- Se defendió él automáticamente y Amaya alzó una ceja.- ¡Pero, Aya...!- La mirada de Amaya se intensifico y él suspiró derrotado.- Lo siento...- Murmuró cruzándose los brazos de mal humor y Amaya asintió satisfecha cerrando la caja.

 _Al menos eso no ha cambiado._ Pensó Jenna observando a ambos hermanos, era sorprendente como Amaya hacía que Elena o Jeremy se disculpasen cuando se peleaban entre ellos, aunque a ella ya no le sorprendía tanto como antes, Amaya siempre fue la mediadora entre los tres, a pesar de que a veces Jeremy y Elena se peleaban por ella.

Unos minutos después Amaya decidió subir arriba y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Elena, con cautela se acerco y llamó.- ¿Estáis decentes?- Preguntó y a cambio recibió dos risas, o más bien Stefan se reía abiertamente y Elena se reía nerviosamente, seguramente con las mejillas rojas.

-Sí.- Le respondió Stefan y ella entró sin dudar, haciendo que Elena le frunciese el ceño, pero a Amaya no le importo, demasiadas veces Elena le había hecho lo mismo en el pasado. Vio como Stefan se alejaba de Elena y ella sonrió, al parecer había interrumpido. Opps.

-¿Se lo has preguntado ya?- Preguntó Amaya a su gemela y esta negó.

-Lo iba a hacer ahora mismo.- Amaya se burlo en voz baja, obviamente ella había estado ocupado con otras ''cosas''- ¿Cómo luces en traje?

-Puedo arreglármelas.- Stefan miro con curiosidad a ambas gemelas tratando de averiguar que planeaban.

Elena sonrió encantadoramente a él y espero a que aceptase.- ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? ¿Serías mi cita para la fiesta de fundadores?-

-¿Todavía lo hacen?- Dejo escapar Stefan sin darse cuenta, pero pronto notó su error al ver como ambas hermanas lo miraban, Elena lo miraba con sorpresa y alegría, y Amaya con confusión. Él se golpeó por su estupidez, les había contado que se había mudado cuando era pequeño y que no había vuelto desde entonces.

-¿Has ido antes?- Preguntó Elena sonriendo.

-No, a los Salvatore ya no los invitan.- Evadió un poco la pregunta, él no quería mentirles, pero por el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de Amaya supo que debería de haber dicho otra respuesta en vez de esa, por los pocos días que había estado aquí, Stefan había llegado a conocer bastante a Amaya y sabía que ella tenía una gran curiosidad por el mundo y por la historia.

-Bueno, este año está el proyecto herencia que significaba mucho para mi madre. Estaba muy involucrada en el consejo de los fundadores y era su fiesta favorita.- Informó Elena y Stefan le sonrió suavemente.- Sé que suena aburrido, pero-

-Será un honor acompañarla, señorita Gilbert.- Elena sonrió y Amaya inclino la cabeza, Stefan acababa de ganar puntos con Elena por su caballería.- ¿Y tú Amaya? ¿Irás a la fiesta?

-Lo dudo. Nunca me han gustado esas fiestas.- Respondió Amaya y Stefan negó con la cabeza sonriendo con un plan formándose en su mente.

-Podrías venir con nosotros.- Ofreció él y ella lo miro sorprendida.- Tal vez te diviertas y yo podré presumir que tengo a las hermosas gemelas Gilbert en mis brazos.- Stefan dio una falsa sonrisa arrogante y ambas gemelas se rieron.

-No tengo opción, ¿verdad?- Se dio cuenta Amaya y Stefan lo confirmo sonriendole enormemente.- Adiós a mi plan de pasarme toda la noche viendo un maratón de ''Sobrenatural''.- Amaya hizo un puchero, pero sonrió unos segundos después.

* * *

Los únicas personas que vivían en la casa Salvatore fueron Damon, Stefan y Zach. Los dos primeros al ser vampiros no se quedaban durante mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, por lo que durante bastantes años era Zach quien vivía ahí acompañado con la soledad y el temor. Al vivir en esa casa obviamente él sabía lo que en realidad eran Stefan y Damon, y por esa razón nunca había socializado mucho con los ciudadanos de Mistic Falls, él tenía miedo de encariñarse con alguien y que en una de las visitas de los hermanos ese alguien acabase muerto. Era cierto que Damon solo lo había visitado una vez y fue cuando era un adolescente, Stefan lo visitaba cada unos cuantos años, pero a pesar de las pocas veces que visitaron Mistic Falls, ambos solamente se quedaban dos días y se iban.

Y ya había pasado cuatro días completos, cuatro días que ellos habían permanecido, cuatro días en la que la gente cada vez corría más peligro. Por desgracia Zach era un simple humano y no podía hacer nada para detenerles. Aunque él debía admitir que su opinión sobre Stefan había cambiado, él se había dado cuenta que realmente Stefan no quería dañar a nadie como Damon.

Zach caminó por uno de los pasillos de la enorme casa de los Salvatore, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Damon tumbado en un sofá con una libreta en sus manos.- No sabía que estabas aquí.- Él en realidad si lo sabía, Stefan le había informado sobre la llegada del mayor Salvatore, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que él se hubiese aburrido y se hubiese marchado como siempre hacía.

-Estaba viendo los deberes de Stefan.- Respondió Damon sin mirarlo.- Este país se ha venido abajo en los últimos cien años. No entiendo por qué quiere ir a la escuela.- Zach con mucho esfuerzo pudo lograr mantenerse de retroceder, cuando la mirada fría de Damon se puso en él.- Quiero decir, en los sesenta, fue a la universidad. Harvard, según tengo entendido. De hecho, no, tampoco lo entendí.- Por la sonrisa que amenazaba en crecer en el rostro de Damon, Zach supo que Damon sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía en él y eso obviamente le estaba entreteniendo. Eso era otra cosa que odiaba de los vampiros. Ellos veían a los humanos como un juguete para jugar cuanto quisieran.- Adelante, dilo. ¿Qué estás pensando?- Le preguntó y él se armo de valor para responder.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Damon?

Damon levanto la cabeza y se preguntó mentalmente si a todos le gustaban hacerle la misma pregunta una y otra vez.- Para pasar tiempo contigo, Zach. La familia es importante.- Él le sonrió y cerró la libreta de Stefan aburridose de ella.

-Te conozco.- Declaró Zach y Damon apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá perdiendo el interés en la conversación.- Siempre tienes un motivo. Así que dime, ¿cuál es esta vez?

Esa pregunta hizo que la furia inundase a Damon. ¿Quién se creían que eran Stefan y Zach? Ellos no tenían el derecho de cuestionarle nada, ellos debían saber que si él quería podría matarlos en un segundo sin dudar, y él estaba dispuesto a mostrárselo. En un segundo Damon tenía a Zach agarrado del cuello e impidiendo que el aire entrase en sus pulmones.

-No estás en posición de cuestionarme.- Gruño Damon y Zach tragó saliva, o al menos lo intentó.

-No quise molestarte.

-Esto no es molestia, Zach.- Damon sonrió satisfecho como los ojos de Zach brillaron con miedo, pero no era suficiente y él apretó el agarre en el cuello.

A Zach cada vez le ardían más los pulmones exigiendo oxigeno. Su vida estaba literalmente en las manos de Damon y él sabía perfectamente que el vampiro no lo dejaría vivir, definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea pensar que podría conseguir que Damon desapareciese por si mismo. Las frías manos en su cuello y la mirada de satisfacción de Damon le hizo darse cuenta que este era su fin, o al menos lo iba a ser hasta que una voz distrajo a Damon.- ¿Qué sucede?

Damon soltó de mala gana a Zach y se volvió a Stefan que estaba avanzando hacía ellos, la sonrisa en ningún momento desapareció de su rostro.- Teniendo un momento en familia. Pasando tiempo de calidad.- Él acarició burlonamente el hombro a Zach mientras salía de la habitación dejando en el aire una advertencia silenciosa de lo que era capaz.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Stefan avanzando hacía el hombre en el suelo.

-No, no lo estoy.- Espetó Zach alejándose de las manos de su tío.- Y tú tampoco. ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir antes de que te des cuenta?- Preguntó él aún con su respiración jadeante. Zach no podía creer que Stefan ignorase el peligro que era su hermano para todo el mundo.

-Me doy cuenta, Zach.- Susurró Stefan.

-¿Y por qué no haces nada?

-No puedo, Zach.- Stefan apretó la mandíbula y miró a la puerta asegurándose de que Damon no estaba cerca y bajo su voz a un susurró.- No puedo. Tendría que tomar sangre humana, es la única manera de detenerlo, y no quiero hacer eso.- Explicó.

Zach miro pensativo a la explicación de Stefan, realmente él no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Zach observó por un segundo por donde desapareció Damon y volvió a mirar a Stefan decidiendo confiar en él.- La verbena puede debilitarlo, si la consume. Eso podría echarte una mano.

-La verbena no crece aquí desde 1865. Damon sabe eso. Y lo poco que tenía se lo dí a Elena y a Amaya.- Negó Stefan. Zach observo un largo momento la puerta antes de mirar a Stefan fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Stefan confundido, y Zach le indico con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Él decidió confiar en Stefan y ya no había vuelta atrás, solo esperaba que nunca se arrepintiese de esto. Ellos bajaron al sótano y allí Zach mostró su escondite secreto.

-Lo estuviste cultivando.- Dijo Stefan maravillado, observo las plantas de verbena en el pequeño invernadero.

-Es algo que ha pasado a través de las generaciones.- Stefan miro a Zach, él no sabía nada de esto y seguramente Damon tampoco.- La sangre solo corre rápido cuando estás relacionado con vampiros.- Zach permitió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y miro a las plantas que podían salvar a un montón de gente.- Damon me mataría si se entera que la tengo.- Era una afirmación y ambos hombres lo sabían.

-Pero me lo dices a mí. ¿Por qué?

-Porque confió en ti.- Declaró Zach.- Y la vas a necesitar si quieres deshacerte de él.

Ambos volvieron a mirar a la verbena y los ojos de Stefan brillaron con esperanza. Al fin podría deshacerse de Damon, al fin estaría eternamente sin sufrir y sin preocuparse, muchas personas estarían a salvo de su hermano y, Elena y Amaya nunca tendrían que ser las victimas de Damon. Al fin Damon Salvatore desaparecería para siempre.

* * *

Tyler llamó al timbre de la casa de los Gilbert y esperó. Hacía bastante tiempo que no visitaba esta casa. Aún recordaba cuando Amaya, Matt y él acababan llenos de barro siempre que jugaban. Ellos tres se habían hecho los mejores amigos cuando habían comenzado el colegio por primera vez, obviamente Amaya aún pasaba tiempo con Elena, pero Elena prefería pasar los recreos del colegio con Bonnie y Caroline, y hacer cosas de chicas, cosa que Amaya se negaba diciendo que era aburrido, por lo que ella iba siempre con Matt y él a jugar. A veces se les ocurrían juegos inofensivos como jugar a la rayuela o jugar al pilla pilla, pero después siempre acababan cubiertos de barro y con sus padres regañándolos.

Los tres siguieron siendo inseparables incluso al pasar al instituto, pero Tyler debía admitir que en los últimos años había actuado como un capullo y que por esa misma razón cuando los padres de Amaya murieron, ellos dos se distanciaron hasta el punto de no hablarse nunca más. Y el haberle dado el puñetazo a Amaya en el partido de fútbol ayudo a darse cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo.

La puerta se abrió sacandole de sus pensamientos y se abstuvo de bufar o soltar algún insulto cuando vio a Jeremy, y al parecer Jeremy parecía tener las mismas ganas de verle porque intento cerrarle la cara en la puerta.- Estoy aquí por mi madre. Debo recoger algunas cosas.- Explicó y mentalmente se felicito a si mismo cuando no le salió ningún insulto. Él sabía lo protectora que era Amaya con su familia y no ayudaría a que volviesen a ser amigos si él iba insultando a su hermano pequeño.

-Aquí están.- Habló Elena interponiéndose entre ambos y tendiéndole la caja a Tyler.- Por favor, ten cuidado.- Rogó Elena y a su lado Jeremy rodó los ojos sin molestarse en ocultarlo, era obvio que a Elena no le importaba demasiado los objetos.

Elena miró a Jeremy lista para cuestionarlo y él le devolvió la mirada también preparándose para la pelea cuando Amaya asomó la cabeza por el comedor y levanto una ceja a los tres.- ¿Sucede algo?- Elena y Jeremy se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, Amaya asintió satisfecha y volvió a entrar al comedor.

Tyler ahogó una carcajada en su garganta, al parecer los sextos sentidos que tenía Amaya cuando sus hermanos iban a pelear no habían desaparecido. Él esperaba que Amaya no hubiese cambiado mucho en el tiempo que habían estado distanciado y pudiese perdonarlo como hacía antes.

-Sí, cuidado con eso, estúpido.- Jeremy miro con rabia a Tyler, aún recordando el puñetazo que le dio a Amaya, él nunca iba a olvidar eso.

-Aquí no, por favor. ¿Sí, chicos?

-Estoy bien. Él se comporta como un imbécil.- Tyler miro a Jeremy con furia, Jeremy seguramente acababa de destrozar sus posibilidades de reconciliarse con Amaya. _Sí. Definitivamente están arruinadas,_ Pensó Tyler observando como Amaya los miraba a los tres desde atrás con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada.

-¡Le diste un puñetazo a mi hermana!- Explotó Jeremy y Tyler inmediatamente hizo una mueca de culpabilidad, pero no dejo que su rostro lo delatase.

-Mira, Tyler quizá deberías marcharte. Dile a tu madre que la veré esta noche.- Dijo Elena intentando sonreír amablemente, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, al parecer ella también había recordado quien le había hecho daño a Amaya y por eso ahora mismo le estaba lanzando una mirada fría mientras se daba la vuelta y agarraba la mano de su gemela por el camino.

Amaya se quejó infantilmente mientras Elena la arrastraba hacía la cocina donde esperaba Bonnie para prepararse para la fiesta. Ella no quería ir a la fiesta. Maldito Stefan. Al final se rindió y dejo que su hermana la arrastrase, pero aún así mantuvo un ojo en la puerta donde ahora estaban solos Jeremy y Tyler. Con un largo suspiro se sentó al lado de Bonnie y maldijo en voz baja a su malvada gemela ante la mirada divertida de Bonnie.

-Una flor delicada contra una zorra traviesa.- Habló Bonnie mirando los pinta-uñas en sus manos.

-Difícil decisión. ¿Podemos mezclarlas?- Amaya sonrió al ver como su hermana básicamente estaba brillando de felicidad, si es que eso era posible. Pero su sonrisa desapareció automáticamente al ver todos los productos de belleza que Bonnie estaba sacando de su bolso. Eso no era para ella, ¿verdad? Era para Elena, porque ella tenía la cita con Stefan ¿no? Una mueca de horror se coloco en su cara cuando Bonnie le sonrió malvadamente. _¿En qué se había metido? Hoy no sobrevivía._ Pensaba Amaya cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Mírate, poniéndote guapa para tu cita. Pareces casi feliz.

-Estoy ''casi''. Hoy será una buena noche.- El entusiasmo y el optimismo básicamente se derramaba por la voz de Elena, ella se sentó al lado de su gemela y miró fijamente a Bonnie. Había notado como ella parecía preocupada e insegura por algo y Elena tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba otra vez sobre Stefan, y a pesar de que no quería oír las razones de porque Stefan era ''malo'' para ella, Bonnie era su mejor amiga y tenía la responsabilidad de escucharla cuando algo le preocupaba.- Pero no dejes que eso te detenga de decirme sea lo que sea que querías decirme cuando entras por la puerta.

Bonnie pareció sorprendida por un momento antes de ocultarlo y evitar la mirada de las gemelas que la miraban severamente.- ¿Y si te lo digo por la mañana? No quiero arruinarte la noche.

-Bonnie, puedes decirlo o puedes tener a Elena molestándote toda tu vida. Yo de ti elegiría la primera opción.- Aconsejó Amaya sonriendo.

-Está bien. Pero no digas nada porque Caroline me mataría si Damon se entera que ella lo divulgó.- Amaya levanto la cabeza de la mesa al escuchar el nombre de Damon y se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Seguramente esto era parte del plan malvado de Damon y como siempre todos caían en la trampa. Cosa que tenía bastante curiosa a Amaya, ¿nadie más se daba cuenta del tono amargo cuando Damon hablaba de Stefan o de como sus ojos brillaban con maldad y oscuridad mientras actuaba amablemente?- Al parecer Stefan tiene un pasado interesante. ¿Sabes lo que paso con su ex-novia Katherine?

Elena negó mientras Amaya asentía y respondía.- Sé que salió con los dos y por eso tienen problemas.- Ella no menciono que tal vez el odio que Damon tenía a Stefan fuese por algo más, eso era una especie de secreto entre Stefan y Damon, y ella a pesar de que no sabía de que se trataba lo respetaría.

-Sí, ella salía con los dos, sólo que eligió a Damon.- En las palabras de Bonnie, Elena dejó de asesinar con la mirada a Amaya, por no contarle ese detalle, y volvió toda su atención a su mejor amiga.- Y eso volvió loco a Stefan. Hizo cosas terribles para intentar que rompieran. Manipuló a Katherine. Le llenó la cabeza con mentiras hasta que finalmente funciono, y ella se volvió contra Damon.

-Eso suena como la versión de la historia que diría Damon.- Mentalmente Amaya aplaudió felizmente al ver como su gemela parecía darse cuenta de las intenciones de Damon.

-Yo solo quería que lo supierais.

-Como sea, sus relaciones anteriores no son asunto mío.

-A menos que él sea un mentiroso calculador y manipulador. Eso sí es asunto tuyo.

-Stefan no es ninguna de esas cosas.- Defendió Elena.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Bonnie las miró y Elena cerro la boca dándose cuenta que su mejor amiga tenía razón, ella no conocía a Stefan.

Ella se dio cuenta que Amaya había tenido razón, ella estaba saliendo con un chico que apenas había conocido y que no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Inmediatamente sintió la culpa asfixiarla cuando miro a su gemela. Había dejado de lado a Amaya por un chico que acababa de conocer, había sido la peor hermana mayor del mundo el día del partido cuando en vez de atender la herida de Amaya fue a ver el corte de Stefan. Con un suspiro se volvió a los pinta-uñas y decidió prepararse para esta noche, a pesar de que la culpa aún la consumía.

 **oo**

Elena y Bonnie habían terminado de maquillarse y compartieron una mirada pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Con idénticas sonrisas se giraron y miraron a Amaya, que estaba tumbada en su cama jugando con un oso de peluche. Ella pareció darse cuenta de sus miradas porque en un segundo ya se había levantado de la cama y empezaba a caminar hacía la puerta.

Ambas no dudaron ni un segundo en seguirla y acorralarla en una esquina de la habitación.- ¡Capitán Teddy me protegerá!- Exclamó Amaya poniendo delante de ella al oso de peluche, que tenía un sombrero, un parche y una espada de pirata.

Sin piedad Elena agarró a Capitán Teddy y lo lanzó a la cama haciendo que Amaya balbucease con incredulidad y mirase a su compañero perdido. Minutos después Amaya estaba tranquilamente sentada en su cama mientras Bonnie y Elena la peinaban y le ponían un poco de maquillaje. Una sonrisa vertiginosa estaba en los labios de Amaya mientras observaba el bote de Coca-Cola que tenía en sus manos, y Elena se arrepintió de habérselo dado. Solo esperaba que su gemela no se volviese demasiado energética con el azúcar en su sistema.

Un teléfono resonó por encima de la música y Elena fue a contestar, Amaya se levanto pensando que era su oportunidad de escapar cuando las manos de Bonnie la detuvieron y la volvieron a sentar.- ¿Hola? Hola, Sra. Lockwood.- Saludó Elena sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció completamente y Amaya frunció el ceño, si llamaba para decir que alguno de los objetos históricos se había roto, la mataría y no le importaría si era la alcaldesa.- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿De verdad? ¿Está segura? Porque yo lo vi.- El rostro de Elena mostraba realización y miro a Amaya directamente.- Déjeme comprobarlo. Lo encontraré y se lo llevaré. De acuerdo. Adiós.- Elena colgó el teléfono y empezó a caminar con enfado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Bonnie a Elena, pero ella la ignoro y siguió caminando.

Amaya se levantó y siguió a su hermana rápidamente, sentía que una pelea se aproximaba. Elena entró en la habitación de Jeremy sin llamar y cuando se acerco a él le quito los auriculares de un manotazo, haciendo que Jeremy hiciese una mueca y la mirase como si estuviera loca, él miro a Amaya que también acababa de entrar confundido y ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta, haciéndole saber que estaba igual de confundida que él.

-El reloj de bolsillo. ¿Dónde esta?- Exigió Elena sin siquiera dejar hablar a Jeremy.

-¿Qué reloj?

-El que robaste de la caja de mamá. Mira, la Sra. Lockwood acaba de llamarme muy asustada. Estaba en la lista, Jeremy. Y no lo encuentra y cree que ella fue quien lo perdió.- Amaya que estaba escuchando a Elena alzó una ceja. ¿Estaban hablando de Carol Lockwood? Amaya no podía ver a la perra de la alcaldesa asustada por un reloj.

-Tal vez lo hizo. Quizá Tyler lo cogió.- Tal vez si Elena se lo pidiese más amable se lo daría. Jeremy hizo una mueca pensativa y negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Ni entonces le daría el reloj y menos sabiendo que ese reloj le pertenecía a él.

-No juegues conmigo. Tu lo tomaste Jeremy.- Elena lo apunto amenazadoramente con el teléfono y él lo aparto sin reaccionar a su acusación. Y al ver Elena esto se volvió acusadoramente a Amaya.- Lo cogiste tú.- Elena miro con decepción a su gemela que ahora estaba atónita mientras se señalaba a si misma.- Siempre lo has ayudado y protegido, y seguramente lo estés ayudando a pagarse las drogas, ¿no?- Amaya y Jeremy se miraron totalmente sorprendidos y ofendidos.- Eso es lo que habéis hecho, ¿no? Vender el reloj para pagar la droga.

-Jódete.- Espetó Jeremy levantándose de la silla y sacando el reloj de su escondite.- Nunca lo vendería.- Aseguró Jeremy para después dárselo bruscamente a Elena.

-Y yo no lo sabía.- Habló Amaya por primera vez y Elena se volvió a ella.- Pero si lo hubiese sabido le habría ayudado encantada a esconderlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se supone que es suyo.- Respondió Amaya con rudeza y Elena hizo una mueca, siempre que Amaya se enfadaba era para las personas que no eran de la familia, esta era la primera vez que Amaya había estado enfadada con ella y eso le hacía daño.

Ante el silencio de Amaya, Jeremy decidió explicar el resto.- Papá dijo que se lo daría al primer hijo varón. Su padre se lo dio a él, ¿y ahora qué?- Jeremy paso a Elena y se sentó en su escritorio colocándose otra vez los cascos.

-Y el iba a dártelo a ti.- La culpa se oía en la voz de Elena, pero Jeremy no le dio importancia.- Mira, Jeremy, aún es tuyo, ¿sí? Mamá se lo prometió a la Sra. Lockwood. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Solo tómalo y vete.

Elena y Amaya salieron de la habitación y cuando Elena se iba a disculpar con su gemela, Amaya ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación con un portazo, dejando sola a Elena con la culpa asfixiandola y con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.- Lo siento.- Susurró delante de la habitación de Amaya y al no recibir ninguna respuesta se giro y entro en la suya donde la estaba esperando Bonnie.

* * *

-Es genial no envejecer.- Dijo Damon en la casa de los Salvatore mientras se miraba al espejo.- Me gusta ser el eterno semental.

-Sí, ser un adolescente de 150 años ha sido la cúspide de mi felicidad.- Dijo sarcásticamente Stefan y Damon se dio la vuelta sonriendo de lado.

-Arruinas lo divertido, Stefan.- Él miro a su hermano y a la copa de bourbon que estaba bebiendo y sus labios se elevaron un poco al saber perfectamente el plan de su hermano.- Deberíamos tomar un trago para celebrar.- Animó cogiendo un vaso y caminando hacía la botella. Estaba de espaldas a Stefan, pero sabía que él estaba intentando no sonreír al pensar que su plan estaba funcionando.- 1864. Tú y Katherine eran la pareja perfecta. Era el infierno verte bailar con ella.- Admitió observando la antigua foto de Katherine.

-Mi felicidad fue de corta duración, como bien sabes.

-Lo recuerdo. Me fui temprano de la fiesta, estaba esperándola. La noche que la dejaste en su casa, yo estaba esperando dentro. Fuiste tan caballero. Le diste un beso en la mejilla. Y lo que ella realmente quería era...- Dejo de burlarse cuando Stefan se volvió a mirarlo y él sonrió levantando el vaso que había llenado de bourbon mientras hablaba.- Brindo por la historia que se repite.- Damon le guiño un ojo y se acerco la copa a sus labios ante la mirada ansiosa de Stefan, justo cuando estaba a punto de beber un trago giro el vaso y el líquido se derramo en el suelo con el vaso siguiéndolo un segundo después.- Admiro tu esfuerzo, Stefan. Sirviendo tú mismo una bebida y luego poniendo verbena en la botella. No soy una colegiala a la que puedes drogar. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco usado.- Damon suspiró falsamente y dramáticamente, y clavo sus ojos en Stefan con una silenciosa advertencia y su voz más oscura.- Tengo que ir a la fiesta enojado. ¿Quién sabe lo que haré?

La advertencia quedo en el aire incluso después de que Damon se fuese y Stefan suspiro pasándose las manos por la cara. Se levanto de la silla y fue a su habitación a prepararse para su cita con las gemelas Gilbert.

 **oo**

Amaya se observó en el espejo de su habitación pensativa. Tenía el cabello puesto hacía el lado mostrando un lado del cuello, sus ojos verdosos resaltaban más gracias al rimen, que era el único maquillaje que había dejado que Bonnie y Elena le pusieran, sus labios eran naturalmente rosados, por lo que no necesitaba más maquillaje. Ella había elegido un vestido corto que le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, la parte superior del vestido era blanca y la parte inferior era un azul cielo que pegaban con sus tacones, el vestido tenía un poco de escote en forma de triangulo, pero no mostraba casi nada.

Ella salió de su habitación y observo como Elena entraba en la habitación de Jeremy con el reloj en la mano y luego salía sin reloj haciendo que ella esbozase una sonrisa.- Has hecho bien, Ellie.- Susurró ella a su hermana y Elena la miro sorprendida pero después sonrió con disculpa. Pero Amaya ya le había perdonado hace tiempo, ella casi nunca podía permanecer enfadada con alguien durante mucho tiempo y mucho menos si le daban Coca-Cola.

El timbre sonó y ambas entrelazaron sus brazos y bajaron sabiendo que era Stefan que había venido a recogerlas. Y cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron a Stefan sonriendo.

-Estáis preciosas.- Elogió Stefan, y era verdad ambas estaban deslumbrantes.

-Gracias.- Elena sonrió tímidamente con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y Amaya se rió.

Los tres subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la mansión Lockwood. En cuanto llegaron Stefan extendió cada brazo a una gemela y ellas lo aceptaron, Elena lo agarro tradicionalmente mientras Amaya entrelazaba los brazos con Stefan como si fueran íntimos amigos, provocando que Stefan negase con la cabeza divertido. Él realmente había hecho una muy buena elección sobre que Amaya lo acompañasen esta noche.

-Hola, alcalde Lockwood. Saludó Elena amablemente y Amaya sonrió aliviada al poder separarse de la inmensa multitud que esperaba poder entrar.

-Hola, chicos. Adelante.- Invito el alcalde y los tres dieron un paso dentro sonriendo, aunque Stefan sonreía más sintiéndose aliviado de poder entrar por la barrera invisible.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Stefan.

El alcalde simplemente asintió y se fue. Elena miro a su alrededor saludando a las personas que reconocía mientras Stefan y Amaya estaban bromeando en voz baja, al final Elena entrelazó sus dedos con Stefan y tiro de él a otra sala arrastrando con ellos a Amaya. Los tres adolescentes siguieron su camino feliz sin darse cuenta de unos ojos azules observándolos amargamente, o más bien Damon miraba amargamente a Stefan. ¿Por qué Stefan se quedaba con ambas gemelas? Damon se bebió de golpe la copa que tenía en su mano tratando de ahogar sus sentimientos, aunque en realidad quería ahogar sus pensamientos sobre lo hermosa e inocente que se veía Amaya en ese vestido.

La necesidad de seguirla lo golpeó como en las otras veces y él empezó a caminar, por una vez aceptando el sentimiento. Pero su cuerpo choco contra otro pequeño y él deseo que fuese Amaya, pero cuando miro abajo se encontró a una sonriente Caroline.

-Te estaba buscando.- Exclamó ella entrelazando sus brazos y tirando de él.

Damon rodó los ojos molesto y estaba a punto de librarse de ella cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió de lado y miro directamente a los ojos de Caroline usando su compulsión. _Esto iba a ser divertido._

 **oo**

Amaya miraba con interés todos los objetos históricos que habían prestado las familias fundadores, ella estaba casi dando saltitos, había tanta historia en esta habitación que le daban ganas de quedarse aquí durante un buen rato y aprendérsela toda. Pero su felicidad desapareció por completo cuando se detuvo en los anillos de boda de sus padres. Ella aún recordaba como su madre amaba ese anillo y como le contaba una y otra vez a Elena y a ella como de romántica había sido la petición de matrimonio de su padre.

-¿Son de tus padres?

-Hay mucha historia aquí.- Evadió Elena la pregunta de Stefan y Amaya parpadeó un par de veces, ella no se había dado cuenta que ellos habían estado a su lado, tal vez se había inverso demasiado en la historia.

Stefan y Elena se agarraron de la mano y pasaron a la siguiente exposición, pero Amaya no podía moverse. Ella se arrepentía profundamente de haber venido a la fiesta mientras mantenía la mirada en los anillos. Habían pasado tres meses desde que sus padres murieron y aún no podía superarlo, y eso la estaba fastidiando, ella quería seguir adelante, vivir una vida normal y feliz con sus hermanos, pero la culpa de la muerte de sus padres no la dejaba respirar tranquila, y poco a poco se estaba asfixiando.

-¿Ese es Damon Salvatore?- La cabeza de Amaya se volvió bruscamente a Elena saliendo por completo de sus pensamientos deprimentes.- Y, Stefan Salvatore.- Siguió hablando Elena sin notar la reacción de Amaya, pero Stefan lo hizo y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella. Tal vez Damon le había hecho algo a Amaya y por eso había actuado así.

Amaya se acerco un poco a ellos y vio que habían estado observando la lista de los fundadores originales.- Los originales hermanos Salvatore.- Interrumpió una voz a Stefan, quien había estado a punto de hablar, Amaya fijo su mirada en la lista y no la movió.- Nuestros antepasados. Una trágica historia, en realidad.- Damon frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio que Amaya miraba intensamente la lista sin mover un musculo, a él no le gustaba ser ignorada y por alguna razón menos le gustaba que Amaya lo ignorase.

-No es necesario aburrirlas con historias del pasado.- Stefan miro duramente a Damon, quien aparto los ojos de la espalda de Amaya y le devolvió la mirada.

-No es aburrido, Stefan. Me encantaría escuchar más sobre tu familia.- Elena sonrió a Stefan y miró a Damon esperando a que hablase, lo que provoco que Stefan tuviese una mirada de pánico y que Damon formase una sonrisa de triunfo. Al parecer Elena ya se había hartado de excusas de Stefan y quería respuestas.

-Bueno, yo estoy aburrida. Quiero bailar. Y Damon no quiere bailar conmigo.- Declaró Caroline y le lanzó una mirada a Damon, quien tatareó.- ¿Podría tomar prestado a tu acompañante?- Le preguntó a Elena y esta abrió y cerro la boca sin saber que decir.

-No bailo en realidad.- Se negó cordialmente Stefan, por la mirada vidriosa de Caroline supo que Damon la había obligado a llevarlo a bailar para que Damon se quedase solo con Amaya y Elena.

-Claro que sí.- No estuvo de acuerdo Damon mirando a las chicas.- Deberían verlo. El vals, el jitterburg, el paso lunar. Los baila todos.

Caroline se volvió a Elena.- No te importa, ¿verdad, Elena?

Los labios de Damon se alzaron aún más cuando Amaya se giro con una expresión irritable hacía Caroline, pero lo ocultó cuando Elena respondió.- Depende de Stefan.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero no aceptaré un ''no'' como respuesta.- Caroline agarró la mano de Stefan y literalmente lo arrastró hasta la otra sala donde estaba la pista de baile.

Los tres observaban como marchaban y Amaya en voz baja suspiro, realmente todo lo que parecía planear Damon funcionaba. Ella realmente no quería aguantar a Damon en este momento y mucho menos cuando él parecía querer arruinar la felicidad de su hermana.- Quiero disculparme contigo por ser un idiota de clase mundial la otra noche cuando intenté besarte.- Se disculpó Damon y Elena jadeo observando a ambos, Amaya no le había contado nada de eso.- No tengo excusa. Mi terapeuta dice que estoy actuando impulsivamente, intentando castigar a Stefan.

Amaya negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él para estar cara a cara con sus cuerpos a un metro de distancia.- No mientas. Ambos sabemos que tú no tienes un terapeuta.- Susurró ella y Damon la miro fijamente a los ojos.- Si quieres castigar a Stefan, hazlo. Pero no nos uses ni a mi hermana, ni a mí.- Ella se inclinó hacía él como Damon había hecho la otra noche y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar e incluso moverse, ella se había girado hacía su hermana golpeándolo suavemente con los mechones de su pelo.- Me voy a buscar algo de azúcar o algún bote de Coca-Cola.

Elena asintió lentamente totalmente confundida, ella no había podido escuchar lo que Amaya le había dicho a Damon. Amaya les sonrió de lado a ambos y Elena juro que por un momento Damon había jadeado sin aliento, pero cuando lo miro, él no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, su gemela desapareció por la puerta y Elena noto como los ojos de Damon se fijaron en la puerta incluso unos minutos después de que Amaya desapareciese.- ¿Por qué quieres castigar a Stefan?- Preguntó Elena sacando a Damon del trance en el que había estado.

Damon la miro por primera vez en la noche y se sorprendió al sentir que no tenía anhelo hacía Katherine, el rostro de Elena ya no le afectaba como lo hacía al principio. Dio una última mirada amarga hacía la puerta y miro a la adolescente frente a él. Su plan era quedarse a solas con Amaya y Elena, no solamente con la copia de Katherine. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba dudando de entrometerse en la relación de su hermano y la copia, todo por culpa de Amaya, si esto seguía así él tendría que poner distancia entre Amaya y él, no podía permitirse distraerse de su plan para tener a Katherine de regreso, eso era lo único que él necesitaba y él lo conseguiría. Así que Damon sin dudar le sonrió a la cop... a Elena y empezó a contarle una parte de su pasado.

* * *

Amaya caminó tranquilamente por los jardines de la mansión Lockwood, con forme caminaba miraba las flores pensativa, aún se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea dejar a Elena sola con Damon. Amaya inexplicablemente sabía cuando Damon mentía y cuando tenía malas intenciones, seguramente ahora mismo Damon este interponiéndose en la relación de Elena simplemente para molestar a Stefan y tal vez ella podría evitarlo, pero había algo en las acciones de Damon que la divertía y le hacía olvidar todo al rededor, y hacía bastante tiempo que no se divertía tanto como ahora. Aunque tal vez eso también se debía a tener al rededor a Damon, estar con él era como tener un interruptor con el que apagabas la culpa y el dolor, dejándola absolutamente tranquila.

Y seguramente era por eso que ella no podía odiar a Damon a pesar de estar hiriendo a Elena, estaba molesta con él por eso, pero no lo odiaba. Amaya se paso las manos por el rostro preguntándose cuando su vida se había complicado tanto.

Vicky paso por delante de ella, Amaya confundida se giro por donde había venido Vicky y observo como Carol Lockwood le susurraba algo a su hijo Tyler y este simplemente miraba como Vicky se iba de la fiesta. Incomoda y no queriendo quedar atrapada dio un paso atrás dispuesta a volver a la fiesta, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.- ¡Amaya!- Llamó Tyler intentando ponerse al día con ella.

 _Al menos no es la zorra de su madre._ Pensó Amaya deteniendo sus pasos y mirando con diversión y una ceja alzada como Tyler corría hacía ella.- Hola Tyler.- Saludó sin ganas Amaya en cuanto él se detuvo junto a ella.- Si vienes a insultar a mi hermano ya puedes seguir caminando.

-No, no es eso. Yo...- Amaya lo miro claramente divertida. ¿Desde cuando Tyler Lockwood tartamudeaba? Él se aclaró la garganta nervioso y miro a los ojos de Amaya.- Es culpa de tu hermano, si él no fuese un imbécil, yo no actuaria como un capullo y...

-¿Qué?- Le cortó Amaya con incredulidad.

Tyler suspiró.- Lo siento.- Murmuró.- Lo siento por lo del puñetazo y por actuar como un idiota.- Amaya lo miro con sorpresa, ¿esto realmente estaba sucediendo?

-¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?- Preguntó ella después de haberse pellizcado disimuladamente.

-Porque te extraño, extraño los tiempos en los que estábamos Matt, tu y yo.- Respondió él con sinceridad y una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios cuando Amaya asintió y le sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

 **oo**

Damon rodó los ojos mentalmente en Stefan cuando le tendió una copa de champan. Elena parecía sentir la tensión entre los dos hermanos y saco a bailar a Stefan mientras Damon y Caroline se quedaban en la mesa.

-Se ven tan bien juntos.- Habló Caroline mirando como Stefan y Elena bailaban con amor, y Damon a su lado rodó los ojos murmurando que se callase. Los ojos de Caroline pasaron por todas las parejas que bailaron hasta que se detuvieron en una especifica y ella jadeo.- Al parecer le ha perdonado por el puñetazo.

-¿Puñetazo?- Preguntó Damon con poca curiosidad mientras seguía mirando a Elena y Stefan con una presión en el pecho.

-Sí. Aunque no me sorprende, Amaya es incapaz de permanecer enfadada durante mucho tiempo.- La cabeza de Damon se levanto de golpe al oír ese nombre y sus ojos empezaron a buscar a la chica por toda la multitud.- ¡Son tan lindos!- Exclamó Caroline y los ojos de Damon al fin lograron encontrar a Amaya.

Ella se encontraba bailando alegremente con un chico, que según lo que había dicho Caroline era el responsable de que Amaya hubiese tenido el corte del labio en el partido de fútbol. Su mandíbula se apretó cuando vio al chico Lockwood girar a Amaya mientras esta se reía. Inmediatamente la sensación de anhelo a Katherine desapareció completamente y ahora lo inundaba la ira, él tuvo que contenerse de ir arrancarle la cabeza al chico y sus ojos brillaron posesivamente cuando las carcajadas de Amaya volvieron a resonar en sus oídos con fuerza. Sin ser plenamente consciente empezó a caminar hacía la pareja, pasando a Elena y Stefan que se estaban peleando.

Amaya y Tyler pararon de bailar y miraron a la persona que había interrumpido su diversión. Los ojos de Amaya brillaron con confusión y curiosidad mientras los de Tyler mostraban molestia e irritación. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Damon.- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con rudeza Tyler y eso solo hizo que la furia de Damon aumentase.

-Soy Damon.- Se presentó sin importancia Damon y fijo sus ojos en Tyler.- Y supongo que tu eres el chico que golpeo a Amaya, ¿no?

Tyler se tensó y Amaya parpadeó unas cuantas veces, no habiendo esperado que Damon lo supiese y mucho menos que sus palabras hubiesen sonado con demasiada dureza.- Fue un accidente, todo está bien.- Aseguró Amaya sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a Tyler, quien asintió agradecido aún con la expresión culpable en su rostro. Los ojos de Damon echaban chispas y brillaban con una inmensa oscuridad, parecía que estaba tratando de no matar a Tyler.- No tienes porque preocuparte, Damon.- Distrajo Amaya o al menos lo intento, y suspiro de alivio al haber conseguirlo.

Pero la expresión culpable de Tyler no fue suficiente para él, así que Damon agarró al adolescente del brazo y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.- Nunca más vas a volver hacerle daño a Amaya, sea un accidente o no.- Sus ojos azules se dilataron y Tyler entró en un trance.- Y ahora te vas a ir lo más lejos que puedas de aquí.- Obligó Damon y Tyler asintió aturdido, soltó las manos de Amaya y se alejó sin mirar atrás.- ¿Me permite bailar con usted, señorita Gilbert?- Damon se inclinó como si no hubiera pasado nada ante Amaya y esta lo miró totalmente confundida sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Amaya iba a responder cuando observo como su hermana salía con lagrimas en los ojos, inmediatamente ella dio un paso adelante a punto de seguirla, pero Damon la giro suavemente y la miró.- Damon.- Ella miró entre Damon y por donde había salido Elena, las manos de Damon la soltaron con un suspiro de resignación y él asintió con la cabeza.

-Me debes un baile.- Amaya sonrió y asintió distraídamente empezando a caminar, pero las manos de Damon la detuvieron otra vez y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de quejarse, él se inclino hacía ella y sus quejas murieron cuando su aliento golpeó en su oído mientras le susurraba.- _Te ves hermosa, May._

 **oo**

-Es mi culpa. Planté la duda.- Se culpó Bonnie amargamente moviendo su cuchara.

Amaya había robado el helado de la cocina y ahora estaban las tres sentadas en un sofá cómodamente saboreando el helado. Elena y Bonnie habían compartido una mirada confundida cuando vieron a Amaya entrar con un leve rubor rojo en las mejillas, pero lo ignoraron y Elena les contó la razón de porque se había peleado con Stefan.

-No es tu culpa.- Negó Elena.- Me siento terrible porque dije que no quería estar en medio de esto y es exactamente lo que hice. Me puse muy malcriada.- Elena bajo la cabeza tristemente y Amaya la abrazó de lado consolándola.

El momento fue arruinado cuando la Sra. Lockwood entró en la habitación y las tres adolescentes intentaron ocultar el helado, pero si Carol lo había visto o no, lo ignoro completamente y se volvió a Elena.- Elena, cariño, ahí estás.- Ella se sentó tranquilamente en una silla y miró a Elena sonriendo dulcemente.- Me di cuenta que el reloj aún no está en la colección.

-Lo siento, Sra. Lockwood. No pude encontrarlo. Debe estar en algún lado, entre las cosas de mis padres.- Mintió Elena y Amaya logró retener su gran sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Carol se tambaleó, pero luego otra vez volvió a sonreír dulcemente.- Ya veo. Hazme saber cuando lo encuentres.- Amaya alzó una ceja mirando curiosa a la señora alcaldesa, ¿desde cuando tanto interés en el reloj? Carol parecía sentir la intensa mirada de Amaya, porque le sonrió y rápidamente se levanto y se fue con la mirada de cautela de Amaya en ella.

-Perra.- Murmuró Amaya y Bonnie se rió mientras Elena la golpeaba.

Las tres estuvieron hablando y bromeando hasta que Elena obligó a Amaya a acompañarla al baño para retocarse el maquillaje y Amaya como buena gemela que era le hizo caso, aunque puede que se hubiese quejado un poco y que ahora arrastrase los pies con aburrimiento mientras entraba al baño junto a Elena.

-Hola.- Saludó Elena a Caroline.

-Hola.- Respondió Caroline.

-Yep.- Asintió Amaya, ganándose que la mirasen como si estuviera loca.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio mientras ambas se maquillaban y Amaya jugueteaba con la maquina de secar las manos. _¿Tendría nombre ese aparato?_ Se pregunto a sí misma Amaya.- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Stefan?- Rompió el silencio Caroline y Amaya bufó, con cualquier frase para romper el incomodo silencio, tenía que decir exactamente esa.

-Bien. Muy bien.- Elena intento sonreír y volvió a mirarse en el espejo tratando de ignorar la presión que crecía en su pecho.

-¿En serio? Mi radar debe estar apagado porque estuve recibiendo otras vibraciones de todo tipo.- Amaya miro a la rubia y se imagino a una Caroline con antenas en la cabeza, con maquillaje y un vestido corto. Su mano voló a su boca tratando de ahogar sus carcajadas.

Elena miro a su gemela y negó con la cabeza, había veces en las que quería saber en lo que pensaba y otras como en esta ocasión que pensaba que sería mejor ni imaginarlo. Ella volvió su atención a Caroline y notó una especie de contusión en su cuello.- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó y le aparto un poco la bufanda dejando ver un mordisco.- Dios, Caroline, ¿qué paso?- Las carcajadas de Amaya se detuvieron y también se acerco a Caroline preocupada.

-Nada, ¿de acuerdo?- Caroline intentaba apartar las manos de Elena, pero no podía y Elena dejó al descubierto los otros mordiscos.

-¿Damon te lastimó?- Amaya miro preocupada a su amiga mientras estaba negaba con la cabeza y se apartaba de ella. Elena agarró la mano de Amaya y la arrastró fuera del baño a pesar de las protestas de Caroline de que estaba bien y que no hicieran nada. Ambas hermanas salieron a los jardines y donde estaba la fiesta, para encontrarse directamente con Damon a unos metros de ellas, con furia Elena soltó la mano de Amaya y empujó a Damon una vez que llegó cerca de él. La sonrisa de Damon que se había formado cuando había visto a Amaya se borró inmediatamente a eso y miro confundido y con ira oculta a Elena.- Hay algo muy mal contigo. Aléjate de Caroline o le contaré a su madre. La sheriff. ¿Entiendes? Aléjate de ella.- Elena se acerco más amenazadoramente a él.- Y nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana.

Sin una mirada, Elena se giro, volvió a agarrar la mano de Amaya que había estado observando el intercambio, y se alejaron de él. Damon las vio alejarse y rechino los dientes, con rapidez subió los escalones y se puso a buscar a Caroline tratando de eliminar el rostro decepcionado de Amaya mientras lo miraba. Está sería la última noche de Caroline. Por su culpa la confianza que iba teniendo con Amaya se había roto por completo y ella iba a pagar el preció.

 **oo**

Después de que Elena le contase a Stefan lo que Damon le había hecho a Caroline y que él prometiese que se iba a encargar, ambas hermanas dieron una vuelta por los jardines traseros y suspiraron de alivio cuando vieron a Caroline ahí también sujetando algo.

Amaya se acercó a ella y rápidamente la abrazo susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído cuando la vio temblar. Elena también se acercó por detrás y acarició suavemente la espalda de Caroline, ambas hermanas compartieron una mirada de preocupación y luego miraron a la chica que estaba sollozando sin control.

* * *

 **¡Al fin lo termine! Si hay algún fallo pido sinceramente disculpas y no os preocupéis, que si en realidad hay un fallo lo arreglaré aunque tenga que editar el capítulo.**

 **Espero que os guste y que comentéis vuestra opinión.**

 **Que os regalen muchos chocolates y Coca-Cola...**

 **...ElenaDreams.**


	6. Capítulo 5- Estas muerto en vida para mí

**Lo siento con todo mi ser por haber tardado tanto, tuve unos cuantos problemas personales, pero ya estoy aquí. También siento que este capítulo sea más corto, pero sinceramente no podía alargarlo más, os prometo que el próximo será más largo.**

 _-Respondo a comentarios:_

 _-_ **AriaBlue:** Tu comentario me ha alegrado un montón. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y me alegro saber que te gusta Amaya, realmente no sabía como hacer su personalidad al principio, hasta que se me ocurrió la mezcla entre pura inocencia, rebeldía e infantilismo, y el detalle del azúcar ayuda a todo eso.

 **No me pertenece nada que ver con ''The Vampire Diaries''. Lo único que me pertenece es Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga en la serie.**

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 5- Estas muerto en vida para mí.**

Damon gimió mientras entrecerraba sus ojos al oír pasos acercándose a la celda.- ¿Dónde está mi anillo?- Preguntó con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba débil por la verbena que circulaba por su sistema y su garganta ardía deseando sangre.

-Ya no lo necesitarás.- Respondió Stefan con los ojos fijos en su hermano.

Damon cerró los ojos intentando ignorar el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, aún no podía creer que Stefan hubiese logrado encerrarlo, y a pesar de su odio él le preguntó.- ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

-Tres días.

Al menos eso explicaba porque aún estaba consciente y deseando sangre, pero aún le quedaba una duda.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó él y realmente tenía curiosidad, Stefan lo odiaba y era obvio que a veces lo quería matar, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Él estaba débil con la verbena y sin una gota de sangre en días a penas podía defenderse, pero Stefan en vez de aprovechar y matarlo, lo había encerrado en una celda dejando que se pudriese. Tal vez eso quería Stefan, tal vez quería verlo disecándose después de haber matado a tanta gente inocente.

-Durante la edad oscura cuando las acciones de los vampiros amenazaban con exponer o dañar a toda la raza enfrentaban un juicio.- Damon gimió otra vez, pero esta vez fue de frustración, su queridisimo hermano le iba a dar una lección de historia, seguramente aburrida.- Buscaban reeducarlos en vez de castigarlos.

-Sabes lo que pasará si no me alimento de sangre.- Le interrumpió Damon.

-Te volverás cada vez más débil. Y eventualmente no podrás moverte o hablar. Dentro de una semana tu piel se disecará y te momificarás.- Damon apoyó por completo la cabeza en el suelo y suspiró. Con un ''Si'' le habría valido, no hacía falta la descripción de lo que le pasaría si no conseguía salir.- Un cadáver viviente incapaz de lastimar a alguien. Jamás.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me dejarás en el sótano para siempre?- Preguntó sarcásticamente, pero en el fondo con curiosidad.

Stefan lo miró y sin una pizca de remordimiento habló.- Te inyecté suficiente verbena para mantenerte débil. Una vez que tu circulación se detenga, te moveré a la cripta familiar y dentro de 50 años, podremos revaluar.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.- Espetó Damon.

-Siempre lo has sido.- Admitió Stefan.- Pero no eres más fuerte que la verbena. Y ambos lo sabemos.- Él miro a Damon antes de disculparse.- Lo siento. No tenía que ser así.

Y con eso dicho él alejó de la celda mientras en el fondo sentía arrepentimiento y culpabilidad al ver a su hermano así, pero esos sentimientos desaparecían al pensar que nadie más saldría herido y que las gemelas Gilbert estarían a salvo de cualquier plan que hubiese tenido Damon. Aunque Stefan debía de admitir que esto parecía demasiado fácil, tenía que repetirse una y otra vez que en verdad su hermano estaba siendo detenido, pero eso no le ayudo mucho con el temor que burbujeaba en su pecho al pensar en lo que pasaría si Damon se escapaba, las consecuencias definitivamente serían mucho peor.

 **oo**

Elena se levantó de la cama y agarró su diario dispuesta a escribir, pero su mente se quedó en blanco y con frustración volvió a dejarlo en la mesilla. Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Stefan y sinceramente eso le molestaba, ¿no podría por lo menos llamarla? Y para en peorar las cosas Amaya estaba teniendo cada vez más pesadillas, aunque tratase de ocultarlo y negarlo, Elena conocía mejor a su hermana y sabía perfectamente cuando mentía.

Sacudió la cabeza despejando su mente y abrió la puerta del baño, que compartía con sus hermanos. Pero en cuanto lo hizo se encontró a Vicky cepillándose los dientes.- Lo siento, ya termino.- Dijo Vicky y ambas compartieron una mirada torpe.

-Está bien. Tomate tu tiempo.- Murmuró todavía en shock.

Cerró la puerta y en su habitación miró a la nada totalmente sorprendida. Miró la puerta del baño y salió de su habitación. Ya que el baño estaba ocupada podría despertar ahora a su hermana. Entró en la habitación de Amaya y abrió los ojos al ver a su hermana despierta, estaba tumbada en la cama mirando fijamente el techo, pero por lo menos estaba despierta. La preocupación inundo el pecho de Elena al ver como su hermana tenía leves, pero notables, ojeras bajo los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó y observó como su hermana daba un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras se levantaba de golpe.- ¿Estás bien?- Insistió cuando su hermana trató de ignorarla, Amaya simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- Amaya, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Son las pesadillas?

-Estoy bien.- Aseguró Amaya con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y agarraba las manos de Elena.- Simplemente no tengo ganas de ir al instituto.

Elena asintió con duda, pero salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suya. Amaya suspiró y se paso las manos por la cara completamente agotada, estaba absolutamente agotado y tal vez eso se debiese a que ella ya no soñaba con el accidente de sus padres, ahora soñaba lo mismo una y otra vez, pero era completamente diferente.

Desde hace tres días que soñaba con una habitación oscura y en ella se encontraba un cuerpo inconsciente, pero antes de que pudiera saber quien era esa persona, ella se despertaba. Desde que empezaron esos extraños sueños ella sentía algo crecer en su pecho, algo que le incomodaba, y con forme habían pasado los días ella se había sentido más débil e incapaz de dormir. Era como si estuviese sufriendo, pero a la misma vez no era ella quien sufría, era completamente extraño. Sin fuerzas cayó a la cama y volvió a mirar el techo mientras pequeñas agujas se incrustaban en su pecho, haciendo que dejase de respirar por unos segundos.

 _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_ Se preguntó a si misma.

* * *

Amaya se encontraba mirando a la nada junto a Elena y Bonnie, que observaban a Caroline. Al final Elena había logrado que viniese al instituto, aunque si hubiese sabido que las clases serían absolutamente aburridas y no iba a pasar nada interesante, ahora mismo estaría en cualquier otro lugar más interesante o en cualquier otro sitio en el que no tuviese que pensar sobre las sensaciones extrañas que recibía.

-Increíble. Es como si no hubiese sucedido nada.- Habló Elena.

Amaya parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de sus pensamientos y observó como Caroline repartía folletos con una sonrisa. Ella no veía lo malo de que Caroline volviese a su estado normal. ¿Que querían Bonnie y Elena? ¿Una Caroline en ruinas llorando por cada esquina? Puede que Amaya y Caroline a veces tuviesen pequeños roces, pero eran más amigas que Elena con Caroline. Amaya era antisocial y Caroline era demasiado sociable, pero ambas eran las mejores amigas, porque a pesar de que sus grupos sociables no fuesen lo mismo, ambas tenían demasiado en común, por ejemplo ellas compartían la vertiginosidad, aunque en el caso de Amaya se debía más al azúcar.

-Está en la negación.- Dijo Bonnie

Amaya sacudió la cabeza y miró a ambas chicas mientras murmuraba.- Tal vez es mejor negar algo, que sufrir por ello.

Ambas amigas compartieron una mirada y miraron a Amaya.- Hola.- Saludó Stefan parándose al lado de las chicas. Elena miró con sorpresa a Stefan mientras Bonnie se disculpaba y se iba.- Lamento no haberte llamado.- Se disculpó Stefan con sinceridad.

-No hay problema. Viviré.- Respondió Elena y Amaya rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Definitivamente a su hermana le encantaba el drama.

-Estaba lidiando con Damon.

Esas palabras llamaron por completo la atención de Amaya y ella observó fijamente a Stefan por primera vez. Su rostro estaba completamente apagado y parecía que no había dormido en días, sus ojos que habían brillado un poco cuando vio a Elena se apagaron por completo a su actitud fría.- ¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Lidiaste con Damon?- Stefan asintió lentamente y Elena volvió a preguntar.- ¿Durante cuatro días?

-Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada, pero, ¿puedo explicarte todo?- Elena miró por encima del hombro de Stefan a Amaya en busca de ayuda y su hermana asintió alegremente.- Tengo que ir a casa después de clases, pero en el restaurante, ¿a las cuatro?- Preguntó él con esperanza y Elena volvió a mirar a su hermana, quién volvió asentir y vocalizó: ''No seas una perra''

Elena miró ofendida a su hermana y Amaya sonrió enormemente sabiendo que ella había ganado.- De acuerdo.- Aceptó ella.

-Gracias.- Murmuró Stefan.

Él le sonrió a Amaya observando las ojeras que tenía en sus ojos con preocupación y justo cuando iba a preguntarle por eso Caroline apareció interrumpiendo.- ¿Stefan? ¿Dónde esta Damon? Tiene mucho por lo que disculparse.

-Se fue, Caroline.- Murmuró él con sus ojos oscureciéndose, pero ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta excepto Amaya.

-¿Cuándo regresará?- Volvió a preguntar Caroline con esperanza en su voz y Amaya se encontró sintiendo la misma esperanza.

-No regresará.- Habló Stefan oscuramente y ambas gemelas se dieron cuenta, Elena se volvió a mirarlo y Amaya se apoyó en la pared sintiéndose repentinamente agotada.- Lo siento.- Murmuró él y se alejó dejando a las tres chicas ahí.

-Es algo bueno, Caroline.- Rompió el silencio Elena acariciando suavemente el hombro de Caroline, ella ni se dio cuenta de como su gemela estaba apoyándose en la pared mientras suspiraba con fuerza.

Amaya asintió para si misma. Tal vez su hermana tenía razón y que Damon se hubiese ido era lo mejor, pero a pesar de lo mucho que intentara convencerse los pensamientos sobre los extraños ataques supuesta-mente hechos por un animal y el comportamiento extraño de los hermanos Salvatore se quedaron grabados en su mente. Y como su hermana parecía no querer saber más sobre los Salvatore, solamente de la antigua vida amorosa de Stefan, le tocaba a Amaya descubrir la verdad sobre Damon y Stefan Salvatore. Con eso ella se alejó dejando a su hermana observándola con desaprobación mientras veía como salía de la escuela.

 **oo**

Zach escuchó como Damon tosía desde su celda y con vacilación se fue acercando. Él necesitaba asegurarse de que Damon se estuviese debilitando realmente, necesitaba ver como la gran amenaza que era Damon Salvatore iba desapareciendo.- Estoy lleno de verbena.- Habló nada mas estar cerca de la puerta que mantenía encerrado a Damon.- La he estado tomando con mi café durante 16 años. Mi sangre solo te empeorará.- Él espero, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta dio un paso adelante mientras murmuraba.- ¿Damon?

-Así que fue tu verbena. Bien por ti.- Felicitó amargamente Damon.- Bien por ti.- Volvió a murmurar débilmente mientras escuchaba como Zach se acercaba.- La familia es muy unida.

-No somos familia, Damon.- Dijo Zach con valentía mientras Damon tosía.- De hecho, evité tener una familia amorosa y viva debido a ti.

Damon volvió la cabeza y lo miró mientras hablaba ignorando su declaración anterior.- ¿No creo que pueda convencerte de que me traigas un conejo o algo? A esta altura me conformaría con la dieta de Stefan.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.- Se negó él.

-Lo lograste, Zach. Me estoy apagando.- Murmuró Damon, él sabía que no debería gastar la fuerza que le quedaba, pero debía conseguir que Zach abriese la puerta.- Eres como tu abuelo. A él tampoco le gustó que lo visitará.

-Pero no visitas, Damon.- Interrumpió Zach.- Te apareces, sin anunciarte, recordándome que está no es mi casa, que solo me permites vivir aquí.- Él hizo una pausa y luego añadió amargamente.- Que me permites vivir.

-Alguien tenía que cortar el césped.- Bromeó Damon.

-Vine a despedirme, Damon.- Zach se giró y justo en ese momento Damon abrió los ojos y se lanzó hacía la puerta.

Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en el cuello de Zach y él gruño peligrosamente.- Abre la puerta, Zach.- Ordenó mientras seguía asfixiandolo.

Los pulmones de Zach ardieron dolorosamente mientras Damon seguía estrujando su cuello, pero para su suerte Stefan apareció y agarró con fuerza la mano de su hermano intentando soltarlo. Zach cayó al suelo respirando aliviado mientras Stefan seguía manteniendo a Damon por la mano.- Sigue así, Damon. Mientras más energía gastes, más rápido te iras.- Habló Stefan y con fuerza empujó a Damon, él se volvió a Zach asegurándose de que estuviera bien mientras Damon golpeaba el suelo con un gemido.

* * *

Amaya estaba tranquilamente en su cama con el portátil en sus piernas cuando un portazo se escucho en la planta de abajo seguido por pasos demasiados fuertes, un portazo más se escuchó, pero esta vez había sido más cerca y Amaya supuso que su hermana se había encerrado en su habitación. Al parecer su cita con Stefan no había ido demasiado bien. Ella se levantó de la cama y fue hacía la habitación de su gemela. Llamó a la puerta suavemente y la única respuesta que recibió fue silencio.

-¿Elena?- Preguntó con preocupación y un segundo después su hermana abrió la puerta con lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos, automáticamente sus brazos se envolvieron al rededor de Elena y suavemente acarició su espalda mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadores y reconfortantes.- ¿Que ha pasado?

Amaya escuchó con atención como Elena le explicaba que Stefan había llegado tarde a su cita y como estaba actuando extraño, también le contó el suceso sobre un anciano que decía haber reconocido a Stefan. El cuerpo de Amaya se tensó en esas palabras, pero no lo demostró a su hermana y volvió a consolarla, pero el momento de hermanas fue roto cuando el móvil de Amaya sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje y cuando ella lo leyó automáticamente sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos ante la mirada curiosa de su hermana. Elena observó como Amaya salía corriendo con entusiasmo y sacudió la cabeza diciendo escribir en su diario.

-¡Jeremy!- Exclamó Amaya abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Jeremy saltó sorprendido y rápidamente se alejó de Vicky.- ¡Amaya!- Gritó él enfadado. ¿No podía estar tranquilamente con Vicky? Pero su enfado no duró mucho cuando vio la sonrisa de Amaya. Él suspiró y le preguntó.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Hola Vicky!- Saludó ella y Vicky asintió torpemente, pero divertida.- Necesito tu ayuda, Jer.- Habló Amaya y Jeremy alzó una ceja, siempre que Amaya le pedía ayuda era para hacer alguna broma o algo que seguramente les metería en problemas, él siempre había intentado negarse, pero cuando veía la sonrisa de su hermana, terminaba rindiéndose y haciendo lo que Amaya quisiera.

Él estaba decidido a negarse esta vez, realmente lo iba a hacer, pero cuando vio lo emocionada que su hermana parecía estar sabía que no podría hacerlo, y menos aún cuando hacía tres meses que no veía a Amaya así.- Está bien.- Aceptó él y Amaya saltó alegremente antes de agarrarle por el brazo y arrastrarlo. Y mientras tanto Vicky observaba toda la interacción tumbada en la cama con una sonrisa divertida.

Minutos después habían logrado cumplir su primer objetivo y ahora tocaba el segundo. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la habitación de Elena y vieron como ella estaba tumbada en su cama tristemente observando la pared.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Jeremy.

-¿Está Vicky ahí?- Esquivó Elena.

-No respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta.- Respondió él y en voz baja añadió.- Tal vez.- Amaya se rió en voz baja, pero Elena siguió sin darse la vuelta.- ¿Qué sucede contigo?- Volvió a preguntar Jeremy y Elena se apoyó en sus codos hundiéndose más en la cama.

-Estoy deprimida.- Amaya chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías comer algo, Ellie.- Habló ella con desaprobación y Elena sonrió un poco levantando la cabeza.- Vamos, Ellie, si comes algo prometo no tomar demasiado azúcar durante un día.- Prometió Amaya y tanto Jeremy como Elena la miraron con incredulidad, aunque la mirada de Jeremy era más con diversión.- ¿Qué? Un día entero sin azúcar es demasiado castigo para mí.- Murmuró ella ofendida y cruzándose de brazos, Jeremy se rió y le revolvió el pelo, y Elena se levantó de la cama sonriendo.

Jeremy y Amaya chocaron los cinco cuando la vieron bajar y sonrieron enormemente. Objetivo dos logrado. Misión cumplida. Jeremy y Amaya entraron cada uno a su habitación, Jeremy deseando volver a estar con Vicky y Amaya tratando de encontrar más información. Los ojos de Amaya se deslizaban por las palabras escritas en una página de Internet que había encontrado, ella se mordió el labio pensativa y volvió a examinar el pequeño blog. Vampiros. Esa era la palabra que más resaltaba en la pantalla en la que Amaya estaba prestando absoluta atención. Ella siempre había creído en los seres mágicos desde pequeña, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su mente se negaba a creer en eso, pero tal vez ahora los vampiros si eran reales.

-Amaya.- Escuchó y rápidamente miró a su alrededor buscando la voz familiar, pero no vio a nadie y con cautela se incorporo en la cama.- Amaya.- Volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez la voz le era más familiar.- Amaya.- Ella giró la cabeza y un pequeño grito se le escapó cuando vio la figura de Damon Salvatore frente ella.

-¿Estás bien, Amaya?- Preguntó Jeremy con preocupación abriendo con brusquedad la puerta.

Ella parpadeó cuando la luz del pasillo le dio en la cara y cuando volvió a mirar hacía donde había estado Damon, no vio a nadie. Amaya sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza las sabanas de la cama.- Me estoy volviendo loca.- Murmuró ella y levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermano, quien seguía mirándola con preocupación.- ¿Y Vicky?- Preguntó tratando de distraer su mente.

-Durmiendo.- Mintió Jeremy, él no quería que su hermana supiese que su novia se había drogado y ahora estaba desmayada en el suelo de su habitación.- Te oí gritar, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Estoy bien.- Él asintió no creyéndolo, pero lo dejo pasar sabiendo perfectamente que Amaya sabía que él también había mentido. Se giro dispuesto a volver a su habitación y recoger a Vicky del suelo después de haber escondido las drogas, pero Amaya lo agarró fuertemente por el brazo.- ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?- Le preguntó ella y Jeremy la miró cuando ella suplicó.- Por favor, Jer.

Jeremy asintió y se sentó junto a ella notando como rápidamente parecía cerrar las ventanas que había tenido abiertas en el portátil, pero él no lo cuestiono y simplemente la miró mientras le preguntaba.- ¿Una partida a Minecraft?

Amaya le sonrió enormemente e inició una nueva partida. Juntos estuvieron jugando mientras de vez en cuando se empujaban uno a otro para poder coger los controles y ninguno se dio cuenta del cuervo negro observándolos desde la ventana, el cuerpo les dirigió una última mirada y salió volando.

* * *

Al día siguiente Amaya estaba bostezando sin parar, y no era porque había estado jugando videojuegos o viendo algunos capítulos de algunas series con Jeremy, era porque apenas había podido dormir con las pesadillas. Ella había pensado que si dormía con Jeremy tal vez parasen, pero no pararon. Y para empeorar las cosas se seguía sintiendo cada vez más débil, como si su cuerpo no tuviese la suficiente energía para mantenerse.

Amaya había tenido pensando en quedarse todo el día en la cama intentando recuperar las horas de sueño que le faltaban durante el día, pero su malvada gemela la había despertado demasiado pronto para su gusto y la había obligado a levantarse diciendo que llegarían tarde al lavado de coches, cosa que hizo que Amaya casi se tirase otra vez en la cama. ¿Por qué tenía que ir ella? Eso era para las animadoras y ella nunca había sido una animadora. Sin embargo a pesar de su propia voluntad fue a su armario y buscó su bikini. Después de ponerse su bikini blanco con flores azules, una camiseta de tirantes también blanca con fresas rojas, que le llegaba por la mitad del estomago, unos pantalones blancos cortos y sus converse rojas, Elena la había arrastrado hasta el coche de Bonnie.

Y aquí estaba ahora, asintiendo a todo lo que decía Caroline a pesar de que no estaba escuchándola.- Hola.- Saludó Stefan mirando a Elena con una sonrisa amorosa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le devolvía el saludo, y Amaya simplemente asintió mientras masticaba su manzana, ese sería el único desayuno que comería hoy y por desgracia no tendría nada de azúcar por culpa de la promesa que le hizo a Elena.

-El evento se llama ''burbujas sexys'' ¿sabes?- Habló Caroline observando a la pareja de arriba a abajo con desaprobación, luego se volvió a Amaya y sonrió.- Al menos Amaya lo ha pillado.- Murmuró Caroline con satisfacción y Amaya miró su atuendo sabiendo que la enorme sonrisa de Caroline se debía a que esa ropa se la había regalado ella.

-¿Nos acaban de regañar?- Preguntó Stefan con incredulidad y diversión después de que Caroline se alejase.

-Y juzgar, sí.- Asintió Elena y miró a Stefan coquetamente mientras le decía.- Lo siento, pero creo que debes quitarte eso.

-Creo que tú primero.- Coqueteó también Stefan.

-Bueno.- Aceptó ella y empezó a quitarse su jersey ante la mirada de Stefan, pero su brazo se engancho con el jersey y Stefan tuvo que ayudarla.- Lo siento. No es nada sexy.- Murmuró Elena.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- Negó él y se inclinó para besarla.

-¡Aún sigo aquí!- Exclamó alegremente Amaya y la pareja se separo riendo, pero después volvieron a inclinarse y ese fue el momento en el que Amaya dio media vuelta y se fue. Ella estuvo limpiando unos cuantos coches con Tyler, logro empezar una batalla de agua y la regañaron por ello, pero para ella valió la pena al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tyler cuando lo empapó con la manguera. Al final se cansó y se sentó junto a Caroline.- Hola, Care.- Saludó ella débilmente.

-¿Ya estás cansada? ¿Qué ha pasado con la Amaya hiperactiva?- Preguntó con burla Caroline y Amaya sonrió débilmente.

-Me quitaron mi azúcar.- Respondió ella e hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y Caroline se rió alegremente.

Estuvieron unos minutos sentadas reuniendo el dinero y contándolo hasta que Elena apareció y se sentó mientras hablaba.- Se nos terminaron las toallas y esas cosas para pulir.- Caroline la miró y asintió ofreciéndose para ir.

-Iré contigo.- Murmuró Amaya levantándose y siguiéndola, ella ignoró la mirada de Elena sobre ella. Necesitaba alejarse de todas las multitudes, le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza y cada vez se sentía más débil, por lo que le costo mantenerse al día con Caroline, pero lo consiguió y ambas se adentraron en la escuela sin darse cuenta del cuervo observándolas desde una farola.

Ellas se detuvieron en una puerta y trataron de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Caroline se dio la vuelta y jadeó mirando hacía todos los lados llamando la atención de Amaya en ella.- Ayúdame.- Escuchó Amaya justo cuando Caroline echo a correr, ella se volvió a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos, pero como la última noche no vio a nadie. Ella dejó escapar un gemido y corrió detrás de Caroline queriendo saber si ella también lo había escuchado, necesitaba saber que ella no se estaba volviendo loca.

Consiguió ponerse al día con Caroline y juntas caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar frente a la casa Salvatore, Amaya apretó los labios y miró a Caroline que parecía estar en un trance mientras caminaba, Amaya dejó escapar un suspiro enorme y siguió a su amiga sabiendo que esto era una muy mala idea, pero ella siempre había sido imprudente y casi nunca siguió lo que le decía su instinto sobre el peligro. Ambas entraron en la casa y Caroline caminó por los pasillos hasta bajar por unas escaleras con Amaya siguiéndola por detrás.- ¿Damon?- Llamó Caroline y Amaya la miró. ¿Damon no se había ido?

Siguieron caminando entre la oscuridad hasta que se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser una celda. Caroline se asomó y abrió los ojos cuando vio a Damon.- Dios mio. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo supe que estabas aquí?- Preguntó ella y Amaya se quedó a su lado quieta, al parecer Caroline había salido del trance en el que estaba.

-Porque yo quise que fuera así.- Amaya se congeló al oír el murmullo débil de Damon, era como ayer por la noche cuando había murmurado su nombre.- Lo quise mucho. Déjame salir de aquí. Por favor.- Volvió a murmurar él mientras se agarraba a los barrotes.

-Me mordiste.

-Te gustó, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Por qué sigo acordándome de las mismas cosas pero distintas?

-Recuerdas lo que yo quiero que recuerdes.- Dijo Damon.- Y ahora que ya no tienes verbena en tu cuerpo no recordarás lo que estás por hacer.- _¿Verbena?_ Se preguntó mentalmente Amaya, quien había estado escuchando todo sintiéndose enferma, que ella supiese la verbena era veneno para los vampiros. Ella observó a Damon y se notó como su piel parecía estar pálida, casi como si fuera un fantasma. Caroline preguntó algo, pero Amaya no le prestó atención porque ella lo sabía, sabía que Damon Salvatore era un vampiro.- Abrirás la puerta.- Murmuró una y otra vez Damon y los ojos de Caroline se dilataron mientras alzaba la mano.

-¡Caroline!- Exclamó Amaya apartándola suavemente y los ojos de Damon se fijaron en ella por primera vez. Él iba a murmurar algo, pero en ese momento apareció Zach apartando a ambas adolescentes.

-¡No!- Espetó él y empezó a empujarlas hacía las escaleras.- ¡Salid de aquí! ¡Corred!- Les espetó intentando mantener la puerta cerrada de Damon quien con todas sus fuerzas intentaba abrirla.

Amaya obedeció y agarró la mano de Caroline arrastrándola mientras corría. Necesitaba sacar a su amiga de aquí. Corrieron por las escaleras intentando no tropezar cuando escucharon un crujido repugnante y Amaya apretó los labios con fuerza mientras empujaba a Caroline. Damon apareció y agarró la pierna de Caroline intentando tirarla, pero Caroline logró darle una patada y corrió hacía la puerta principal. Caroline logró salir de la casa, pero cuando Amaya iba a hacerlo unos brazos la agarraron con fuerza.

-¡Vete!- Gritó Amaya a Caroline cuando vio que ella se detenía y Caroline dio una última mirada a Amaya llena de miedo y pánico antes de correr.- ¡Suéltame!- Gruñó Amaya retorciéndose, pero los brazos de Damon no se aflojaron en ningún momento. Al final ella se rindió y se quedo completamente quieta mientras lo miraba.- Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya.- Murmuró y él apretó sus brazos a su alrededor. Amaya dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando Damon la mordió con fuerza en el cuello, sus rodillas se doblaron y hubiera caído al suelo si los brazos de Damon no la hubiesen tenido sujetada, su vista se nubló y sintió como él inclinaba su cuello para mejor acceso.- _Damon_.- Consiguió murmurar ella débilmente antes de que su vista se oscureciese por completo.

Damon gimió suavemente completamente fascinado, esta era la mejor sangre que había probado nunca y quería más y más, nunca podría hartarse. El cuerpo cayó completamente inerte en sus brazos, sin embargo él no paró, le encantaba la sensación de fuerza que crecía en su interior y como esta sangre deliciosa recorría todo su sistema. Pero él dejó de beber cuando reconoció el aroma que le inundaba, rosas y dulces, ese era el aroma de Amaya.

Él se separó a regañadientes y observó como el cuerpo de Amaya yacía inconsciente en sus brazos mientras la mordida sangraba. Sus ojos se abrieron y le dio de beber su sangre a Amaya, pero solamente la necesaria para que ella se curase y automáticamente lo hizo, el mordisco empezó a sanar y pronto parecía que nada le había pasado si no fuera por la sangre que la recubría y su palidez. Damon la recogió en brazos y la tumbó en el sofá después de haber esquivado los rayos del sol, la observó durante unos momentos antes de levantarse e ir a buscar a algún animal para llenar su sed mientras se hacía de noche.

 **oo**

-Ven aquí.- Murmuró Damon tosiendo. El haber hecho que la radio se distorsionará le había hecho gastar demasiada energía. La chica se acercó a él y en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca la mordió con fuerza disfrutando como la energía volvía a él, su sangre no era tan buena como Amaya, de hecho la sangre de la chica solamente sabía a alcohol y era un poco amarga, pero aún así él siguió bebiendo.

Y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lleno se alejó de la chica y se volvió hacía donde escuchaba un grupo de drogadictos hablar, pero antes lanzó una mirada hacía Amaya quién estaba sentada en el suelo apoyándose en el coche aún inconsciente. Él no podía arriesgarse a dejarla en la casa y que Stefan la encontrase. Amaya debía estar con él. Pero antes debía alimentarse para no volver a perder el control con Amaya. No podía arriesgarse a herirla de nuevo y que esta vez no pudiese parar.

Unos minutos después gritos resonaron por todo el bosque.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis vuestra opinión.**

 **Feliz Halloween retrasado y feliz día de los muertos.**

 **Se despide,** **ElenaDreams.**

 **PD: ¿Os gusta la nueva portada?**


	7. Capítulo 6- Chicas perdidas

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, he tenido unos cuantos problemas.

Este capítulo es del que más orgullosa estoy y es mi favorito hasta ahora. Espero que a vosotros también os guste y que me dejéis vuestra opinión y consejos, que realmente lo leo todo.

Gracias a los que dan favoritos y siguen esta historia, como a los que hacen reviews.

 **No me pertenece nada sobre The Vampire Diaries, solamente Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no aparezca en la serie.**

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 6- Chicas perdidas.**

Damon bebió un último tragó de sangre del cadáver bajo él y con satisfacción se separó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. Le dio la vuelta al cadáver y buscó en sus bolsillos por un teléfono, cuando lo encontró se separó y cogió la botella, que había estado en unas cajas. Derramó un poco sobre el cuerpo y después tomo un enorme trago mientras esperaba a que su hermano respondiese el teléfono.

- _Hola_.- Saludó la voz de Stefan.

-Quiero mi anillo.

- _¿Dónde estás?_ \- Preguntó su hermano y Damon notó lo tenso que estaba, eso hizo que sonriera mientras derramaba más alcohol por los cadáveres.

-En un restaurante. Comí el bufet libre.- Sus ojos brillaron de humor oscuro ante sus palabras, pero en seguida la seriedad la reemplazó y él volvió a insistir en lo que realmente le interesaba.- ¿Dónde está mi anillo?

La preocupación sobresalía en la voz de Stefan mientras hablaba.- _No lo tengo. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué has hecho?_

Y Damon rodó los ojos. San Stefan siempre al rescate.- No, ¿qué has hecho tú? Tú me encerraste en el sótano y me privaste de comida, así que sea lo que hice, a quienquiera que haya dejado seco, es por ti, amigo.- Informó él y luego tiró la antorcha observando como todos los cuerpos ardían.

- _Estas siendo descuidado. ¿Cuántos ataques más de animales se va a creer esta ciudad?_

-Se como cubrir mis huellas, Stefan.- Él dio una mirada al fuego.- ¿Dónde está mi anillo?

- _Se lo dí a Zach para que lo esconda_.- Eso hizo que Damon alzará la cabeza y en sus ojos parpadeara leve preocupación hasta que Stefan volvió a hablar.- _Probablemente no deberías haberlo matado_.

Hubo un silencio y Damon casi podía notar la suficiencia en Stefan. Suficiencia que desapareció cuando habló.- Casi te creo. ¿Dónde está mi anillo?

- _Lo recuperaré, pero necesito tiempo._ \- Se rindió Stefan.

-¿Qué, lo enviaste por mensajería a Roma? ¿Dónde está? Quiero mi anillo, Stefan, o mi próxima parada será la casa de Elena.- Un gemido llamó la atención de Damon y él sonrió enormemente.- O tal vez me divierta con Amaya. ¿Sabes lo adorable que se ve cuando duerme?

No paso ni un segundo antes de que la voz de Stefan resonase con furia por el móvil.- _Ya te quiero muerto. No me des otra razón para que eso suceda._

-No me des otra razón para destruirte, ¿si?

- _¿Eso sera antes o después de que recuperes tu anillo?_ \- Replicó Stefan.

-Solo búscalo.- Espetó Damon y colgó. Volvió a coger la botella y se acercó al cuerpo de Vicky, pero nada más que derramar el líquido sobre ella gimió y se retorció.- Simplemente no te quieres morir, ¿verdad?- Preguntó sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía. Él agarró la muñeca y se la llevó a la boca para terminar el trabajo cuando un gemido más fuerte lo interrumpió. Se giró y observó como Amaya, quién había estado durmiendo apoyada en un árbol por la compulsión de Damon, se movía suavemente, poco a poco despertándose. Él suspiro antes de recoger a ambas chicas, a Vicky con una manera más brusca.

* * *

-¿Dónde estás, Stefan? Estoy atrapado en la casa, y me estoy aburriendo mucho y estoy impaciente, y no me gusta estar aburrida e impaciente. Tráeme al anillo.- Ordenó Damon sirviéndose un vaso de bourbon, él colgó y espero que pronto su hermano escuchase su mensaje. Se acercó a los sofás y observó como Amaya seguía todos sus movimientos.- Y la bella durmiente despertó.- Señaló él y Amaya rodó los ojos.

-No estoy despierta, simplemente mi cuerpo están extraño que cuando duermo tengo los ojos abiertos y sigo tus movimientos.- Comentó con sarcasmo ella y Damon sonrió de lado.

-No podría culparte, es bastante difícil no mirarme.- Ante eso Amaya se cruzó de brazos volviendo a mirarlo.- Puedes detener la mirada vigilante, no te haré daño.- Ella le lanzó una mirada y señaló su cuello.- Eso solo era porque estaba sediento.- Defendió él y al no recibir ninguna respuesta se volvió a Vicky.- Te mordí muy mal, ¿no?- Murmuró él observando el mordisco con una sonrisa, a lo que gano una mirada de Amaya. Damon suspiró y se levantó dejando la copa.- Voy arrepentirme mucho de esto.

Amaya observó como él se mordía la muñeca y le dio de beber su sangre a Vicky.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó ella, pero no con pánico o desaprobación, más bien con curiosidad y eso hizo que Damon se girase y la mirase, aún con Vicky bebiendo su sangre.

-Mi sangre puede curar.- Respondió él.

-¿Es lo mismo que me hiciste a mí?- Preguntó ella tocando su cuello, donde debería haber un mordisco, pero no había nada. Damon tatareó como respuesta y se volvió a Vicky que ya estaba comenzando a despertarse.

Vicky abrió los ojos, y observó su alrededor y así misma, ella se giró hacía Damon y Amaya cuando preguntó.- ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?- Y eso solo hizo que los ojos de Amaya brillaran con inmensa diversión. ¿Qué persona que se despierta en casa de un desconocido, tal vez secuestrada, pregunta eso? Damon asintió igual de divertido que Amaya y ambos observaron como Vicky desaparecía en busca de un baño.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Damon miraba fijamente a Amaya y esta se removía incomoda en su asiento. En un parpadeó Damon desapareció y volvió a aparecer con una botella de pepsi en sus manos, se la tendió, pero ella negó.- No se me permite.- Murmuró ella. Damon estaba a punto de cuestionar eso y probablemente a convencerla, pero Amaya volvió a hablar.- Así que eres un vampiro... ¿Brillas a la luz del sol, Edward?

Damon le lanzó una mirada molesta y ella le sonrió inocentemente.- No, no brillo, yo me convierto en cenizas con el sol.- Amaya asintió y silbó por lo bajo.

-Supongo que el anillo que tanto le pides a Steffy será mágico y te protegerá, ¿no?- Damon asintió lentamente, definitivamente Amaya era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Ella se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía las librerías.- Si no recuperas tu anillo y explotas en el sol, ¿me dejarás observarlo?

Las cejas de Damon se alzaron y la miró.- Siento decepcionarte, pero voy a recuperar mi anillo.

Amaya asintió medio ignorándolo, para gran irritación del vampiro, y pasó distraídamente las manos por las estanterías llenas de libros.- ¿Algo más que deba saber sobre los vampiros?- Preguntó mirándolo de reojo y Damon sonrió en respuesta.

-Que solemos estar muy hambrientos.- Los ojos de Damon parpadearon a su cuello y Amaya alzó una ceja mientras inclinaba la cabeza, ella rodó los ojos y cogió un libro del estante medio. La cubierta estaba un poco desgarrada y tenía pinta de ser muy antiguo. Justo lo que le gustaba. Saltó en el sofá y se tumbó tranquilamente mientras examinaba el libro y a la vez esperaba la respuesta de Damon, y Damon suspiró sentándose en la mesa frente ella.- Me gustan los ajos, el agua bendita es potable, aunque no mi favorita, y creo que me veo extremadamente sexy frente el espejo por las mañanas. En resumen, todos los mitos sobre vampiros no son ciertos, excepto lo de la luz del sol y las estacas.

-¿Estacas?- Preguntó curiosa, su interés por el libro desvaneciéndose temporalmente.

-¿Pensando en matarme?

-Solamente si haces daño a alguien de mi familia.- Comentó alegremente ella.

Y Damon volvió a sonreír. Pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa arrogante o coqueta. No, esta vez fue una sonrisa lobuna, como si ansiara que ella lo desafiase. Y mientras él se iba acercando a ella, Amaya tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió mientras le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos parpadeando momentáneamente en los colmillos de Damon.- ¿En serio crees que puedes vencer a un vampiro, Amaya?- Él fue inclinando su rostro más cerca, la misma sonrisa intacta en sus labios.- En este momento podría matarte con un simple movimiento. No deberías subestimar a un vampiro, pequeña humana.

-Y tú no deberías de subestimar a una humana dispuesta a salvar a los que les importa.- Replicó ella, alejándose cuando él se inclinó más cerca.

Ambos se miraron. Una pequeña humana contra un vampiro malvado. Un juego acababa de comenzar y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Los ojos de Damon brillaron con diversión. _¿Cómo podía una pequeña humana ser tan entretenida?_ La mirada de Amaya le recordaba a un cachorro, a un pequeño cachorro que mostraría sus dientes intentando parecer intimidante, pero simplemente se vería adorable e inocente.- Tan inocente...- Susurró sin darse cuenta.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Amaya confundida y Damon se salvó de responder cuando Vicky bajó por las escaleras.

-La ducha estuvo genial.- Comentó. Iba simplemente con una camisa de tirantes y sus bragas, cosa que provoco que Damon inclinase la cabeza y Amaya alzase una ceja. Su juego siendo olvidado. Vicky miró su cuello en el espejo y luego se volvió a Damon, realmente confundida.- ¿Qué me diste?

-Un poco de sangre. Te encanta.

-¿En serio? Espera, estoy confundida. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Amaya prácticamente sintió ganas de saltar de alegría. _Al fin Vicky parecía tener un poco de cordura_.

-Nos encontramos en el bosque. Tú estabas ebria. Yo te ataqué y luego maté a todos tus amigos, y te traje hasta aquí, te dí un poco de sangre y te encantó. Y ahora nos divertiremos hasta que amanezca.- Los ojos de Damon se dilataron en cuanto apareció frente a Vicky y Amaya observó atenta mientras por lo bajo murmuraba: ''Encantador''

Y la expresión de Vicky fue nublosa antes de que sonriera.- Bueno. Pero primero, ¿me puedes dar un poco más? Esa sangre estaba muy bien.- Amaya la miró con incredulidad y Damon sonrió.

-Solo si yo puedo.

En respuesta Vicky le tendió su muñeca y Amaya observó como ambos intercambiaban sangre.- Y ahí va su cordura, ¿por qué habré puesto mi confianza en una drogadicta? Nunca confíes en un drogadicto.- Murmuró para si misma.

* * *

Amaya pasó la página del libro. Ya iba por la mitad y le estaba interesando bastante. Ella era una lectora rápida y estaba orgullosa de ello. De hecho, si Damon y Vicky no la mantuvieran distrayendo ya se habría terminado el libro entero. Pero por supuesto no todo en la vida es lo que quieres y deseas, y no importa cuanto desease que Vicky se quedase quieta aunque fuera solo por unos minutos, ella no lo hacía. Podría irse a otra habitación a leer, pero siempre que lo intentaba Vicky saltaría hacía ella e intentaría que bailase junto a ella, Amaya siempre se negaría y volvería al sofá a aburrirse mientras Vicky saltaba de un lado a otro hablando sin parar, y Damon se emborrachaba apenas escuchando a Vicky.

-Estoy tan harta de Tyler, tan harta.- Exclamó de pronto Vicky. Amaya apenas miró por encima de su libro y Damon simplemente volvió a tomar otro largo trago de la botella.- Siempre supe que solo era un juguete para él, pero pensé que tal vez, si me conocía mejor, él vería algo más en mí. Pero no. Por el otro lado, Jeremy siempre ha visto algo más en mí y eso me agrada.

-¿Jeremy? ¿El hermano de Amaya y Elena?- Preguntó Damon y Amaya lo miró con desconfianza. Su lado protector exponiéndose.

-Sí.- Asintió Vicky, sin notar la actitud de Amaya.- Elena, salía con mi hermano y siempre estaban juntos. Entonces Jeremy siempre estaba por ahí con Amaya, la mayoría de veces agobiándome y... ¿Por qué no tienes novia?- _Probablemente porque es un vampiro malvado sediento de sangre_ , pensó Amaya reprimiendo una sonrisa y Damon la miró con curiosidad.- Eres muy agradable y tan guapo.

-Lo sé.

-Wow. ¿Modestia? ¿Dónde?- Comentó sarcásticamente Amaya y Vicky rió mientras volvía a girar.

-¿No quieres enamorarte?

-He estado enamorado.- Respondió Damon y Amaya pausó su lectura, realmente curiosa por sus palabras.- Es tan doloroso, sin sentido y sobrevalorado.- _¿Así era el amor? Maravilloso, ahora mis esperanzas de enamorarme por primera vez han sido evaporadas_ , pensó Amaya.

-Excepto cuando no lo es.- _Una drogadicta dando consejos de amor a un vampiro, ¿quién lo iba a pensar?_

-Basta de hablar. Bailemos.- Damon giró a Vicky, distrayendola efectivamente, y se giró hacía la otra humana. Lentamente se acercó a ella y le tendió el brazo.- Me debes un baile.- Le dijo ante su mirada confundida y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso fue antes de que me enterase de que eres un vampiro.

Damon se encogió de hombros inocentemente.- Aún así me sigues debiendo un baile.- Él parpadeó su mirada más inocente y le sonrió encantadoramente.- ¿O es que tienes miedo?- Inmediatamente Amaya agarró su mano y se levantó. Justo en ese momento en la radio empezó a sonar una canción lenta y Amaya puso sus manos torpemente en los hombros de Damon mientras él rodeaba su cintura con una y con la otra agarraba su mano.- Es comprensible si me tienes miedo, después de todo eres una simple humana que acaba de descubrir que existen los vampiros.- Ante eso Amaya bufó y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él confundido y ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No les tengo miedo a los vampiros y cualquiera de ellos que intente dañar a mi familia acabará con una bonita estaca en su cuerpo.- Ella sonrió y Damon la giró.- Tampoco te tengo miedo a ti, Damon, aunque me hayas mordido y créeme, sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz.

-¿Entonces por qué no has aceptado la botella de pepsi? ¿Temes que la haya envenenado?

-No me está permitido.- Repitió Amaya.- Elena prohibió que me dieran mucho azúcar y luego me prohibió que yo lo tomase por mi cuenta.- Explicó.

Y Damon se inclinó hacía ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Bueno, yo no veo a Elena por aquí, será nuestro secreto.- Amaya dudó mirando brevemente a la botella.- ¡Vamos, May! ¡Rompamos todas las reglas y prohibiciones! ¡Que el mundo se arrepienta de darnos ordenes!

-Una increíble humana y el vampiro más malvado de la historia juntos. ¡Seremos invencibles y juntos dominaremos el mundo!- Exclamó Amaya, un brillo travieso iluminando sus ojos. Bebió gustosamente de la botella de pepsi ante las celebraciones de Damon y Vicky, y se giró otra vez hacía Damon tendiéndole la mano.- ¿Quieres dominar el mundo conmigo, Damon?

- _Me encantaría, May_.- Él agarró su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron. La electricidad pasando entre sus toques. Ambos se miraron y Amaya se rió, el azúcar ya afectándola. Vicky subió el volumen de la música a tope, una canción diferente a la de antes sonando, y se interpuso entre ambos agarrando a Amaya y girándola mientras ambas se reían.

Y Damon las observó a ambas con una sonrisa. Definitivamente, Amaya era la humana más entretenida que había conocido en su siglo de existencia. Los tres empezaron a bailar, aunque Amaya se aburrió enseguida y paso a saltar en los sofás y lanzandole almohadas a Damon, riéndose incontrolablemente aunque ninguna lo golpease. Una almohada voló derecha a la cara de Damon, pero este la esquivó y apareció en la barandilla de las escaleras, bailando aún con la botella de bourbon en su mano. En un minuto estaban divirtiéndose y al siguiente Amaya corría mientras Damon la seguía por los pasillos, una Vicky medio-borracha por detrás bailando.

Resulta que su puntería no era tan mala como había pensado y una almohada había golpeado justo en el rostro de Damon cuando estaba bebiendo, provocando que parte de su bebida se remase en el suelo y que al segundo siguiente la estuviera persiguiendo por la casa. Ahora, si ahora no estuviera en modo hiperactivo sospecharía que Damon le estaba dando ventaja, pero como lo estaba, ella pensaba que era mucho más veloz que un vampiro, para gran diversión de Damon, quien la observaba rebotar como una pelota de pin pon.

Amaya se había apoyado en una pared, respirando con dificultad y Damon aprovechó para recogerla, haciendo que ella gritase.- ¡Vicky, ayuda!- Pero Vicky simplemente siguió bailando y girando sobre si misma. Amaya viendo que nadie la iba a salvar, empezó a retorcerse y al final Damon la acabo tirando en la cama de Stefan. Ella se frotó la cabeza al sentirse mareada y cuando miró a sus compañeros vio como destrozaban prácticamente toda la habitación.- Steffy no estará contento.- Murmuró, pero entonces se centró en la cama.- Es como una maldita nube. Yo quiero una nube para dormir.- Y empezó a saltar en la cama alegremente.

Damon por su parte empezó a rasgar cosas, pero se detuvo al ver una foto de Katherine. Con cautela, agarró la foto y la observó. Recuerdos le inundaban y parecían ser más dolorosos que alegres. Apartó la vista de la foto para observar a Amaya y recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

-¡Sí! ¡Diana!- Vitoreó Amaya mientras Vicky caía de la cama entre carcajadas y Damon gruño.

-Amaya, es mejor que vuelvas a correr.

* * *

-Mi mama se pasa casi todo el tiempo en Virginia Beach con Pete.- Contó Vicky tristemente. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y ahora estaban de vuelta en el salón con música lenta, Vicky y Damon bailando lentamente mientras Amaya estaba sentada tristemente en el sofá por falta de azúcar.- Él conduce camiones. No recuerdo a mi papá, pero por lo que entiendo no merece que lo recuerde.

-Tu vida es tan patética.- Murmuró Damon y Amaya lo miró alzando una ceja. _Damon, gran vampiro, mejor psicólogo_ , pensó sarcásticamente ella.

Vicky asintió.- Sí, quiero decir, soy la que arruina todo. Para Matt es más fácil. Él es el chico de oro. Va a obtener una beca por jugar fútbol americano y se casará con Elena, y tendrá una podadera y algunos bebes. Y cuando pienso en mi futuro, todo está en blanco.

-Estás tan dañada.- Comentó Damon separándose un poco de ella y Vicky asintió.- Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes ni una pizca de autoestima.- Vicky negó con la cabeza, más lagrimas cayendo.- Creo que se como ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Vicky, esperanzada.

-Muerte.- Él le rompió el cuello y Amaya dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa incorporándose del sofá mientras el cuerpo de Vicky caía al suelo.

-¡Damon! ¡Imbécil!- Gritó ella corriendo hacía Vicky, la mirada de Damon siguiéndola con diversión.- ¡¿Por qué demonios la has matado?!

Damon ni si quiera parpadeó al cuerpo mientras pasaba por encima.- No está muerta. Al menos no totalmente.

La realización se apoderó de Amaya junto con el horror.- Se va a convertir en un vampiro...

-¡Bingo!- Exclamó alegremente Damon.

Él caminó a la ventana y Amaya siguió inclinándose hacía Vicky esperando a que despertase. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues unos minutos después Vicky estaba gimiendo dolorosamente mientras se movía un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en los verdes de Amaya.- ¿Qué sucedió? Estábamos bailando y después...- Habló adormilada, pero Damon la interrumpió mientras se acercaba a ellas otra vez, su mano anteriormente quemada por la luz del sol ya curada.

-Y luego te maté.- Vicky lo miró con incredulidad.- Estás muerta.- Afirmó Damon.

-¿Estoy muerta?

Damon asintió, completamente aburrido.- Sí, pero no hagamos un escándalo. Bebiste mi sangre, te maté y ahora te tienes que alimentar para completar el proceso.

-Estás borracho.

Ella se levantó y cogió sus pantalones pasando por Amaya, quien simplemente observó todo en silencio, sus ojos escaneando cada movimiento.- No querrás salir sola. Estás por ponerte muy rara.- Advirtió Damon apareciendo frente ella, pero Vicky lo ignoró y se alejó.

-Realmente lo pasé bien, pero quiero ir a casa.- Murmuró ella.

-Vicky.- Intentó hablar Amaya, pero Damon la interrumpió antes de que dijera una palabra más.

-Comenzarás a desear la sangre y mientras no la consigas te vas a sentir muy fuera de ti. Tienes que tener cuidado.- Volvió a advertir, solamente para que Vicky lo empujara débilmente.

-Vamos, muévete.

Vicky le dio un codazo y paso de largo mientras Damon y Amaya se colocaban detrás observándola.- ¿Lo ves? Ya estas comenzando a derrumbarte.- Pero volvió a ser ignorado.- Es verdad, ¿sabes qué? Deberías marcharte. De hecho, si fuera tú pasaría por la casa de tu novio Jeremy.

-¡No!- Gritó Amaya e intentó retener a Vicky, pero Damon la agarró.

-Dale nuestros saludos a Elena y si ves a Stefan dile que me llame.- Llamó Damon.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Vicky, Amaya intentó soltarse y soltó un gruñido golpeando a Damon en el proceso.- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Pedazo de idiota!- Gruñó Amaya y siguió retorciéndose hasta que Damon la soltó. Inmediatamente caminó hacía la puerta, pero Damon apareció frente ella y le impidió salir.- ¡Déjame irme, Damon!

-No puedo hacer eso. Tú eres mi moneda de cambio, sin ti Stefan no me dará mi anillo.

Amaya retrocedió y se burló.- Sigue disfrutando de que soy tú maldita moneda porque te juro que si algo le pasa a Jeremy...- Ella se acercó hasta estar justo frente él, sus frentes a milímetros, aunque Damon tuvo que bajar la cabeza por la baja estatura de Amaya.- Si Vicky daña a Elena o a Jeremy, si a ellos les pasa algo, te juro que te mató, Damon. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Con eso se giró y desapareció en una de las habitaciones mientras Damon la observó irse, una mirada culpable en su rostro al notar las leves lágrimas en sus ojos, pero enseguida sus ojos volvieron a estar vacíos y caminó hacía su suministro de alcohol.

* * *

Elena sentía como todo su mundo se venía abajo. Había descubierto que los Salvatore eran vampiros, que Damon había secuestrado a Amaya y que había transformado a Vicky en un vampiro, o lo sería cuando bebiese sangre. Jeremy estaba preocupado y ella se sentía desgarrada. Si Damon había matado a Vicky sin dudar, ¿qué le habría pasado a su hermana? Stefan le había asegurado que encontraría el modo de rescatar a Amaya, pero ya había pasado un día entero y Amaya seguía sin regresar, incluso ahora podría estar muerta.

Tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió. No podía pensar en eso. Solamente la idea de que a su hermana, a su _gemela_ , le hubiese pasado algo la aterraba. Se había prometido a si misma que se aseguraría de la seguridad de sus hermanos cuando sus padres murieron, que cuidaría de Amaya y había roto esa promesa. Amaya podría estar herida, tal vez Damon le había hecho creer cosas que no eran ciertas o simplemente la había utilizado para reunir sus fuerzas. En cualquier caso Elena estaba completamente y absolutamente aterrorizada, y por una vez no se avergonzó de admitirlo.

-¿Dónde está Aya? Normalmente no suele estar todo el día fuera y mucho menos sin ninguno de nosotros dos.- Preguntó Jeremy y Elena evitó su mirada.

Por suerte se salvó de mentir cuando el timbre sonó y ambos hermanos corrieron hacía la puerta, sus esperanzas elevándose. Elena fue la de abrir, pero en cuanto vio el rostro demoníaco de Damon intentó cerrar la puerta, desgraciadamente ya era tarde. La mano de Damon impidió que esta se cerrase y la abrió en par con una mirada de superioridad.- Jeremy, sube.- Ordenó ella y Jeremy miró confundido entre ellos dos, sin embargo no se movió mientras sus ojos se fijaban en algo más.

-¡Aya!- Exclamó y Elena observó como Amaya salía detrás de Damon y se acercaba lentamente. Demasiado lentamente, para el gusto de Elena, si fuera por ella ya la hubiese tirado dentro y lejos de Damon, pero no podía hacerlo y que Jeremy sospechase.- ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Jeremy, pero Amaya nunca le respondió, pues inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

Y Jeremy no dudó ni un segundo en devolverle el abrazo.- Estás bien. Estás bien.- Murmuró ella enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Jeremy. Mientras tanto Elena evaluó rápidamente a Amaya y al no ver ninguna herida soltó un suspiro de alivio. _Su gemela estaba bien_. El alivio que sentía era increíble y sus ojos ardían con lágrimas no derramadas, pero después se ocuparía de eso, ahora tenía que tratar con Damon, quien observaba a Amaya atentamente. _Demasiado atentamente_.- Sube arriba, Jer. Luego te lo explicó todo.

Jeremy asintió lentamente y se separó de Amaya, le besó en la mejilla y subió por las escaleras. En cuanto Jeremy desapareció ambas hermanas se volvieron a Damon, que volvía a tener su expresión de superioridad.- Me tienes miedo.- Comentó él despreocupadamente y Elena se tensó frente él, tratando de ser fuerte.- Me arriesgaré a decir algo. Stefan al fin admitió que se equivocó.

-Aléjate de nosotras.- Cortó Elena, tirando de Amaya hacía atrás.

-Oye, no tienes porque ser grosera. Sólo estoy buscando a Stefan. ¿Puedo entrar? Espera. Claro que puedo. Me invitaste.- Damon caminó dentro, la sonrisa aún en sus labios, y Elena retrocedió tratando de llevar a Amaya con ella, pero su hermana no se movió. Y Damon y Amaya quedaron cara a cara mientras él cerraba la puerta.- Podemos ir al grano si quieres. Ahora no te mataré. Eso no cuadraría con todos mis planes. Así que... ¿dónde está Stefan?

-Se fue a buscar a Vicky.- Respondió Elena, sus ojos clavados en Damon y Amaya, que todavía seguían cara a cara.

Damon se volvió un poco para mirarla.- No me mires con esos ojitos prejuiciosos. La chica me agradecerá por lo que hice.- Él fue dando pasos adelante y con cada paso que daba, Amaya retrocedía, manteniendo así la misma distancia.

-¿Tú le agradeciste a Katherine?- Soltó Elena y observó con satisfacción como Damon parecía alejarse un poco más de Amaya. Ahora solo tendría que llegar hasta ella y mantenerla a su lado.

-Te contaron toda la historia, ¿verdad?

-Lo suficiente.

-Lo dudo.- Negó Damon. Él hizo una pausa y se volvió para irse.- Dile a mi hermano que le estoy buscando.- Caminó hacía la puerta, pero de pronto se giro.- Un consejo para el futuro. Ten cuidado a quien invitas a tu casa.- Volvió a caminar y volvió a detenerse para irritación de Elena, solo que esta vez se detuvo frente Amaya. Él se inclinó hacía ella y besó su frente.- Hasta otra, mi pequeña conquistadora hiperactiva.

La puerta se cerró y Elena respiró aliviada, inmediatamente abrazando a Amaya, ignorando las últimas palabras de Damon.- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te ha hecho algo?!

-Estoy bien, Elena, realmente lo estoy. Un poco cansada por ser secuestrada por el vampiro malo, pero por lo demás todo bien.- Aseguró Amaya devolviendo el abrazo. Frotó tranquilizadoramente su espalda y se separó mientras sonreía.- Me voy a dormir algo. Mañana me cuentas la historia sobre Katherine.

Elena asintió y la vio subir las escaleras.

* * *

Amaya escuchó a alguien sollozando y abrió un ojo dejando de fingir estar dormida. Ella se incorporó en la cama y observó como Elena estaba secándose los ojos frenéticamente.- Siento haberte despertado. Vuelve a dormir.- Elena se giró cerrando la puerta en el proceso, pero Amaya la detuvo llamándola.

-No puedo dormir. ¿Puedes quedarte hoy conmigo?- Preguntó y Elena inmediatamente asintió, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama junto a Amaya.

-He cortado con Stefan.- Sollozó después de unos segundos.- Yo no podía hacerlo, no con todo lo que esta pasando ahora.

Amaya se aseguró de taparla con los edredones y agarró su mano.- Está bien. Todo estará bien, Ellie. Yo me aseguraré de ello, ¿vale?- Elena asintió en respuesta, más lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y Amaya las secó mientras le sonreía.- Siempre juntas.

-¿Siempre?

-Para toda la eternidad.- Aseguró ella.- Después de todo eres mi melliza, no puedo dejarte en un parque y fingir que no te conozco.

-Pero lo intentaste.- Replicó Elena.

Y Amaya se rió tímidamente.- Estaba aburrida y tenía 9 años, además no funcionó o si no no estarías aquí.

-¿Quién decide abandonar a su hermana en un parque por aburrimiento?- Preguntó Elena.

-Yo.- El orgullo en su voz hizo que Elena le diese una patada.- ¡Hey! Sigue así y duermes en el suelo.- Elena simplemente se rió un poco.- Gemela diabólica.

Ambas hermanas apretaron su agarre en sus manos entrelazadas y así pasaron toda la noche. Amaya distrayendo a Elena sobre su ruptura y Elena distrayendo a Amaya sobre sus pesadillas.- Hace tiempo que no dormimos juntas.- Murmuró adormilada Elena y Amaya simplemente asintió, notando como su hermana cerraba los ojos y se dormía profundamente. En cambio ella se quedó mirando hacía el techo, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos de la fuerza con la que agarraba la almohada.

 _Otra noche más sin dormir_ , pensó.

* * *

 _Querido diario..._

 _Hace unos cuantos días que no escribo y realmente no sé porque lo hago ahora. Yo misma dije que este método era inútil, que no me servía para superar el dolor._ _Supongo que estoy tan aburrida de dar vueltas en la cama y nunca dormir, aburrida de despertarme de madrugada por las pesadillas. Supongo que este es mi único entretenimiento a las 3 de la mañana._

 _Hay mucho que quiero escribir, mucho que contar y ni si quiera se por donde empezar. Supongo que empezaré por los recuerdos sobre mis padres contándome historias de vampiros para dormir._ _¿Sabrían ellos que en verdad existían? ¿Qué todas las historias que me contaban eran ciertas? Supongo que nunca lo sabre, ¿no?_

 _Los hermanos Salvatore son vampiros, probablemente de hace más de un siglo. Tienen alguna historia de amor trágica con una chica llamada Katherine y ella tiene algo que ver con mi hermana. Estoy segura de ello y lo pienso descubrir._

 _Hoy ha sido mi primer día en el mundo sobrenatural y, ¿qué puedo decir? Ha sido divertido, pero después de todo siempre me ha gustado lo sobrenatural y la oscuridad, tal vez por eso siga bromeando con Damon, él tiene demasiada oscuridad. Hoy ha sido mi primer día y se que no será el último, después de todo una vez que estas dentro, no puedes volver a salir, ni mucho menos escapar._

 _Y por eso voy a proteger a mis hermanos a toda costa. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida en el proceso._

 _...Se despide, Amaya Gilbert._

* * *

 **Respondo a comentarios:**

 **AnneAC:** Gracias por tu consejo, realmente lo apreció y lo seguiré. También me alegra un montón que te guste mi idea y la pareja que hacen Damon y Amaya. Espero que este capítulo te gusté :)

 **...Se despide, ElenaDreams.**

 **PD: Voy a cambiar la portada, espero que podáis verla dentro de unas horas :D**


	8. Capítulo 7- Obsesión

**Wow, dos capítulos en dos días. Bastante bien, ¿eh?**

 **Dejarme vuestra opinión en los comentarios o reviews o como se diga. Realmente quiero saber vuestra opinión sobre mi historia y sus capítulos.**

 **Y bueno... Espero que os guste ;)**

 **No me pertenece ''The Vampire Diaries'', solamente a Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no aparezca en la serie.**

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 7- Obsesión.**

Elena abrió los ojos y se giró en la cama. Adormila, se incorporó y notó como Amaya no estaba en ningún lado de la habitación. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía el baño compartido. Nada más abrir la puerta pudo ver a su hermana Jeremy frente el espejo lavándose los dientes y Amaya a su lado haciéndose una trenza.- Perdón.- Se disculpó y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Jeremy la detuvo.

-Ya terminé.

Y Elena asintió mientras recogía su cepillo de dientes y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban vestidos.- Es temprano. ¿A dónde vais?

-A la estación de policía. Organizan una búsqueda de Vicky.- Respondió Jeremy y Elena le lanzó una mirada a Amaya, quien se encogió de hombros tímidamente mientras sonreía un poco.

-Oye, ¿no tienes escuela?- Detuvo Elena y Amaya rió negando con la cabeza. _Como si eso le importará a Jeremy_.

Y tuvo razón cuando Jeremy se giró y las miró con incredulidad.- ¿No es en serio, verdad?

-No faltes a la escuela. Ninguno de vosotros debería.- Habló Elena.- Si la encuentran, se sabrá. Para eso hay celulares.- Elena miró entre ambos comprobando si los había convencido. Ella tenía que mantener alejado a Jeremy y a Amaya de Vicky y de cualquier cosa de los vampiros. Ella tenía que protegerlos.

Sin embargo, Jeremy no comprendió su preocupación y rodó los ojos molesto mientras hablaba.- Sí. Sigues hablando, no sé por qué.- Con eso salió del baño, sonriendo un poco mientras escuchaba la risa de Amaya y algo parecido a un golpe, probablemente Elena le había lanzado algo a Amaya y por el grito de sorpresa de Amaya había acertado.

-¿Por qué nunca me apoyas?- Le preguntó Elena a su hermana y Amaya inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo hago. Pero solamente cuando me parece bien y en esta ocasión estoy del lado de Jeremy.- Habló ella, su trenza ya terminada rebotando mientras se sentaba en el lavabo balanceando sus piernas infantilmente.- ¿En serio esperabas que él se quedará esperando mientras Vicky esta ''desaparecida''? Porque ciertamente yo no lo haría y mucho menos si se tratase de alguno de vosotros.- Elena soltó un suspiró y Amaya la abrazó de lado con una sonrisa traviesa.- Si te hace sentir mejor me iré contigo y convenceré a Jeremy de que me llamé cada cinco minutos.

Elena asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Amaya saltó del lavabo mientras corría hacía abajo.- ¡Jer!

* * *

Damon leyó el periódico, a medías escuchando como Vicky hablaba por teléfono. Sabía que nada más colgar, ella volvería a quejarse.- ¿Y por qué tengo que estar aquí? Quiero irme a mi casa?- Y como siempre, él tuvo razón.

-Estás cambiando, Vicky, no es algo que quieras hacer sola.- Repitió por millonésima vez, Stefan. Y Damon volvió a pasar la hoja del periódico harto de la misma conversación, pero al hacerlo se encontró que no había más páginas.

-No hay nada sobre el tal Logan en el periódico. Ni una línea. Alguien lo está cubriendo.- Expresó pensativo. Ayer por la noche el periodista, Logan Fell, había disparado a su hermano y Damon lo había matado, Vicky se había alimentado de su sangre y ahora ya era un vampiro completo. Lo que significaba que ambos hermanos Salvatore tenían que vigilarla para que no matase a nadie y que su secreto siguiese oculto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Vicky observando la brújula con la que jugaba Damon.

Y Damon miró la brújula antes de responder.- Una brújula muy vieja y especial.- _Que localiza a vampiros_ , añadió mentalmente Damon. Él se volvió a Stefan, quien seguía observando a Vicky atentamente, probablemente esperando a que la sed de sangre la dominase.- ¿Qué hacía Logan Fell con ella? ¿No te interesa?

-Si tanto te preocupa que alguien te busque, ¿por qué no te vas, Damon?- Replicó Stefan amargamente.

-Deberíamos preocuparnos.- Damon sonrió y ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada de desafió.

Hasta que Vicky interrumpió.- Oigan... Tengo hambre. ¿Tienen algo de comer?- Stefan se levantó y le entregó un vaso. Vicky lo agarró y miró el líquido rojizo en su interior mientras hacía una mueca.- ¿Qué es?

-Es lo que quieres.

-No engañes a la inocente.- Intervino Damon, sus ojos clavados en el periódico frente él.- No es lo que quieres, pero puede servir.

-¿Qué es?- Volvió a preguntar Vicky y Damon los miró sonriendo burlescamente.

-Sí, ¿qué es? ¿Zorrillo? ¿Perro? ¿Bambi?- Stefan ignoró a su hermano y le instó a Vicky a probar la sangre.- Es nueva en esto. Necesita sangre humana, no sobrevivirá con eso.

-Sí, quiero sangre humana.

Stefan suspiró.- Está mal comer inocentes, Vicky.

-No hay que matar para comer, busca a alguien sabroso y luego bórrale la memoria. Es muy fácil.- Vicky sonrió escuchando atentamente cada palabra de Damon y Stefan miró entre ambos antes de intervenir.

-No, no, no hay garantía de que puedas controlarte, ¿entiendes?- Habló él.- Lleva años aprenderlo, podrías matar a alguien. Y soportarlo el resto de tu vida, que si aún no comprendes, será eterna.

Vicky bebió un trago del vaso y observó como ambos hermanos trataban de convencerla.- No lo escuches, su campo moral está por encima de nosotros. Yo digo: toma, cena y borra.

-Oye, mírame.- Llamó Stefan, notando como Vicky parecía dispuesta a recoger el camino de Damon.- Escoge tu camino. Tus valores y acciones definen quién eres.

Damon rodó los ojos y se levantó. Dejó el periódico en la mesa y salió de la habitación, no queriendo escuchar más de su conversación completamente aburrida. _¿Dónde estaría su pequeña humana?_ , se preguntó él. Amaya era la única quien lo entretenía en esta ciudad, de hecho, Amaya parecía ser la única persona divertida en Mistic Falls, o al menos la única que parecía comprender y divertirle su humor oscuro.

Alguien llamó al timbre y Damon sonrió al notar el dulce aroma de Amaya. _Hablando de la reina de roma y esta se manifiesta_. Él se movió hacía la puerta casi con desesperación y la abrió, solo para descubrir a Elena Gilbert devolviendole la mirada.- ¿Está Stefan?

-Sí.- Respondió él, ocultando su decepción.

-¿Dónde?

-Y buenos días, amiga con una misión.- Bromeó Damon.

Y Elena se cruzó de brazos mientras le lanzaba una mirada.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante e imbécil con todo lo que has hecho?- Y esta era la razón por la que Amaya era su gemela favorita, ella comprendía su humor y probablemente le hubiera dado una replica ingeniosa y divertida.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan valiente y estúpida para llamar a un vampiro arrogante e imbécil?- Replicó Damon.

-Si me quisieras matar, ya habría muerto.

-Eso es cierto.- Aceptó Damon.

-Pero estoy viva.- Desafió Elena con suficiencia y Damon sonrió con fuerza.

-Aún.

La sonrisa de Elena se borró por completo y sus ojos brillaron con miedo durante un segundo.- ¿Dónde está Stefan?- Preguntó otra vez.

-Arriba. Dando un recital. Diviértete.- Respondió Damon.

Elena asintió y se giró.- ¿Vienes, Amaya?- Preguntó con esperanza y Damon por fin notó a Amaya apoyada en la barandilla del porche mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ella hizo un gesto a su hermana indicándole que siguiera adelante y Elena le hizo caso a regañadientes. Ella desapareció dentro de la casa y Damon sonrió mientras se acercaba a la pequeña humana.

-¡Teníamos un acuerdo, Jeremy!- Exclamó Amaya.

- _¿Cómo puedo buscar a Vicky si tengo que llamarte cada cinco minutos?_ \- Replicó amargamente Jeremy por el teléfono y Amaya suspiró.

-Es la única manera de que Elena y Jenna te dejen en paz, Jer.- Susurró Amaya.- Ambas saben que a mí no me colgaras y por eso me utilizan.

Amaya escuchó el suspiro entrecortado de su hermano.- _Lo sé. Lo siento, Aya._

-Intentaré distraerlas lo máximo que pueda.

- _Gracias, Aya_.- Y con eso Jeremy colgó.

Amaya suspiró y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras suspiraba. ¿Por qué su mayor debilidad tenían que ser sus hermanos? Se giró y casi jadeó cuando se encontró a Damon justo en frente de ella. Retrocedió unos pasos y fijó sus ojos verdes en los azul hielo de Damon.- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Preguntó ella, después de un momento de ambos mirándose.

-Arriba con Stefan.- Respondió Damon. Sus ojos escaneandola y deteniéndose momentáneamente en su trenza. Él reprimió una sonrisa mientras ella asentía y pasaba por su lado. Pero inmediatamente él la detuvo por el brazo.- Ten cuidado.- Advirtió y se alejó de ella.

Ella lo vio alejarse mientras alzaba una ceja y entró en la casa. Subió las escaleras y por el caminó se encontró a Vicky saliendo de una habitación con aire de superioridad.- Hola, Amaya.- Saludó alegremente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y Amaya la observó atentamente antes de entrar a la habitación de la que había salido.

Allí se encontró a su hermana tirada en el suelo jadeando agitadamente. En un rápido movimiento ella estaba agachada frente a Elena y comprobando si tenía alguna herida, pero solo tenía pequeñas marcas en su cuello, ligeramente rojizas.- Sera perra...- Murmuró por lo bajo Amaya junto con unos insultos más, ni si quiera le importaba si Vicky era capaz de escucharla.

Stefan apareció en la puerta con un vaso en la mano y al ver a Elena en el suelo inmediatamente agarró a ambas hermanas y las bajó a abajo, en frente de los jardines.- Me amenazó.- Murmuró con incredulidad Elena.

-Está alterada.- Intentó defender Stefan.- Imagina todos tus sentidos operando a supervelocidad. Está incomodad consigo mismo.- Amaya a medias escuchó la conversación mientras miraba el hermoso jardín.

-¿Cuándo estará estable?- Preguntó Elena.- ¿Horas, días, semanas?

-Nadie sabe.

-¿Cuánto tardaste en controlarlo?

Stefan vaciló.- Un tiempo. Pero no tuve quien me ayudara, tuve que aprender solo.- Respondió él finalmente y Amaya notó su vacilación, pero él continuó hablando.- Escucha, es difícil resistirse a ciertas personas, en especial siendo nuevo. Es difícil separar los sentimientos. Amor, furia, lujuria, deseo. Se convierten en una urgencia: hambre.

-¿Qué significa?- Preguntó temerosa Elena.

-Que Jeremy no puede verla. Ahora no. Tal vez no pueda resistirse y le haga daño.- Eso llamó completamente la atención de Amaya, quien se giró hacía ellos.

-O algo peor.

-No voy a dejar que lastime a nadie.- Prometió Stefan, pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones Amaya no le creyó. Vicky era un nuevo vampiro, un vampiro que antes era una drogadicta y si antes era difícil controlarla, ahora sería imposible. Con el tiempo Vicky acabaría lastimando a alguien.

-Tengo que irme.- Murmuró Elena y luego miró a Amaya.- Tenemos que irnos.

-Elena...

-Por favor, Stefan, no puedo con todo esto.- Elena apartó la mirada de sus ojos y se giró caminando hacía la salida.

Sin embargo, Amaya se quedó ahí con la vista fija en la hierba y la mirada de Stefan fue a ella.- Maya...

-Vuestro jardín es hermoso, tal vez algún día venga a dibujar o leer aquí.- Habló ella inclinando la cabeza. Y Stefan sonrió. Era una indirecta. Una indirecta que seguían siendo amigos y que no le temía por ser un vampiro.- En cuanto a Elena, intentaré que entré en razón.- Ella le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a caminar hacía su hermana se había ido.- ¡Adiós, Steffy!- Gritó por encima del hombro y dejó en la terraza a un Stefan sonriendo mientras sacudía la cabeza, su animo anterior más alegre.

* * *

-Tienes que llamarme, Vick. No lo entiendo, ¿qué está sucediendo?- Jeremy suspiró.- Llámame, por favor.- Rogó antes de colgar.

Él miró momentáneamente a Amaya, quien estaba sentada encima del mostrador mientras comía helado directamente de la tarrina.- Hola.- Saludó Elena entrando en la cocina, después de haber escuchado la llamada de Jeremy.- Oye, ¿queréis hacer algo? Podemos ir a la fiesta de la escuela. Sería divertido.

-¿Una fiesta en la escuela? Sip, definitivamente divertido.- Comentó sarcásticamente Amaya y Jeremy ocultó su sonrisa mientras bebía de su vaso de agua mientras Elena le lanzó una mirada a Amaya.- Prefiero quedarme aquí, terminar de verme la última temporada de The Walking Dead y después tal vez jugar a Day Z.

-Deberíamos ir a la fiesta los tres juntos. No es bueno que sigas aislándote, Amaya.- Regañó Elena y Amaya miró ligeramente dolida antes de que dejase el helado a un lado y saltase del mostrador a la misma vez que Jeremy se alejaba, también molesto por la actitud de Elena.- Y Jeremy, sé que te preocupa Vicky. Escuché que llamaste a Matt. Pero no puedes estar con ella, tiene que mejorar. Lo mejor para ella es dejarla ir.

-¿Al igual que dejaste ir a Stefan?- Murmuró Amaya y Elena la miró herida. Amaya sabía que eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero Elena no tenía el derecho a pedirle a Jeremy que se alejase de Vicky, cuando Vicky era su felicidad. ¿Qué mas daba que Vicky fuese un vampiro? Ella mejoraría y siempre y cuando Jeremy siguiera feliz, no importaba nada más, o al menos eso pensaba Amaya.

-¿Qué significa dejarla ir? Ah, claro, porque somos expertos en dejar ir a la gente.- Replicó también Jeremy.

Y Elena suspiró tristemente, ante el ataque de sus hermanos contra ella.- Sé que no lo crees, pero confía en mí, es lo mejor.- Habló ella y Jeremy se acercó hasta quedar frente ella y al lado de Amaya.

-Después de lo de papá y mamá me sentí muy mal. Como si nada me importará.- La culpabilidad de Amaya aumentó y bajó la cabeza mientras Jeremy seguía hablando.- De pronto tengo estos momentos y todo parece que va a mejorar. Y Vicky estuvo en esos momentos. Tal vez tú no lo veas, pero créeme alejarme de ella no es lo mejor.

Él se fue y ambas mellizas se quedaron mirando hasta que Amaya guardó el helado en la nevera y salió también. En las escaleras se encontró a Jeremy apoyado en la barandilla mientras escribía en su móvil. Y al verla sonrió.- ¿Te vienes a la fiesta de la escuela?

-Pensé que te unirías a mí con mis planes.- Amaya hizo un puchero y Jeremy se rió.- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Vicky quiere que nos reunamos allí y he pensado que tú puedes venir con nosotros.- Respondió él.

-En resumen, me quieres para distraer a Elena.- Jeremy asintió tímidamente, mirándola con sus ojos de perrito y Amaya vaciló antes de asentir.- Está bien, pero no te separes de mí, ¿vale? Sabes que odio las multitudes.- Jeremy asintió y ambos subieron arriba para prepararse. _Esperemos que todo salga bien_ , pensó Amaya mordiéndose el labio.

* * *

Los tres hermanos Gilbert caminaron hacía la entrada de la escuela. Elena iba vestida con su disfraz de enfermera del año pasado, Jeremy no se había molestado en disfrazarse y Amaya iba con el disfraz de ángel que le había entregado Caroline. Los tres hermanos iban esquivando a las personas y tanto Jeremy como Amaya compartieron una sonrisa traviesa antes de saltar frente un grupo de niños y asustarlos. En respuesta Elena golpeó ambos de sus hombros mientras Jeremy y Amaya chocaban los cinco.

-¿Tú también te pusiste el del año pasado?- Preguntó Matt cuando se acercó a los hermanos Gilbert y Elena sonrió mirándose a sí misma.

-Sí, no sabía que vendría hasta hace una hora.

-Tampoco yo.- Murmuró Matt y ambos compartieron una mirada antes de que Matt se volviese a Amaya.- Vienes de ángel. Muy conveniente, Amaya.- Elogió él y Amaya alzó las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Puedo ser mala si quiero.- Refunfuñó para diversión de los presentes. Ella trató de tirar de su vestida blanco hacía abajo, era demasiado corto, pero era Caroline quien se lo había dado. ¿Qué te podías esperar de ella?

Matt se volvió a Jeremy y alzó las cejas.- Y tú vienes de... ti.

Jeremy rodó los ojos y caminó lejos. Y Amaya intentó seguirlo, pero se perdió entre la gente. Y ella soltó un gruñido mientras giraba en busca de su hermano, todo el tiempo maldiciendo mentalmente. Los minutos pasaban y su pánico aumentaba. Por suerte vio como Stefan estrellaba a Matt en la pared y gruñía.- Estoy tratando de ayudarla.- Luego lo soltó y caminó, Amaya inmediatamente detrás de él.- Quédate aquí, Amaya.- Murmuró Stefan caminando en otra dirección y Amaya se burló en voz baja.

 _¿Dónde estarían dos adolescentes hormonales, uno de ellos sediento de sangre?_ , pensó ella. Y la realización la golpeó mientras salía al aparcamiento de la escuela. Nada más salir por la puerta escuchó los gritos de su hermano y los de Elena.- ¡Vicky, no!- Amaya recogió una tabla de madera y la partió contra la pared. Rápidamente corrió hacía sus hermanos y ayudó a que Elena se levantase, después de haber sido lanzada por Vicky.

En un parpadeó Stefan tenía sujeta a Vicky contra el autobús y al siguiente Vicky lo había empujado y desaparecido. Todos miraron a su alrededor con pánico y Stefan ordenó con fuerza.- Váyanse, adentro. ¡Ya!

Elena agarró a sus hermanos y los tiró hacía la puerta, pero cuando consiguieron abrirla Vicky apareció y empujó a Jeremy, lanzó a Amaya contra la pared haciendo que ella se golpease la espalda y que al caer sus brazos se raspasen, y agarró a Elena mordiéndola fuertemente en el cuello. Estuvo a punto de morderla otra vez, pero Amaya se interpuso en el último momento y con fuerza empujó la punta de la tabla de madera en el pecho de Vicky.- ¡Vicky!- Gritó Jeremy desde el suelo mientras Amaya observaba con horror como el rostro de Vicky palidecía y caía al suelo completamente muerta, soltando a Elena en el proceso.

Stefan retuvo a Jeremy mientras él gritaba, pero sus gritos y suplicas no llegaron a los oídos de Amaya. Ella estaba en shock. Había matado a Vicky. Su mente a penas registró las palabras de Elena o cuando Stefan se llevó a Vicky. Ella simplemente se sentía entumecida y al fin sus rodillas cedieron, ella cayó junto al cuerpo de Vicky.

-Iros. Yo me encargo.- Habló Damon después de aparecer de entre los autobuses. Miró el cuerpo y a Amaya quien seguía observando en silencio el cuerpo, no soltar ni una lagrima o un sollozo.

-Tú lo hiciste. Es tu culpa.- Dijo Elena con ira mientras se levantaba. Él había sido quien había convertido a Vicky, él era el culpable de que Vicky los atacase y que Amaya se hubiese visto a matarla.

-Me confundes con alguien que siente remordimientos.- Elena intentó empujarla, pero él no se movió ni una pulgada, por lo que intentó abofetearlo, pero él agarró su mano con firmeza.- Nada de esto me importa. De verdad.

Él la soltó y Elena volvió a hablar.- La gente muere a tu alrededor, ¿cómo es que no importa? Importa y lo sabes.- Ella intentó darle otra bofetada y esta vez lo consiguió.

-Te tienes que ir. Tus heridas sangran. Y tienes que irte. Ambas lo hacéis.- Añadió después de mirar a Amaya.

Elena le lanzó una última mirada y agarró a Amaya suavemente, tirando de ella entre la gente.- Elena, oye, ¿has visto...? ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Matt en su lugar después de haber visto la sangre en sus trajes.

-Nada. Un idiota con sangre falsa nos atacó.- Respondió Elena, ocultando disimuladamente el mordisco en su cuello y los cortes en el brazo de Amaya.- Nos vamos a casa a bañarnos.

Ellas se dieron la vuelta para continuar con su camino, pero Matt volvió a pararlas.- No encuentro a Vicky. Parece que se escapó.

-No sabemos dónde está.- Habló Elena apretando su mano en la de Amaya.

Y Matt suspiró tristemente.- ¿Es lo que me espera? ¿Siempre preocuparme por ella?

-Eres un buen hermano, Matt. El mejor.- Aseguró Amaya, su voz rota mientras trataba de ahogar la culpabilidad en su interior. Sin esperar respuesta, se soltó de Elena y subió a su coche esperando a su hermana mientras retenía sus lagrimas y sus emociones.

* * *

Nada más que el coche paró en frente de su casa, Amaya bajó y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Jeremy y miró como su hermano se abrazaba a si mismo. Lentamente caminó dentro y se sentó frente él, Elena uniéndose a ellos.- ¿Alcanzas a entender lo que pasó esta noche?- Preguntó Elena.

-No... No lo entiendo.- Respondió Jeremy, su voz ronca de llorar.- Yo sé lo que vi, pero... No lo entiendo.

-Ella iba a matarme.

-Está muerta, Vicky murió.- Más lágrimas caían por su rostro y Elena intentó abrazarlo.

-Lo lamento tanto, Jeremy.

-Detén el dolor.- Susurró él.- ¿Por qué todos a los que amo se mueren?

Elena lo abrazó y Amaya se quedó ahí observándolos a ambos. Lentamente, Elena se separó y salió de la habitación, probablemente para hablar con Stefan. Y en ese momento los ojos rojos de Jeremy se fijaron en Amaya mientras ella se iba acercando.- Lo siento, Jeremy. Realmente lo hago.

-¿Por qué tuviste que matarla?- Preguntó él y Amaya trató de detener las lagrimas.- ¿Por qué?

-No quería, no quería hacerlo, pero no tuve elección.- Sollozó ella. Las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y sus hombros temblaban al retener sus sollozos.- Te lastimó y casi mata a Elena... Yo no podía permitirlo...

-¿Él qué?- Preguntó él.

Y ella respondió después de otro sollozo.- Perderos a vosotros.- Hubo una pausa antes de que ella añadiera.- Puedes odiarme, Jer, pero nunca me arrepentiré de matar a Vicky, porque eso significa que vosotros estáis bien, _que seguéis vivos_. De lo único que me arrepentiré será de que no hubiese habido otra manera.- Jeremy sollozó aún más y ella con cautela lo abrazó antes de alejarse y levantarse de la cama.

-Deseo que hubieses sido tú quien muriese en ese accidente y no papa, ni mama.

Ella giró su cabeza y lo miró mientras sonreía tristemente.- Al parecer, tienes mi mismo deseo.- Murmuró antes de salir de la habitación y Jeremy la vio salir mientras sollozaba aún más.

Al salir de la habitación observó como Damon subía las escaleras y se paraba frente ella, torpemente.- Elena quiere que borre los recuerdos de Jeremy.- Informó él y Amaya se recostó en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos.- Pero no lo haré si tú no quieres.- Amaya sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos mirándolo.

-No estoy de acuerdo en borrar sus recuerdos, pero Elena seguirá insistiendo y tampoco puedo tener a Jeremy sufriendo. Simplemente no puedo.- Murmuró ella y Damon asintió entrando en la habitación.

Amaya se quedó apoyada en la pared mientras Damon borraba los recuerdos de Jeremy y cuando él salió evaluó a la humana frente él. Era la misma Amaya de siempre, la que mantenía sus sentimientos embotellados y bromeaba para distraer a las personas de ella misma, y siempre lo conseguía en todos, excepto con él. Damon era el único que podía ver el dolor y la culpa que ocultaba con humor y sarcasmo. Tal vez podía verlo tan claramente porque él también había sentido esos sentimientos hacía tiempo, claro que eso había sido en los primeros años de su eternidad, ya después lo había ignorado todo y había dejado que la oscuridad lo consumiese. Porque la oscuridad era la mejor manera de ignorar el dolor.

-Está hecho.- Anunció él y observó como ella asentía con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

En ese momento ella se veía tan inocente con su traje de ángel manchado de sangre, sus lágrimas empapando sus mejillas y su lado oscuro quiso absorber toda su inocencia, romperla en pedazos, pero no lo hizo y dudó mucho que alguna vez se atreviese. Porque al igual que su lado oscuro quería destruirla, también quería protegerla, quería que su inocencia brillara eternamente.

-Es mi culpa.- Habló de pronto ella.- Si yo hubiera convencido a Jeremy de no ir a la fiesta, si yo hubiera encontrado una manera de detener a Vicky, Jeremy ahora no estaría sufriendo.

-No es tu culpa. Yo la transformé y deje que se escapará.- Murmuró él, agarrando ambos lados de su cara y secando sus lágrimas.- No es tu culpa, May.

-Pero yo la maté.- Sollozó ella.- Maté a la persona que amaba mi hermano. _Yo la maté._

Damon sacudió la cabeza y tiró de ella en un abrazo. Sus brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura y solo por un segundo, solo por un minuto compartió un momento de vulnerabilidad con Amaya, a pesar de todos sus planes de evitar encariñarse con alguien. Y Amaya le devolvió el abrazo mientras sollozaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejando que sus emociones salieran a la superficie.


	9. Capítulo 8- 162 velas

Bienvenidos a otro capítulo :)

Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a tamerofdragons por seguir mi historia y a todos vosotros que leéis esto, porque eso significa que le estáis dando una oportunidad a mi historia y por eso estoy muy agradecida. Vosotros hacéis que mis ánimos se eleven y que no me rinda con mi proyecto.

Mil gracias...

También quería deciros que si he tardado mucho era porque justo cuando casi acababa el capítulo se me fue el internet y todo lo que había escrito (que era bastante y sin guardar) se elimino. De hecho cuando escribó esto es justo cuando ha pasado y quiero llorar de frustración, porque me estaba quedando genial y estaba orgullosa de ello, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo en dejarlo tal y como había escrito desde un principio. Y lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que me pasa.

Dios tengo tantas ganas de llorar...

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a tomerofdragons y a AnneAC.**

 **Espero que os guste...**

 _ **-No me pertenece absolutamente nada de ''The Vampire Diaries'', solamente Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga en la serie-**_

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 8- 162 velas.**

-¿A dónde dijo Vicky que iba?- Preguntó la sheriff Forbes.

-No lo dijo.- Respondió Amaya, sus ojos fijándose fijamente en los de la madre de Caroline.

La sheriff asintió y se inclinó un poco más hacía adelante.- ¿Le dijo a su hermano a dónde iba?- Volvió a preguntar.

-No creo.

-¿Hay alguien con quien pueda hablar que sepa qué le pasó antes de que se fuera?

-Steffy.- Contestó Amaya y la sheriff sacudió un poco la cabeza. Al parecer Amaya seguía teniendo la costumbre de poner apodos a cualquiera con quien se encariñase.- Mi hermana le pidió ayuda y Stefan aceptó. Ellos pensaban que realmente podían ayudarla, pero yo sabía que no iba a funcionar.- La sheriff se inclinó hacía atrás con sorpresa ante su sinceridad.

-¿Por qué?

Amaya retorció las manos en su regazo, pero por suerte la sheriff no lo notó.- Vicky estaba demasiado metida en las drogas. Siempre que vendría a ver a Jeremy estaría drogada o borracha, y si no lo estaba convencía a Jeremy para estarlo.- Ella se lamió los labios nerviosamente y bajó la mirada a su regazo, donde los nudillos de sus manos estaban completamente blancos.- Y en parte siento que es mi culpa. Vicky era mi amiga antes del... del accidente... y tal vez si yo habría hablado con ella o haber intentado ayudarla más, tal vez ella estaría bien.

La sheriff observó a la adolescente frente a ella con sorpresa. La culpabilidad y el dolor que normalmente trataba de ocultar, brillaban en sus ojos y ella sintió una punzada. Amaya era la mejor amiga de su hija. Caroline y Amaya se habían pasado toda su infancia juntas y por ello le tenía un cariño profundo a Amaya, como si también fuese su hija.

-¿Cómo fue su comportamiento esos últimos días antes de irse?- Preguntó la sheriff, tratando de volver al interrogatorio y Amaya volvió a mirarla.

-Extraño. Estaba más drogada de lo normal.

-¿Alguna señal de agresión o violencia?

-No.

-¿Y tú crees que Vicky se fue de aquí?

-Sí.- Asintió Amaya sin vacilar.

La sheriff también asintió y escribió en su libreta durante un momento antes de volver a mirar a Amaya.- Hemos terminado, Amaya.- La sheriff se levantó junto a Amaya y la abrazo durante un momento.- No es tu culpa.- Susurró en su oído y Amaya le sonrió en agradecimiento, pero aún con tristeza. Y se alejó.

Y mientras lo hacía, la Sheriff observó como Amaya se reunía con sus hermanos. Toda tristeza o dolor desaparecido de su rostro mientras les sonreía intentando animarles. _Pobre chicos_ , pensó con tristeza. Los hermanos Gilbert al parecer no podían tener un descanso del dolor o la perdida.

 **oo**

Stefan se quedó en el aparcamiento frente a la comisaria, esperando. Matt había salido hace unos segundos y había intentado reconfortarlo, asegurarle que su único propósito era ayudar, pero se había alejado sin darle una mirada y cuando se había girado los hermanos Gilbert salían de la comisaria acompañados de su tía Jenna.

Él inmediatamente notó como la mirada de las gemelas se posaba sobre él, una mirándola con tristeza y la otra sonriendole mientras le saludaba alegremente. Y sus labios se elevaron mientras respondía el saludo de Amaya.- ¿Me esperan en el coche?- Preguntó Elena a su familia y Jenna notando miró entre los adolescentes antes de asentir.

-Claro.- Aceptó Jenna mientras seguía a Jeremy al coche.

Intento arrastrar también a Amaya, pero ella se soltó y se posicionó junto a su gemela mientras le sacaba infantilmente la lengua a su tía. Jenna sacudió la cabeza con sus labios temblando y empezó a caminar hacía el coche, notando la molestia de Elena y la superioridad de Amaya incluso mientras se alejaba.

-¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó Stefan nada mas que las gemelas se pararon frente él.

Amaya le dio un pulgar hacía arriba mientras sonreía con un poco de tristeza y Elena lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba.- No creo que la alguacil sospeche de ti. Jeremy lo olvidó todo, solo recuerda lo que Damon le dijo.- Tranquilizó ella.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Stefan mirando fijamente a los ojos, pero también miró a Amaya de reojo. Agradecido con ambas por guardar su secreto.

-No puedo hacer esto, Stefan.- Negó Elena tristemente.- Cada vez que veo a Matt o a Jeremy solo pienso que Vicky no va a volver. Jamás sabrán el porqué.- Amaya bajó la cabeza en eso y Elena agarró fuertemente su mano.- Hay personas lastimadas y muertas, yo... Es demasiado.- Su mano se apretó en la de Amaya, recordando perfectamente cuando Vicky lanzó a su hermana a la pared y la mordió a ella.

-¿Quieres ir a hablar de esto?- Preguntó Stefan con esperanza y desesperación, sus ojos normalmente con dulzura y ternura ahora adoloridos, y Elena apartó la mirada mientras negaba.

-No.- Stefan se detuvo e incluso Amaya se removió incómodamente.- Stefan, tienes que alejarte de mí.- La mirada de Stefan se clavó en ella y Elena añadió.- De nosotras.- Antes de alejarse.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los ojos desesperanzados de Stefan cayeron al suelo y Amaya lentamente se acercó a él.- Lo siento mucho, Stefan.- Murmuró ella.- Elena es dramática, le encanta eso y dudo mucho que se de cuenta, pero si se dará cuenta de que es feliz contigo y entonces ira a buscarte para reconciliaros.- Aseguró Amaya y Stefan levantó la mirada observando como ella le sonreía alegremente.- De hecho, te aseguró que hoy mismo la tendrás en tu puerta queriendo volver contigo.- Ella le guiñó un ojo y Stefan sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-A Lexi le caerías muy bien.- Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Lexi?

-Una muy vieja amiga que ha venido a visitarme por mi cumpleaños.- Respondió Stefan a su confusión y Amaya sonrió enormemente.

-¿Cuántos cumples?

-162...- Contestó Stefan vacilante, y en cuanto vio la sonrisa de Amaya aumentar y sus ojos brillar traviesamente, se arrepintió de decírselo.- ¿En qué estas pensando?- Le preguntó con temor.

Y su temor aumentó cuando Amaya siguió sonriendole con esa sonrisa suya, la sonrisa que aseguraba problemas.- Puede que me paso hoy por tu casa para conocer a Lexi, ¿está bien?

Stefan sacudió la cabeza ante su timidez y asintió.- Siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa, Maya.- Aseguró él y observó como Amaya se alejaba. El temor se apoderó de él observando como se alejaba aún con _esa_ sonrisa intacta. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 **oo**

Era ya de noche, cuando Jenna se sentó bruscamente en el sofá junto a Elena. Ambas con expresiones deprimidas.- Estás sufriendo.- Observó Jenna mientras Elena jugueteaba con la manta que la rodeaba.

Tal y como Amaya había predicho se arrepentía inmensamente de haber roto con Stefan, pero las necesidades de proteger a su familia eran más fuertes.- Al igual que tú.- Murmuró Elena obligándose a salir de sus pensamientos.

-Pero yo tengo motivos. Me botaron.

-Sí, Logan es un idiota.- Reconfortó Elena.

-Dice la chica que dijo que era lindo.- Se burló Amaya entrando en la habitación con una libreta en sus manos y sentándose junto a Jeremy en la mesa.

Elena se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y Jenna miró a la pared con resentimiento y amargura.- No te mandaron un correo diciendo ''Me voy, adiós''.- Habló Jenna, ignorando por completo las palabras de Amaya.

-¿Pueden bajar la voz?- Preguntó Jeremy irritado. Estaba tratando de centrarse en un ejercicio de matemáticas que no podía resolver y las voces de su tía y de Elena no ayudaban.

-Se agradecería.- Apoyó Amaya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Jenna se giró y miro a ambos de sus sobrinos. Un montón de papeles, libros y libretas estaban esparcidos por la mesa, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía estorbarles.

Jeremy no miró hacía arriba mientras respondía.- Tarea.- Un ceño se formó en su rostro mientras miraba intensamente el ejercicio. Levantó la vista y miró a Amaya con una sonrisa mientras ella estaba igual de frustrada que él, por haberse equivocado otra vez en su dibujo.- Aya está dibujando.- Él se encogió de hombros restandole importancia mientras veía las miradas atónitas de Jenna y Elena en ellos.

-¿Desde cuándo haces tarea?- Preguntó Elena después de girarse bruscamente.- ¿Y desde cuándo has vuelto a dibujar, Amaya?

-Tengo que terminar esto. Estoy atrasado, tengo examen mañana...- Él no continuó mientras buscaba un libro donde explicase como resolver este ejercicio.- Y al parecer a Amaya le golpeó la inspiración.- Jeremy sonrió a Amaya y volvió a buscar entre el desorden.

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Extraterrestres?- Preguntó Elena a su tía.

Y Jenna asintió mirando también con extrañeza a sus sobrinos pequeños.- Los suplantaron.

-Pueden oírte.- Les afirmó Jeremy mientras les sonreía falsamente y volvía a su trabajo.

Y Elena observó a sus hermanos menores escéptica. Jeremy seguía estudiando, pero al final se rindió y se giró para pedirle ayuda a Amaya. Y Amaya le mostró su dibujo con una sonrisa esperanzada haciendo que Jeremy sonriera y la felicitase por su gran dibujo. Ambos se sonrieron y Jeremy escuchó por completo a Amaya mientras le explicaba el ejercicio y como solucionarlo, incluso iba anotándolo en sus apuntes y asintiendo para si mismo. _¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Damon?_ Se preguntó Elena.

* * *

Al día siguiente Amaya se dirigió hacía la habitación de su gemela y entró sin llamar, como siempre hacía. Se lanzó directa a la cama y le sonrió a su gemela molesta mientras rebotaba alegremente.- ¿En serio?- Bufó Elena a través del edredón y Amaya siguió sonriendo, impasible ante su mirada de muerte.

-Venganza.- Cantó entusiasmada y Elena se vio imposible de estar enojada con Amaya, así que suspiró y se destapó la cabeza.

Estuvieron en silencio. Amaya disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama y Elena disfrutando del apoyo de su gemela. Amaya siempre fue antisocial y por eso no sabía muy bien como animar a alguien, pero ella siempre lo intentaría, sobretodo con sus hermanos. Y por ello Elena estaba eternamente agradecida, porque aunque Amaya no le dijera palabras optimistas, ella siempre haría el intento, ya sea escuchando todas sus quejas, haciendo bromas para intentar que sonriera o como ahora, estar junto a ella en silencio, mostrando su apoyo eterno.

Un golpe en la puerta las sobresaltó a ambas y las dos se miraron antes de mirar a la puerta.- ¿Estás despierta?- Preguntó Bonnie mostrando un poco la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta.

-No.- Negó Elena y se volvió a tapar la cara.

Inmediatamente Amaya le arrebató las sabanas mientras Elena se quejaba, pero no se detuvo y la dejó al descubierto. Elena jadeó cuando el aire frío la golpeó e intento volver a taparse, pero Amaya no soltaría las sabanas.- Venganza.- Susurró Amaya aún tirando de las sabanas.- Me encanta la venganza.- Exclamó alegremente cuando Elena golpeó la cama con otro jadeo y luego procedió a asesinar con la mirada a Amaya, quién sonreía victoriosamente.

-¿Por qué no me habéis llamado?- Preguntó Bonnie fingiendo estar enfadada, pero una sonrisa divertida se asomaba por sus labios después de haber visto a las gemelas luchar por las sabanas.

-Lo siento, Bon-Bon.- Se disculpó Amaya e hizo un puchero mientras la miraba, provocando que Bonnie la golpease con una almohada por haber intentado manipularla, y Amaya rió alegremente.

-¿Vas a quedarte en la cama?- Le preguntó a Elena y Elena asintió haciendo que Bonnie rodará los ojos.- Muévete.- Ordenó y se metió en la cama junto a las gemelas.- Ya me preocupaste. ¿Qué ocurre?- Miró a Elena preocupada y le lanzó una mirada a Amaya, quien negó con la cabeza y enterró su cara en la almohada.

-Me cansé de pensar, de hablar.

-¿Puedes darme un resumen para fingir que te ayudo?- Bromeó Bonnie y Amaya rió.

-Stefan y yo terminamos.- Susurró Elena.

Bonnie la miró con tristeza.- Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?- Elena la miró y Amaya le lanzó una mirada burlona.- Cierto, pregunta tonta.- Ella suspiró y volvió a mirarlas a ambas.- Sé que me desaparecí un poco cuando me necesitabas. Cuando ambas me necesitabais. Soy la peor.- Murmuró con culpabilidad.

-¿Quieres compensarnos? Puedes distraernos.- Ante esas palabras Bonnie sonrió y se levantó de golpe.

-Vosotras lo pedisteis.- Advirtió Bonnie sonriendo entusiasmada. Cerró la ventana, y agarró una almohada abriéndola y dejando caer las plumas en la cama, a pesar de la queja de Elena y la mirada divertida de Amaya.- Jurad que no diréis nada.- Habló con total seriedad.

-Es una mala semana para algo así.- Fue la respuesta de Elena.

-Lo juro.- Prometió Amaya y le tendió el dedo meñique a Bonnie, quien sonrió enormemente y entrelazo sus dedos.

Luego se volvió a Elena y la miró con seriedad.- Júralo, porque no debería mostrarte esto.

-Esta bien, lo juro.- Prometió Elena rindiéndose.

Y Bonnie les sonrió a sus mejores amigas mientras miraba a su alrededor.- No hay ventanas abiertas, ¿cierto? Sin ventilador, aire acondicionado.- Elena negó confundida mientras Bonnie les explicaba.- La abuela me enseñó esto. Os va a encantar.- Prometió ella. Sus manos fueron a las plumas y mientras su mano se alzaba, una pluma también lo hacía. Ambas gemela la miraron con sorpresa, Elena más en shock que Amaya. Bonnie las miró a ambas y dejó caer la pluma. Y cuando levantó la mirada todas las plumas flotaban en el aire a su alrededor.- Es cierto, Elena, Amaya, todo lo que mi abuela me dijo. Es imposible y es cierto. Soy una bruja.

-Te creo.- Susurró Elena asombrada y se rió junto a Bonnie.

Ambas se volvieron a Amaya y ella las miró alzando una ceja.- Yo siempre te creí.- Le recordó Amaya y sus dedos empezaron a jugar con las plumas. Elena y Bonnie riendo junto a ella mientras la veían agitar las plumas y dirigirlas.

 **oo**

-La tal Elena va a volver, estoy segura.- Habló Lexi caminando hacía Stefan.- ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

-No.- Negó Stefan sonriendo.

-Eso siempre funciona. Vas a moverle tanto el mundo siendo vampiro, que será tuya por siempre.- Lexi le lanzó una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

Y Stefan se inclinó mientras hablaba.- Sí, pero esto no es sobre sexo, o compulsiones o algún otro truco. Tiene que querer estar conmigo, como ella quiera.- Lexi lo miró de reojo mientras abría una maleta llena de bolsas de sangre.

-Eso sonó demasiado maduro.- Se burló suavemente ella y Stefan sonrió mientras la miraba, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio las bolsas de sangre. Inmediatamente se alejó y tosió un poco. Lexi notando su cambió abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y ambos vampiros se miraron mientras escuchaban el latido de un corazón humano en la puerta.- Tal vez sea Elena.- Supuso Lexi y en un parpadeo estaba en la puerta abriéndola.- Hola... ¿Eres Elena?- Preguntó a la adolescente frente ella.

-Nop, soy su gemela, Amaya.- Se presentó la adolescente y Lexi la miró de arriba abajo.- Tú debes de ser Lexi, la amiga de Steffy.- Lexi, divertida, alzó una ceja ante el apodo y miró a Stefan que se había acercado con una sonrisa.- Estaba deseando conocerte.- La sonrisa de Amaya aumentó mientras se giraba hacía Stefan.- Hola, cumpleañero.

-¿Eso es para mí?- Pidió Stefan señalando la caja que llevaba Amaya y ella asintió.- No hacía falta, Maya.

Ante eso Amaya alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga sería yo si no le regalaría algo a mi nuevo mejor amigo?- Lexi sonrió, inmediatamente gustándole esta chica y en el fondo deseó que la famosa Elena fuese igual que ella.

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá y Amaya le entregó la caja a Stefan sonriendo.- Gracias.- Agradeció Stefan, aunque sus manos vacilaron en abrir la caja, temiendo la sonrisa traviesa de Amaya, y Lexi notando eso se inclinó hacía adelante, deseando ver lo que había planeado la adolescente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo!- Felicitó Amaya cuando abrió la caja y Lexi rió mientras Stefan sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa. Sabía que no debería de haberle dicho su edad. Él sacó un conejo de peluche de la caja y miró a Amaya mientras hablaba.- A este está prohibido comérselo, ¿entendido, Steffy?- Las carcajadas de Lexi sonaron por toda la casa y Stefan se unió, pero más calmadamente.

-Lo prometo. Ningún daño vendrá a este conejo.- Prometió con seriedad Stefan y Amaya le sonrió mientras se recostaba más cómodamente en el sofá.

-Hay más.- Informó señalando a la caja y Stefan curioso miró dentro para después sonreír. Sacó un marco con un dibujo hecho a lápiz enmarcado.- Hacía tiempo que no dibujaba...- Susurró Amaya nerviosamente.

Pero Stefan sonrió.- Es perfecto.- Alabó sinceramente. El dibujo consistía en ellos dos, el brazo de Stefan rodeaba los hombros de Amaya mientras sonreía, y Amaya hacía el signo de la paz mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Por el fondo se podía ver una parte pequeña de su instituto y mesas, en una de esas mesas estaban todos sus amigos riendo de sus payasadas mientras Elena negaría con una pequeña sonrisa. _Sí, definitivamente era perfecto_.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Preguntó Lexi apoyándose cómodamente en su sillón y sonriendo a Stefan y a Amaya. Stefan fue a hablar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Ahora que preguntas...- Vino la voz de Damon mientras entraba en la habitación. Él notó a Amaya en el sofá y le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Y Amaya rodó los ojos mientras se tensaba ligeramente.

-No te preguntaba a ti.- Cortó Lexi.

Pero Damon la ignoró descaradamente mientras caminaba.- Hay una fiesta en el restaurante, te va a encantar. Banquete, meseras vulgares, todos los amigos de Stefan.- Él no se había detenido mientras hablaba y ahora estaba justo detrás de Amaya.

-Sí, no quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños.- Se negó Stefan y Damon le sonrió de lado.

-Pues no es para ti. Es solamente una fiesta. Nadie sabrá que es tu cumpleaños.- Stefan siguió mirándolo y Damon suspiro antes de añadir.- Caroline la organiza.

-Deja en paz a Caroline, Damon.- Ordenó Stefan mientras Amaya se tensaba más.

-Somos amigos, está bien.- Restó importancia Damon.- Es importante que el pueblo nos vea por ahí, como cualquier humano. Hay que mezclarse.- Él sonrió antes de mirar las bolsas de sangre y hacer una mueca.- Prefiero la mía a 37 grados.- Él tomó una respiración e inmediatamente el aroma de Amaya lleno sus sentidos. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba mantener el control. Se giró dispuesto a irse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No le hagas daño a Caroline, Damon.- Habló Amaya mirándolo a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada.- Ella es mi mejor amiga, así que, por favor, no le hagas nada.- Damon escaneó su rostro antes de asentir apenas visiblemente. La mano de Amaya seguía en su muñeca, dándole esos escalofríos que tanto lo sorprendían, y su aroma seguía llenándolo, como si le llamase. Y esas dos cosas lo torturaron sin control

Y aún así cuando ella soltó su brazo y se alejó, volviendo a sentarse, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. No queriendo pensar más en ello, él se giró y desapareció entre la inmensa casa, su brazo aún ardiendo por el toque de Amaya.

* * *

-Casi estoy lista.- Anunció Lexi saliendo del baño y sonriendo a Stefan y Amaya.

-No puedo creer que quieras que vayamos.- Negó Stefan levantándose de la silla.

Amaya los observó a ambos con una sonrisa divertida mientras jugaba con el conejo de Stefan, sus piernas se balancearon en el aire antes de cruzarlas debajo de ella y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas agitando el conejo. Y Stefan se lo quitó con una mirada de regaño juguetona, pero Amaya simplemente se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacía adelante, con cuidado de no caerse del escritorio de Stefan.

-No te pedí que salieras al sol sin tu sortija.- Bromeó Lexi, sujetando su toalla y mirándose en el espejo.- Hablo en serio, es una fiesta.

-Una fiesta a la que Damon nos invitó.- Señaló Stefan.- Entonces, mi pregunta es, ¿por qué? Él trama algo.

Amaya echó la cabeza hacía atrás pensando y tatareó de acuerdo con Stefan. Era obvio que Damon se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias en esta fiesta, algo ocurriría hoy y no sería precisamente algo bueno.

Lexi agitó sus manos despreocupadamente y se giró hacía su mejor amigo vampiro y su nueva amiga humana.- ¿Qué importa? ¿Qué podría hacer públicamente, frente a tantas personas?

-Él sabe como pasar por desapercibido. Créeme.- El tono de Stefan era sombrío e hizo que Amaya se preguntase si Damon hubiera hecho algo igual antes. _Por supuesto que sí_ , se burló Amaya de si misma, _Estamos hablando de Damon Salvatore, el gran vampiro malvado y psicópata_. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

-Entonces se comportará.- Dijo simplemente la vampiresa y Amaya alzó una ceja junto a Stefan. Decir que Damon se comportará era como decirle a un niño que no jugase con sus juguetes nuevos.- Te veo un día al año. Un día que no sufres y te quejas en tu cabeza.

-Un día que es mi cumpleaños, ¿no?

-Y el loco, el que nadó desnudo en la fuente de Trevi y se emborrachó en la estatua de la libertad. Ese loco puede dejar de preocuparse por una noche e ir a una fiesta tonta.- Trató de convencer Lexi y por el rostro de Stefan había tenido completo éxito.

Y Amaya desde su lugar habló.- Al próximo de vuestros viajes, ¿puedo unirme yo?- Lexi y Stefan se sonrieron el uno al otro y miraron a la adolescente frente a ellos.

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó rápidamente Lexi. La pequeña humana le caía genial y no dudaba que sus viajes serían el doble de divertidos con ella. Lexi se volvió a Stefan y empezó a empujarlo hacía el baño.- Ahora, ve a prepararte.- Con un último empujón y una carcajada Stefan entró en el baño sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **oo**

Elena aparcó frente la casa de los Salvatore y bajó del coche con una respiración profunda. Empezó a caminar hacía la puerta y deseó que Amaya estuviese allí. Probablemente se burlaría de ella y haría comentarios sarcásticos, pero sentiría su apoyo y esto no sería más duro de lo que ya es. Soltó un suspiro más y su mano temblorosa se acercó al timbre, llamando. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que una voz llegó desde el interior. Una voz femenina.

-Está abierto, pasa.- Elena frunció el ceño confundida y entró mirando a su alrededor sin ver a nadie. Carcajadas se escucharon y doblando la esquina fue su gemela y una chica, que nunca había visto antes. La chica al verla se detuvo sorprendida y horrorizada.- Dios mio. ¿Cómo...?

-¡Ellie!- Saludó Amaya sonriendo y abrazando a su hermana.

Elena le devolvió el abrazo extrañada y comprensión brilló en su rostro al ver un bote de Coca-Cola en sus manos. Ella se separó de su hermana y volvió a mirar a la chica en toalla frente a ellas. Aún estaba sorprendida y balbuceaba sin parar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

-¿Quién...?

-Es mi gemela, Elena.- Aclaró Amaya y la boca de Lexi se cerró con un chasquido mientras sus ojos brillaron un segundo con furia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Elena sin vacilar.

-Lexi, amiga de Stefan.

-¿Está aquí?

-En la ducha.- Respondió Lexi señalando hacía arriba y Elena frunció el ceño.- ¿Lo quieres esperar?

-No.- Negó Elena y se giró saliendo de la casa, dejando a una Lexi mirándola aún con asombro y a Amaya mirándola con preocupación.

-Lo siento, Lex. Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió rápidamente Amaya siguiendo a su gemela.- ¡Elena!- Llamó ella, pero su hermana ignoró sus llamados y subió al coche yéndose. Y Amaya la observó irse con una mueca confundida. ¿En serio había pensado que Stefan la engañaría con Lexi? Stefan solamente tenía ojos para ella y a Amaya le irritaba que su hermana no se diera cuenta de ello.

Suspirando apartó el pelo de su cara y caminó hacía su propio coche.

* * *

Damon bebió tranquilamente de su vaso de bourbon, observando a los molestos adolescentes hormonales que bailaban y bebían por todo el bar. Sus ojos escaneaban a la multitud tratando de localizar a Stefan, a Lexi o a Amaya, pero era imposible. Y eso le molestó, porque empezaba a aburrirse.

-Que buena fiesta, ¿no?- Preguntó Caroline orgullosa una vez que se acercó a Damon.

-Que bueno que se te ocurrió.- Comentó sarcásticamente él.

Y tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa mientras Caroline parpadeaba confundida, pero inmediatamente ella volvió a sonreír y mirándolo esperanzada.- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-¿Tienes mi cristal?- Preguntó en su lugar Damon, forzando una sonrisa de lado.

-No.

-¿Ha venido Amaya?

-No...- Respondió Caroline, su sonrisa borrada por completo.

Y la sonrisa de Damon también desapareció mientras la miraba con frialdad.- Entonces no me divierto.- Sin embargo algo captó su atención que hizo que su sonrisa volviera y se levantó del taburete sin darle otra mirada a Caroline. Y Caroline observó con una mueca como Damon iba directo hacía Amaya y una chica rubia.

-Tal vez deberíamos haber esperado a Stefan.- Habló Amaya nerviosamente mientras miraba a la multitud de adolescentes con una mueca. Odiaba las multitudes.

-Sabes que ha ido a hablar con tu hermana.- Respondió Lexi.

-Aún así podríamos haberle esperado.- Lexi la miró con confusión y Amaya la miró.- Odio las multitudes. Así que mas te vale que no me abandones por aquí o si no me veré obligada a clavarte una estaca como venganza.- Amaya le sonrió descaradamente, un brillo juguetón en sus ojos y Lexi rió alegremente, enganchando sus brazos con los de ella. Le encantaba esta humana.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Preguntó Damon uniéndose a ellas.

Sus ojos clavándose en Amaya. Ella llevaba un vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unos botines negros con cordoneras también negras y con un poco de tacón, y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Y Damon se preguntó como podría mirar descarada e ingenua a la misma vez. Aunque eso hacía que pareciese más sabrosa.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí.- Respondió Lexi, sus ojos estrechándose al notar la mirada de Damon sobre Amaya.

Damon abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lexi pasó por su lado arrastrando a una Amaya sonriendo divertidamente. Ambas empezaron a bailar en la pista de baile, donde la mayoría de adolescentes estaba. Lexi se meneaba alegremente mientras Amaya iba agitando su cabello como una rockera mientras sonreía y bebía del bote de pepsi en sus manos, que Lexi amablemente le había conseguido. Amaya escaneó a la multitud y encontró a Stefan hablando seriamente con Matt. En cuanto Matt se alejó, Stefan las vio y no dudó en acercarse a ellas mientras sonreía.

-Ahora necesito que muevas un poco más los pies.- Intentó Lexi bailando junto a Amaya mientras Stefan se movía torpemente.

-No quiero verme como un tonto.- Negó Stefan.

-Por favor, no lo haces tan mal.- Bromeó Lexi y miró a Amaya.- ¡Incluso Amaya está bailando!

-Solamente porque el efecto del azúcar me ha afectado completamente.- Replicó Amaya, casi saltando en el proceso mientras daba otro trago a su bote ya casi vacío.

Y Stefan suspiró rindiéndose mientras se movía un poco más.- Hacerme un favor y decirme si veis a Damon con la cámara de su teléfono.

-No prometo nada, Steffy. Me encantaría tener un vídeo tuyo bailando.- Amaya le sonrió descaradamente y Lexi echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras se reía.

Stefan negó ante sus mejores amigas y agarró la mano de Amaya haciéndola girar sobre si misma. Cuando Amaya se detuvo agarró también la mano de Lexi mientras ella agarraba la otra mano de Stefan y los tres empezaron a girar en un círculo. Lexi meneando su cadera y agitando su cabeza mientras Amaya cantaría alegremente la canción del fondo y Stefan se movería torpemente. A veces tropezaban con los adolescentes a su alrededor y esas veces Stefan aprovecharía para hacerlas girar a ambas.

-¿Es enserio?- Preguntó Stefan cuando volvieron a tropezar.

-¿Qué? Es divertido.- Replicó Amaya y volvieron a girar al ritmo de la música, pero pronto Amaya se cansó y su respiración se convirtió en jadeos.- ¿Podemos descansar un poco?- Rogó y ambos vampiros asintieron, para nada cansados, haciendo que Amaya maldijera mentalmente sus capacidades sobrenaturales.

Los tres fueron al billar y Lexi fue la primera en tirar, haciendo que más de una bola entrase en el hoyo. Amaya silbó y Lexi se volvió hacía sus compañeros chocando los cinco con ambos. Lexi bebió tranquilamente de su vaso de limonada, que había robado de un camarero al pasar sin que se diera cuenta, y observó junto a Stefan como Amaya sujetaba el palo con total concentración. Y las bolas rebotaron entre sí metiendo tres en diferentes hoyos, haciendo que ambos vampiros la miraron sorprendidos mientras se inclinaba dramáticamente.

-Y sin sentidos sobrenaturales.- Les comentó descaradamente Amaya a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo.

Y en ese momento fue en el que Elena entró en la fiesta y se acercó a ellos, sin embargo se quedó unos metros alejada observando como se divertían. Los celos vibraron en su interior mientras observaba lo despreocupado que parecía estar Stefan con Lexi, pero inmediatamente trató de encerrarlos, sintiéndose culpable por ello. Fue el turno de Stefan tirar y Elena observó como fallaba, Lexi lo animó y Amaya se burló, provocando que Stefan sonriera y la empujase.

En su línea de visión entró Damon y Elena apartó la mirada de ellos mientras él se acercaba a ella.- Stefan sonríe, avisen a los medios.- Comentó dramáticamente.

-No le has dado muchos motivos para ser feliz, ¿o sí?- Replicó Elena.

-Tienes razón, pobre Stefan. Torturado por toda la eternidad por su depravado hermano.- El sarcasmo en su voz se podía escuchar a una milla y él chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras se giraba un poco hacía la copia de Katherine.- ¿Nunca te cansas de juzgar tanto?- Elena le molestaba sin fin.

-No puedo evitarlo en presencia de psicópatas.- Ella ni siquiera lo miró. _Al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo._

-Pues considera lastimados los sentimientos de este psicópata.- Él se llevó una mano al corazón fingiendo como si en realidad le hubiese lastimado, pero sus ojos mantenían su brillo perverso.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se quedaron mirando al trío frente ellos. Elena observó como volvía a ser el turno de Stefan y él metería dos bolas en un hoyo, haciendo que Lexi lo besase en la mejilla después de abrazarlo y que Stefan girase a Amaya en círculos, ambos riendo. Él la volvió a colocar en el suelo, pero no quitó su mano de su cintura mientras Amaya sacaba su cámara y Lexi se volvía a unir a ellos, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stefan y él rodeando su cintura con su brazo libre. Los tres sonrieron a la cámara, Stefan una sonrisa dulce, Lexi una sonrisa divertida y entusiasta, y Amaya sonrió de lado mostrando todos sus dientes.

Elena volvió a sentir los celos dentro de ella y a pesar de sus intentos para que se fueran no lo harían. Pero es que nunca había visto esa sonrisa en Stefan, la sonrisa genuina y despreocupada, como si no tuviera ningún problema en el mundo. Y lo mismo pasaba con Amaya. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera. Esa sonrisa que Elena tanto había intentado provocar y deseado volver a ver. Y sabía a la perfección que Jeremy también deseaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo había conseguido hacer eso Lexi sin siquiera esforzarse?

Ella tosió torpemente y apartó la mirada del trío, sintiéndose mal por sus pensamientos egoístas. A su lado Damon también estaba observando al trío y su mirada llena de furia se centró en Stefan mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Elena podía ver como sus ojos brillaban con tantas emociones que era difícil diferenciarlas. Rabia, celos y, ¿sorpresa? Era como si ni siquiera él supiese lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento. Y sus ojos oscurecidos brillaron a Amaya posesivamente antes de mirar a Elena, sus ojos vacíos como si no hubiera sentido nada desde el principio.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?- Preguntó Elena, tratando de olvidar lo que había creído ver.

-Necesito una pregunta menos vaga.

-Cuando hiciste lo que hiciste con su memoria, lo de Vicky... ¿qué más le hiciste?- Explicó Elena.

Y Damon se acercó a ella mientras hablaba.- Tú me pediste que le quitara los recuerdos de los colmillos y todo lo malo.- Él se encogió de hombros despreocupado.- Amaya quería que dejará de sufrir.

-Pero actúa diferente.- Intentó de nuevo ella, ignorando lo último que él había dicho.- Parece estar bien con todo, demasiado bien. Estudia, no toma drogas, no bebe. ¿Seguro que no hiciste nada más?

-Le quité el sufrimiento.- Repitió Damon lentamente.

Él se alejó, pero Elena rápidamente lo detuvo.- ¿Y a Amaya? ¿Le hiciste algo?- Damon se giró lentamente y con una mirada de completa frialdad.

-¿Te refieres a si también le borré los recuerdos sobre este ''mundo''?- Culpabilidad brilló en el rostro de Elena y Damon asintió acercándose otra vez.- No lo hice y nunca lo haré.- Elena abrió la boca para protestar, pero Damon se le adelantó.- Ella merece saber lo que esta sucediendo y aunque le borrase sus recuerdos, estoy seguro de que ella lo averiguaría absolutamente todo. Amaya es muy inteligente y muy curiosa. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, querida Elena.

-Intentó protegerla, Damon.- Protestó Elena.- Si ella no sabe nada, ningún daño sufriría.

-Nos tiene a Stefan _y a **mí**._

-¡Eres un psicópata que mata a personas sin ni siquiera vacilar! ¡Tenemos que protegerla de ti!- Exclamó Elena y un segundo después miró a su alrededor comprobando que nadie la hubiera escuchado, por suerte la música estaba a un volumen alto y los adolescentes más cercanos estaban borrachos.

-Entonces es bueno que _me tenga_ de su lado, ¿no?- La mirada de frialdad seguía en sus ojos mientras forzaba una sonrisa muy creíble.- Ningún daño vendrá sobre ella.- Repitió él y se alejó de Elena, pero manteniendo su mirada con la suya.- Después de todo Amaya es una humana _muy interesante_ y divertida, sería una pena que algo le sucediera.- Elena vio como él se alejo, su sonrisa intacta mientras sus ojos continuaban brillando con frialdad y la oscuridad añadiéndose a la mezcla.

Y el corazón de Elena chocó violentamente contra su pecho mientras el pánico aumentaba en su interior, pero no lo demostró. Ella tenía miedo por su gemela fraterna. Damon había sonado tan posesivo, oscuro y sincero, que le preocupaba a Elena.

* * *

Amaya notó a su hermana caminando entre la multitud y se acercó a ella sonriendo. Una mirada preocupada estaba en su rostro, que trato de ocultar cuando la vio y Amaya frunció el ceño evaluándola, intentando saber la causa de su molestia.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Preguntó Elena, notando la mirada de ella y tratando de distraerla.

Pero no funcionó y Amaya la miró.- ¿Qué sucede?- Exigió y Elena le mandó una mirada confusa.- Ni siquiera me has regañado por tomar azúcar por la noche, por lo que algo sucede. _Dímelo_.

-No es nada.- Negó Elena sonriendo.- Hablé con Damon y me molestó es todo.

Amaya estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero Lexi apareció con cuatro vasos de tequila y sonrió a las hermanas.- La famosa Elena.- Saludó ella.

-La chica con toalla.- Reconoció con amargura.

Y Lexi alzó las cejas pensativa mientras inclinaba la cabeza.- Me han dicho peores cosas. Tened.- Ella les entregó dos vasos mientras los otros los dejaba en la mesa más cercana mientras la mirada confundida de Elena la siguió.

-Yo no sabía que podían beber.- Expresó Elena.

-Ah, claro, ayuda con el hambre.- Explicó brevemente antes de inclinarse hacía las gemelas como si compartiera un secreto.- Pero es la causa de que haya tantas vampiresas.- Bromeó ella y Elena sonrió un poco mientras Amaya le sonreía abiertamente.

-Jamas he visto ebrio a Stefan.- Habló pensativa Elena.- Siempre es tan...

-¿Tenso?

-¿Serio?- Hablaron a la misma vez Amaya y Lexi, y ambas chocaron sus vasos de tequila antes de bebérselos de golpe.

-Sí.- Aceptó Elena.- Excepto con vosotras.

-Es la ventaja de conocer a alguien por cien años. Puedes ser tú mismo.- Lexi sonrió y se volvió hacía Amaya.- Y bueno, Amaya tiene como algo que te empuja hacía ella y no puedes detenerlo. La he conocido hace medio día y me siento increíblemente unida a ella.- Reconoció en voz alta, observando de reojo como Amaya estaba tratando de convencer a un camarero que le diese otro bote de pepsi.- Supongo que Stefan se sentirá igual.

-Sí, no puede serlo conmigo.

-Aún no.- Animó Lexi, Amaya uniéndose otra vez a ellas con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras sujetaba un bote de Coca-Cola.- El primer paso fue decirte. Lo demás viene con el tiempo.

-Pareces estar muy segura.- Notó Amaya y Elena asintió dándole la razón.

Lexi les sonrió antes de hablar.- El amor de mi vida era humano. Pasó por lo que imaginó que pasas. Negación, furia, etcétera... Pero al final el amor lo conquistó todo.- Ella les sonrió a ambas gemelas, como si supiera algo que ellas no.

-¿Me presentarás a tú humano cuando nos vayamos de viaje?- Preguntó Amaya sonriendole.

-¡Por supuesto!- Asintió Lexi sonriendo enormemente.- ¿Te vas a tomar eso?

Elena miró su vaso de tequila, completamente sin tocar y se lo tendió.- No, adelante.- Y Lexi lo aceptó y se lo bebió sin vacilar.- Tengo miedo.- Admitió Elena y Amaya rodeó sus hombros con su brazo libre, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Pero estas aquí. Porque estás loca por él. Entiendo, de verdad, es adorable.- Las tres se volvieron a mirar a Stefan quien seguía en el billar jugando, solo que esta vez si parecía acertar sus tiros.- Oye, toma el consejo de una anciana.- Lexi las miró, deteniéndose un momento más largo en Amaya.- _Cuando es verdadero, no puedes escapar_.- Y esas palabras se grabaron en la mente de Amaya mientras su hermana y Lexi reían.

-Hey, Lexi.- Llamó Elena cuando Lexi empezó a alejarse.- Me dio gusto en conocerte.

 **oo**

Amaya caminó con Lexi, o más bien Lexi la arrastraba mientras en la otra mano llevaba tres chupitos. Habían dejado que Elena y Stefan se reconciliaran, y Amaya había seguido a Lexi cuando le prometió que le regalaría algo de azúcar si lo hacía.- Los tragos son un soborno y Amaya es el premio si respondes bien.- Habló Lexi colocando los chupitos en la barra y frente Damon.

Y Amaya parpadeó confusamente mirando a Amaya.- ¿Me vas a regalar? Y yo que pensaba que te caía bien.- Ella hizo un puchero y se sentó en un taburete mientras Damon le lanzaba una sonrisa.

-¿Que haces en realidad en Mistic Falls?

-¿Probaste las patatas? Son famosas.- Esquivó Damon y se bebió un vaso.

-Ya basta.- Exigió Lexi, queriendo terminar con todos los juegos.

-Bueno.- Aceptó Damon, dejando el vaso vacío y mirando a la vampiresa frente él.- Tengo un diabólico plan maestro.

-Lo sabía...- Cantó alegremente Amaya en voz baja, ganándose otra sonrisa de Damon.

Y Lexi se interpuso un poco entre ambos.- ¿Cuál es?

-Si te lo dijera, ya no sería diabólico, ¿verdad?- Él le sonrió mientras Lexi fruncía el ceño. Y Amaya aburrida recogió el tercer tequila y lo chocó contra el de Damon antes de bebérselo de golpe.

-¿Y mi azúcar?- Preguntó después de tragarse el alcohol.

Y Lexi la miró negando.- Lo siento, Amaya, pero no puedo conseguirte más después de que tu hermana me dijera que no era bueno para ti.- Amaya frunció el ceño y Lexi la miró con tristeza.- Lo siento.- Pero Amaya no estaba escuchando más, ahora se había girado completamente hacía Damon.

-¿Tú me conseguirías azúcar sin importarte las reglas?- Le preguntó.

-Por supuesto.- Asintió Damon sonriendo de lado.- Todo por mi pequeña humana.

Amaya sonrió ignorando las últimas palabras mientras hablaba.- Entonces ahora, aparte de ser mi compinche en planes malvados, eres también mi mejor amigo.

-Amaya...- Intentó advertir Lexi. No le gustaba que Amaya reaccionase tan naturalmente a Damon como lo hacía y no le gustaba como Damon sonreía victoriosamente, como si hubiese ganado algo, y conociéndolo probablemente sería algo contra Stefan. Ella realmente quería advertirle sobre el peligro que correría si se acercaba más a Damon y que probablemente acabaría con el corazón roto, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando una aguja se clavó en su brazo y la verbena se infiltró en su sistema.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó Damon levantándose de golpe, mirando a su alrededor.

-Gracias por la verbena.- Agradeció la señora Forbes.- Si me disculpan...- Un diputado agarró a Lexi y la sacaron del bar.

Inmediatamente Amaya empezó a seguirlos, pero Damon la detuvo.- Quédate aquí.- Ordenó.

-Pero...

- _Quédate, May_.- Ella se quedó quieta y observó como Damon desaparecía entre los adolescentes.

Amaya notó a Stefan y Elena saliendo del bar y los siguió. En unos segundos caminaba junto a ellos por el callejón y Stefan tapó ambas de sus bocas cuando Damon apareció y apuñaló en el corazón a Lexi. Los tres miraron horrorizados como el rostro de Lexi se llenaba de venas y su piel palidecía. Lexi cayó al suelo y la mirada de Amaya se fijó en ella con profunda tristeza. Elena y Stefan se alejaron mientras Damon fingía preocupación por la señora Forbes. Y hubo un momento en el que los ojos de Damon y los de Amaya se encontraron antes de que ella se girase y siguiera a Stefan y a Elena.

-Stefan.- Llamó Elena corriendo detrás de Stefan y agarró su brazo tratando de detenerlo.

-La mató.- Habló él.- Mató a Zack, mató a Tanner, convirtió a Vicky. Tengo que matarlo.- Él se volvió a girar y sus pasos se aceleraron.

-No puedes hacerlo.- Exclamó Amaya.

-¿Por qué queréis salvarlo?- Preguntó él con rabia.- Él jamás cambiará. ¿No lo sabéis? Jamás cambiará.- Su tono estaba lleno de rabia y amargura mientras volvía a girarse, y ambas gemelas lo siguieron.

-No quiero salvarlo a él, quiero salvarte a ti. No tienes idea de lo que te hará esto.- Intentó Elena, pero Stefan se negó a acceder.

-Yo si quiero salvarlo.- Admitió Amaya y ambos se volvieron a mirarla.- Es tu hermano, Stefan. Es tu sangre. Tú familia. Y eso es lo más importante en el mundo. La familia va primero. No puedes matarlo.- Ella se acercó a él, pero él negó con la cabeza, como sacudiendo todos los pensamientos en su mente.

-Dondequiera que voy, la muerte y el dolor me persiguen. Damon me persigue. No más.- Él volvió a caminar y Elena lo siguió suplicando y rogando, pero Stefan negó.- Tenías razón en alejaros de mí.- Y con eso desapareció, dejando a ambas gemelas con lagrimas.

 **oo**

-Estamos a mano.- Pronunció Stefan mirando a los ojos de su hermano después de haberle clavado la estaca a un centímetro de su corazón. Él lo soltó y observó como Damon caía al suelo mientras hablaba.- Agradece a Amaya por ello.- Stefan desapareció en el pasillo.

Y Damon agarró la estaca sacándosela y mirando a un puntó fijo mientras jadeaba.

Su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Los fundadores creían que ya no habían más vampiros y tanto él como su hermano no estarían más en peligro de ser cazados. Sin embargo, esto había venido con un sacrificio y el agujero que se curaba en su pecho era la prueba. Pero a él no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermano lo odiara sin límites. A él solo le importaba seguir en Mistic Falls hasta que su plan se completase.

Y a pesar de esos pensamientos en su cabeza, aún tenía remordimiento mientras recordaba la tristeza en el rostro de Amaya, su pequeña humana, que lo había salvado.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo. Es uno de los más largos que he hecho hasta ahora y estoy orgullosa. Por suerte, he podido reescribir el final tal y como lo había escrito anteriormente, incluso con unas pocas mejoras. En momentos como este es cuando agradezco a mi memoria fotográfica, que recuerda las cosas insignificantes y no las importantes :)**

 **Espero que os guste y que me digáis vuestra opinión sobre la relación de Amaya con los personajes.**

 **Se despide, ElenaDreams.**


	10. Capítulo 9- La historia se repite

Bienvenidos a otro capítulo más de las aventuras de Amaya :)

En este capítulo voy a necesitar que leáis mi nota del final, ya que os voy a proponer algo que tal vez os interese bastante.

 ** _Respondo a comentarios:_**

 **Michel-chann:** Me alegro de que te gusten y aquí esta la actualización.

 **Hybrid:** Aquí esta la actualización.

 **Guest:** Si Amaya y Damon juntos son impredecibles, Amaya junto a Klaus y Kol serán una explosión arrasadora. De hecho estoy deseosa de escribir esa temporada, porque tengo tantas ideas y siento que va a ser absolutamente genial y que os gustará :D

 **Agradecimientos por comentar a: Guest, Hybrid y Michel-chann. También agradezco a Fleur-de-la-vivre y a Michel-chann por seguir esta historia. Y más agradecimientos a Mina1999 y otra vez a Michel-chann por añadir a favoritos a mi historia.**

 **Este capítulo esta dedicado a vosotros (Guest, Hybrid, Michel-chann, Fleur-de-la-vivre, Mina1999).**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 _ **No poseo nada de ''The Vampire Diaries'' Solamente a Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga en la serie**_

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 9- La historia se repite.**

-¿Has hablado con Bonnie?- Preguntó Elena caminando junto a Caroline y Amaya.

-No. No me tiene muy feliz.- Negó Caroline.- Tiene que acercarse ella.

Amaya sopló los mechones fuera de su cara y miró de reojo a Caroline mientras murmuraba.- Y luego soy yo la infantil.- Por lo bajo. Pero la escucharon y la mirada de Caroline se trasladó a Amaya.- Os amo, Care-bear, Ellie. Pero odio cuando os ponéis en modo perras dramáticas.- Tanto Elena y Caroline jadearon ofendidas y la miraron con los ojos abiertos, pero Amaya simplemente les lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros y empezó a alejarse.- Nos vemos después.

-¡Amaya!- Se quejó Caroline, queriendo que su mejor amiga la apoyará, pero Amaya siguió caminando como si nada.

Y eso no la sorprendió en lo mas mínimo.

Amaya era así. Tan socialmente torpe que no sabía cuándo o cómo apoyar a sus conocidos en los peores momentos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Amaya era muy perceptiva y podía notar cuando algo iba _realmente_ mal. Y en esos momentos era cuando actuaba e intentaba animarte, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Y por ello la amaban. Porque era ella misma y siempre lo sería.

Porque ciertamente Amaya nunca cambiaría, ni aunque se lo rogasen.

 **oo**

Amaya caminó por el pasillo entre la multitud de estudiantes. Sus manos escarbaban en su mochila tratando de localizar su cuaderno de dibujos de entre todos sus inútiles libros, porque admitamos lo, los libros de clases solo servían durante un año y apenas eran utilizados por algunos adolescentes.

Sus dedos se cerraron al rededor del cuaderno y victoriosa lo sacó, solamente para un segundo después chocar con alguien. Ella tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo mientras su cuaderno se deslizaba por el suelo y la mitad de sus libros caían de su mochila.- Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó el culpable de su caída y Amaya miró sus libros en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Podría ser esto más cliché?- Se preguntó en voz alta y un resoplido de diversión hizo que levantase la mirada para mirar al culpable.- Sí, puede serlo.- Se respondió a su anterior pregunta.

El hombre frente a ella trataba de ocultar su diversión, fallando miserablemente, pero Amaya agradeció el intento mientras se levantaba del suelo. Lo observó detenidamente y casi al instante notó que era _muy_ guapo. _A Jenna le gustaría_ , pensó sonriendo traviesamente. Y el hombre se retorció incómodamente al no entender su sonrisa, pero su propia sonrisa amable nunca vaciló.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el hombre y Amaya asintió recogiendo todos sus libros.- Tus dibujos son increíbles y...- Hizo una pausa mientras pasaba las páginas y se quedó mirando a una.- _Interesantes_...- Amaya miró el dibujo que él estaba mirando y sonrió tímidamente. Estaba mirando un dibujo que había hecho de Lexi con su rostro de vampiresa.

-Bueno...- Comenzó nerviosa.- Mis padres me han contado muchas historias de vampiros y, uh, supongo que este es el resultado.- Ella se encogió de hombros incómodamente.

Y la mirada del hombre se suavizó mientras cerraba el cuaderno y se lo devolvía.- Tienes un talento increíble.

-Gracias...

Ambos se quedaron torpemente en silencio.

Amaya se movía incomoda mientras el hombre la miraba intensamente. Era como si él intentará averiguar algo y eso la hizo nerviosa. Y su nerviosismo provocó que saltase cuando el timbre sonó y que casi volviese a caer al suelo, pero en el último momento recuperó su equilibrio y sonrió orgullosa de si misma. Y el hombre sonrió con diversión habiéndola observado.- ¿No deberías estar en tu clase?

-Oh...- La sonrisa de Amaya cayó y levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos.- Opps.- Cerró su mochila asegurándose de que no se abriese y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo y se giró hacía el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Dudo mucho que los padres disfruten mucho viniendo aquí...- Inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado pensativa y chasqueó los dedos para después señalarle antes de que pudiese hablar.- Eres el nuevo profesor de historia.- No era una pregunta, mas bien una confirmación y el hombre asintió sorprendido e impresionado.- ¿Eres bueno?

-Me gusta pensar que sí.- Asintió el hombre, cada vez más divertido.- Supongo que tendrán que juzgarlo mis alumnos.

-Definitivamente.- Asintió Amaya y luego sonrió de lado.- Pero te advierto que puede que a mi antiguo profesor le hiciese la vida un infierno.

Ella agitó la mano en despedida y corrió hacía su clase. Nada mas entrar, Elena fijo su mirada en ella y Amaya le sonrió, aumentando la frustración de su gemela. Probablemente después tendría una larga y aburrida charla con Elena. Los pocos alumnos que faltaban también llegaron y tomaron asiento. Amaya rápidamente se sentó en una silla libre de la primera fila y Elena le lanzó una mirada rara junto a Bonnie y Caroline, pero ella las ignoró mientras sonreía internamente. Había visto al hombre de antes seguir el mismo camino, por lo que probablemente les daría clases.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el hombre de antes entró.

-Perfecto.- Murmuró él mientras cogía una tiza y escribía su nombre en la pizarra.- Alaric Saltzman.- Se presentó a la misma vez que señalaba su nombre en la pizarra.- Es un trabalenguas, lo sé. No es un nombre sencillo. Saltzman es de origen alemán. Mi familia emigró aquí en 1755 a Texas. Sin embargo, nací y crecí en Boston. El nombre Alaric viene de mi difunto tatarabuelo a quien agradeceré hasta la muerte. Querrán pronunciarlo ''Álaric'' pero es ''Alaric'', ¿está claro? Así que díganme Ric.- Alaric hizo una pausa y se volvió hacía todos los adolescentes frente a él.- Les voy a dar clase de historia.

Nadie reaccionó.

Alaric se desanimó un poco, aunque no lo demostró exteriormente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Elena Gilbert, según el informe que había leído anteriormente. Sus ojos marrones le eran familiares, pero lo ignoró mientras se fijaba en los demás adolescentes. Había leído los informes de cada uno que el Sr. Tanner, el antiguo profesor había hecho. Su mirada captó a la adolescente de antes sentada en primera fila. _Amaya Gilbert_ , reconoció, _Sus notas sobresalen de la mayoría, pero tiene serios problemas de concentración y casi nunca entrega los trabajos obligatorios. Tendencia a distraerse e interrumpir al profesor durante las clases._ O al menos eso escribió el Sr. Tanner.

Él vio como Amaya le sonreía y levantaba ambos de sus pulgares. Al parecer había pasado su prueba.

Alaric sacudió la cabeza con diversión y más animado recogió su libro de historia, preparado para iniciar sus clases.

 **oo**

Amaya salió de sus clases detrás de Elena y Bonnie. Al parecer Bon-Bon tenía que contarles algo urgente. Fueron caminando por el pasillo hacía el patio, cosa que no entendió Amaya. Si lo que tenía que decirles era tan importe, ¿por qué no le decía ya mismo? ¿Realmente hacía falta recorrer todo el instituto? Ella tuvo que tragarse esas palabras, sabiendo que no serían demasiado bienvenidas para sus amigas.

Y justo cuando estaban en la puerta de salida, Jeremy agarró el brazo de Amaya deteniéndola.- ¿Estás libre?- Le preguntó inmediatamente y Amaya asintió.- Bien.- Murmuró antes de arrastrarla por el pasillo, ignorando los llamados de Elena para ellos en busca de explicaciones.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeremy? Sabes perfectamente que luego Elena nos abordará con preguntas por esto.- Habló Amaya mientras era arrastrada y Jeremy asintió.

-Lo sé, pero sería peor decirle que el nuevo profesor quiere hablar conmigo.

Amaya se detuvo por completo y tiró de Jeremy, deteniendole también.- Un día, Jeremy. Un día y el nuevo profesor quiere hablar contigo.- Ella negó con la cabeza.- Eres increíble.- Ella le sonrió y Jeremy le correspondió.

-Somos increíbles.- Ambos rieron. Claramente recordando cuando en el colegio los castigaban a ambos en el primer día. Usualmente solían echarlos de la clase por molestar y ambos se reunirían en el pasillo, para después irse al patio y jugar en los columpios. Luego cuando sus padres se enterarían los regañarían, más su madre que su padre. Su padre parecería tratar de ocultar su diversión.

Incluso ahora todavía lo hacían, sobretodo después de la muerte de sus padres. Jeremy se escaparía de las clases o se las saltaría sin más y a Amaya, generalmente, la echaba de clase el Sr. Tanner por corregirlo en las fechas de la historia. Ambos se encontrarían en las puertas del instituto y se irían al parque de su infancia, queriendo huir de las miradas de lastima de los demás. Y les solía ayudar, hasta que Elena los descubrió y les gritó junto a Jenna.

-¿Señor Saltzman?- Preguntó Jeremy asomándose por la puerta, Amaya también asomándose por encima de su hombro.- Soy Jeremy Gilbert, ¿quería verme?- Alaric le hizo un gesto de entrar y Jeremy entró lentamente.- Ella es Amaya Gilbert, mi hermana mayor. Espero que no le importé que este aquí...- Amaya golpeó inmediatamente a Jeremy en el brazo y él le lanzó una mirada.

-Traidor.- Pronunció Amaya.- Acordamos nunca decirle el nombre del otro a un nuevo profesor.

-Compórtate.- Silbó Jeremy frotándose su brazo herido.

Amaya jadeó y lo miró con completa sorpresa y horror.- Acabas de sonar como Elena.- Y Jeremy hizo una mueca como si ese fuera el peor insulto del mundo.- Estoy perdiendo a mi pequeño hermanito...- Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza con pura tristeza, y Jeremy reflejó su misma tristeza mientras se dejaba caer en una mesa.

-¿Sabías que el profesor Tanner tenía un archivo de idiotas?- Habló Alaric, después de haber observado el intercambio con diversión. Y ambos hermanos se volvieron hacía él con curiosidad.- No es broma. Así está escrito.- Señaló momentáneamente la etiqueta antes de abrir el archivo.- Tiene a todos los buscapleitos, pero en realidad es un tributo a ti.- Él pasó unas cuantas páginas más antes de reírse.- Incluso tiene una sección especial para Amaya.- Alaric observó sus reacciones mientras se levantaba con el archivo en sus manos. Jeremy se veía un poco avergonzado y Amaya se veía increíblemente orgullosa de si misma mientras sonreía de lado.- No os preocupéis. No soy él.

-Gracias a dios.- Murmuró por lo bajo Amaya y Jeremy la empujó juguetonamente con el hombro mientras Alaric sonreía divertidamente antes de tirar el archivo a la basura.

-Desde cero.- Anunció y la sonrisa de Jeremy aumentó.- Ahora vamos a hablar.

-Es que fueron meses difíciles... Pero trato de mejorar.- Aseguró Jeremy y Amaya se apoyó en su hombro, sus ojos brillando con tristeza y culpabilidad durante unos segundos.- Ambos estamos tratando.

La mirada de Alaric se suavizó mirando a ambos, notando como esa última frase parecía tener un significado mucho más profundo que simples tareas de la escuela.- Sí, lo noto, el problema es que es la mitad del semestre y el panorama no pinta bien.- Jeremy bajó la mirada entestecido y Alaric continuó.- Aquí es cuando dices ''¿Qué hago para cambiarlo?'' Gracias por preguntar.- Amaya tuvo que sonreír al uso del sarcasmo de Alaric, cada vez le caía genial.- ¿Qué tal algo extra?

-Sí, sí, claro, dígame.- Saltó Jeremy emocionado.

-Bien, escribe un trabajo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Historia. El que prefieras, que sea local. Nada de copiar de Wikipedia.- Jeremy sonrió con diversión y Amaya se cruzó de piernas encima de un pupitre, inclinándose hacía adelante mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos y sus brazos se apoyaban en sus rodillas.- Estos pueblos tienen mucha historia. Esfuérzate, lúcete y vas a pasar. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho.- Aceptó Jeremy sonriendo. Ambos sacudieron sus manos y Jeremy miró su anillo.- Lindo anillo.- Elogió y Amaya asintió.

-Gracias. Era de mi padre. Algo grande, pero de familia. Es todo.- Amaya estrechó sus ojos notando su mentira, pero no dijo nada y observó como Jeremy salía.- En una semana.- Llamó Alaric detrás de él y Jeremy asintió antes de salir por la puerta, e inmediatamente Alaric se volvió hacía ella.- Ahora vamos contigo, Amaya.- Ella le sonrió tímidamente.- Tienes una nota fabulosa en todas tus clases, de hecho superior a la media, pero tu comportamiento distraído y tus faltas de asistencia la bajan, o al menos lo hacen más de lo que deberían en la clase de historia.

-¿También tengo que hacer un trabajo extra?- Preguntó.

Y Alaric negó.- No. Simplemente tienes que asistir a todas tus clases y hacer un esfuerzo por prestar atención, por muy difícil que se te haga.

-Lo haré.- Asintió Amaya.- Pero no puedo garantizarle nada, profesor, solamente que haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Alaric asintió y Amaya saltó de la mesa. Recogió su mochila y caminó hacía la puerta, pero antes de salir Alaric la detuvo.- ¿Sabe tu familia que tus notan son tan altas que puedes graduarte este año? Incluso podrías haberte graduado mucho antes.- Amaya se giró hacía él un poco y lo miró.

-No, no lo saben.- Respondió.- Y aunque lo supiesen, los anteriores años el Sr. Tanner me ha bajado la nota por comportamiento, por lo que aunque quisiera no podría graduarme.

-Pero ahora yo soy tu profesor y me he asegurado de que tu nota fuese tal y como te mereces.- Alaric le entregó su boletín de notas y Amaya las observó.- Como profesor y como adulto te aconsejó que te gradúes, Amaya. Probablemente tu falta de atención sea porque ya sabes las lecciones que dan tus compañeros, y así nunca avanzaras.- Alaric la observó antes de volver hablar.- Con tus notas podrías ir a la mejor universidad del mundo. ¿Nunca has pensado en ello, Amaya?

-Sí.- Admitió ella.- Lo hice, pero no podía irme cuando mis hermanos me necesitaban, profesor.- Amaya dejó el boletín en el escritorio y agarró las asas de la mochila.- Y ahora, aunque no me necesiten tanto como antes, dudo mucho que me iré en cualquier momento pronto.- Ella le sonrió de lado mientras empezaba a retroceder.- Agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi hermano y por mí, pero rechazaré su oferta.

* * *

Amaya salió del instituto y caminó hacía el aparcamiento buscando a su hermana o a Bonnie. Se suponía que hoy Bonnie las llevaría a su casa. Cuando no pudo encontrar a su hermana por el patio, se dirigió hacía el aparcamiento y reconoció el coche de Bonnie de inmediato. Empezó a caminar hacía allí, pero alguien tropezó con ella y casi cayó al suelo, pero unas manos la sujetaron con firmeza.

-¿Hoy es el día de tropezar con Amaya?- Preguntó Amaya frustrada. Se estaba cansando de que todos tropezaran con ella, era cierto que a veces era por su culpa, pero había veces en las que no estaba distraída y aún así tropezaba, justo como este momento. Una risa masculina familiar se escuchó y Amaya levantó la cabeza, reconociendo inmediatamente la chaqueta de cuero.- _Damon_.- Susurró con sorpresa.- Estas vivo...

Damon miró a la pequeña humana en sus brazos. Otra vez había dicho su nombre como si lo acariciará y lo saborease, pero él sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Ella era demasiado ingenua para ello. Y sin embargo su interior se calentó al oír el alivio en su voz y su cuerpo hormigueó por la electricidad de su toque.

El cuerpo de Amaya se relajó inmediatamente y Damon se preguntó si ella sería consciente de ello. De como su cuerpo parecía reaccionar naturalmente _a él_ , a él que era un monstruo, un psicópata como lo había llamado tan amablemente Elena. Era casi irónico. _La gacela relajándose en los brazos del depredador_. Y aún así no le molestó. Justo al contrario, sus brazos la acercaron más a él y él respiró su aroma, que tanto lo enloquecía.

-Por supuesto que estoy vivo, May.- Habló él, su voz un susurró peligroso y sin embargo Amaya no se tensó como había estado esperando.- Y al parecer debo agradecértelo.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.- Notó Amaya y se separó de él, no gustándole como la electricidad parecía aumentar.

Y Damon frunció un poco el ceño, pero la soltó.- No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.- Admitió él en voz baja.

-No me debes nada, Damon.- Se burló Amaya.- Somos amigos... o al menos estamos en el proceso de serlo.

-¿En proceso?- Preguntó Damon claramente divertido y Amaya asintió.

-Tal vez si dejases de amenazar a mis amigas...- Ella le sonrió, haciéndole saber que había descubierto su motivo de estar en la escuela y Damon le sonrió inocentemente. Sus ojos se lanzaron a Elena quien iba caminando hacía el coche de Bonnie y lo miró.- Me tengo que ir.- Volvió a caminar hacía el coche con Damon siguiéndola con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera irse más lejos o de que Damon desapareciese, ella giró la cabeza un poco y le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.- _Me alegro de que estés vivo, Damon._

Y con esa admisión en un susurró ambos desaparecieron del aparcamiento en diferentes caminos.

Dejando ese momento y esas palabras entre ambos en completo secreto, que nunca admitirían.

Un secreto entre ellos y únicamente ellos.

 **oo**

-Es muy malo, Elena, Amaya. Él me dio miedo.- Les contó Bonnie mientras conducía.

Las sospechas de Amaya habían tenido razón y Damon había asustado a Bonnie. Amaya suspiró con cansancio y se recostó más cómodamente en el asiento trasero mientras Elena hablaba.- Aléjate lo más que puedas de Damon.- Aconsejó.

-Lo intentó, pero aparece de la nada.- _Damon tenía una mala costumbre de hacer eso_ , reconoció Amaya.

-No quiero que estés sola. Vas a dormir en mi casa.- Anunció Elena y Amaya bufó. _Eso ya era exagerar._ \- Podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas.

-Damon no la va a matar, Elena.- Intervino Amaya notando la mirada asustada de Bonnie y Elena le lanzó una mirada asesina. Como si no pudiera creer que su gemela apoyase a un psicópata antes que a su propia hermana. Aunque era Amaya... _Probablemente ella apoyaría a cualquiera que le diese azúcar_ , pensó Elena y suspiró frustrada por la ingenuidad de su gemela menor.

Bonnie no respondió a ninguna de las gemelas, en cambio desvió el coche con determinación. Y Amaya se agarró desesperadamente a la puerta del coche mientras su corazón latía violentamente.- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Elena mientras Bonnie se bajaba del coche y Amaya bajó la ventanilla de su puerta para tomar una respiración profunda.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Elena a Bonnie después de que tirase el collar al campo y volviese a subir al coche.

-Ahora sí.- Asintió Bonnie.- Mis problemas son por esa cosa. ¿Cómo no lo hice antes?

-¿Que dirá tu abuela?

-A mi abuela no la acosa un fantasma de 150 años, ¿o sí?- Replicó Bonnie y miró a ambas gemelas. Notando por primera vez la respiración acelerada de Amaya.- ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Amaya! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Se disculpó rápidamente y Elena también se giró para mirar a su gemela.

-Estoy bien.- Aseguró Amaya lanzandoles una sonrisa.- Solo me sorprendió un poco, pero estoy bien. Totalmente bien...

Elena y Bonnie no parecían muy convencidas, pero asintieron y Elena agarró la mano de su gemela mientras la reconfortaba.- En cuanto lleguemos a casa, te daré un bote de Coca-Cola, ¿vale?- Amaya le sonrió y apoyó su frente en el asiento delantero mientras su hermana le acariciaba la cabeza con preocupación y Bonnie arrancaba el coche lentamente, sintiendo increíblemente culpable.

* * *

Más tarde por la noche, Elena, Bonnie y Amaya estaban preparando la casa para la fiesta de pijamas cuando sonó el timbre. Elena fue a abrir y se encontró a Stefan, ella le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Bonnie y a Amaya, quienes apartaron la mirada de la puerta y se alejaron un poco, aunque mas bien fue Amaya quienes la apartó, sabiendo perfectamente que Elena le iba a contar lo del collar a Stefan para que este lo solucionará con Damon.

-¿Estás bien, Bon-Bon?- Le preguntó Amaya.

-Sí.- Asintió ella y Amaya la miró fijamente haciendo que riera un poco.- ¿Cómo sabes que realmente estoy mal?- Bonnie negó con la cabeza y sonrió un poco mientras se hundía en el sofá.

Y Amaya la miró mientras respondía.- Porque tienes la misma mirada que tengo yo cuando me despierto de mis pesadillas.- La cabeza de Bonnie fue de golpe hacía ella y Amaya continuó sacando almohadas y mantas como si nada.- Se que yo no soy tu mejor amiga como Elena, pero puedes contar conmigo, Bonnie.

Eso era cierto. Mientras Elena y Bonnie eran las típicas mejores amigas que se apoyaban mutuamente y lo hacían todo juntas, Amaya había elegido a Caroline como su mejor amiga, ambas no eran tan unidas como Elena y Bonnie, pero tenían sus momentos de unión y esos momentos eran más fuertes que cualquiera amistad del mundo. Porque ambas eran diferentes y a la misma vez compenetraban a la perfección. Y era por eso que soportaban las imperfecciones de la otra. Mientras Caroline aguantaba que Amaya se vistiera como un ''vagabundo'', Amaya aguantaba ir de compras con ella. Porque lo quisieran o no ellas estaban unidas.

Pero eso no afectaba a sus amistades con otras personas. Por ejemplo, Caroline tenía un montón de amigos como la mariposa social que era mientras Amaya solamente mantenía a Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt y Tyler en sus grupos de amigos, recientemente añadido Stefan.

-Tengo miedo.- Admitió Bonnie, después de unos minutos de silencio.- Las pesadillas no desaparecen y temo que nunca lo hagan.

-Lo harán.- Aseguró Amaya, sonriendole.- Una vez que te encargues del problema se irán.- Una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro.- Y si no, siempre puedes hacerlas desaparecer, después de todo eres una bruja.- Ambas rieron.

Y Bonnie la miró, aprovechando su nueva unión mientras le preguntaba.- ¿Tus pesadillas se fueron?- Y Amaya detuvo sus movimientos antes de asentir.

-Sí.- Mintió.

 **oo**

Unos minutos después Stefan se había ido y Caroline había llegado. Ahora estaban en la cocina. Elena sacaba las servilletas, Caroline los embalses de comida y Amaya los cubiertos. Bonnie se acercó tímidamente y miró a Caroline, Caroline también la miró antes de apartar la mirada tercamente y Elena las miró a ambas antes de alzar una ceja a Caroline y señalar a Bonnie con la cabeza, pero Caroline la ignoró descaradamente mientras continuaba vaciando las bolsas. Y cuando se giró hacía Amaya intentó apartar la mirada, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Había caído en la mirada abatida de Amaya.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó Caroline inmediatamente girándose hacía Bonnie y no viendo la sonrisa victoriosa de Amaya.- Ya lo dije. Si quieres el collar horroroso, quédatelo. Es tuyo.- Elena negó con la cabeza ante esa disculpa, pero Caroline le restó importancia, no importándole en lo más mínimo. Solo lo había hecho por el maldito puchero de Amaya.

Bonnie abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces sin saber que decirle y Caroline empezó a impacientarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Me odiarías si te dijera que lo tiré?- Dijo al fin y Caroline jadeó con incredulidad.

-¿Qué lo tiraste?- Preguntó, rogando que la había escuchado mal.

-Se que suena loco, pero me daba pesadillas. Tenía que hacer algo.- Trató de explicar Bonnie.

-Pudiste habérmelo devuelto.- Replicó Caroline.

-¿Para que se lo dieras a Damon?- Intervino burlonamente Elena.

Y Caroline parpadeó un poco herida al ataque de sus amigas contra ella.- Al diablo con Damon. ¿Nos damos manicura o qué? ¿Quién trae las cosas?- Intentó evitar el tema, aunque sus ojos ardían un poco y sentía punzadas en su pecho.

-Hoy dejaré que hagas mis uñas.- Le dijo Amaya mientras agarraba su mano y Caroline se sintió sonreír, sabiendo perfectamente que esa era la manera de Amaya de hacerla sentir mejor. Dejar que le hiciese cosas que no le gustaban, como sus uñas o su maquillaje.

-En mi bolsa.- Respondió Bonnie a su pregunta.

Y Caroline asintió mientras iba hacía la bolsa.- Oye, Elena, ¿cuánto crees que dure lo de Stefan? ¿Es permanente?- Preguntó mientras abría los bolsillos.

-No lo sé, Caroline.

-¿Por qué eres tan mentirosa, Bonnie?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confusa y ofendida Bonnie.

-¡Caroline!- Mientras Elena la regañaba.

Y Caroline les mostró el collar a las tres. Elena y Bonnie mirándolo con horror mientras Amaya lo miraba impresionada, sus dedos agarrando unas cuantas patatas del plato y metiéndoselas en la boca.

-No te miento, Caroline. Lo juro.

-Es cierto.- Aseguró también Elena y Amaya asintió aún masticando sus patatas.- La vimos arrojarlo en el campo.

Pero Caroline no se lo creyó del todo.- Explícamelo.

Y en los minutos siguientes trataron sobre Bonnie y Caroline discutiendo mientras Elena trataba de calmar las cosas y Amaya seguía comiendo patatas mientras las observaba. Para nada interesada, aunque le divertía que esta ''fiesta de pijamas'' fuera así. _La mejor fiesta_ , pensó con una sonrisa divertida. Varias veces Elena había tratado de pedir su ayuda, pero Amaya negó, no dispuesta a interponerse en la pelea. Una Caroline enfadada, daba miedo.

Al final Bonnie escapó de la cocina enfadada y Elena se quedó mirando fijamente a Caroline.- Ve.- Ordenó, pero Caroline negó y se acercó a Amaya, quién la agarro y la giró hacía ella.

-Ve, Care-bear.- Amaya hizo un puchero y Caroline negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Y al final maldijo una y otra vez mientras entraba en el salón, preparada para disculparse con Bonnie.

Ambas gemelas se colocaron detrás de la puerta escuchando y sonrieron cuando ambas al fin se reconciliaron.- Elena, Amaya, ya podéis salir.- Llamó Caroline y Elena salió con una sonrisa emocionada mientras Amaya les sonreía perezosamente. Elena se sentó en el sofá y Amaya en la mesa frente a ellas.- Creo que hay demasiado drama aquí.- Habló Caroline.

-Amén.- Dijo Amaya mientras alzaba su bote de Coca-Cola, recién dado por Elena.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?- Les preguntó Caroline mirándolas. Elena se encogió de hombros junto a Bonnie y Amaya ni se molestó en responder mientras disfrutaba de su Coca-Cola.- Tengo una idea. ¿Una sesión de espiritismo?- Inmediatamente Bonnie y Elena se quejaron y se negaron, pero a pesar de todas sus protestas, las cuatro acabaron en la habitación de Elena con las luces apagas, velas encendidas y las cuatro agarradas de la mano.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Preguntó Bonnie.

-No lo sé.- Negó Elena, mirando a su alrededor y a las velas.

-Estamos haciendo una sesión de espiritismo.- Explicó Amaya burlonamente.- Pensé que ya lo sabíais.

Inmediatamente Caroline las hizo callar a las tres, aunque sus labios temblaron antes de hablar.- Ya cállense y concéntrense.- Ella las miró cuando guardaron silencio y satisfecha continuó.- Ahora, cierren los ojos.- Amaya cerró los ojos a regañadientes y esperó.- Respiren hondo.- Amaya tomó una respiración profunda.- Bonnie, llámala.

-Emily.- Llamó Bonnie. La sala llenándose de intensidad mientras las cuatro adolescentes se tensaban.- ¿Estás ahí?- Y la intensidad desapareció.

Amaya estalló en carcajadas mientras Caroline y Elena miraban a Bonnie.- ¿En serio? ''Emily, ¿estás ahí?'' ¿Eso es todo?- Se burló Caroline.- Hazlo bien.

-Está bien.- Asintió Bonnie y Amaya se mordió el labio tratando de recuperar la seriedad mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.- Emily. Yo te invoco. Sé que tienes un mensaje. Quiero escucharte.- Durante unos segundos no pasó nada y Amaya abrió un poco los ojos solo para ver como las llamas de las velas crecían de golpe. Las adolescentes se soltaron las manos asustadas y se miraron la una a la otra.

-¿Eso se...?

-Sí, sí, pasó.- Aseguró Caroline y sus manos fueron a sus brazos cuando un escalofrió la recorrió.

-Es el aire acondicionado.- Intentó Bonnie, pero las llamas volvieron a crecer.

Y Caroline volvió a hablar.- Dile que te dé una señal.- Pero Bonnie no hizo nada y Caroline se lo ordenó con más firmeza.- Dile.- Cuando Bonnie no hizo nada, fue ella misma lo que lo hizo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las llamas de las velas y suspiró antes de hablar.- Emily, si estás presente danos otra señal.

Nada sucedió y Bonnie respiró aliviada.

-¿Ves? No funciona.- Pero justo inmediatamente la ventana de atrás se abrió de golpe y las cuatro se apartaron de golpe.- No, no puedo. Eso fue todo.- Bonnie se quitó el collar y lo tiró junto a las velas. La luz se apagó y ella entró en pánico.- La luz. Por favor, enciende la luz.- Elena se levantó y encendió la luz, pero el colgante ya no estaba.- El collar ha desaparecido.- Anunció Bonnie y las cuatro se quedaron mirando el suelo vacío.

Elena y Caroline empezaron a discutir mientras Bonnie y Amaya revisaban la habitación. Y aún no encontraban el collar. De pronto una sombra pasó por la puerta y las cuatro se giraron hacía allí.- ¿Jeremy? ¿Ya llegaste?- Preguntó Elena esperanzada, pero nadie respondió y las cuatro caminaron por el pasillo.

De repente la puerta del baño se cerró con Bonnie dentro y ella empezó a gritar mientras Elena, Amaya y Caroline golpeaban la puerta tratando de abrirla.- ¡Bonnie!- Llamó Amaya golpeando la puerta y Elena se fue a comprobar las luces del pasillo. Y en ese momento las luces parpadearon antes de que la puerta se abriese y ambas vieran a Bonnie tapándose el rostro.- ¿Bonnie? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Amaya preocupada acercándose.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió ella, levantando la mirada y fijándolas en ellas.

-¿Cómo es posible? Lo fingiste todo.- Habló Caroline enfadada y Bonnie siguió mirándolas sin expresión, haciéndole saber a Amaya que algo no estaba bien.- Me asustaste mucho.- Exclamó Caroline antes de darse media vuelta y caminar, pero no alejándose mucho, aún asustada por toda la situación anterior.

-Debo irme.- Murmuró Bonnie saliendo del baño, en el proceso viéndose el reflejo de Emily en el espejo y Amaya lo notó al instante.

-Si ella se va, yo también.

-No pueden irse.- Negó Elena.

Mientras Caroline y Elena protestaban Amaya siguió a Emily hasta la puerta y allí ella se giró hacía ella.- Gracias por invitarme.- Habló, sus ojos deteniéndose en ambas gemelas e ignorando a Caroline.- Yo me encargaré.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Amaya acercándose a ella y Emily la miró.

-A donde empezó todo.

Elena la llamó mientras Amaya seguía a Emily.- Emily.- Comprendió al fin Elena y Emily se detuvo justo en la puerta, girándose de golpe.

-No dejaré que él lo tenga. Lo destruiré.- Anunció antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer. Amaya inmediatamente detrás de ella.

* * *

Nunca. Nunca más volvería a perseguir a una bruja por el bosque y de noche. Se prometió Amaya. Al principio había sido fácil seguirla, pero al segundo después había desaparecido y entre tanta oscuridad no podía distinguir absolutamente nada. De hecho se iba apoyando en los árboles para evitar caerse y volvió a suspirar de frustración cuando siguió sin ver nada. Sin embargo sus esperanzas se elevaron cuando escuchó voces y algo parecido a gemidos de dolor.

Caminando en esa dirección, se encontró a el cuerpo de Bonnie poseído por Emily haciendo algún símbolo en el suelo con un palo mientras Stefan ayudaba a Damon. Amaya evitó tropezarse en el camino de Emily, no fiándose por completo de la bruja, y se acercó a los dos vampiros.- Hola Emily.- Saludó Stefan, su mirada parpadeando a Amaya con preocupación y la puso detrás de él, pero no lo suficientemente cerca de Damon.

-Esta gente no lo merece.- Habló Emily, su mirada también parpadeando a Amaya.- No deberían conocer semejante mal.

-¿Cómo que semejante mal?- Preguntó Stefan.

Damon ya sospechando lo que planeaba Emily, se levanto lentamente.- Emily, te lo juro, te vas a arrepentir.- Prometió él, su mano alcanzando su lado y maldiciendo que no se curará rápidamente por culpa de su nueva dieta.

-No vas a liberarlos de este mundo.

-¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar Stefan, pero nadie lo respondió y Amaya observó la situación torpemente.- ¿Qué parte de la historia no me contaste?

-La que no importa.- Se quejó Damon, poniéndose de rodillas, su herida curándose poco a poco.

Y Amaya intentó avanzar para ayudarle, pero Stefan se lo impidió mientras se volvía a Emily.- Emily, dime qué hiciste.

-Para salvarla, tenía que salvarlos.- Contestó ella.

-¿Salvaste a todos los de la iglesia?

-Con ella, vienen todos.- Asintió Emily.

 _Así que esto es para salvar a Katherine_ , se dio cuenta Amaya.- No me importan ellos. Solo quiero a Katherine.- En ese momento Damon sonó tan egoísta que hizo a Amaya preguntarse si así era el amor. El egoísmo y el rencor.

-¿Por qué te creería una palabra de lo que dices?- Preguntó Stefan soltando al fin a Amaya y agarrando a Damon.- No es por amor, ¿verdad? Quieres venganza.- Entendió Stefan.

-Las dos cosas no son excluyentes.- Respondió Damon.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?- Gritó Damon.- Mataron a 27 personas y dijeron que fue una batalla. Se merecen lo que les pase.

-Veintisiete vampiros, Damon.- Protestó Stefan.- Eran vampiros. No pueden regresar.

-Este pueblo lo merece.- Dijo simplemente Damon y Stefan lo sacudió con más fuerza mientras Amaya hacía una mueca. Debía admitir que eso dolía un poco.

Sin embargo Stefan no se rindió.- Culpas a inocentes por algo que paso hace 145 años.

-No tienen nada de inocentes.- Volvió a gritar Damon.- Ni te engañes creyendo que no volverá a pasar. Ya saben demasiado. Y van a quemar a tu nieta bruja cuando se enteren. Créeme.- Le gritó a Emily.

Y Amaya se acercó un poco a ellos.- Muchas gracias por tus preciosas palabras hacía mí, Damon.- Habló ella y por primera vez en esa noche la mirada de Damon fue hacía ella. Culpabilidad brilló en lo más profundo de sus ojos azules, pero en cuanto Emily habló desapareció toda emoción.

-Las cosas son diferentes.

-No lo hagas.- Rogó Damon.

-No puedo liberarlos.- Volvió a hablar Emily mirando a ambos vampiros antes de detenerse en la humana.- No lo haré.- Soltó el palo y alzó la cabeza un poco.- Incendia.- Las llamas aparecieron en el pentagrama que Emily había dibujado y mientras ella mantenía su mirada en ellos se quitó el collar.

-¡No!- Gritó Damon cuando Emily lanzó el collar hacía el aire y fue destruido con una explosión.

Las llamas desaparecieron y los ojos de Bonnie parpadearon varias veces mirando a su alrededor con confusión. Y Damon en un ataque de rabia se lanzó hacía Bonnie mordiéndola fuertemente. Inmediatamente Stefan, quien había agarrado a ambas gemelas se lanzó a su hermano, alejándola de Bonnie y mordió su muñeca, dándole de beber de su sangre a Bonnie. Y para alivio de las gemelas su cuello empezó a sanar casi al instante.

 **oo**

-Para mí fue real.- Murmuró Damon a Stefan antes de que este fuese detrás de Elena. Él se quedó sentado solo mirando fijamente a la nada y entonces escuchó hojas crujiendo. Olisqueó el aire y un aroma familiar lo inundó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó cuando Amaya se sentó a su lado.

-¿Vas a rendirte?- Preguntó ella en su lugar y Damon la miró.- Este era tu gran plan malvado y ha fracasado, y vas a rendirte.

-Tú misma lo has dicho. Ha fracasado y era mi único plan.- Admitió él y Amaya le sonrió burlonamente.

-Siempre hay un plan B.- Susurró ella, como si le dijera un gran secreto.- Eres Damon Salvatore, el gran vampiro malvado de Mistic Falls. Seguro que se te ocurre algo.- Ella se estiró perezosamente antes de mirar hacía el mismo punto que él miraba.- Y tal vez si te disculpas por todo lo que has dicho anteriormente, pueda unirme a tu equipo de rescatar a la damisela encerrada en una tumba.- Ella sonrió con humor y Damon le lanzó una mirada vacía, provocando que riera.- Al menos debía de intentarlo.

-Katherine no era una damisela en apuros. Nunca lo fue.- Habló Damon y Amaya lo miró con curiosidad.- Ella era frívola, astuta y manipuladora.

-¿Y aún así la amas?

Damon la miró y vaciló.- No lo sé.- Admitió él.- Fue real. _Lo sé_ , pero no sé.- Él suspiró y fijó su mirada en sus ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-El amor es extraño.- Habló pensativa y Damon se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo.- Ambos volvieron a mirar al frente, donde solo había oscuridad y Damon se encontró esta situación increíblemente irónica. Amaya lo había observado, había observado como convirtió a Vicky Donovan sin remordimientos, había observado como manipulaba a su mejor amiga, había observado como mordía a su amiga sin reparos y aún así no se alejaba, no le temía o le odiaba como hacía su gemela. Y eso le irritaba y le confundía a un nivel extremo.- Mañana me voy.- Anunció él. Y aunque debió de haberle parecido bien, no lo hacía.

Amaya suspiró tristemente y miró a las estrellas en el cielo.- Te extrañaré, Damon, será difícil conseguir a otro cómplice en planes malvados.- Murmuró ella y Damon evitó mirarla mientras continuaba.- Tal vez algún día nos encontremos de nuevo y si entonces tienes un plan B, no dudes en unirme.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto.- Asintió Amaya ofendida.- Incluso si pasan varios años, quiero que me unas a tu plan malvado, y yo podré unirte al mío de dominar el mundo.- Damon evitó pensar en ella varios años después, casada y con una bonita familia, en cambio la miró y observó como su famosa sonrisa traviesa decoraba su rostro.- Después de todo esto es lo que nosotros hacemos, ¿no? Ayudarnos con nuestros planes malvados.- El sonido de '' _ellos_ '' le encantó a Damon y se encontró asintiendo, a pesar de saber que tal vez nunca se encontrarían.

- _Por supuesto que sí, May_.

* * *

 **Se me ha ocurrido escribir un poco sobre el pasado de Amaya, es decir su niñez y de como se hizo amiga de Caroline y Bonnie, por ejemplo.**

 **Y como se acercan los capítulos en los que aparecen los flashback de Katherine, Stefan y Damon he pensado que en vez de escribir sobre ellos, lo puedo hacer de la niñez de Amaya, ya que seguramente os conozcáis esa historia.**

 **Pero de todas formas os pido vuestra opinión, si queréis no añado la niñez de Amaya y listo, por mí no hay problema. Eso no afecta mucho a la historia, simplemente es para que conozcáis más a Amaya como personaje y ''atrayente forma'' que hace imposible odiarla.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

 **Se despide, ElenaDreams.**


	11. Capítulo 10- Punto de inflexión

Bienvenidos a otro capítulo :)

En este capítulo he decido añadir como flashback del pasado entre Caroline y Amaya. La historia seguirá su curso normal, simplemente con recuerdos del pasado de Amaya que consideró importantes y que creo que deberías leer para entender un poco más la actitud de Amaya. Podréis reconocer los ''flashback'' porque estarán escritos en _cursiva_.

Quiero también añadir que los flashback no saldrán en todos los capítulos, tal vez en unos cuantos o así, pero no muy seguido. Pues hay 7 temporadas y muchos capítulos, y quiero repartir bien el pasado de Amaya en los capítulos para que concuerde con los personajes y la historia.

 _ **Respondo a comentarios/reviews:**_

 **ºGuest16:** Me alegro de que te guste mi fanfic y de que te hayas cambiado el nombre para que pueda reconocerte, realmente me gusta reconocer a todas las personas que muestran su apoyo. Oh, yo también me muero de ganas de escribir a Amaya con un subidón de azúcar junto a los originales. Y mil gracias a ti por comentar y mostrarme tu apoyo. Significa mucho :)

 **ºMichel-chann:** La actitud de Amaya no cambiará, te lo aseguró. Gracias por leer mi historia y seguirla :)

Quiero agradecer también a **Camila Melo** por seguir y dar a favoritos a esta historia.

 **De hecho, os agradezco a todos vosotros. Con vuestro apoyo me animáis mucho y me dais las esperanzas de que algún día pueda publicar mis propios libros. Mil gracias. Sois los mejores.**

 **Este capítulo esta dedicado a Guest16, Michel-chann, Camila Melo, y a todos los lectores que continúan leyendo los capítulos.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 _ **No poseo nada de ''The Vampire Diaries'', solamente a Amaya y algún giro que no salga en la serie, como los ''flashback'' que veréis en este capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 10- Punto de inflexión.**

 _(Hace 12 años)_

 _Amaya siempre fue especial._

 _Notaba una Caroline Forbes de 5 años. Pero nunca entendió el por qué. Amaya actuaba como cualquier niño normal, jugaba y reía. Ella no movía objetos con su mente o parecía tener algún poder especial. Ella era normal. A excepción, claro, de su obvia adicción a la azúcar y su hiperactividad al consumirla. Por lo que Caroline no entendió porque todos la miraban como si fuera alguien muy especial._

 _La atención siempre estaba en ella y Amaya ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ello._

 _La envidiaba un poco, debía de admitir Caroline. Toda la atención estaba sobre Amaya, todos la elogiaban, la felicitaban, la premiaban._ _¡_ _Incluso la directora le prestaba atención! Y ella se lo regalaba todo a su hermana gemela, Elena. Amaya siempre ponía delante a Elena y se quedaba detrás de ella, como esperando que las cámaras no pudieran enfocarla. Y eso le molestaba a Caroline. ¿Cómo podía regalar todo tan fácilmente?_ _Pero por lo menos, Elena, si parecía saber que hacer y sonreía con su sonrisa gentil y amable hacía las cámaras, ocultando protectoramente a Amaya detrás de ella, cosa que tampoco entendió Caroline._

 _Pero lo que Caroline si entendía era que también quería sentirse como alguien especial, quería que la elogiasen por sus logros, y un día decidió seguir a Amaya, dispuesta a descubrir su secreto._

 _Y lo consiguió._

 **oo**

(Presente)

Amaya abrió los ojos, agotada, y bostezó ruidosamente mientras se levantaba lentamente de su cama. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y se miró en el espejo. Unas leves ojeras descansaban bajo sus ojos pardos y suspiró. _Otra noche más_ , pensó con amargura. Intentó entrar al baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que caminó por el pasillo arrastrando los pies y al percibir la puerta de Jeremy medio abierta, entró.

-Hola, Jer.- Saludó y Jeremy levantó la cabeza del libro antiguo que estaba leyendo.

-Hola, Aya.- Él le sonrió y besó su mejilla después de que ella se tirase en la cama bruscamente. Su sonrisa aumentó y rió con diversión al notar sus zapatillas de dinosaurio.- ¿Aún sigues manteniendolas?

Amaya también vio sus zapatillas y sonrió de lado.- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría tirar las preciosidades que me regaló mi querido hermanito?- Jeremy negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Elena no las aprobó.- Le recordó Jeremy. Y con razón. Esas zapatillas se habían convertido en la existencia de Amaya, las quería llevar a todos lados y usar en todo momento, a lo que Elena se negaba profundamente y la regaña constantemente mientras sus padres y Jeremy las observaban con diversión. Amaya adoraba esas zapatillas y Elena las odiaba. Aunque claro, eso fue unos cuantos años atrás, en la época en la que Elena temía a los dinosaurios por una película de miedo.

Y Amaya hizo un puchero.- Elena nunca aprueba a los dinosaurios.- Jeremy volvió a reír y se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón y ambos se volvieron a mirar las zapatillas mientras Amaya agitaba sus pies.- No entiendo el porqué, son monisimos.- Amaya sonrió y echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras miraba a su hermano.- ¿Qué lees?

-El diario de Jonathan Gilbert.- Contestó Jeremy.- Es genial. Tiene un montón de historias y leyendas de vampiros.

-¿Vampiros?- Inquirió Amaya y Jeremy asintió con entusiasmo mientras cerraba el diario y se sentaba en su escritorio.

Abrió su viejo cuaderno de dibujos, que no utilizaba desde la muerte de sus padres, y pasó las páginas, observando los dibujos que había hecho sobre vampiros junto a Amaya. Aún recordando las noches de invierno en las que sus padres les contarían historias de vampiros para dormir y cuando se iba, creyendo que estaban dormidos, ellos se levantarían con linternas y dibujarían a las criaturas en sus cuadernos, un cuaderno para cada uno. Regalos de su padre, al igual que su madre le regalaba a Elena sus diarios.

-Al parecer el dúo artístico ha vuelto.- Comentó Amaya, también recordando esos momentos.- Hemos vuelto...- Añadió en un susurro.

Ella se levantó al oír la puerta del baño abrirse y se levantó de la cama. Besó la mejilla de Jeremy y le revolvió el pelo, a pesar de sus quejas, y salió de la habitación, casi topándose con Elena que había estado observando como Jeremy empezaba a dibujar. Amaya le lanzó una sonrisa a su gemela y cerró la puerta del baño tras ella. En tiempo récord, estaba preparada. Iba a deslizarse por la barandilla de la escaleras, pero cambio de opinión cuando escuchó las voces de Elena y su tía Jenna.

-Se va, se va a mudar.- Escuchó a Elena mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Y una mueca se formó en el rostro de Amaya al recordar los sucesos de ayer. Damon y Stefan se iban. Sus nuevos mejores amigas se iban. Amaya suspiró y se detuvo junto a Elena, mostrandole su apoyo en silencio y Elena intentó lanzarle una sonrisa, que resulto ser más una mueca.- ¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Jenna con sorpresa, observando como ambos rostros de sus sobrinas mostraban su tristeza.

-Deja de preguntar.- Aconsejó Elena mientras abría la puerta.- Las respuestas dan miedo.

-El tuyo se va, el mío regresa.- Habló Jenna caminando lejos de la casa, ambas de sus sobrinas a su lado.

-¿Logan?- Preguntaron ambas gemelas, Elena con sorpresa y Amaya con desagradado.

-Volvió.- Confirmó Jenna, sonriendo un poco ante la reacción de Amaya, y se giró hacía ellas.- No lo deje entrar.

Amaya suspiró y agarró su mochila con más fuerza.- Espero que lo golpearas.

-Espero que le cerraras la puerta en la cara.- Hablaron Amaya y Elena a la vez y ambas se miraron mientras Jenna resistía el impulso de estremecerse. Odiaba y le divertía cuando hacían esa ''cosa de gemelos''.

-No, Amaya, no lo golpeé.- Le respondió y luego se volvió a Elena.- Y más o menos.- Expresó avergonzada mientras ambas la miraron con sorpresa, Amaya con un toque de decepción y profunda tristeza.

-Tiene tres strikes en línea, Jenna. No lo veas, ni en las noticias.- Ordenó la gemela mayor.

-¿Por qué no lo golpeaste? Se lo merecía.- Refunfuñó Amaya.

Y Jenna sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo ignorar por el momento a su sobrina más joven.- Exacto.- Aceptó ella a la orden de Elena.- Nada de Logan ''basura'' Fell.

* * *

Amaya, Bonnie y Elena caminaron entre los estudiantes. Todos parecían estar animados y alegres mientras sus voces resonaban por el pasillo del instituto, pero era normal. Hoy era la exposición del futuro, donde cada estudiante verían las opciones y elegirían algún objetivo para su futuro. Y a pesar de toda la alegría, Amaya no estaba esencialmente feliz. Sin embargo no lo demostró mientras trataba de concentrarse en la conversación de Bonnie y Elena.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó de pronto Elena y Amaya siguió la dirección de su mirada, observando como Matt y Caroline hablaban alegremente a una distancia ''acogedora'', por así decirlo.

-Solo han estado juntos.- Informó Bonnie y Amaya sonrió un poco, ya sabiendo esa información de cuando Caroline llenó su móvil con mensajes.

-Es algo raro, ¿no crees?

Bonnie negó a la preocupación de Elena y habló.- Ella se merece a alguien como él. No un vampiro homicida como Damon.- _¿''Vampiro homicida''?_ , pensó Amaya, _Le pega mejor ''Gran vampiro malvado y psicótico de Mistic Falls''_ Ella sonrió de lado, haciendo que Bonnie y Elena la mirasen confusamente.

-Sí.- Aceptó Elena. Y por un breve momento recordó como Damon parecía estar de unido con Amaya. Definitivamente se alegraba de que Damon se fuese de la ciudad, aunque le molestaba que Stefan también se había ido.- ¿Cómo vas con todo eso?

-Sigo procesando.- Contestó vacilante Bonnie.- Damon me atacó. Podría estar muerta. Pero estoy muy agradecida.- Ella miró a ambas gemelas mientras añadía.- Con Stefan. Él me salvó la vida.- Amaya se tragó las ganas de decir que si Damon la hubiese querido muerta lo habría conseguido, en cambio sonrió a Bonnie mientras caminaban a la taquilla de Elena.- ¿Lo has visto?- Preguntó Bonnie, notando claramente la tensión que se había acumulado en el cuerpo de Elena cuando había nombrado a Stefan.

-No desde que me dijo que se iba.- Respondió Elena, abriendo su taquilla y dejando su bufanda dentro.- Por lo que sé, tal vez ya se fue.

-Él no se iría sin despedirse.

-Claro que sí. Él cree que me protege. Rompe rápido y ya.- Se burló Elena sacando sus libros con más fuerza de lo que era necesaria.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Elena se volvió bruscamente a Bonnie.- ¿Qué se supone que haga? Ya le rogué que no se fuera. Si vuelvo a hacerlo seré egoísta.- Ella cerró con fuerza su taquilla, haciendo que Amaya saltase sorprendida, y Elena suspiró con culpabilidad.- Así es esto.

-Tal vez no deberías rogarle.- Habló Amaya y Elena se volvió hacía ella.- Tal vez deberías luchar por él, incluso si él se opone.- Amaya se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia ante la mirada maravillada de Elena y la sorprendida de Bonnie.- Tal vez. Es decir, no es que yo sepa mucho sobre las relaciones. _Yo soy la antisocial_...- Se rascó nerviosamente el cuello y les lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

-Tal vez deberías seguir el consejo de Amaya.- Expresó Bonnie sonriendo y luego miró con seriedad a Elena.- O tal vez sea esto lo mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Cuestionaron ambas gemelas a la vez.

-¿Qué futuro podrías tener con él aunque se quedara?- Justo después de las palabras de Bonnie un cartel cayó justo al frente del trío y en grandes palabras se podía leer: ''La promesa de SU futuro'' Elena miró a Bonnie y ella negó inmediatamente.- No. Lo juro.- Aseguró y Elena golpeó el cartel mientras aceleraba su paso, claramente molesta.

Y Amaya suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza.- Buen trabajo, Bon-Bon.- Se burló suavemente ella.- Luego dicen que soy yo la que no entiende las interacciones sociales.- Bonnie le lanzó una mirada a Amaya y ella se encogió de hombros, no afectada en lo más mínimo mientras también se alejó.

Sus ojos captaron el movimiento de una rubia entusiasmada y Amaya sonrió mientras se acercó a Caroline. La rubia sonreía enormemente y un brillo de felicidad resplandecía en sus ojos, haciendo que el humor de Amaya al menos subiese un poco.- Amaya.- Saludó Caroline, casi saltando en sus pasos.

-Estas demasiado contenta.- Observó Amaya y Caroline se encogió de hombros.

-Será por las opciones de mi futuro.- Evadió sutilmente, la sonrisa intacta en sus labios.

Y Amaya le sonrió traviesamente mientras rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo.- O será por un chico mono llamado Matt...- Caroline rió, un tinte rosado extendiéndose por sus mejillas y se inclinó hacía Amaya, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo.

-Es mono, ¿verdad?- Caroline se mordió el labio y Amaya la miró, esperando que soltase los detalles que tanto se estaba conteniendo.- Es super dulce, Amaya, y me trata genial. Tan cariñosamente, ¡y aún no ha sucedido nada!- Derramó Caroline al instante y Amaya escuchó atentamente por primera vez las divagaciones de Caroline, sonriendo ante la felicidad de su mejor amiga, pero la sonrisa de Caroline vaciló un poco y sus pasos de hicieron más lentos.- Pero todo es demasiado bueno, Amaya... Y cuando todo es demasiado bueno para mí, algo hay muy mal... Al igual que con Damon...

-Te entiendo.- Y desgraciadamente realmente la entendía. Amaya apretó su brazo al rededor de Caroline y apoyó su cabeza con la suya.- Matt es un buen chico, Care. Dudo mucho que vaya a lastimarte y si lo hace, no dudes en acudir a mí, así podré castrarlo.

-Pensé que te caía bien por darte azúcar ilegalmente.- Bromeó Caroline divertida.

-Y me cae bien.- Admitió ella.- Pero si lastima a mi mejor amiga, deseará no haber nacido.- Caroline sonrió, realmente tocada por las palabras de Amaya y Amaya continuó.- No hagas como la idiota de mi hermana, Care-bear, si tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, aprovéchala y lucha por ella. Te diría también que no te rindieses, pero eres Caroline Forbes, la chica más bella y popular de Mistic Falls, por lo que sé que nunca te rendirás.

Caroline enderezó su postura, la confianza elevándose dentro de ella y sobresaliendo por el exterior, y miró a su mejor amiga enganchando sus brazos y saliendo del instituto.

 **oo**

 _( Hace 12 años)_

 _El timbre sonó, señalando que era hora del recreo, y todos los niños salieron de la clase corriendo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Y Caroline no dudó en levantarse e ir detrás de las gemelas Gilbert y Bonnie Bennet, una niña que se había hecho amiga rápidamente de la gemela más mayor._

 _Su pequeño cuerpo de 5 años llegó a la puerta del aula y se asomó un poco para ver como Elena Gilbert agarraba a una Amaya distraída que observaba cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención. El pasillo estaba lleno de niños, los más pequeños iban hacía el pequeño patio y los niños más grandes iban en la dirección contraria, haciendo que Elena se asegurase de que su gemela no chocase con alguno de ellos, pero por suerte los profesores vigilaban de vez en cuando, queriendo evitar incidentes._

 _Bonnie habló con entusiasmo con Elena y esta respondía con igual alegría, sin embargo Amaya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por unirse a la conversación, o eso le parecía a Caroline desde donde se encontraba._

 _El pasillo se vacío enseguida y Caroline siguió al trío de chicas mientras se dirigían a la puerta, pero Amaya se detuvo y les murmuró algo, que no pudo captar Caroline. Pero si notó como Elena dudaba en liberar a Amaya y cuando lo hizo Amaya se fue a la dirección contraria de donde estaba el patio y sus amigas. Elena y Bonnie si salieron al patio y Caroline aprovechó para correr detrás de Amaya, no queriendo perderla de vista._

 _Sin embargo, no pudo localizarla y se apoyó en una pared jadeando pesadamente. Frustrada, por no haber podido lograr su misión, pateó la pared y al instante gimió de dolor mientras agarraba su pie. El dolor disminuyó y levantó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes._

 _Amaya Gilbert estaba frente ella y la evaluaba con la mirada._

 **oo**

(Presente)

Amaya y Caroline salieron del instituto y fueron al patio, donde la mayoría de adolescentes se reunían, disfrutando que hoy no tenían la mayoría de clases por la feria del futuro. Ellas estaban un poco alejadas de los otros adolescentes, caminando por el aparcamiento, y Caroline divagaba sobre vestidos y que color favorecía a cada una de ellas, y Amaya la escuchaba a medias, su mente deseando una Coca-Cola o una pepsi, o algo que llevase azúcar.

Caroline gritó y la cabeza de Amaya fue bruscamente hacía ella, cuestionando claramente que sucedía, pero Caroline no miraba a Amaya mientras sus manos se apretaban en su pecho, su corazón latiendo violentamente. Y Amaya siguió su mirada para ver a Damon justo en frente de ellas con una sonrisa. Caroline se giró para irse, arrastrando en el proceso a Amaya, pero Amaya se soltó y caminó hacía Amaya.

-¿Damon?- Ella fijó sus ojos verdes en él con confusión.- Pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad.

-Hay otro vampiro en la ciudad.- Informó él y se encogió de hombros mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en Amaya, aunque también notó el intento desesperado y ''sutil'' de Caroline para alejar a Amaya, pero Amaya no se movía y eso hizo que su sonrisa aumentase.

-¿Desde cuánto te importa? Pensé que eras el vampiro malvado que no dudaba en matar.

La diversión de Damon aumentó. _Oh, cuanto había extrañado a su pequeña humana_.- Y no me importa...- Él dio un paso hacía adelante y Caroline enderezó su postura, sus ojos fríos mientras agarraba la mano de Amaya.- Pero la sheriff vino en busca de mi ayuda y no podía negarme cuando me lo pidió tan bien, tampoco podía dejar a un vampiro divirtiéndose en esta ciudad cuando yo no puedo.- Él sonrió, mostrando ligeramente sus afilados colmillos y el corazón de Caroline latió velozmente mientras el de Amaya seguía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Estoy segura de que te darán una medalla por tus buenas acciones.- Bromeó Amaya y Damon rió.

-Espero que brille mucho.- Devolvió la broma sin poder evitarlo.

Y Caroline tosió con fuerza, no gustándole como Damon parecía tener un gran interés en Amaya, no quería que él lastimase a Amaya como lo había hecho con ella.- ¿Qué quieres, Damon?- Preguntó con dureza y Damon apartó la mirada de Amaya lentamente y de mala gana.

-Quiero que me ayudes a localizar a este vampiro.- Respondió y Caroline se negó al instante.- Si haces esto, te dejaré en paz, lo prometo.- Caroline vaciló y miró a Amaya, quien sonreía.

-¿Cazar un vampiro? Suena divertido, me apuntó.- Anunció ella y Damon alzó una ceja.

-¿Cazar? Más bien como observar mientras yo lo hago.

Amaya le lanzó una mirada y se cruzó de brazos.- Aguafiestas. Luego no vengas refunfuñando cuando te salvé la vida.- Murmuró ella y Damon sacó un reloj de su bolsillo. Amaya reconociéndolo al instante.- Ese es el reloj de mi antepasado que heredó Jeremy.- Lo agarró de la mano de Damon y lo observó detenidamente.

-También es una brújula que señala a los vampiros.- Y Damon abrió el reloj con un ''click''. La aguja apuntando inmediatamente en una dirección y Amaya la siguió con la mirada mientras sonreía.

-Oh, hemos encontrado un vampiro.- Se burló Amaya, la aguja sin vacilar, ni alejándose de Damon y él le lanzó una sonrisa de lado con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente antes de desaparecer. Y Caroline miró a Amaya cuando está se giró hacía ella.- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó animadamente y Caroline sin mas remedio la siguió, no queriendo que su mejor amiga resultase herida.

* * *

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Caroline por teléfono, manteniendo la mirada en Amaya que sujetaba la brújula.

- _Espera. Llego en un momento_.- Resonó la voz de Damon por el teléfono y Caroline suspiró fastidiada. La brújula había señalado a una especie de almacén abandonado que ponía de los nervios a Caroline y no ayudaba que Amaya estuviese observando los alrededores con cautela.

-¿Te puedes apurar? Tengo cosas que hacer y Amaya tiene que volver al instituto, antes de que su hermana se enteré.- Ante esas palabras de Caroline, Amaya se giró bruscamente y puso mala cara. No queriendo volver al instituto.

-Puedes dármelo.- Sonó una voz masculina detrás de ella y Caroline se giró velozmente para ver a Damon. Amaya le tendió el reloj distraídamente mientras Caroline bajaba su móvil y Damon lo recogió, sus dedos rozando con la piel de Amaya y las corrientes eléctricas tan familiares para ambos viajaron por sus cuerpos, haciendo que Amaya se alejase bruscamente y que Damon apretase la mandíbula.- ¿Por qué teníamos que hacerlo nosotras?- Preguntó Caroline, decidiendo ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es un vampiro.- Murmuró Amaya como explicación, flotándose la mano distraídamente mientras miraba el almacén.

-Porque yo interfiero con la señal.- Explicó también Damon. Ambos, humana y vampiro, hablando a la misma vez.

Caroline bufó ante sus simples explicaciones y sacudió la cabeza con irritación.- ¿Ya podemos irnos? Ya perdí la mitad del día.- Y era cierto. El sol había bajado durante las horas en las que Caroline y Amaya habían viajado con el coche de Caroline por la ciudad siguiendo la brújula.

-Yo no me voy.- Anunció Amaya y las cabezas de Caroline y Damon fueron a ella.- Puede que necesites apoyo, Damon.- Damon se burló y Amaya sonrió tímidamente, notando su error.- ¿Apoyo moral?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Haz esto.- Damon se volvió a Caroline, la humana que tanto lo irritaba, y fijo sus ojos azules en los de ella mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.- Sube a tu coche, vete a casa. Olvida que te pedí esto y olvida que Amaya estuvo aquí conmigo.- El rostro de Caroline se vacío completamente y cuando Damon parpadeo, rompiendo la compulsión, ella sonrió.

-Claro. Adiós.- Ella se despidió y se giró, sus ojos completamente nublados.

-Damon.- Se quejó Amaya, no gustándole que Damon manipulase a su mejor amiga, pero Damon simplemente se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una sonrisa inocente mientras el coche de Caroline desaparecía.

-Quédate aquí.- Ordenó Damon acercándose al almacén.

-Bien.- Aceptó Amaya con facilidad.- Pero si tardas mucho, no dudaré en entrar.

 **oo**

 _( Hace 12 años)_

 _-¿Me estás siguiendo?- Preguntó una Amaya de cinco años, su voz no sonaba molesta, simplemente mantenía la curiosidad._

 _-No.- Pero aún así, Caroline mintió._

 _Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente, evaluándose la una a la otra en ese pasillo vacío. Entonces Amaya se apoyó en la pared frente a Caroline y sus ojos verdes no se alejaron ni un segundo de ella, provocando que Caroline se pusiera nerviosa, y sin embargo le mantuvo la mirada, negándose a mostrarse débil._

 _-Dicen que las rubias son tontas.- Habló de pronto Amaya y Caroline la miró ofendida, abriendo la boca para defenderse.- Pero yo no lo creo. Es como decir que todas las personas viven, cosa que no es cierta. No importa si tu corazón late, puede que mentalmente no estés viviendo, no estés disfrutando de las experiencias de la vida.- Caroline miró a la niña frente a ella con confusión e irritación._ _¿Estaba diciendo todo esto para hacerla quedar mal?- Ambas situaciones son lo mismo. Decir que las rubias son tontas no es justo, porque no importa si eres rubia o no, es tu vida y solo tú puedes decidir que futuro poder tener, no tienen porque proclamartelo ellos con esa estúpida frase. ¿Lo entiendes?_

 _-No...- Admitió Caroline._

 _Y Amaya miró al techo, no molesta en lo mas mínimo.- De mí dicen que triunfaré en la vida con mi ''inteligencia'', que seré alguien importante con un buen trabajo, tal vez una psicóloga o una profesora de historia y que me casaré y tendré muchos hijos.- Caroline la miró confundida._

 _-¿No es eso bueno?- Preguntó y Amaya la miró, sus ojos verdosos brillando con tristeza._

 _-No, no lo es, no para mí._

 **oo**

(Presente)

Amaya esperó lo más paciente que pudo fuera del almacén. Hacía unos minutos habían sonado disparos desde dentro y eso le había preocupado a Amaya, sin embargo esperó unos minutos más, queriendo ver si Damon saldría o no. Pero cuando Damon no salió, Amaya no dudó en entrar silenciosamente. Caminó cuidadosamente y se ocultó detrás de los pilares al oír voces. Una de las voces era de Damon y la otra era... Logan Fell. _Maldito_.

-¿Cómo caminas de día bajo el sol?- Preguntó Logan agitando un poco la pistola.

-¿Quién te hizo?- Exigió Damon en su lugar y Logan frunció el ceño irritado.

-He sido amable hasta ahora.- Habló él. _¿Amable?_ , Se burló Amaya, _¿Dispararle a alguien es ser amable?_ \- Pero sí, te mataré.- Logan se puso de pie, apuntando directamente a Damon y Amaya buscó en el almacén algo de madera, pero no encontró nada, aunque si deslumbro unos pilares de cadáveres por detrás de unas cajas.- Te mataré y después iré a por las preciosas sobrinas de Jenna. ¿Sabías que Amaya tiene un aroma exótico? No puedo esperar aprobar su sangre.- Amaya frunció el ceño.

Y Damon se puso de pie, claramente molesto mientras venas negras rodeaban sus ojos y sus colmillos se mostraban amenazadoramente.- Entonces nunca lo sabrás.- Manipuló Damon y miró a la pistola fijamente.- Responde a mi pregunta.

-Tú primero.- Exigió Logan.

-Parece que llegamos a un dilema.- Observó sarcásticamente Damon. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el almacén y se encontraron con los ojos de Amaya. Inmediatamente toda su postura se tensó y apretó la mandíbula mientras volvía la mirada a Logan que había estado hablando. Logan le sonrió y le disparó sin dudar, caminando fuera del almacén mientras el cuerpo de Damon caía al suelo y una vez que la puerta se cerró Amaya salió de su escondite, corriendo hacía Damon.- Maldición.- Maldijo Damon entre dientes. Amaya se agachó junto a él y miró la camisa completamente empapada de sangre, sin saber que hacer.- Saca las balas.

- _¿Qué?_ \- Ahogó Amaya y lo miró con incredulidad.- Damon nunca he hecho esto, de hecho en toda mi vida nunca he pensado en sacarle las balas a un vampiro malvado. Sin ofender, aunque claro tú no te ofendes tan rápidamente y...

-Amaya...- Gimió Damon, cortando sus divagaciones.

Amaya lo miró y asintió mordiéndose el labio.- Está bien. Bien. Ya voy.- Damon le lanzó una mirada y ella inmediatamente incrustó sus dedos en su pecho. Por suerte esta bala no estaba tan profunda y pudo agarrarla sin problemas.- Una menos.- Anunció a un Damon retorciéndose. Rompió un poco su camisa para poder localizar las otras balas y tomó una respiración profunda mientras volvía a agarrar la bala.- Voy a tener pesadillas sobre esto... O esto se añadirá a mis pesadillas...- Una mirada pensativa se formó en su rostro y ella se encogió de hombros restandole importancia, a la vez que Damon gemía de dolor.- Lo siento. Lo siento.

La última bala fue sacada y ambos respiraron aliviados.

* * *

-Logan Fell es un vampiro.- Informó Damon a su hermano por el móvil. Amaya lo había convencido para que fuesen a la casa Salvatore para cambiarse de camisa, algo sobre que no era halloween y que la gente no apreciaría ver a un vampiro psicótico enfadado buscando venganza por las calles.- Y cuando lo encuentre, lo destruiré pieza por pieza.

- _¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?_ \- Preguntó Stefan.

-No, no estoy bien.- Espetó él y se arrancó la camiseta.- Me emboscó. Me disparó. Y amenazó a Amaya.- La camisa cayó al suelo y él se miró al espejo, los agujeros de las balas ya casi sanados.- Voy a vengarme. Voy a buscarlo.- Prometió él y caminó hacía su armario.

- _Bueno, no es necesario. Esta aquí en la escuela_.- Informó Stefan y Damon hizo una pausa en sus movimientos.

-No es cierto.- Habló con incredulidad, provocando que Amaya levantase la vista del libro que le había llamado la atención.- ¿Qué rayos hace ahí?.

- _Ganándose a la gente_.- Fue a respuesta de Stefan.

Y Damon sonrió.- Bueno, vamos para allá.- Escuchó los dientes de Stefan apretándose, claramente no gustándole que Amaya estuviese con él y Damon colgó, no queriendo oír sus amenazas vacías.

Se giró hacía Amaya y se quedó paralizado. Amaya estaba tumbada en su cama boca abajo, agarrando el libro que había estado en su mesilla y leyéndolo mientras balanceaba sus pies y suavemente tatareaba una canción. Había algo tranquilizador en tenerla tumbada en su cama, algo que no sabía, ni podía explicar, pero toda la tensión de su cuerpo lo abandono ligeramente al observarla. Era como si ella perteneciera allí.

-Tú cama es como una nube.- Habló de pronto Amaya, hundiendo más su cuerpo en la cómoda cama.- Estoy tentada a robártela.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.- Dijo Damon después de unos segundos.- Siempre puedes dormir conmigo.- Él le lanzó una sonrisa y Amaya sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía.- Logan está en la escuela.- Le informó él y observó como ella se incorporaba, sentándose en su cama y estirándose para dejar el libro en su lugar.

Damon se volvió para ponerse una camisa y Amaya cogió su móvil cuando esté sonó brevemente. Tenía un mensaje de Caroline y mientras esperaba a Damon lo leyó. '' _Mi madre no acepta mi decisión de ser periodista''_. Le había escrito Caroline y Amaya suspiró, triste por su amiga, mientras sus dedos golpeaban violentamente el teléfono mandandole una respuesta.

 _''¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?''_

La respuesta de Caroline llegó inmediatamente.

'' _Sí, lo sé._ ''

 **oo**

 _( Hace 12 años)_

 _-¿Por qué no es bueno para ti?- Preguntó Caroline sin poder evitarlo, curiosidad infantil e ingenua inundandola._

 _-Porque no es lo que quiero.- Respondió Amaya.- No quiero que nadie prediga o controle mi futuro. No quiero ser lo que ellos quieran. Quiero construir mi propio futuro sin sus opiniones. Quiero llegar con mis propios medios a_ mi _futuro. Y si por casualidad llegó a ser lo que los demás dijeron, quiero que sea por mi propia decisión.- Ella tomó una respiración profunda mientras Caroline la miraba con los ojos abiertos, pero al final asintió._

 _-Creo que te entiendo.- Susurró Caroline tímidamente.- Mi padre dice que debo de ser una abogada, pero eso no me gusta. Es muy aburrido._

 _Amaya la miró y alzó una mano mientras una pequeña sonrisa decoraba sus labios.- Las personas hablan según lo que creen ver, así que, ¿por qué no les demostramos que están equivocados y que nada es lo que parece? Demostremosles que podemos llegar a ser lo que queremos en el futuro. Demostremosles que podemos lograr nuestro gran futuro.- Caroline miró su mano y asintió con una sonrisa mientras también levantaba su mano._

 _Sus pequeñas manos se entrelazaron y ambas sonrieron._

 _Todos los pensamientos anteriores de Caroline y su desconfianza se desvanecieron en el vacío. Y Caroline sonrió contenta con esta nueva alianza._

 _-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó la directora acercándose a ellas, mirando a ambas niñas e intentando averiguar lo que tramaban. Caroline se removió incomoda, no queriendo meterse en problemas, y Amaya sonrió completamente tranquila mientras miraba a la maestra._

 _-Estábamos hablando sobre nuestro futuro.- La directora alzó una ceja ante esa respuesta y sonrió suavemente a ambas niñas._

 _-¿No sois demasiado jóvenes para hablar sobre el futuro?_

 _Amaya sacudió la cabeza, su cabello castaño agitándose violentamente.- Nunca se es demasiado joven para hablar del futuro, señora.- Dijo y la directora rió suavemente._

 _-A veces se me olvida que su mentalidad es superior a la media, casi la de un adulto.- Murmuró la directora para sí misma. Pero Caroline la escuchó, al igual que Amaya, y Caroline notó como la sonrisa de Amaya vacilaba un poco y su cabeza bajaba mientras sus hombros se desplomaban.- Deberíais ir al patio. Sobre todo tú, Amaya, Elena estaba bastante preocupada por ti y ya sabes que no deberías preocupar a tu hermana._

 _-Lo sé.- Murmuró Amaya casi con resentimiento mientras empezaba a alejarse, su mano soltando la de Caroline. Caroline la vio alejarse, confundida sobre porque había cambiado su humor tan bruscamente. Notó como los ojos de la directora brillaban con decepción, como si hubiera esperado una reacción más adulta y responsable de Amaya, y Caroline saltó sorprendida cuando Amaya se giró de golpe.-_ _¡En nuestro futuro seremos libres!- Exclamó ante la mirada sorprendida de la directora y Caroline, pero Caroline asintió inmediatamente._

 _-¡Sí!- Asintió alegremente, sin siquiera notar el gran significado que ocultaban esas palabras para Amaya._

 **oo**

(Presente)

Damon cambió bruscamente de dirección después de haberle colgado a Stefan.- ¿Por qué has cambiado de dirección?- Preguntó Amaya, notando que ahora iban en la dirección contraria de la escuela.

-Logan tiene a Caroline.- Le informó después de vacilar un poco y los ojos de Amaya al instante se oscurecieron.- Vamos en dirección a la carretera principal, porque Logan es un idiota y estoy seguro que la llevará a su guarida.

Y Damon tuvo razón. Un coche estaba parado en un cruce y por la leve inclinación de la cabeza de Damon si se trataba de Logan. En un parpadeo el había desaparecido del coche y estaba disparandole a Logan después de que Stefan lo sacase con brusquedad y sin cuidado del coche. Amaya se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó del coche, no dudando en correr hacía el coche de Logan para comprobar a Caroline.

-¿No amas la venganza?- Preguntó retoricamente Damon mientras observaba con satisfacción como Logan se retorcía en el suelo por las balas de madera.- Sácalas de aquí.- Le ordenó a su hermano, notando como Amaya abría la puerta con cuidado para no lastimar más a Caroline, y Stefan asintió. Stefan se dirigió al lado de Amaya y desabrochó el cinturón de Caroline mientras apretaba la mandíbula para resistir la tentación de la sangre. Y en ese momento la voz de la madre de Caroline se escuchó por el teléfono, haciendo que Damon corriese hacía él y lo agarrase.- Sheriff, soy Damon.

- _¿Dónde está Caroline?_ \- Sonó la voz de la Sheriff con preocupación y pánico.

-Ella está bien.- Le aseguró Damon, aunque también fue para Amaya, quien parecía estar entrando en pánico, y Amaya suspiró de alivio.- Estoy en la calle Elm.- Informó antes de colgar y dejar el teléfono en el coche. Observó como Stefan llevaba en brazos a Caroline y Amaya los seguía hasta su coche. Stefan dejó a Caroline en el asiento trasero junto a Amaya, quien comprobaba sus heridas, y se subió al asiento del conductor, lanzandole una última mirada a Damon antes de arrancar.- Voy a intentarlo otra vez.- Damon hizo como si batease con la palanca y se acercó más a Logan.- ¿Quién te hizo?

-Te dije que no lo sé.- Aseguró Logan, pero Damon no le creyó y jugueteó con la palanca.

-Sólo voy a arrancarte la cabeza.- Él preparó la palanca y miró al vampiro patético en el suelo.- ¿Es tu última respuesta?

-¿Por qué haces equipo con ellos?

-No hago equipo con nadie.- Habló Damon con firmeza.- Me molestas, te quiero muerto. _Amenazas a May_ , te quiero despedazar.- El rostro de Logan palideció ante la oscuridad en las palabras y ojos de Damon, y Damon ni si quiera sonrió a su miedo, simplemente lo miró esperando una respuesta.- ¿Quién te hizo?

Sus manos agarraron con fuerza la palanca y observó fríamente mientras Logan pedía piedad.

* * *

Elena corrió hacía su gemela después de hablar con Stefan y la abrazó fuertemente.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó repetidamente y Amaya asintió mientras le devolvía el abrazo.- ¿Por qué siempre que te dejo fuera de mi vista siempre acabas en problemas relacionados con vampiros?

-Según tú siempre he atraído a los problemas.- Amaya se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia, aunque sus brazos seguían apretados fuertemente al rededor de Elena.- Necesito azúcar.- Murmuró y se separó del abrazo, provocando que Elena negase con la cabeza hacía ella, regañándola con la mirada, a pesar de que una pequeña sonrisa crecía en sus labios.

-Me voy con Stefan, ¿vale? Necesito hablar con él, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿entendido?- Amaya asintió a su mirada firme y Elena sonrió más aliviada mientras volvía a abrazarla, a pesar de las quejas de Amaya sobre su falta de oxígeno por culpa de ella.- Te llamaré para que vayas a recogerme y ni se te ocurra quedarte dormida.- Ordenó Elena y Amaya negó.

-No te preocupes.- Aseguró Amaya. _No es como si pudiera dormir de todas formas_ , pensó. Elena empezó a alejarse, pero rápidamente Amaya la detuvo.- Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes, Ellie. No ruegues y lucha por lo que quieres.- Elena asintió con los ojos llorosos y se fue.

-¡Amaya!- La llamaron y Amaya se giró para ver a su tía Jenna y Jeremy esperándola. Inmediatamente ella se acercó a ellos sonriendo, pero casi tropezó a las palabras de Jenna.- No te he visto en todo el día por aquí...- Jenna dejó la frase ahí y Amaya se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Probablemente porque estabas ocupada comiendo con los ojos a nuestro profesor de historia.- Replicó hábilmente y Jenna jadeó sorprendida con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras Jeremy reía.

En el camino al coche Jeremy les contó a ambas como Alaric lo había salvado de tener que pelearse con Tyler por orden del alcalde. Eso provocó más bromas sobre Alaric que hacían que Jenna se sonrojará y que tanto Jeremy como Amaya rieran.- ¿Qué opción has escogido para el futuro, Amaya?- Cambió el tema Jenna rápidamente y Amaya se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no lo sé.- Admitió ella.- Pero de momento estoy contenta del camino que lleva a mi futuro.

Amaya sonrió de lado, y Jenna y Jeremy se miraron confundidos, sin saber la razón de la sonrisa de Amaya, sin embargo también sonrieron y Jeremy agitó el cabello de Amaya cariñosamente.

 **oo**

 _( Hace 12 años)_

 _Una vez que el recreo había terminado todos volvieron a sus clases y Caroline se sentó en su sitio con su habitual sonrisa llena de confianza. Notó a Amaya sentada junto a Elena y a Bonnie sentada en unas cuantas mesas más lejanas. La profesora, una señora mayor y muy dulce, sonrió a toda la clase y se sentó en su escritorio para poder verlos a todos mejor, a su lado estaba la directora, quien evaluaba a Amaya._

 _-En estos últimos días hemos estado hablando sobre el futuro y las diferentes cosas que podemos ser.- Comenzó.- Así que, ahora os voy a preguntar uno por uno lo que queréis ser. ¿Matt Donovan?_

 _-Astronauta.- Respondió con entusiasmo Matt y algunos otros niños asintieron de acuerdo._

 _La profesora más mayor, fue así por cada alumno, sonriendo a cada respuesta y al entusiasmo de los niños mientras la directora estaría sentada en una silla observándolos y escribiendo en un blog.- ¿Elena Gilbert?_

 _-Una princesa.- Fue la respuesta de Elena y algunos niños rieron mientras Amaya le sonreía a su gemela con entusiasmo._

 _-¿Amaya Gilbert?- Fue esta vez la directora quien nombró y todas las cabezas se giraron hacía Amaya, la pequeña genio de la clase, todos esperando su respuesta. Caroline pudo notar como Elena agarraba la mano de Amaya por debajo de la mesa y como los hombros de Amaya estaban tensos, no sabiendo que decir. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros rígidamente._

 _-No lo sé._

 _La directora asintió pensativa.- Podrías ser una gran abogada o incluso podrías ser alguna política importante.- La sonrisa de la directora aumentó, claramente gustándole que una de sus alumnas triunfará en la vida y su colegio fuera el responsable, pero a Amaya no le gustaba esa idea y su postura lo demostraba._

 _-Yo no lo veo así, señora.- Habló Caroline de pronto y todos la miraron, incluso la profesora.- Yo creo que Amaya podría ser una gran artista o algo... Algo libre...- Los ojos de Amaya centellearon y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

 _-_ _¿Y qué quieres ser tú, Caroline Forbes?- Preguntó la directora._

 _-Tampoco lo sé.- Admitió tímidamente Caroline._

 _Y la directora abrió la boca, seguramente para decir sus opciones, pero Amaya la cortó.- Podrías ser periodista.- Caroline miró a Amaya confusamente mientras esta seguía sonriendole.- En esa carrera siempre pasa algo o hay algo que hacer, definitivamente no es aburrida.- Ella se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos verdes manteniendo ese brillo._

 _-Bueno,_ _¿por qué no os dibujáis a vosotros mismos siendo lo que queréis ser de mayores?- Preguntó la profesora mientras la directora salía de la clase y todos los niños asintieron sacando sus lapices de colores._

 _En ese momento Caroline se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. No había ningún secreto que hiciera especial a Amaya Gilbert, fue ella misma la que era especial. Y ahora entendía porque no le gustaba la atención. Todos esperaban algo de ella, algo responsable y adulto, pero Amaya seguía siendo una niña de cinco años y por eso hacía todo lo posible para regalar la atención. También Caroline entendió porque Elena protegía a su gemela, incluso ella misma sentía necesidad de proteger a Amaya Gilbert._

 _-Gracias, Care.- Murmuró Amaya para que la profesora no la escuchara y Caroline levantó la mirada confundida._

 _-_ _¿Care?_

 _-Es más fácil de pronunciar.- Amaya se encogió de hombros, sonando por primera vez como una niña de cinco años. Y Caroline le sonrió mientras observaba como dibujaba unas alas azules en su folio y cuando apartó la mirada de Amaya se encontró con los ojos marrones de Elena, ambos compartiendo una conversación silenciosa._

 _Ese día se formó la amistad de Amaya y Caroline, y la alianza de Elena y Caroline para proteger a Amaya._

 **oo**

(Presente)

Amaya estaba tumbada en su cama, su móvil a su lado. Elena no la había llamado, lo que significaba que todo había ido bien con Stefan. Sin embargo, aún así no podía dormir y se levantó de la cama perezosamente. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el dibujo que hizo cuando tenía cinco años, se suponía que tenía que dibujar lo que querían ser de mayor y Amaya lo hizo, pero a su modo. El dibujo eran unas alas azules que ocupaban la mitad del folio y luego se había dibujado a sí misma más abajo, con un brazo alzado intentando llegar a las alas.

Ella había dibujado su mayor deseo.

Y era irónico que su mayor deseo no había cambiado desde que tenía cinco años.

Su móvil sonó y Amaya lo recogió inmediatamente, leyendo el nombre de su gemela en la pantalla que parpadeaba.- ¿Quieres que te recoja?- Preguntó al contestar y como respuesta obtuvo unos hipos y sollozos.- ¿Elena?- Preguntó con más urgencia.

-Ven a recogerme. Por favor, Amaya.- Rogó Elena y Amaya asintió inmediatamente, corriendo fuera de su habitación y agradeciendo que aún no se había puesto su pijama.

-Estoy en camino.- Prometió Amaya.- Espérame, ¿vale? Simplemente espérame, Elena.- Ella colgó el teléfono y arrancó el coche. Los sollozos de su gemela resonando aún en su mente y torturándola mientras pisaba el acelerador. Por una vez, no preocupándose por su fobia a los coches. Ella simplemente quería llegar a su hermana. Y soltó un suspiró de alivio cuando se detuvo frente a la casa de los Salvatore y Elena seguía ahí, mordiéndose el labio para retener los sollozos.- ¿Qué ha pasado, Elena? ¿Ha sido Stefan? ¿Te ha hecho daño? Dímelo, Elena, dímelo y te juro que mañana será un vampiro muerto, es más no llegará ni a mañana.

Elena sollozó más mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Me parezco a ella.- Murmuró y Amaya la miró de reojo con preocupación y confusión, sus manos apretándose en el volante.- ¡Soy idéntica a Katherine! ¡Soy como su maldita gemela!- Explotó Elena y Amaya la miró durante un segundo, un segundo en el que no vio a una persona en la carretera y cuando se dio cuenta, ya fue tarde.

Amaya frenó de golpe, pero las ruedas chirriaron y el coche chocó contra el hombre, rompiendo el parabrisas y a la misma vez el coche volcó y giró. Amaya se golpeó violentamente la cabeza contra el asiento e hizo una mueca. Una vez que el coche dejó de girar abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su hermana inmóvil. Su vista se nubló mientras se giraba hacía el hombre que había atropellado, simplemente para verlo levantarse y caminar hacía ellas, pero la mente de Amaya no lo procesó mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de su hermana.

 _¿Por qué mi familia sigue muriendo por mi culpa?_

* * *

Si no entendéis algo sobre el pasado de Caroline y Amaya que os he mostrado podéis preguntármelo sin problemas. Yo solamente quería mostraros esos momentos para que no solo supieseis como la relación de Caroline y Amaya comenzó, si no también para que vierais el deseo de Amaya. ¿Y cuál es el deseo de Amaya? Fácil. **Ser libre.**

Esto os lo explicaré en un futuro cercano o más bien Amaya lo hará :)

El próximo capítulo intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible, tal vez en una semana o menos, porque el próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos de la primera temporada :D

 **Mis eternos agradecimientos a: Alexa , AnneAC, Bella-Swan11, Fleur-de-la-vivre, RV18, camila melo, michel-chann, paulitina15, sakura tsukiyomi lefey, tamerofdragons, Alice J. H, Mina1999, lalis, hybrid, Guest16, AriaBlue, angelica y favy-chan. **

¿Qué? ¿Pensabais que aunque alguno de vosotros no comentaseis os había olvidado? Pues no, nunca olvidarías a las personas que me apoyan.

Mil gracias a todos vosotros, en serio, sois los mejores.

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide, ElenaDreams.**


	12. Capítulo 11- Líneas de sangre

**Lo siento por la tardanza :C**

 **Realmente lo siento y quería publicar el capítulo pronto, pero básicamente he estado a reventar de exámenes y deberes, y cuando tuve la tarde libre fue el cumpleaños de mi primo, y si no tengo cumpleaños está mi mejor amigo arrastrándome fuera de mi casa, diciendo algo de que tengo que dejar de estar viciada al ordenador. Y a ver como le dices que estabas escribiendo un fanfiction (palabra que él no sabe y nunca sabrá, porque a penas pasa tiempo en internet) de The Vampire Diaries (Serie que no conoce y nunca conocerá por sus pésimos gustos, (aunque al menos he conseguido vaciarlo a la serie de The Walking Dead :D, eso ya es un triunfo))**

 **Así que si queréis culpar a alguien por el retraso, culpar a mis profesores, a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano por apagarme el wifi.**

 ** _ºRespondo a comentarios:_**

 **-Guest16:** Me alegro un montón de que ames mi fanfic :). Si adoras a Amaya de pequeña, te aseguró de que podrás leerla de nuevo en unos cuantos capítulos más adelante. Déjame decirte, querida Guest16, que tanto Amaya como Katherine sufrirán un 'golpe' en lo más profundo de su ser por /Spoiler que no te diré -inserta risa malvada-/. Muchos besos para ti también :)

 **-Michel-chann:** ¡NO! ¡Ahora me has dejado con esa imagen mental para siempre! ¡Te odio! ...Nah, es broma. Aunque si me imagine a Amaya cantando 'Libre soy' con una botella de Coca-Cola en la mano y Damon mirándola molesto por detrás junto con Elena y Stefan, pero todos sabemos que al final Damon se uniría a ella, y Elena y Stefan se irían completamente avergonzados. En el futuro habrá más flasback, te lo aseguró, y me alegró de que te gusten.

 **-AriaBlue:** Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, Aria, y no te preocupes por no comentar. Me alegro un montón de que te guste y de que te sientas tan identificada con Amaya, realmente intento hacerla lo más ''humana'' posible mientras sigue siendo ella misma. No creo que sea una buena idea meter a Amaya en la serie... probablemente tropezaría con piedras invisibles y destruiría todo xD. Espero que te diviertas en natación y vuelve cuando quieras, Amaya te estará esperando con los brazos llenos de dulces.

 **Se me nota bastante feliz, ¿verdad? Lo cual es raro ya que es lunes cuando escribo esto y los lunes siempre estoy medio-dormida. Supongo que será por leer vuestros comentarios y por verme los últimos capítulos de la séptima temporada que me faltaban por ver... Pero en fin...**

PD: Os recomiendo que escuchéis 'Gasoline' de 'Halsey' en la segunda ''escena'' de este capítulo. Creo que esa canción es la perfecta para cuando Damon y Amaya rompen las reglas.

 **Espero que os guste.**

 _ **No poseo nada de ''The Vampire Diaries'', solamente a Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga en la serie.**_

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 11- Líneas de sangre.**

Elena observó como el hombre que hacía apenas un minuto habían atropellado chasqueaba sus huesos y empezaba a levantarse. Inmediatamente Elena intentaba desabrochar su cinturón, pero este estaba atascado, por lo que miró a su gemela aún inconsciente y gritó cuando el hombre se estaba arrodillando en su ventana. Pero al igual que había llegado, desapareció y Elena parpadeó confundida antes de volver intentar librarse del cinturón.

-¿Amaya?

El temor de Elena creció al no recibir respuesta de Amaya y sus lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos al pensar en la perdida de su hermana. No podía perderla, no podía perder a Amaya, a su gemela. No lo soportaría. Pero por suerte Amaya gimió un poco a la vez que movía un poco la cabeza y Elena respiró con alivio, girándose hacía su ventana y volviendo a gritar cuando el rostro de Damon apareció de improvisto.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó él observando a Elena.- ¿Estás atrapada?- Volvió a preguntar e intentó levantar el coche.

-Es mi cinturón, no puedo...- Murmuró ella mientras sus lagrimas caían libremente ahora.- Y Amaya... Amaya no despierta...

En un parpadeo Damon, había abandonado la idea de enderezar el coche y ahora estaba arrodillado frente la ventana de Amaya, observando el pequeño corte que sangraba en el lado de su cabeza.- May.- Llamó suavemente él, más suavemente de como le había hablado a Elena. Y Amaya volvió a gemir, más fuerte esta vez mientras sus ojos parpadeaban.- Te voy a sacar de ahí.- Aseguró y arrancó la puerta del coche, no preocupándose donde aterrizaba mientras volvía arrodillarse frente a la pequeña humana.

-Damon...- Gimió ella débilmente y con cansancio. Sus ojos verdes nublosos se reunieron con los de Damon antes de volver a parpadear con cansancio.- Elena...- Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de golpe y miró a Damon con desesperación.- Elena... Ella... Salvala... Por...Favor...-

-Pon tus manos en el techo.- Instruyó Damon ignorando su petición, pero Amaya siguió negándose.- ¡Ella está bien, Amaya!- Gruñó frustrado y suspiró antes de continuar hablando mientras la miraba.- Te prometo que en cuanto tú estés fuera, también la sacaré a ella. ¿Confías en mí?- Amaya volvió a parpadear, rompiendo la mirada fija entre ambos, y apoyó lentamente sus manos en el techo.- ¿Lista?- Amaya asintió, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas.- Uno, dos, tres.

Amaya jadeó cuando su cuerpo cayó hacía el techo, pero los brazos de Damon la rodearon y la sacaron del coche antes de que incluso se golpease. Los ojos de Damon se fijaron en ella, no parpadeando ni un segundo, mientras sus manos se apretaban alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, pero Amaya ignoró todo eso mientras intentaba mantener la mirada fija en el coche, donde aún se encontraba Elena.

-Elena...

Damon asintió, sabiendo lo que quería decir, y a regañadientes dejó suavemente a Amaya tumbada en el suelo, notando claramente su mente aún nublada. Sin perder el tiempo, Damon sacó a Elena del coche y la dejó mantenerse en pie. Él notó como Elena reconoció brevemente con alivio que su gemela estaba bien, antes de que su mente recordase los últimos acontecimientos y empezase a llorar mientras se tambaleaba. Y Damon tuvo que atraparla, sabiendo perfectamente que Amaya no le agradecería haber dejado caer a Elena por muy molesta que fuera.

-Me parezco a ella.- Murmuró Elena antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Damon y Damon miró a la adolescente en sus brazos con una mueca mientras aceleraba a su coche.

Después de dejar a Elena en el asiento trasero, no preocupándose mucho por comprobar sus heridas, ya sabiendo que no tenía ninguna herida grave en ella, volvió a Amaya. Amaya murmuraba bajo su aliento palabras incoherentes mientras miraba el cielo, todo su cuerpo relajado de la tensión anterior, y Damon no dudó en levantarla suavemente.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?- Le preguntó, pero ella no hizo el intento de responder, simplemente miró al frente mientras mantenía su propio peso. Y Damon acarició suavemente su mejilla, apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro y de la herida sangrando. Claramente ella tenía una conmoción cerebral, mayor que la de Elena.

-Necesito azúcar.- Fue el único murmullo que logró captar Damon y sus labios se arquearon hacía arriba.

-Ni se te ocurra desmayarte en mí como lo hizo tu hermana, después de todo pensé que tú no eras una damisela en apuros.- Bromeó él y Amaya parpadeó hacía él, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y si Damon fuera un humano su corazón se habría encogido mientras su respiración se abría detenido. Pero él ya no era un humano, por lo que simplemente mantuvo la mirada en ella.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Amaya y Damon la miró sin comprender.- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? ¿Por qué la culpa y el dolor me siguen torturando?- Ella apoyó todo su peso en él, Damon sujetándola sin dudar mientras la acercaba más a él y enterró una de sus manos en su pelo.- ¿Por qué siguen muriendo por mi culpa?- Ambos de sus ojos se encontraron, ambos de sus ojos reflejando los sentimientos del otro y que ninguno podía ver o notar, pero ahí seguían.

Damon fue el primero en apartar la mirada y la levantó en brazos. Amaya no protestó, demasiado cansada, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Damon mientras cerraba los ojos. Y Damon empezó a caminar hacía su coche, ignorando las corrientes eléctricas en sus manos. Esas malditas corrientes eléctricas que parecían nunca desaparecer.

 **oo**

Amaya abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar de inmediato cuando los rayos del sol la golpearon con fuerza. Gimió un poco e intentó abrir otra vez los ojos. Esta vez la luz no le molestó tanto y pudo reconocer que se encontraba en un coche en movimiento. Se giró con pánico y miró al conductor, pero este ya la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.- Saludó alegremente Damon.

Amaya parpadeó hacía atrás, donde estaba Elena inconsciente, y suspiró de alivio al ver estaba bien. Con una preocupación menos miró por la ventana, no reconociendo la carretera. De hecho, no había mucho que reconocer, simplemente campos por todos lados.- ¿A dónde vamos?- Le preguntó a Damon, temiendo un poco la respuesta, y Damon le sonrió traviesamente.

-A Georgia.

-¿En serio?- Volvió a preguntar, creyendo que había escuchado mal, pero Damon asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se formó lentamente en su rostro para acto seguido reírse con incredulidad y asombro. Damon, quien no había esperado esa reacción y la miraba sorprendido, parpadeó y la evaluó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- La mano de Amaya fue a su herida y tocó una tirita.- No te rompiste nada. Yo te revisé.- Amaya asintió y se miró en el espejo del coche. No había ningún rastro de sangre en su rostro, en cambio tenía la tirita de Mickey Mouse cubriendo su corte y ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban las tiritas de dibujos?- Le preguntó.

Y Damon le lanzó una sonrisa.- Intuición.- Amaya sonrió tímidamente y Damon negó con la cabeza divertido. Sin apartar la vista de la carretera, él le lanzó una bolsa de plástico y Amaya no dudó en rebuscar en ella.- Este viaje será un poco largo y creí que necesitarías un poco de combustible.

-¿Azúcar?- Dudó Amaya, observando las bebidas azucaradas y las barritas de chocolate.- No se me permití.- Murmuró inconscientemente.

-Si se te permití.- Insistió Damon, rodando los ojos. ¿Por qué demonios todos le negaban el azúcar a Amaya?- Se supone que tú y yo somos los rebeldes, los que debemos romper todas las reglas que insisten en ponernos.- Damon la miró, su sonrisa oscura y traviesa en su rostro.- Pues bien, empecemos por esta.- Su sonrisa aumentó mientras observaba como Amaya abría un bote de Coca-Cola y bebía de él.

Amaya bajó la ventanilla y dejó que el aire la golpease bruscamente mientras se apoyaba más cerca de la puerta, queriendo disfrutar de todo esto. Sus ojos se cerraron en completa felicidad y Damon la miró. Había dudado al principio en llevarla con él, preocupado por las heridas de su accidente y preocupado por si ella se enfadaría por arrastrarla. Sin embargo, ahora, mientras observaba como ella reía y sus ojos resplandecían como nunca antes, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Él aceleró el coche, sin importarle el límite de velocidad, y fue recompensado por un jadeo de felicidad de la humana junto a él.

Amaya disfrutó del viento golpeando su rostro y cuando se encontró con la mirada de felicidad de Damon, nada más importó. No importó que horas antes su gemela había estado llorando por parecerse a Katherine. No importó que había atropellado a un posible vampiro. No importó que nadie de Mistic Falls supiese a donde iban. No importó que ni siquiera ella misma supiese a donde se dirigían específicamente. No importó absolutamente nada, porque por primera vez en su vida Amaya se sentía libre. Completamente y maravillosamente libre. Y le encantó.

* * *

Cuando Elena despertó le dolía la cabeza y la música estaba increíblemente alta. Con un gemido, se levantó de lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de un coche y miró por la ventana. Abriendo mucho los ojos cuando no reconoció absolutamente nada. Con pánico miró hacía adelante, y se encontró a una Amaya entusiasta y a un Damon sonriente, ambos cantando la canción de la radio. Y Elena parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose qué clase de pesadilla era esta.

-Buenos días, gemela malvada.- Saludó alegremente Amaya al ver que estaba despierta y Damon a su lado rió ante el apodo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó.

-En Georgia.- Respondió Damon despreocupadamente, compartiendo una sonrisa de lado con Amaya.

Y Elena casi se ahogó con su propia respiración.- ¿Georgia? No es cierto. En serio, ¿dónde estamos?

-En serio, esto es Georgia.- Insistió Damon, rodando los ojos molesto.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Fingió preocupación Damon, ocultando su sonrisa a la mirada de burla que le dio Amaya. Aún le sorprendía que Amaya fuese capaz de averiguar cuando fingía.- No te rompiste nada. _Desgraciadamente_.- Susurró la última palabra en broma para Amaya y Amaya le golpeó suavemente con la rodilla.

Elena no perdió este intercambio, pero lo ignoró y se apoyó en el asiento mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido para acabar así.- Mi coche. Había un hombre... Amaya lo golpeó...

-¿Me estás echando toda la culpa?- Jadeó Amaya girándose de golpe hacía su hermana.- No es mi culpa que ese hombre estuviese ahí en medio.- Se quejó Amaya infantilmente y se cruzó de brazos, una barrita de chocolate en su boca.

-Pero se levantó y... ¿Quién era?- Continuó Elena ignorando a su gemela y dirigiendo la pregunta a Damon, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Eso quisiera saber.

-¿Y mi teléfono?- Preguntó ella rebuscando en sus bolsillos con pánico. Acaba de caer en cuenta que Amaya y ella estaban con Damon, un vampiro psicópata, y nadie más lo sabía.- Tenemos que regresar. No saben dónde estamos. Detente.- Damon ignoró las peticiones de Elena y siguió conduciendo tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

-Detén el coche, Damon.- Habló esta vez Amaya y Damon la miró confundido.- Necesito un poco de aire y moverme. Puede que el azúcar me haya afectado un poco demasiado.

La cabeza de Elena fue bruscamente a Amaya mientras Damon desvió el coche para detenerse.- ¡¿Has tomado azúcar, Amaya?! ¡Sabes que no puedes!- Castigó Elena y Amaya no dudó en abrir la puerta y salir en cuanto el coche se detuvo por completo, Elena siguiéndola inmediatamente.

Amaya tropezó con una piedra en la carretera y se apoyó rápidamente en el coche, evitando caerse, sin embargo sus músculos protestaron dolorosamente y hizo una mueca. Elena se adelantó con culpabilidad, recordando que Amaya también había estado en el accidente, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarla, Damon ya estaba al lado de Amaya sujetándola por el brazo e inclinándose hacía ella con preocupación.

-Estoy bien.- Aseguró Amaya apoyándose en el coche y Damon dudó antes de soltar su brazo, pero no se movió de su lado.

-Tenemos que volver.- Rompió el silencio Elena.

Damon la miró y rodó los ojos molesto.- Oh, por favor, ya llegamos hasta acá.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Elena mirándolo con molestia.- No podemos venir a Georgia. Nosotras choquemos, tenemos que volver. Nos estás raptando.

-Eso es algo melodramático, ¿no?- Se burló Damon, Amaya a su lado mirando a su alrededor mientras ocultaba su sonrisa.- Y si eso fuera así, estoy seguro de que Amaya no se consideraría una victima.

Amaya lo miró, ignorando la mirada de Elena, y le sonrió.- Cierto.- Tatareó ella.- Yo sería tu cómplice y ayudante.

-No es gracioso.- Les dijo Elena y ambos volvieron a mirarla.- No hagas esto. No vamos a ir a Georgia.

-Ya estáis en Georgia. Una de vosotras sin su collarcito mágico, además.- Damon le dedicó una sonrisa malvada mientras Elena se giraba y su mano agarraba su cuello vacío.- Con mucha facilidad podría obligarte.- Amenazó suavemente, ignorando la mirada de Amaya.

Elena se volvió a girar hacía ellos y miró a Damon.- ¿Qué quieres probar?- Damon nunca respondió porque sonó el teléfono de Elena y Amaya observó con diversión como la furia de Elena empezaba a crecer.- Es mi teléfono.- Reconoció Elena también y Damon sonrió mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo y miraba el identificador.

-Es tu novio.- Se lo tendió, pero Elena movió la cabeza, evitando mirar el teléfono y al arrogante vampiro.- Yo contesto.- Él se encogió de hombros y aceptó la llamada.- Hola, novio de Elena.- Se burló él y esperó un momento, seguramente esperando a que las preguntas de Stefan parasen.- ¿Elena? ¿O Amaya?- La sonrisa diabólica se ensanchó mientras miraba a ambas gemelas frente a él.- Sí, aquí están. Y sí, están bien.- Hubo otra pausa y Damon le tendió el teléfono a Elena.- Quiere hablar contigo.- Elena negó y Damon se lo tendió a Amaya.- ¿May?- Amaya fue a recoger el teléfono, pero inmediatamente Damon lo apartó.- No quieren hablar contigo. Ten un gran día. Adiós.- Y colgó, disfrutando de la frustración de Stefan.

-Nadie sabe dónde estamos. ¿Podemos volver?- Insistió Elena.

-Estamos cerca.

-¿De dónde?- Exigió Elena.

-De un lugar cerca de Atlanta.- Respondió Damon, aburrido ya.- Por favor, Elena, no quieres volver ahora. ¿Para qué? Tiempo fuera. Créeme, tus problemas están esperándote.- Elena dudó y Damon volvió a insistir.- Oye, sal de tu vida un minuto. O un poco más.- Elena siguió dudando y Damon se giró rindiéndose mientras miraba suplicante a Amaya.- ¿Amaya? ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Amaya se acercó a Elena y se quitó su collar de verbena. Ignorando las miradas confundidas, se lo colocó a Elena en su cuello y se alejó sonriendole.- Listo.- Anunció con una sonrisa.- Ahora tú estás protegida. Y si Damon me obliga, puedes decírmelo y juntas lo patearemos.- Damon se burló desde atrás, pero Elena sonrió dudosamente mientras las lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos.- ¿Por fa, Ellie?- Ella hizo un puchero y Elena se volvió a Damon.

-¿Estamos a salvo contigo?

-Sí.

-¿Prometes no controlar la mente de mi hermana?- Volvió a preguntar Elena.

Y Damon respondió automáticamente.- Lo prometo.- Para sorpresa de Elena.

-¿Podemos confiar en ti?- Esta vez Damon no respondió, simplemente abrió la puerta del coche y les sonrió, pero Elena no se movió y detuvo a Amaya cuando ella empezó a caminar hacía el coche.- Aún quiero informar a alguien, decirles que estamos bien. Tal vez a mi tía Jenna.- Damon no hizo ningún movimiento para sacar el teléfono de Elena y ella molesta se giró hacía su gemela, sus ojos esperanzadores.- ¿Amaya?

-¿Si te ha quitado tu móvil, qué te hace creer que yo tengo el mío?- Se burló Amaya y en ese momento el sonido de un mensaje nuevo sonó. Amaya parpadeó y miró al bolsillo que había vibrado, rebuscó en el bolsillo y un segundo después sacó su móvil.- Oh.- Sus ojos se clavaron en su móvil mientras Damon subía al coche, ignorando a ambas gemelas, pero manteniendo un ojo en ellas discretamente. Amaya miró a Elena y se inclinó hacía ella, susurrando.- Creo que yo le caigo mejor.

Elena le lanzó una mirada y Amaya corrió para meterse en el coche, queriendo salvarse de la perdición.

* * *

Elena miró con molestia a Damon mientras este tamboreaba los dedos en el volante al ritmo de la canción de la radio, Amaya a su lado cantando. Aún no podía creer lo poco molesta que era Amaya al ser arrastrada a un lugar desconocido. Debería estar molesta, pero en cambio Amaya actuaba como si este fuera el momento de su vida. Y Elena debía admitir que eso también le molestaba. ¿Por qué parecía ser tan feliz con toda esta situación?

-¿Y mi coche?- Preguntó Elena por encima de la música.

-Lo dejé al lado del camino. No creo que importe.- Restó importancia el vampiro.

-¿Y el hombre del camino?- Elena hizo una pausa, la comprensión brillando en sus ojos.- ¿Era...?

-Yo creo que sí.- Asintió Damon.

Amaya estrechó los ojos en la carretera mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Tan aburrida fue la vida eterna de esa vida que tenía que estar en medio de la carretera? Aunque tal vez era un vampiro suicida. ¿Hay incluso de esos? Pero si se quería suicidar que se busque otro método más efectivo y que no destruya mi coche.- Divagó Amaya. Damon sonriendo con diversión, claramente notando que el azúcar le había afectado.

-¿No lo conoces?- Preguntó Elena.

-Jamás lo vi, no lo conozco.- Contestó Damon molesto. Antes se quejaba y ahora le interroga.- No todos los vampiros van a ''El Bar vampiro''- Él le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica y Amaya rió ante la mirada en blanco de Elena.

Unos minutos después, Damon aparcó frente a un bar y los tres bajaron. Amaya estirando las piernas y saltando ligeramente mientras Elena seguía con sus preguntas.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nos trajiste a un bar? Damon, no tenemos edad, no van a dejarnos entrar.- Damon rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar. Realmente Stefan y Elena hacían buena pareja. Ambos se quejaban mucho, ambos interrogaban sin parar y ambos eran inmensamente aburridos.

-Claro que sí.- Él les guiñó un ojo y Amaya empezó a seguirlo mientras Elena cerraba la puerta del coche con fuerza.

Los tres entraron al bar, Damon caminando como si fuera el dueño de todo, Amaya mirando a todos lados con curiosidad y Elena pegándose a su gemela mientras miraba a las personas.- No, no puede ser.- Exclamó una camarera de la barra mirándolos. Elena empezó a entrar en pánico, pensando que la iban a echar por menor de edad, y cuando abrió la boca para disculparse por ella y su hermana, la camarera se dirigió directamente a Damon.- ¿Damon?- La camarera saltó de la barra y se posicionó frente a Damon, una gran diferencia de altura por los tacones de la mujer.- Mi gran amor.

Dicho eso, agarró el rostro de Damon y lo besó apasionadamente, Damon correspondiendole sin dudar. Los ojos de Elena se abrieron mientras los miraba incómodamente y Amaya junto a ella alzó una ceja con una sonrisa de lado.- Creo que es la primera vez que Damon es el más pequeño.- Elena casi se atragantó con su propio oxigeno mientras Bree, la camarera y dueña del bar, y Damon se separaron, todos mirándola.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confusa Amaya y Elena agradeció la mente inocente de su hermana.

-Atención, bebedores, brindó por él que me rompió el corazón, y el alma, destruyó mi vida y arruinó toda oportunidad de felicidad.- Bree llenó los vasos de chupitos y se los colocó frente a ellos tres en cuanto se sentaron. Damon sonrió ante el brindis, apenas molesto.

-Un gran brindis.- Elogió Amaya divertidamente mientras alzaba su vaso.- ¡Por el vampiro malvado de Mistic Falls!- Bree rió alzando también su vaso y bebiéndolo bruscamente junto a Damon. En cambio Elena y Amaya dudaron, pero Amaya se encogió de hombros y echó la cabeza hacía atrás bebiéndose lo de golpe ante la mirada impresionada de Damon. Elena no se bebió el suyo y Damon lo bebió por ella, volviendo a colocar el vaso vacío delante de ella para que Bree no se diera cuenta.

-¿Y, a ti cómo te amarró?- Le preguntó Bree a Elena.

-Salgo con su hermano.- Explicó rápidamente Elena para diversión de Amaya.

Bree entonces miró a Amaya y alzó una ceja mientras la adolescente le devolvía la mirada.- Definitivamente no estoy amarrada.- Negó Amaya y Damon fingió estar ofendido dramáticamente a su lado.

-Si no te amarra, te atrapa.- Informó Bree, una mirada de lastima en sus ojos mientras se fijaba en Amaya, pero luego sonrió.- Como sea, tú diviértete.

Amaya se encogió de hombros confundida y Elena tosió interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo.- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-Estudiando.- Contestó Bree.

-¿Tú estudiaste?- Cuestionó Elena con incredulidad a Damon.

Y él se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia.- Fui a la universidad. Sí.

-¿Si tenías hambre entre las clases qué hacías?- Le preguntó Amaya curiosa, inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado, y la mirada de Damon se fijo en ella mientras se apoyaba en la barra.- ¿Acorralabas a un ser humano inocente y lo mordías en medio del pasillo? ¿Pero y si te pillaba algún profesor? ¿Le decías ''Lo siento, señor, pero es mi almuerzo de hoy''?

Damon le sonrió oscuramente mientras ella se reía.- No me des ideas, May.

-Hace como 20 años, era mi primer año...- Narró Bree, volviendo a la historia después de notar el intercambio entre ellos.-...vi a este hermoso hombre y me enamoré. Luego me contó de su secreto, pero me enamoró más. Le dije que también tenía secretos, que yo después le contaría.

-Ella es una bruja.- Susurró Damon acercándose a Amaya.

Y Elena alzó las cejas mirando a la mujer frente a ella mientras Bree sonreía a Damon.- Cambiaste mi mundo.

-Sacudí tu mundo.- Corrigió Damon arrogantemente y Bree rió alzando otro vaso de tequila.

-Da muy buen sexo, ¿o no?- Les preguntó Bree a las adolescentes y Elena alzó las cejas mientras se alejaba más de la barra.

-No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo, gracias.- Murmuró Amaya y separó un poco su taburete de Damon, haciendo que él la mirase con las cejas levantadas.

Bree sonrió, gustándole cada vez más esta chica. _Al parecer a ella no la puedes controlar como a tus muñecas habituales, Damon_ , pensó Bree.- Pero más que nada siempre se va.- Bree se bebió el chupito y dejo bruscamente el vaso en la barra- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

 **oo**

Damon se alejó de Bree, cabreado. Al parecer ella seguía siendo igual de inútil que hace 20 años, incapaz de abrir la maldita tumba. _Todo este viaje había sido un completo desperdicio_ , pensó él irritado. Observó la barra donde deberían de estar las gemelas y al no verlas caminó más cerca de la salida, temiendo que la única fuente de diversión en este momento desapareciese. Por suerte, una gemela estaba fuera, pero no había rastro de Amaya. Elena hablaba completamente molesta por el móvil de Amaya y por la super audición de Damon pudo escuchar a Stefan al otro lado.

Podría haberse mofado de la destrucción que había en la relación de Elena y Stefan, pero sin embargo no le importó tanto como pensaba que haría. En cambio su mirada se encontró vagando por todos los rincones del bar y de la calle para encontrara a una sola persona. Para encontrar a Amaya, su pequeña humana. Y la encontró también en la calle, sentada en un muro y balanceando sus piernas mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana. Sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de antes y en un parpadeo Damon se encontró justo a su lado.

-¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó y Amaya ni siquiera saltó o lo reconoció.- ¿Amaya?- Ella siguió sin responder y con la mirada fija en Elena hasta que Damon se interpuso.- ¿May?- Volvió a llamar y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella mientras ella le devolvía al fin la mirada.

-No me gusta esto.- Murmuró ella.- No me gusta que mi hermana sufra.

Damon se inclinó un poco hacía ella y apartó un mechón de sus ojos.- Todo esto se arreglará. Elena y Stefan seguirán siendo aburridos juntos, y tú y yo seguiremos rompiendo cada norma que exista en este universo mientras tratamos que nuestros planes malvados se logren.- Amaya fijó sus ojos esperanzadores en Damon y él le sonrió de lado.- ¿Dónde está mi May positiva y traviesa?

-Se quedó sin combustible.

-Debemos de arreglar eso de inmediato.- Él agarró su cintura y la bajo del muro cuidadosamente.- Consigamosle azúcar, mi bella señorita.- Él agarró su mano y la hizo girar, y Amaya rió. Ambos se detuvieron y Damon le lanzó una última sonrisa mientras empezaban a dirigirse hacía el bar de nuevo.

Pero Amaya impidió que fuera más lejos tirando de su mano y Damon se giro confundido.- Quiero que me prometas algo...- Comenzó tímidamente Amaya y Damon la miró con curiosidad.- Prométeme que a nuestro siguiente viaje será a Disneyland, que conseguiremos gorros de Mickey Mouse y que me sentiré completamente libre.- Su mano pequeña apretaba la mano más grande de Damon con ansiedad y Damon la miró seriamente.

-Me niego a usar el gorro de Minnie o de cualquier dibujo animado que sea femenino.

Una sonrisa estalló en el rostro de Amaya.- ¿Y si es rosa?

-Mucho menos si es rosa.

Amaya rió y empezó a arrastrar a Damon hacía el bar, también a la dirección donde había ido Elena después de colgar a Stefan, y Damon no opuso resistía alguna mientras sus labios se arqueaban a espaldas de la pequeña humana.

* * *

-Y suponiendo que nosotras descendamos de Katherine. ¿Eso nos hace parte vampiro?- Interrogó Elena a Damon mientras él y Amaya comían las patatas fritas de sus platos.

-Jamás nos procreamos.- Negó Damon, después de tragar toda su comida, y sonrió de lado a Amaya.- Pero intentamos.- Elena le lanzó una mirada por intentar coquetear con la ingenua de su hermana, quien actualmente se estaba peleando con un sobre de ketchup.- No. Si es vuestro ancestro entonces Katherine tuvo hijos antes de convertirse.

-¿Y Stefan quería usarme y reemplazarla?- Preguntó con rencor Elena y aplastó a una pobre patata en su boca con dureza.

-Es enfermo, ¿no te parece?- Se burló Damon y recibió una mirada de Amaya junto con un rodillazo.- ¿No te gustan los pepinillos? ¿Qué te pasa?- Damon arrebató los pepinillos del plato de Elena y los masticó saboreando el sabor, haciendo que Elena le diese una mirada curiosa.

-¿Cómo es que comes si técnicamente estás...?- Elena no terminó mirando al rededor y Amaya sonrió ante su incomodidad junto a Damon.

Damon también miró a su alrededor en broma y se inclinó hacía Elena, pero como ella estaba sentada al otro lado de Amaya, acabó inclinándose más cerca de Amaya en lugar de Elena, no es que le importará mucho.- ¿Muerto? No es una grosería.- Bromeó él y Elena le lanzó otra mirada irritante, haciendo que él rodase los ojos y se enderezase.- Si mantengo una dieta de sangre en mi sistema mi organismo es normal.- Él masticó otra patata como prueba y chasqueó la mano de Amaya cuando intentó robarle más patatas.

-Buena actuación, ¿eres sincero?- Se burló Elena y Damon le lanzó una mirada a través de Amaya.

Definitivamente había sido buena idea que Amaya se sentase en medio de ellos dos. Elena se había incomodado al principio, no gustándole que su hermana estuviera justo al lado de un vampiro, pero su incomodidad desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que Amaya actuaba como una barrera entre Damon y ella. Amaya era la que impedía que Damon y Elena se pelearan y que se tolerasen el tiempo suficiente. Y lo más curioso fue los dos de ellos estaban de acuerdo con tolerarse entre ellos y no soltar comentarios muy desagradables sobre el otro, pero Bree supuso que eso se debió a que si empezasen a pelear Amaya se iría y se notaba que ambos querían evitar eso.

La razón no la supo Bree, pero después de haber estado observando durante unos minutos como Elena y Damon se lanzaban puñales, pero no demasiado afilados, y como la simple presencia de Amaya los calmaba supo que Amaya era más de lo que aparentaba. Y lo peor de todo que Amaya ya no tenía escapatoria, ella había acabado en las garras de Damon y él no la soltaría.- Aquí tienes.- Anunció Bree su presencia, entregándole una cerveza a Damon y recogiendo el bote de Coca-Cola vacío de Amaya.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Damon, Amaya demasiado ocupada maldiciendo el sobre de ketchup para reconocerla.

-Yo quiero una.- Habló Elena antes de que Bree se fuera y Damon la miró alzando las cejas.- Un tiempo fuera, cinco minutos. Esos cinco minutos requieren cervezas.- Añadió lo último lanzandole una mirada desdeñosa a Damon.

Damon la arrebató el sobre de ketchup a Amaya y ante sus ojos lo abrió sin problemas, volviéndoselo a tender con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella estrechaba sus ojos.- Yo lo aflojé.- Murmuró Amaya.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Se burló Damon y tendió su cerveza para chocarla contra la de Elena, pero Amaya se la arrebató de las manos y ante sus ojos bebió un gran trago para después chocar contra la botella de Elena, quien se reía ante la mirada de asombro de Damon.- Era mía.- Se quejó Damon y Amaya se encogió de hombros sacandole la lengua, pero se rindió y se la entregó. Y Damon la recogió solo para encontrar que estaba completamente vacía.

Elena rió alegremente junto a Bree, que también los había observado, y rodeó los hombros de su gemela felizmente mientras esta masticaba su hamburguesa.

 **oo**

Amaya realmente no sabía como había acabado así. Un momento estaba comiendo su comida y bebiendo otro bote lleno de maravilloso azúcar, y al siguiente su gemela borracha la arrastraba a observar una competición de chupitos de tequila. Y lo peor de todo no era eso...- ¿Listos? Ya.- ...Lo peor de todo era que ella había accedido a competir.

Todos en la barra agarraron su vaso de chupito y se lo tragaron, y Amaya golpeó el vaso en la mesa mientras saltó.- Van tres.- Animó Elena a su lado. Ambas gemelas chocaron los cincos y se volvieron a Damon quien se estaba limpiando la barbilla.- Eres un bebé.- Se burló Elena.

-Perdón, no sé dislocar mi mandíbula para beber.- Replicó Damon.

-Y pensar que tienes un siglo de existencia, Day.- Comentó Amaya, riéndose cuando Elena se tambaleó.

-No importa. Bien, ¿quién sigue?- Preguntó Elena- ¿Otra ronda, Bree?

La chica rubia al lado de Elena sacudió la cabeza y señalo a ambas gemelas.- Lindas, deberíais estar en el suelo.

-No me siento ebria, mi tolerancia está por aquí.- Elena saltó mientras levantaba la mano a tope y sonrió mientras se tambaleó un poco, Amaya manteniendola cuando casi cayó hacía atrás.

-Déjalo, Ellie.- Negó Amaya.- Obviamente tienen miedo de enfrentarse a las gemelas dinámicas.- Las personas en la barra protestaron, haciendo que Elena se enderezase lista para la siguiente ronda, y Amaya hizo una mueca mientras se apoyaba un poco en Damon.- Eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.- Admitió ella mirando a los ojos azules de Damon y Damon rió sujetando su cintura.

-Seguro que sí.

En ese momento un hombre paso por al lado suya y Amaya lo miró con curiosidad mientras se alejaba.- Está caliente.- Soltó y Elena a su lado asintió mientras reía, ambas perdiéndose la mirada de pánico de Bree mientras Damon seguía la mirada de las gemelas.

-Y tú ya has bebido demasiado.- Damon le arrebató el chupito a Amaya y se lo pasó a otro borracho en la barra.

Amaya hizo un puchero, pero no se quejó mientras veía como su hermana volvía a ganar otra ronda más. Sin embargo esta vez Damon no participó, en cambio los brazos de Damon rodearon su pequeña cintura y la balanceó un poco mientras tatareaba la canción que sonaba de fondo. Y Amaya apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose agotada.

Pero no pudo descansar mucho, porque Elena la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Elena bailó alegremente y completamente borracha mientras Amaya en su lugar empezó a saltar junto a ella. Todo el azúcar más el alcohol habiéndole dado demasiada energía. Estuvieron unos minutos bailando, o saltando en el caso de Amaya, pero se detuvieron cuando Elena se dio cuenta de su móvil sonando y arrastró a Amaya con ella, y Amaya la siguió distraídamente.

Ambas salieron a fuera mientras Elena iba hablando con su tía Jenna, pero Elena tropezó y Amaya la mantuvo por el codo. Ella soltó un suspiro y se agachó para recoger el teléfono de su hermana, pero en ese momento unas manos taparon su boca y fue arrastrada junto a Elena.

Elena agarró fuertemente la mano de Amaya, reteniendola de bajarse de las escaleras del deposito, no queriendo que el vampiro que las había dejado aquí se enfadase y lo pagase con su gemela. Y sin embargo, Amaya tercamente seguía retorciéndose para escaparse de las garras de su hermana y bajar para intentar avisar a Damon. Porque obviamente esto era una trampa para él. ¿Por qué que vampiro deja vivas a sus victimas? Ninguno. Solamente los vampiros que desean venganza de otros vampiros.

Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Damon salió del bar y el vampiro no dudó en golpearlo con el bate. Amaya se soltó de su hermana y bajo las escaleras mientras el vampiro llenaba de gasolina a Damon.- ¿Quién eres?- Gruñó Damon.

-Perfecto. No sabes quien soy.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hizo?- Preguntó Amaya y Elena la echo hacía atrás mientras el vampiro se volvió hacía ellas.

-Mató a mi novia.- Hubo silencio y el vampiro continuó echándole gasolina a Damon.- ¿Ella qué te hizo? ¿Ella qué te hizo?- Repitió una y otra vez.

Y Damon levantó un poco la cabeza para responder.- Nada.

-Lexi.- Murmuró Amaya y la mirada del vampiro fue a ella.

-¿Lexi era tu novia?- Cayó en cuenta Elena.- Nos contó sobre ti. Dijo que eras humano.- Expresó confundida Elena.

-Lo era.- Susurró él y se volvió a Damon, sacando un mechero.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron y Amaya dio un paso hacía adelante.- Te convertiste porque la amabas y ella te amaba a ti. Deberías haber visto como sonreía cuando me contaba vuestra relación. Dijo que 'cuando es verdadero, no puedes escapar', pero yo no le creí mucho. Es decir, nunca me he enamorado y no conozco eso. Pero tú y Lexi sois la prueba de que esa frase es cierta, de que os amabais tanto que no os importaba vivir en la muerte mientras os tuvieseis el uno al otro.- El vampiro mantuvo la mirada fija en Amaya mientras ella seguía hablando.- Lexi se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas en un día. Incluso planeamos irnos de viaje con Stefan y contigo. ''Así ya aprovechó para presentarte a mi humano, seguro que te cae genial'' Me dijo y yo...

Amaya empezó a caminar lentamente hacía el vampiro mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos.

-Yo estoy contenta de conocer a la persona que Lexi amaba con tanta intensidad.- Continuó Amaya.- Porque sé que los estándares de Lexi eran muy altos y sé que si tú superaste todo eso, significa que eres una buena persona y sé que no lo mataras porque eso te bajaría puntos con Lexi.- Ella rió entrecortadamente y cuando estuvo a unos metros del vampiro le enseñó lo que tanto había estado buscando.- Fue antes de su muerte. Ella estaba tan feliz que quise guardar ese momento, pero no he sabido reflejarlo perfectamente...

En sus manos estaba su cuaderno de dibujos, abierto en una página especifica donde se mostraba el rostro radiante de Lexi, a su lado estaba Stefan con una sonrisa igual de feliz y al otro lado de Lexi estaba Amaya con su sonrisa traviesa. Los tres mantenían sus botellas de cerveza alzadas en un brindis imaginario y en el fondo se podía apreciar leves decoraciones del Grill.

-No lo hagas.- Rogó Amaya.- Por favor. No lo hagas.

El vampiro agarró a Damon del cuello y lo acercó a él. Dudó mientras miraba el dibujo de Lexi y a la adolescente frente a él, y con un gruñido enfadado lanzó a Damon contra el muro más alejado. Observó con satisfacción como Damon gemía de dolor al chocar contra el suelo y se volvió a la humana, caminando hacía ella.

-Gracias.- Agradeció sinceramente Amaya y le tendió el dibujo.- Puedes quedártelo, aunque no es perfecto...

El hombre agarró el dibujo cuidadosamente y acarició el rostro de Lexi mientras mantenía las lagrimas. El dibujo era tan perfecto que parecía como si viera ese momento justo ahora. Él compartió una mirada con Amaya, el mismo dolor de haber perdido a alguien cercano reflejándose en sus ojos, y asintió hacía ella.- Gracias.- Y con eso desapareció del callejón.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Amaya arrodillándose junto a Damon y él asintió con un gemido, haciendo que ella soltase todo el aire que parecía haber mantenido.- Me debes 20 botes de Coca-Cola o algo de azúcar por salvarte la vida.- Damon le lanzó una mirada y ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué? Mis servicios de salvar al mundo no son gratis. Yo quiero dominar el mundo, no salvarlo.

Y Damon rió sin poder evitarlo a través del dolor. _Oh, como adoraba a su pequeña humana_.

* * *

-¿Por qué me trajiste?- Preguntó Elena en el asiento trasero del coche. Volvían a Mistic Falls después de un día agotador y ahora necesitaba respuesta, y esas respuestas debía conseguirlas ahora que Amaya estaba incapacitada para que Damon la usase como distracción.

-No sé, estabas en la carretera, una damisela en peligro. Y molestaría a Stefan.- Admitió Damon encogiéndose de hombros y no apartando la mirada de la carretera. Pero sus ojos inconscientemente se movieron a la humana durmiendo junto a él. Todo el azúcar y el alcohol junto a la adrenalina habían dejado agotada a Amaya y nada más subirse al coche se había quedado dormida, para gran diversión de Damon.

Ella se movió un poco en su sueño, sus labios apretándose en una línea fina, y la chaqueta de cuero se deslizó un poco. Con cuidado, Damon se la colocó bien y observó como volvía a dormir tranquilamente mientras se apretaba en su chaqueta, que le había dado mientras dormía. Sus labios se arquearon y sus ojos volvieron a la carretera.

-Amaya te salvó la vida.- Habló Elena después de otro silencio y Damon se tensó un poco, no recordando que la otra gemela estaba detrás.

-Lo sé.- Asintió él con diversión recordando los acontecimientos de anoche.- Tu hermana me va a hacer comprarle 20 bebidas azucaradas como deuda.

-Y que no se te olvidé.- Masculló Amaya, girándose adormilada y apoyando su cabeza en la puerta del coche.

Y Damon sonrió negando con la cabeza. _Tal vez este viaje no ha sido un completo desperdició_ , admitió para sí mismo.

 **oo**

-El primer día de clases no fue la primera vez que os vi.- Admitió Stefan a ambas gemelas mientras estaban en su salón.

Elena se pasó las manos por el pelo y Amaya se sentó en completo silencio mientras esperaba la explicación.- ¿Cuándo fue?- Preguntó con incredulidad Elena y Stefan dudó, cosa que notaron ambas gemelas.

-El 23 de mayo de 2009.- Respondió Stefan y la cabeza de Amaya se levantó bruscamente.- El día en que vuestros padres cayeron del puente.

-¿Tú lo viste?- Cuestionó Elena.

-Cada par de años vuelvo aquí. Para ver a Zach y mi hogar. El año pasado, estaba en el bosque, cerca del viejo puente. Oí el accidente. Cada instante. Sí llegué, pero no fui tan rápido. El auto ya se había sumergido.- Las manos de Amaya taparon sus oídos desesperadamente, no queriendo oír detalladamente lo que tanto la había estado atormentando, pero a pesar de sus intentos no podía amortiguar las palabras de Stefan y él no se callaría.- Vuestro padre estaba consciente, llegué con él. Pero no me dejo ayudarlo hasta salvaros.

-No puede ser.- Negó Elena, pequeñas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.- Cuando despertamos en el hospital, nadie sabía como salimos del coche. Lo llamaron milagro.

-Volví por ellos. Pero era tarde. No...- _Cállate. Por favor, cállate._ Rogó Amaya cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- No pude salvarlos.- Amaya les dio la espalda mientras Stefan seguía hablándole a Elena.- Cuanto te saqué vi tu rostro, era igual al de Katherine. Eran tan parecidas. Después pasé meses asegurándome de que no fueras ella. Te observé, investigue todo lo que pude. Y vi que no eras nada como ella. Y yo quise irme de aquí, pero, Elena, no podía irme sin conocerte.- Stefan apartó la mirada de Elena y miró a ambas gemelas.- Lamento no haberlo os dicho, yo quería, pero estabais tan tristes.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Elena lo rompió.- ¿Por qué me parezco a ella?

-Ya sufriste suficiente.- Se negó Stefan.- Ambas lo hicisteis.

-¿Por qué me parezco a ella?- Exigió Elena.- ¿Qué me ocultas?

Stefan miró hacía abajo y levanto la mirada a ambas gemelas, sabiendo el daño que les iba a hacer esta información y lamentandolo profundamente.- No le encontré sentido.- Comenzó a explicar.- Tú eres Gilbert, ella era Pierce. Pero el parecido era demasiado y luego lo supe.- Él hizo una pausa y notó como los ojos de Amaya se abrían. Ella lo sabía, lo había averiguado. _Siempre demasiado inteligente, Amaya_ , pensó tristemente Stefan.- Sois adoptadas, Elena, Amaya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Elena cayendo al sofá y Amaya se sentó junto a ella.

-Vuestra acta de nacimiento, en el archivo. Dice Elena Gilbert y Amaya Gilbert, hospital de Mistic Falls. Pero no hay registro de que vuestra madre entrara, no hay registro de su embarazo.- Explicó y Elena se volvió hacía él mientras Amaya ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Qué más sabes?

-Para saber más, tendría que investigar a los Pierce. No puedo hacerlo, es arriesgado. Si supieran que preguntó por Katherine...- Admitió él, pero luego negó.- Escúchame, tú eres a quien amo. Te amo.

En ese momento Amaya salió de la habitación y de la casa, necesitando un poco de aire fresco. Ni unos segundos después Elena salió y ambas fueron a su casa. Entraron e inmediatamente su tía Jenna empezó a regañarles, pero Amaya la ignoró por completo y subió las escaleras esquivándola. En su habitación cerró la puerta con fuerza y se tiró en la cama, observando una foto enmarcada de sus 'padres', Elena, Jeremy y ella en la playa de pequeños.

-Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas.- Murmuró Amaya al cuadro.

* * *

 **¡Al fin! Este capítulo me ha traído bastantes problemas ya que cuando iba por la mitad la inspiración se me iba o me tenía que ir y... ¡Puff! Por lo menos ya esta listo.**

 **Os aviso que al próximo capítulo puede que tarde o no, depende. Y más ahora que lo único que quiero hacer es descansar un buen rato. Ademas de que el 1 de mayo es mi cumple... ¡YEAH! Okno. Y tal vez si suba capítulo o no, no lo sé... Lo siento...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y muchos besos a todos los que me leéis.**

 **Se despide, una ElenaDreams muy agotada.**


	13. Capítulo 12- Esto no es Pleasantville

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo más, (otra vez atrasado)**

 **Sois absolutamente geniales, la verdad. Tardo bastante en actualizar los capítulos y aún así vosotros seguís aquí leyendo mi historia. Y no es por poner excusas, pero realmente estoy ocupada con la escuela. Estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones para ponerme a escribir y seguramente durante el verano ya haya terminado la primera temporada y empiece con la segunda.**

 _ **ºRespondo a comentarios/reviews:**_

 **-Guest16:** Todos aman a chibi-Amaya -sonrisa orgullosa-. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones :) y perdón por la tardanza.

 **-AriaBlue:** No hace falta que compruebes cada día, como ya habrás notado actualizo cada una o dos semanas. Wow, aún no puedo creer que cumplas un día después que yo, me han entrado ganas de conocerte. Por cierto... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ...con una semana de atraso... Quería publicar este capítulo especialmente en tu cumpleaños, como regalo, pero estuve ocupada y no pude :(( Pero aún así Amaya sigue dispuesta a darte un abrazo y compartir sus dulces contigo.

 **-Michel-chann:** Mil gracias, michel :) Cierto, a veces tiene sus virtudes, pero dudo que a Amaya le guste cuando su inocencia patea y pierde la mayoría de los chistes, en ese aspecto es bastante parecida a mí...

 **Mis agradecimientos como siempre a vosotros por comentar, a cualquiera que le este dando la oportunidad a mi historia, y a _CholeStone_ , quien ha comenzado a seguir esta historia y le ha dado a favoritos. Os amo 3**

 ** _Este capítulo está dedicado a AriaBlue y a CholeStone._**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 _ **No poseo nada sobre ''The Vampire Diaries'', solamente a Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga en la serie.**_

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 12- Esto no es Pleasantville.**

Amaya tatareaba alegremente su canción favorita, ''Valentine's Day'' de ''Linkin Park''. Que justo en ese momento estaba escuchando con sus auriculares puestos. Sus dedos se movían al ritmo de la música junto a su cabeza y a veces su boca se abría para cantar en voz baja frases de la canción, sin poder evitarlo. Jeremy la observaba entre una mezcla de asombro y diversión, aún no podía creer que a pesar de su evidente distracción el dibujo le estuviese saliendo perfecto. Cada pincelada la daba al compás de la música y a veces cuando la canción llegaría al estribillo el lápiz se deslizaría por el papel a una velocidad sorprendente, marcando las sombras del dibujo.

Fue increíble.

Y ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su propio talento.

Jeremy mantuvo la mirada en ella, notando como parecía detallar demasiado ese dibujo. Y no era que no detallase ningún dibujo que ella hiciese, porque realmente lo hacía, era solamente que estaba detallando este dibujo como si tuviera algo en su mente y tuviera que sacarlo de alguna manera. Y eso era otra cosa que Jeremy tenía en común con ella. Ambos dibujaban por entretenimiento y diversión, pero cuando tenían algo persistente en sus mentes sus dibujos lo expresaban a la perfección. Esa era la única forma que sabían de expresar sus sentimientos y la única que realmente les parecía funcionar.

El timbre sonó y Jeremy se levantó, ansiando que fuera la pizza que habían pedido para cenar. Se le había pasado el tiempo dibujando con Amaya y ahora se moría de hambre. Abrió la puerta y para su alegría fue el repartidor.- Hola. En total son 22 dólares.- Saludó el repartidor y Jeremy le sonrió un poco apartándose.

-¡Elena, el dinero!- Llamó en dirección a las escaleras y se volvió al repartidor.- Pasa, ponla en la mesa.- Señaló la mesa justo al lado de la puerta y se giró volviendo con Amaya al escuchar los pasos de Elena acercarse.

El repartidor miró distraídamente la casa e inclinó la cabeza al escuchar una pequeña carcajada. Fijó su mirada en Amaya, quién reía suavemente de las maldiciones de Jeremy hacía su hermana mayor y su tardanza por pagar ''la comida de los cielos''. Él sonrió, escaneando a la humana, y apartó la mirada cuando la otra gemela bajó las escaleras.- El cambio es tuyo.- Elena sonrió y le tendió el dinero.

-Gracias.- Agradeció, su sonrisa intacta desde el principio. Y Amaya se unió a ellos, agarrando la pizza y alzando una ceja al repartidor.- Que paséis buena noche.- Dijo y se giró, saliendo de la casa.

-Espeluznante.- Fue lo último que escuchó de la gemela más joven mientras la mayor cerraba la puerta y el repartidor sonrió bajando las escalones y poniéndose su capucha.

 _Esto iba a ser divertido._

 **oo**

-Qué bonito. Gracias. Combina con todo.- Agradeció infinitamente Caroline mientras estudiaba su nuevo collar. Amaya había salido de la nada, como últimamente estaba haciendo bastante, y le había tendido una caja elegante con el collar dentro. Al instante lo había amado y se lo había colocado en su cuello, queriendo lucirlo.- ¿Por qué el regalo?- Preguntó confundida.

-Eres mi mejor amiga.- Contestó Amaya como si eso lo explicará todo y Caroline sonrió, su pecho calentándose con afecto.- También es como una especie de disculpa por haber descuidado nuestra amistad estos días y no pasar mucho tiempo contigo.

Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tímida e inocente, y Caroline supo que si hubiese estado enfadada con ella al instante la habría perdonado.- No hacía falta que me regalases un collar para tener mi perdón, Amaya, siempre podríamos ir de compras.

-Y...- Añadió rápidamente Amaya.-...el collar también es una suplica para no ir de compras durante una semana.

-Cuatro días.- Negoció Caroline.

Y Amaya aceptó.- Mejor que nada.- Murmuró, pero Caroline la escuchó y le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Debo preocuparme de que mi mejor amiga no quiera ir de compras conmigo?

-Sabes como soy yo, Care.- Se encogió de hombros Amaya. Y Caroline lo hacía, conocía a la perfección a Amaya. A ella no le gustaba ir de compras durante horas, ni mucho menos recorrer todo el centro comercial andando. Ella odiaba ir de compras, a no ser que fuese para comida, azúcar, videojuegos o libros. Y por ello Caroline la amaba, porque a pesar de odiar ir de compras siempre acompañaba a Caroline, sabiendo que necesitaba la confianza que demostraba pero que no tenía.- Vamos.- Amaya empezó a caminar hacía donde su gemela estaba sentada en una mesa, pero Caroline vaciló al acercarse.

-Tengo que irme, comprobar sobre el baile de hoy...- Se excusó rápidamente, pero Amaya la agarró y la sentó a su lado.

-¿Puedes dejar de evitar a mi gemela? Es incomodo hasta para mí.- Masculló Amaya y Caroline se atragantó con su propia saliva mirando a Elena, quien no parecía muy sorprendida de la brusquedad de su hermana.- Lo vais a solucionar ahora mismo y si no estaréis castigadas sin... azúcar.- Ella asintió para si misma, satisfecha con su castigo duro, pero Caroline y Elena sacudieron la cabeza con diversión. Solo Amaya encontraría estar sin azúcar un castigo duro.

Elena volvió la mirada hacía la rubia y habló.- Quería decirte que lo que tienes con Matt está bien.

-Yo te iba a comentar.- Aseguró con rapidez.- Pero no hay mucho que decir. Estamos juntos a veces. Es todo. Pero... Siento que podemos ser amigos.- Elena asintió escuchándola atentamente mientras Amaya retorcía un mechón de su pelo con su dedo, masticando su labio y mirando a los pájaros volar. Y todo eso lo notó Caroline.- Es raro. No quiero hablar de esto. Es raro, ¿no?

-Es un poco raro.- Admitió Elena riendo junto a Caroline.

-No es raro, a no ser que tú lo hagas. Y aún así hay diferentes tipos de rarezas, ninguna mala. A no ser que un psicópata fuese raro, entonces ahí si sería malo.- Ambas amigas miraron a Amaya y Amaya se encogió de hombros, hundiéndose en su silla.

Elena volvió a hablar, completamente acostumbrada a los momentos extraños y filosóficos de Amaya, a veces más extraños y sin sentido.- Pero si es lo que tu y Matt quieren, yo no importo.

-Pero si importas.- Una leve amargura acentuaba la voz de Caroline mientras hablaba.- Matt no te supera, lo sabemos.

-Stefan está conmigo.- Habló Elena.- Matt lo entiende, tiene que seguir con su vida.

Caroline se quedó en un silencio reflexivo y Amaya hizo una mueca mientras se apoyaba en su codo.- Eso ha sonado un poco cruel...- Murmuró bajo su aliento y por suerte ninguna de sus compañeras la escuchó.

* * *

Amaya salió de la biblioteca silbando alegremente, sus manos sostenían tres libros que le habían interesado inmensamente y que por desgracia no había podido leer. _Maldita biblioteca y su horario estricto de cerrar temprano..._ Miró al cielo y parpadeó sorprendida. Otra vez había perdido la noción del tiempo y Elena probablemente estaría cabreada o preocupada, seguramente ambas. Ella suspiró molesta, no tenía ganas de soportar los regaños de su gemela malvada.

Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y volvió a soltar otro suspiró mientras equilibraba los libros en su brazo y buscaba su móvil. Lo consiguió y sin que se le cayeran los libros. Una sonrisa estalló en su cara y hizo un puño victorioso con la mano que sostenía el teléfono. Atendió a la llamada con entusiasmo.- ¿Hola?

-Hola, Amaya.- La saludó una voz de hombre y completamente desconocida.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un héroe que me quiere detener de mis grandes planes malvados para dominar el mundo?- Preguntó y miró con desconfianza a las calles, intentando localizar a su nuevo enemigo.

El hombre rió oscuramente.- Oh, definitivamente no soy un héroe, querida Amaya.

-Entonces eres un psicópata que me está observando en este momento como un acosador espeluznante.- Amaya asintió con compresión y en la otra línea hubo un silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y Amaya hizo una mueca.- Completamente espeluznante...- Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y aún sin encontrar nada habló.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres unirte a mis planes malvados? Porque déjame decirte que hay normas y esas normas no permiten a tipos espeluznantes... a no ser que sean totalmente geniales...

-Me gusta tu coche nuevo.- Comentó el hombre espeluznante y Amaya se mordió el labio para retener una pequeña carcajada. _Típica frase de acosador espeluznante_.- Aunque me gustaba más el anterior, lastima que me atropellaste con él.- La realización brilló en el rostro de Amaya y ella soltó un gruñido de rabia.

-¡Tú!- Gruñó.- ¡Destruiste mi coche! ¡Pagame las reparaciones!

El hombre espeluznante, ahora conocido como el vampiro increíblemente espeluznante, la ignoró.- Tu hermana y tú os escapasteis. Fue la última vez.- Amaya a lo lejos distinguió a un hombre con una capucha acercándose, un teléfono en su oreja mientras miraba en su dirección y Amaya le sonrió.

-¿Quieres cazarnos, vampiro acosador? Bien. Ven a por nosotras, te aseguró que me vas a pagar las reparaciones de mi coche que _tú_ causaste.- Amenazó Amaya e incluso desde la distancia pudo notar como la sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchaba con pura oscuridad y diversión. Cada vez se iba acercando más y Amaya colgó su móvil. Ambos se miraron, una batalla librándose silenciosamente entre ellos y justo en ese momento el coche de tía Jenna aparcó frente a ella.- ¿Elena?- Reconoció Amaya confundida.

-¡Sube!- Ordenó histérica Elena y Amaya obedeció, temiendo la mirada en su rostro.

Elena condujo velozmente lejos de allí y sus manos temblaron mientras miraba con pánico a todas direcciones. Y Amaya notando su nerviosismo se apoyó más cómodamente en el asiento y miró a su hermana mientras preguntaba.- ¿A ti también te ha llamado el vampiro acosador?- La respiración de Elena se enganchó y Amaya temió por un momento haber roto a su hermana, pero ella simplemente aceleró.

 **oo**

-¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Qué quiere?- Interrogó Elena con ansiedad en la casa de los Salvatore.- Y si quiere matarnos, ¿para qué avisar?

-Porque somos depredadores. Cazamos, acechamos. Nos emociona más que matar.- Elena tragó saliva completamente aterrorizada antes las palabras de Stefan y agarró la mano de su gemela, intentando trasmitir seguridad y confianza entre ellas, pero Amaya al contrario que ella estaba completamente relajada y miraba los libros en sus manos, debatiendo cual leer primero.

-¿Os emociona acosar durante horas a un pobre mortal?- Preguntó Amaya alzando la cabeza, la primera vez que había hablado desde que Elena había empezado a informarle de las llamadas y del tipo espeluznante a Stefan.- Pues si que es aburrida vuestra vida inmortal. Con todas las cosas que podéis hacer, toda la gente que podéis matar y decidís acechar a un pobre humano... _Increíble_... Acabas de arruinar mi admiración hacía los vampiros.- Stefan le lanzó una mirada divertida y Amaya inclinó la cabeza hacía el lado pensativa.- Al menos aún mantengo las esperanzas en Damon.

Stefan hizo una mueca en la última frase, parpadeando con sorpresa mientras Amaya miraba a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando a Damon a aparecer de la nada como solía hacer.- Quiero que uséis esto.- Él les tendió el reloj y Elena lo agarró con sorpresa, reconociendo el reloj de Jeremy.

-Oh, la brújula que señala vampiros.- Reconoció también Amaya y Elena la miró con confusión mientras Stefan la miraba con sorpresa. _¿Cuán cerca estaba de Damon para que él le contase sobre estás cosas?_ Se preguntó Stefan con ligero temor.

-Se lo quité a Damon, que se lo quitó a Logan, que te lo quitó a ti.- Explicó Stefan a Elena.- Y como ha dicho Amaya, es una brújula que apunta a vampiros.- Elena abrió el reloj y observó con sorpresa como la aguja señalaba a Stefan. Stefan le devolvió la mirada impasible mientras Amaya sonreía con diversión.

Elena aún así fue confundida y cerró la brújula.- ¿Por qué tenía nuestro padre está brújula?

-Porque era un caza vampiros super cool como los de Buffy.- Respondió Amaya sonriendo alegremente y Stefan rió en respuesta mientras Elena le lanzó una mirada a su gemela.

-Los Gilbert fueron fundadores y en 1864 querían erradicar a los vampiros. Los buscaban con la brújula.- Explicó más detalladamente Stefan.- Quiero que la tengáis. Así veréis venir el peligro.

Elena asintió y compartió una mirada de puro amor con Stefan. Él le devolvió la mirada y acariciando su mejilla se inclinó hacía ella, pero justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran Amaya saltó del sofá, recogiendo al mismo tiempo sus libros y las llaves del coche.- Y este es el momento perfecto para irme.- Ella se tapó los ojos con su mano libre y caminó ciegamente hacía la puerta, la mirada divertida de Stefan en ella junto con la mirada desconfiada de Elena.

-¿Cuánto azúcar has tenido hoy, Amaya?- Preguntó y Amaya se detuvo, se giró lentamente y sonrió a su gemela.

-No lo suficiente.

Ella salió de la casa sin mirar atrás y su sonrisa no vaciló mientras escuchaba como su hermana la llamaba con furia y desaprobación. Elena 0, Amaya 3.

* * *

Amaya rebuscó en el frigorífico mientras Elena pasó por detrás cogiendo su bolso y manteniendo una mirada en Amaya, asegurándose de que no cogiese nada de azúcar.- Llamó la compañía de seguros. Pérdida total. Seguid usando el mío.- Habló Jenna observando a ambas de sus sobrinas con incomodidad y Elena desvió la mirada de ella mientras Amaya seguía con la cabeza enterrada en el frigorífico.

-¿Vas a ir al baile?- Preguntó Elena intentando romper el tenso silencio y observando el traje de los años 80 de su tía.

-Alaric me pidió que fuera chaperona.- Informó Jenna sonriendo entusiasmada y Amaya sacó la cabeza de la nevera, apoyando su brazo en la puerta del frigorífico y devolviendole la sonrisa a su tía, feliz de que hubiera encontrado a un hombre decente.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior y con un suspiró se giró hacía Jenna, haciendo la pregunta que tanto había deseado.- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Jenna?- Y la sonrisa de Jenna desapareció.

-Vuestra madre pensaba hacerlo. No creí que lo haría yo.

-Si mamá estaría aquí y le preguntará, me diría la verdad.- Insistió Elena y los ojos de Jenna se entristecieron junto con los de Amaya, quien cerro la nevera con demasiada fuerza.

-Una noche vuestro padre ya se iba del consultorio y una chica llegó.- Empezó Jenna y ambas gemelas la escucharon.- Tenía 16 años, no tenía hogar e iba a dar a luz. Él recibió a los bebes y le ofreció donde quedarse, pero unos días después desapareció. Vosotras erais las bebes.- Jenna les sonrió parándose frente a ellas.- Vuestros padres intentaban tener un bebé, pero no pasaba. Miranda solo quería ser madre.

-¿Por qué sus nombres están en el certificado?- Interrogó Elena.

-Vuestro padre era doctor, Elena. Él se encargó.- Respondió Jenna como si fuera obvio.- No querían perderos, no dijeron nada, pocas personas sabían. Pero si alguien quería pruebas, tenían los documentos.

Elena asintió recibiendo la información y volvió a preguntar.- ¿Qué más sabes de ella? La chica.

-Solo su nombre.- Admitió Jenna con tristeza y culpabilidad por no poder ayudar más a sus sobrinas.- Isobel.

 **oo**

Amaya estaba tumbada en la cama de su hermana, leyendo tranquilamente su libro mientras su hermana se preparaba para el baile. Sus ojos escaneaban las páginas sin siquiera pausar cuando su hermana se movía por toda la habitación. Elena estaba tardando excesivamente para prepararse mientras Amaya había estado lista en unos minutos, aunque Elena la había tenido que chantajear y amenazar para que aceptase ir al baile.

Llevaba un vestido de los años 80, rojo y con lunares negros al igual que su cinturón. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta con un lazo negro y en su muñeca llevaba otro lazo negro que pegaba con sus zapatos, los mismo zapatos que llevaba Elena, pero en negros. Elena le había lanzado una mirada de reproche en cuanto había visto su vestuario y su peinado, no gustándole que no se había esforzado por parecer de los años 80, pero a Amaya le dio igual. Ella no tenía ganas de pasarse horas frente a un espejo solo por su cabello como Elena. Además no sabía de que se quejaba su hermana, ella realmente parecía de los años 80.

Amaya alzó la cabeza de su libro cuando escuchó a su hermana llamar a su tía y se fijó en la brújula que daba vueltas locamente. Elena también se dio cuenta y agarró su teléfono con pánico mientras Amaya se levantó y desapareció en su habitación, un segundo después volviendo a aparecer con un bate en sus manos. Elena bajó las escaleras rápidamente, la brújula en sus manos y Amaya la siguió a regañadientes.

-Debe ser Stefan. Gracias.- Colgó Elena con alivio y cerró la brújula mientras miraba a su hermana, pero su hermana no la miraba.- ¿Amaya?- La llamó con preocupación.- Está bien, es solo Stefan.- Pero Amaya ni siquiera la miró, en cambio sonrió con diversión hacía arriba.

-¿Desde cuando Spider-man se cuela en casas ajenas?

-¿Qué?- Inquirió Elena completamente confundida y se giró, solamente para gritar cuando el vampiro saltó frente ella.

Y Amaya empujó a su hermana hacía atrás, mirando al vampiro frente a ella y alzando su bate.- Eres un mal Spider-man.- Le dijo antes de que el vampiro intentará lanzarse a ella, pero no se pudo acercar porque Amaya lo golpeó con el bate y ella observó con puro horror como su preciado bate se rompió en pequeñas astillas.- ¡Me has roto el bate! ¡¿Puedes dejar de destruir mis cosas, maldito vampiro acosador espeluznante?!- Exclamó ella enfadada y el vampiro sonrió con diversión antes de lanzarse hacía ella, sus manos agarrando las muñecas de Amaya y apretándolas con fuerza, pero el daño no fue a mayor, pues Stefan lo detuvo mientras lo lanzaba hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó Stefan una vez que el vampiro desapareció y se acercó a las gemelas, abrazando a Elena y mirando a Amaya.- Estáis bien.- Consoló.

-¡No estamos bien!- Negó Amaya con furia.- ¡El bastardo no deja de destruir mis cosas! ¿Por qué no destruye también las cosas de Elena?

Stefan suspiró mientras Elena seguía aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que era una tontería, pues el peligro ya había pasado. Amaya maldijo entre dientes una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas, frotándose sus muñecas adoloridas distraídamente, y Elena tembló como una hoja, totalmente petrificada. Y Stefan volvió a suspirar mirando entre ambas gemelas. Las guió al sofá intentando que así se tranquilizaran un poco y llamó a su hermano, porque a pesar de sus dudas sabía que necesitaría a Damon y para su sorpresa Damon entró menos de un minuto después por la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Está bien Amaya?- Él pasó a su hermano sin lanzarle si quiera una mirada, sus ojos más ocupados escaneando a Amaya y al encontrarla intacta su cuerpo se relajó inconscientemente. Se giró a su hermano y preguntó.- ¿Cómo entró?

-Jeremy lo invitó.- Respondió Elena, su punto fijo en la mesa frente ella.

-Fingió ser un repartidor de pizza.- Detalló Stefan.

Y Damon parpadeó impresionado.- Inteligente.- Miró a ambas gemelas mientras volvía a dar otra vuelta, inconscientemente manteniendo a Amaya en su punto de vista en todas sus vueltas y giros.- ¿Dijo que quería?

-No, estaba ocupado tratando de matar a mi hermana.- Se rompió Elena y la mirada de Damon fue otra vez a una Amaya muy quieta.

-No tienes idea de quién podría ser.- El tonó de Stefan era de total desconfianza hacía su hermano y Damon rodó los ojos molesto, no es que conociera a todos ''los vampiros malvados'', como los llamaba Amaya, del mundo.

-No.- Negó con molestia y la mirada de Stefan siguió centrado en él.- No me mires así, te dije que había varios.

-¿Creen que hay más de uno?- Preguntó temerosa Elena.

Y Damon se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia a la situación.- Ni idea.- Él se sentó tranquilamente en el apoya-brazos de Amaya y su aroma lo inundó.

-Damon, ya lo invitaron.- Dijo Stefan con seriedad y Damon asintió con la misma seriedad.

-Tenemos que hacerlo hoy.- Él se volvió a ambas gemelas, principalmente a Amaya.- ¿Os parece?

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Preguntó Elena, agarrando la mano de su gemela frente a ella.

-Que tu novio te llevé al baile.- Planeó Damon.- Yo llevaré a Amaya y vigilaré quien llegué.

Elena frunció los labios, no gustándole que Amaya tuviera que acompañar a Damon, y Stefan negó con la cabeza.- Que mala idea.

-Esta casa ya no es segura. Para nadie que viva en ella.- Damon se centró en Amaya en lo último y se inclinó un poco hacía ella, queriendo encontrarse con sus ojos, pero ella negó el contacto visual.- ¿May?- Preguntó, esperando su aprobación y ni él mismo sabía por qué.

Antes de llegar a Mistic Falls, si habría estado en esta misma situación habría cazado al vampiro sin importarle la opinión de nadie, ni la de su hermano. Pero necesitaba la aprobación de Amaya para esta misión y una parte de él, la más profunda y la que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, ardía de preocupación por la humana, no queriendo que aceptase, deseando que se negase y que él podría cazarlo sin tener que preocuparse por su bienestar.

La cabeza de Amaya se alzó y la respiración de Damon se enganchó al encontrarse con los ojos de Amaya. Sus ojos miel estaban ardiendo, las llamas resplandeciendo de un gran fuego peligroso y que prometía consumir todo a su paso.- Ha destruido mi coche, ha destruido mi bate, se ha negado pagar por las reparaciones de mi coche y encima se ha llevado 22 dolares fingiendo ser un repartidor. Lo quiero muerto.

Una lenta sonrisa creció en el rostro de Damon, sus ojos brillando inmensamente con asombro y algo más que Stefan no pudo colocar. Amaya se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía la puerta, Damon siguiéndola inmediatamente, como un cachorro siguiendo a su amo. Y tanto Elena como Stefan los miraron salir con sus miradas sorprendidas.

* * *

Caroline y Bonnie estaban bailando con diversión y con vasos de ponche en sus manos. Estaban divirtiéndose, pero a ambas le hacían falta sus mejores amigas para pasar un mejor rato y sus pedidos se cumplieron cuando las gemelas Gilbert aparecieron por la puerta, ambas juntas mientras a cada lado tenían a un Salvatore. Y Caroline alzó las cejas mientras los observaba atentamente, los cuatro parecían mirar a todas las personas en el baile, pareciendo buscar específicamente a alguien.

Caroline no recordaba mucho del tiempo que había pasado con Damon, todo estaba nubloso, pero sabía que a él no le habían interesado los bailes de la escuela y ahora al verlo tan cerca de Amaya la sorprendió, porque no solo parecía que era su cita, si no que la estaba protegiendo. De qué, no lo sabía, pero parecía estar vigilando su alrededor, como si un enemigo apareciese y se lanzase a Amaya, o tal vez la protegiese de las miradas que los chicos le estaban dando, eso ciertamente explicaría porque estaba matando con la mirada a cualquier persona con la que se cruzase con sus ojos.

En un momento Elena se alejó de los Salvatore y arrastró a Amaya con ella, Caroline se acercó junto a Bonnie aprovechando la oportunidad. Y Elena las miró sorprendidas cuando aparecieron de pronto, pero les sonrió.- ¿Se divierten?

-No, pero me tardé dos horas en esto, así que me quedaré por lo menos una.- Bromeó Caroline y Amaya le lanzó una sonrisa a su gemela con las cejas alzadas, y Elena rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto que Amaya se burlaría de sus decisiones de hacer sus cabellos a los años 80.

-¿Qué hace Damon aquí?- Preguntó Bonnie lo que tanto querían preguntar ella y Caroline.

Elena y Amaya se giraron al ver a los hermanos Salvatore, intentando disimular y hacer como si no fueran capaces de escuchar la conversación, y Amaya disimuló su risa con una tos, al instante la mirada de Damon se rompió hacía ella y le guiñó un ojo, como si supiera lo que le divirtiera y ella le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que él rodase los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y se girase.

-Insistió en venir.- Explicó Elena girándose de nuevo a sus amigas e ignorando el intercambió silencioso entre Damon y Amaya, ya tenía bastante sobre que preocuparse esta noche.- Lo prometo, estará bien.- Añadió notando la mirada preocupada de Bonnie.

-¿Ahora son un cuarteto?- Se burló Caroline amargamente.- ¿Los hermanos Salvatore y las hermanas Gilbert?

-No, pero si quiero a Stefan, debo aprender a tolerar a Damon.- Explicó Elena.- No puedo matarlo.

-Gran idea.- Asintió Bonnie.

-Te ayudo.- Apoyó Caroline. Juntas chocaron sus vasos mientras Elena rió y Amaya negó con la cabeza, ganándose al instante la atención de Caroline.- ¿Y tú, Amaya? ¿Por qué toleras a Damon? Tú no sales con su hermano, podrías hacerle la vida imposible junto a nosotras.- Caroline le sonrió mientras Bonnie también sonrió y asintió de acuerdo con Caroline, ambas alzaron sus copas como celebrando que Amaya se unía a su bando, pero Amaya no les devolvió la sonrisa.

-Puede que a vosotras no os caiga bien y con razón, pero a mí si me cae bien.

Caroline se burló con incredulidad y miró a su mejor amiga.- Estas de broma, ¿verdad?

-No.- Negó Amaya confundida.- Damon me cae bien y me divierte. Y es el único que me da azúcar sin importar las estúpidas reglas que insistís en ponerme.- Ella les lanzó una mirada a sus amigas y hermana, y las tres fueron sorprendidas ante Amaya.- Es por eso que Damon se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.- Ella las miró a las tres y suspiró.- Y ahora tengo sed.- Amaya desapareció entre la multitud en dirección al ponche y las cuatro miradas sorprendidas la siguieron, entre ellas también Damon, pero su mirada también era de puro triunfo mientras sonreía.

 **oo**

Damon observó a todos los estudiantes bailando, algunos bebiendo de sus vasos y charlando. _Esto era increíblemente aburrido_. Pensó molesto. _Tal vez si Amaya estuviera por aquí..._ Pero ella había desaparecido en el montón de gente y ya no la había vuelto a ver, lo que le estaba preocupando y bastante. Con ese vampiro dispuesta a cazarla estaba en más peligro que nunca. Para empeorar las cosas el profesor nuevo de historia se había colocado a su lado y no paraba de interrogarlo, y Damon tenía que tragarse su frustración junto con las ganas de ir a buscar a Amaya mientras respondía todas sus preguntas lo más tranquilo posible.

Sus ojos seguían escaneando toda la multitud y se detuvieron al fin en Amaya como si fuera un imán. La observó reír y bromear con el chico Lockwood, y frunció el ceño. Tyler giraba a Amaya sobre si misma y ella reía mientras su vestido se balanceaba junto con ella.

Alaric sintiendo la falta de atención miró en la misma dirección y vio a Amaya. Los ojos de Alaric se oscurecieron al notar el interés que mostraba Damon Salvatore, al que sospechaba de ser un vampiro, en su alumna. Y no le gustó. Amaya era un ser inocente y no debería de entrar en el mundo sobrenatural, ya que era peligroso. Y mientras pensaba todo eso, ni siquiera podía entender su propio sentido de protección hacía Amaya Gilbert.

Damon se despidió brevemente del profesor, no dejándolo hacer más preguntas, y se dirigió directo hacía Amaya después de ver como Tyler Lockwood se alejaba a por una copa. En cuanto se acercó a ella cogió su mano y la giró, provocando que ella soltará un grito de sorpresa.- Y aquí esta la chica con la que quería bailar.- Habló Damon sonriendo con su sonrisa encantadora.

-¿En serio? Pensé que ibas a bailar con Alaric, ya que parecías muy cómodos desde la distancia.- Bromeó Amaya y Damon gruñó juguetonamente, ni siquiera encontrar la fuerza de enfadarse con ella. La arrastró hacía donde todas las parejas estaban bailando y puso sus manos en la cintura mientras los hacía girar. La mirada de Amaya fue a su gemela, quien estaba bailando con Stefan, pero que mantenía sus ojos vigilantes por todas las personas y Amaya hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.- Esto es mi culpa.- Damon se alejó de ella curioso.- Es mi culpa que el vampiro ahora nos este dando caza. No debí de haberle incitado a hacerlo cuando me llamó por teléfono.

-¿Te llamó por teléfono? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?- Preguntó Damon, casi deteniendo su baile.

-Está tarde...- Vaciló Amaya.

-¿Y me enteró ahora?- Gruñó Damon.- ¿Lo sabía Stefan?

-Sí. Elena se lo contó.

Damon sacudió la cabeza con furia.- ¿Se lo dices a mi hermano y no a mí? Al menos podrías haberme llamado.

-No tengo tu número.- Amaya parpadeaba confundida ante la reacción de Damon y Damon soltó otro gruñido antes de coger el móvil del bolsillo de Amaya y marcar las teclas con furia.- ¿Damon?- Preguntó, habían parado su baile y ahora estaban parados en medio de toda la gente bailando, algunos empujándolos.

Damon le tendió el teléfono y la miró fijamente a los ojos.- De ahora en adelante si pasa algo me llamas a mí, ¿entendido?- Amaya asintió, aún confundida, y guardo su teléfono mientras Damon suspiraba y asentía para si mismo.- Bien.- Él volvió a rodear su cintura y los balanceó al ritmo de la música, sus músculos más relajados y acarició suavemente su mejilla mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello de su rostro.- Y no vuelvas a incitar a un vampiro a cazarte. Eres una simple humana, Amaya, nosotros romperte por la mitad como una rama.

-No me preocupa que me rompan, Damon. No si eso significa proteger a mis hermanos.- Damon suspiró ante su terquedad y las siguientes palabras de Amaya lo hicieron congelarse completamente.- Además te tengo a ti para matar a cualquier vampiro que quiera robar tu puesto de ''gran vampiro malvado de Mistic Falls''- Ella le lanzó una sonrisa.

Y Damon suspiró inclinándose más hacía ella y respirando su aroma.- May.- Murmuró con un toque de reproche y volvió abrir los ojos para ver como su sonrisa se desvanecía y la mirada ardiente de antes volvía a estar en sus ojos.- ¿May?

-Esta aquí. En la esquina.- Le susurró y los ojos de Damon al instante se estrecharon con furia.

-Ve con tu hermana y ni si te ocurra salir de aquí.- Amaya asintió y se giró mientras Damon desaparecía.

Ella caminó entre la multitud tratando de localizar a su hermana y su móvil sonó justo cuando Elena se colocó a su lado, después de haber sido ella quien encontrara a Amaya.- Hola, Amaya, Elena.- Saludó el vampiro.- Quiero que hagáis lo siguiente. Hay una salida detrás de vosotras. Tenéis cinco segundos.

-No.- Negó Elena temerosa.

-O vuestro hermano muere.- Añadió y ambas gemelas se giraron hacía Jeremy, detrás de él había un hombre sonriendo les.- Puedo romperle el cuello y no dejar testigos. Caminad.- El vampiro colgó y las miró, como si esperara su decisión.

Y Amaya se giró rápidamente a su hermana.- Ve a por Stefan y Damon, yo me encargó de él.- Elena negó rápidamente, pero Amaya la empujó hacía la multitud.- Ve.- Ordenó y se volvió a girar hacía el vampiro, él ya la estaba observando con inmensa diversión y ella caminó hacía la puerta que le había dicho con él siguiéndola.

Amaya deslumbró las cadenas en la puerta de salida y maldijo mientras giraba hacía la cafetería. Miró a su alrededor y agarró los lapices que estaban en la mesa, ocultándolos detrás de ella sutilmente. Y el vampiro entró en la cafetería con superioridad como si realmente la hubiera cazado.- Amaya. Amaya.- Él se lanzó hacía ella, pero ella puso un lápiz frente a ella y lo apuñaló en el pecho.

-Me debes mucho dinero, vampiro acosador espeluznante.- Habló ella y la mirada sorprendida de el vampiro se encontró con la suya mientras retorcía el lápiz en su pecho antes de sacar el otro lápiz e intentar apuñalarlo en el corazón, pero él sacó sus colmillos y se lanzó hacía ella con fuerza, y Amaya voló hacía atrás sobre una mesa con un grito de dolor. El vampiro volvió a lanzarse hacía ella y Amaya giró, cayendo en el proceso de la mesa, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y volvió a señalarlo con el lápiz mientras se acercaba.

Él se sacó el lápiz en el pecho y lo lanzó por los aires con una mirada furiosa. En un parpadeo apareció frente a Amaya y agarró su muñeca, girando su brazo y haciendo que ella le diera la espalda y que mostrase su cuello. Amaya soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y apuñaló al vampiro cerca de corazón, desgraciadamente no podía llegar al corazón, empujó el lápiz hasta el fondo y observó como él gruñó de dolor, pero no la soltó y ella se preparó para ser mordida, cuando Stefan apareció y mandó a volar al vampiro.

-Oye, idiota.- Llamó Damon entrando en la cafetería, Elena detrás de él.- Nadie quiere matarte. Solo queremos hablar.- Intentó convencer, pero la mirada asesina que apareció en sus ojos después de ver la mirada sacudida de Amaya lo delató. En un segundo rompió una escoba que había cerca y apuñaló al vampiro antes de que pudiera acercarse a Amaya.- ¿Ahora sí hablamos?- Se burló Damon alejándose de él y colocándose frente a Amaya mientras Elena se posicionaba detrás de Stefan.

-Púdrete.- Dijo simplemente el vampiro y Stefan clavó la estaca más profunda.

-Incorrecto.- Murmuró oscuramente.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por diversión.- Respondió el vampiro.

Y Stefan clavó la estaca aún más profundo mientras gruñía.- ¿Qué quieres con Elena y Amaya?

-Es igual a Katherine.- Respondió el vampiro mirando a Elena y sonriendo, luego volvió la mirada a la gemela más joven.- Y ella es _muy_ divertida, sin contar que huele exquisitamente.

-¿La conociste?- Preguntó Damon, incrustando más la estaca por venganza a las palabras de Amaya.

-Creían ser los únicos.- Se burló el vampiro con incredulidad y maldad.- Ni siquiera me recuerdan.

-Dime cómo entro en la tumba.- Exigió Damon.

Y el vampiro negó.- No. Stefan al instante atravesó el cuerpo del vampiro con la estaca y Elena dio un paso atrás asustada. Amaya rodeó a su hermana y la abrazó mientras le impedía ver la tortura.- El libro.- Se rindió el vampiro, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Damon y no recibió respuesta. Elena enterró su rostro en el cuello de su hermana mientras los gritos de dolor resonaron en la cafetería y el vampiro volvió a hablar, esta vez jadeante.

-Revisen el diario. El diario de Johnathan Gilbert. Johnathan Gilbert.- Damon se alejó satisfecho ante la respuesta y Stefan volvió a las preguntas.

-¿Con quién trabajas? ¿Quién más sabe?- Exigió Stefan.

Y el vampiro negó.- No. Tendrán que matarme.- Ambos hermanos Salvatore se miraron y asintieron ala vez. Stefan sacó la estaca y se la clavó en el corazón. Elena gimió al oír el sonido y Amaya observó junto a Damon y Stefan como la piel del vampiro se ponía grisácea.

-¿Cómo van a encontrar a los otros?- Preguntó Elena mirando al vampiro muerto.

-Debía morir.- Dijo simplemente Damon.

-Pero...- Elena ni miró a Damon, solamente a Stefan.

Y Stefan la miró seriamente.- Lo habían invitado.- Elena asintió aún dudando y Stefan volvió a asentir.

-Además no paraba de destruir mi propiedad.- Añadió tranquilamente Amaya y Damon sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando se escuchó un chasquido y todos se giraron hacía la puerta, observando como una figura se alejaba de ella.

-Ve, yo me encargó.- Habló Stefan, sabiendo que la compulsión de su hermano sería más fuerte que la suya, y Damon asintió desapareciendo por la puerta.

 **oo**

Amaya estaba en su habitación, había terminado de ponerse el pijama y ahora estaba cogiendo los libros que había recogido de la biblioteca. Se giró y saltó de sorpresa cuando un Damon sonriente se paró frente ella.- Hola.- Saludó con superioridad y Amaya lo golpeó en el brazo.

-No hagas eso.- Exigió ella y se tumbó en la cama, suspirando cuando Damon no desapareció.- ¿Qué necesitas Damon? ¿Otra misión sobre localizar a un vampiro?- En eso se animó y se incorporó de golpe, pero Damon negó con una sonrisa divertida y luego vaciló mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó más seriamente Amaya y Damon la miró.

-Stefan me dijo que me iba a ayudar a sacar de la tumba a Katherine.- Informó y Amaya asintió, no viendo el problema.- Pero la última vez que confié en él me traicionó.

-¿Has venido a pedirme consejo?- Inquirió Amaya divertida e incrédula.

Y Damon bufó con diversión.- No, si quisiera consejo iría a cualquier persona menos a ti.- Bromeó y Amaya hizo un sonido indignado, pero una lenta sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.- Ya que Stefan va a ''ayudar'', probablemente también lo haga Elena y ya son dos personas en las que no confió.- Continuó Damon y se detuvo, y Amaya alzó una ceja esperando.

-¿Y?

-Y quiero que me ayudes, May.

-No me tenías que pedir ayuda, Damon.- Negó Amaya.- Pensé que ya te había dicho que te ayudaría en tus planes malvados, Damon.

Damon sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y fue hacía la ventana.- Vendré a por ti mañana temprano.

-¿Cómo de temprano?- Preguntó Amaya volviéndose a levantar de la cama y mirando a Damon, quien le dio la espalda para ocultar su sonrisa.- ¡Damon!- Se quejó Amaya, pero Damon ya había saltado y desaparecido en la noche, su carcajada resonando en el bosque.

* * *

 **Y aquí está al fin el capítulo, lo iba a publicar unas cuantas horas antes, pero me fui al cine y he regresado bastante tarde.** **Pero aquí está el capítulo.**

 **También quería informaros que TAL VEZ publique un fanfiction de ''El Señor de los anillos'' Legolas x OC, por si alguno de ustedes estaría interesado, probablemente lo publique en un rato después de este capítulo. Y quería deciros pues que eso, que si lo público me iré dividiendo entre esté fanfic y aquel, una semana escribiré de esta historia y la otra de la del señor de los anillos.**

 **Es simplemente para no agobiarme y cansarme antes de este fanfic, porque admitamos-lo para terminar este fanfic aún me quedan 6 temporadas más y mientras las escribo quiero escribir otras cosas también, sin contar que también quiero mejor más mi modo de escribir y el señor de los anillos es perfecto para ello.**

 **Por eso estoy abierta a sugerencias, podéis decirme alguna película de la que queráis un fanfic y vuestro personaje favorito, si es una película que nunca me he visto me la veré y si me gusta, os aseguró vuestro fanfic. Así vosotros tampoco os hartareis de esta historia y su larga espera.**

 **Podéis dejarme vuestras peticiones por mensaje privada en mi perfil o si no tenéis un usuario y no os deja, podéis dejármelas aquí en los comentarios/reviews. Siempre escucharé vuestras peticiones, que quedé claro.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Se despide, ElenaDreams.**


	14. Capítulo 13- Los hijos de los malditos

**Os agradecería que leyerais esto al completo.**

 **Quiero informaros que esta semana me voy de viaje y no escribiré durante unas cuantas semanas. Lo siento.**

 **Por eso os he publicado este capítulo, para que al menos la espera no sea tan larga.**

 _ **Respondo a comentarios/reviews:**_

 **Alexa :** Me alegro un montón de que te guste mi historia y yo realmente espero no cansarme de ella, ya que adoro escribir los momentos entre Damon y Amaya. En cuanto a la petición que me has pedido sobre ese crossover, te pido disculpas ya que esa película no me la he visto (2 policías en apuros), pero intentaré vermela y hacer tu petición. Aunque puede que tarde bastante, ya que tengo este proyecto y otro más. Lo siento mucho. Y gracias a ti por comentar :)

 **AnneAC:** Mi animo sube un montón al decirme que mi historia es lo suficientemente buena para ti para releerla. Muchas gracias :D

 **Guest16:** Creo que te acabas de convertir en mi mejor amiga por nuestros gustos en común. (Yo también odio a Yuuki, por lo que no me tientes a hacer un fanfic, que bastante trabajo tengo ya xD) Sobre tus peticiones, puede que las haga, ya que también pensé en hacer un Sherlock x Oc, pero tardará bastante ya que quiero terminar primero la del señor de los anillos.

 **AriaBlue:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que también te guste este :) Vaya, si que es casualidad xD, muchas gracias por pasarme también por esa historia. PD: Tu madre es el demonio D:

 **michel-chann:** No dejaré de escribir, tranqui :) Si vienes a mi casa, preteriría que fuese para hincharnos a azúcar ilegal, no a matarme D:

 **Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por comentar. Sois los mejores :D**

 ** _No poseo nada de 'The Vampire Diaries', solamente a Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga en la serie o en los libros._**

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 13- Los hijos de los malditos.**

Las manos de Amaya se enredaron bajo su almohada y soltó un suspiro adormilado mientras algo se movía por su mejilla. Ella arrugó la nariz y se removió un poco, pero no se despertó. Calidez recorrió su mejilla y al fin abrió los ojos. Sus ojos verdes encontrándose con unos azules.- Damon...- Reconoció adormilada Amaya y Damon sonrió de lado.

-Buenos días.- Canturreó Damon mirando a la humana absolutamente tranquila. Cualquier persona ya se habría asustado o se habría enfadado al encontrar que alguien se había colado en su habitación sin permiso, pero Amaya simplemente parpadeó hacía él y volvió a cerrar los ojos, a punto de volver a dormirse.- Amaya, tienes que levantarte. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?- Amaya siguió con los ojos cerrados, ignorándolo y suspirando en sueños. Y Damon quería estar fastidiado con ella por perder tiempo para rescatar a Katherine, pero se vio incapaz.

Él la destapó y Amaya abrió los ojos, mirándolo confusamente. La recogió en brazos, ignorando su jadeo de sorpresa y saltó por la ventana, asegurándose de que Amaya no sufriese ninguna lesión. Y cuando vio que estaba ilesa, aceleró a velocidad vampirica hasta la residencia Salvatore. Una vez allí se dirigió hacía la habitación de Stefan, descubriendo que Elena había pasado la noche ahí y que ambos estaban despertando.

-Buenos días, solecitos.- Proclamó su presencia y tanto Stefan como Elena saltaron sorprendidos, Elena intentando cubrirse con la manta.- No seas pudorosa.- Negó Damon ante sus quejidos.

-En serio, lárgate.- Exigió Stefan, agarrando la manta y cubriendo aún más los hombros de Elena.

-Si veo algo que no haya visto, le arrojaré un dólar.- Afirmó Damon y Elena alzó las cejas con incredulidad. Damon abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento Amaya se removió incomoda y las manos de Damon la sujetaron, evitando que cayera al suelo y la acercó más a su pecho. Y en ese momento Elena y Stefan notaron a Amaya sentada en el regazo de Damon y acunada en su pecho.- Escuchen. Hay muchas cosas que discutir.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- Preguntó Elena, sus ojos parpadeando de Amaya a Damon.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer.- Él los miró como si fueran idiotas, antes de sonreír socarronamente.- Ahora que somos amigos y tenemos un fin en común. Para abrir la tumba, necesitamos el diario para encontrar el libro y deshacer el hechizo. Primero lo primero. Ya que eres Elena Gilbert, tú traerás el diario.- Instruyó él.

Elena frunció los labios.- ¿Desde cuando ayudo?- Le preguntó y luego miró a Amaya.- Amaya también es una Gilbert, ¿por qué no se lo pides a ella?- No es que Elena quería a su hermana involucrada en todo esto, pero realmente tenía curiosidad sobre porque Damon no había mencionado a Amaya en su minucioso plan.- ¿O es que has decidido dejarla sola?

-Stefan me ayudará. Y ya que ahora resides en su cama, pues...- Damon no terminó la frase, simplemente miró la ropa tirada por el suelo y sonrió.- Y Amaya es mi mejor amiga. Definitivamente ayudará, pero tengo otros planes para ella.

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Ninguna de las dos tiene que hacerlo.- Aseguró Stefan, lanzandole una mirada a una Amaya aún adormilada, queriendo que la Gilbert menor lo comprendiese, ya que no le gustaba la sonrisa oscura de Damon.

-Lo buscaré hoy.- Se rindió Elena, tumbándose y tapándose más con las sabanas.

Stefan suspiró y también se echó hacía atrás, mirando a su hermano mientras preguntaba.- ¿Cómo sabemos que el diario tiene la ubicación del libro? ¿Vamos a creerle al vampiro? A mí me pareció un imbécil.

-No tenemos más opciones.- Defendió Damon, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oigan.- Saltó Elena, más interesada en la conversación.- Exactamente, ¿qué es el libro?

-El libro de cocina de una bruja.- Fue la respuesta de Damon.

Y Elena mantuvo su expresión confundida mientras Amaya soltaba un bostezó, estirándose y levantándose del regazo de Damon. Ella se frotó los ojos con cansancio y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a regañadientes, no gustosa de sentarse en el mismo sitio donde su hermana y Stefan habían hecho sus actividades nocturnas.- Buenos días.- Saludó, parpadeando y Stefan sonrió divertido.- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Ella miró a la habitación de Stefan y después le lanzó una mirada a Damon, pero él solamente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, lanzandole un guiño.

-Cada hechizo de una bruja es único en sí mismo. Así documentan su trabajo.- Explicó más detalladamente Stefan a la cuestión de Elena.

-Sí, un libro de cocina.- Asintió Damon.

-¿Y el vampiro misterioso?- Cuestionó Stefan.

Y Amaya frunció el ceño ante el apodo de Stefan al vampiro.- Es vampiro acosador espeluznante psicótico. V.A.E.P para abreviar...- Corrigió perezosamente ante las miradas divertidas de los vampiros mientras Elena negaba con la cabeza.

-El V.A.E.P parecía no trabajar solo...- Continuó Stefan, sonriendo con diversión cuando Amaya asintió en señal de aprobación por el uso de su apodo.-...quien este allá fuera sabe quiénes somos.

-Y no me gusta la desventaja.- Frunció el ceño Damon, oscuramente.- A trabajar.- Él dio una palmada para dar énfasis y se giro para salir de la habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró y miró a la pareja que estaba en la cama con una Amaya perezosa casi cayéndose del borde de la cama.- ¿Saben? Me encanta esto de ser un equipo los cuatro. Es algo perverso.- Él rió sarcásticamente y en un parpadeó había aparecido al lado de Amaya, agarrándola antes de que cayera de la cama y alzándola en sus brazos mientras salía de la habitación, pero no antes de sonreír oscuramente.- No lo arruinen.

* * *

El resto del día, Amaya se la pasó en su habitación, leyendo el libro que había cogido prestado de la biblioteca de Stefan y escuchando música. No quería bajar porque Stefan y Elena estaban dando vueltas por la casa, tratando de localizar el diario y planificando algo. Y a pesar de que ambos habían dicho que ayudarían a sacar a Katherine de la tumba, parecía que tenían un motivo oculto. Y ella no quería ser parte de ello.

Por eso los había evitado.

Sin embargo, las horas habían pasado y había escuchado la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse un montón de veces. Sabía que debía bajar en algún momento y decidió hacerlo ahora, cuando Stefan y Elena no parecían estar. También debía admitir que tenía hambre. Ella bajó la escaleras y escuchó a su tía maldecir en la cocina. Sonriendo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó como Jenna intentaba bajar unas cuantas ollas sin que se le cayeran.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó retoricamente y Jenna le lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

Amaya agarró las ollas y empezó a sacar alimentos de la nevera. Hacía tiempo que no cocinaba, pero no había perdido su toque. O al menos eso esperaba. Ella empezó a sacar las cosas que necesitaría justo cuando sonó el timbre y Jenna fue con rapidez a abrir. Ni un minuto después se escuchó el grito de Jenna acercándose.- ¡Amaya, ha llegado tu invitado!- Amaya alzó la cabeza con confusión mientras Jenna entraba a la cocina, Damon siguiéndola no muy lejos.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Se ofreció Damon, haciendo un gesto hacía los alimentos.- Puedo asegurar que soy un gran cocinero.- Habló ante la mirada pensativa de Jenna y Jenna inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó, aprovechando la primera oportunidad de escaquearse para no tener que cocinar.- Amaya necesitará ayuda.- Damon le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacía Amaya, colocándose junto a ella. Y Jenna se sentó encima del mostrador, abriendo una botella de vino y sirviéndose mientras observaba como Amaya y Damon hacían la cena.

Y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Damon y Jenna empezaron a conversar, sobre sus ex-parejas y Damon rellenaría la copa de Jenna con más vino, sonriendo con diversión ante la adulta medio borracha. Pero extrañamente Amaya estaba siendo completamente silenciosa. Ningún comentario sarcástico o infantil. Ningún giró de ojos o algún bufido. Absolutamente nada. Y Damon estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero ocultó su preocupación cuando escuchó pasos resonando en sus oídos y sin siquiera girarse habló.

-Hola, Elena.

Jenna se giró confundida y Elena entró en la cocina.- Hola, ¿dónde estabas?- Cuestionó ligeramente.- Hicimos la cena.

-Nosotros hicimos la cena. Tú miraste, tía Jenna.- Corrigió Amaya, sonriendo y Jenna elevó su copa ligeramente con culpabilidad.

-¿Vienes con Stefan?- Cuestionó Damon, pero Elena negó.

-Dijo que vendría pronto.- Ella se apoyó en la encimera en la que Jenna estaba encima y miró a Damon, alzando ambas cejas mientras intentaba descifrar toda esta situación y cuando no pudo descubrir nada, suspiró yendo a por los cubiertos para la mesa.

Elena empezó a agarrar los platos y se giró en busca de ayuda, pero Jenna había desaparecido convenientemente. Y no pensaba pedirle ayuda a Damon.- Amaya, ayúdame.- Ordenó y Amaya alzó las cejas, pero se acercó a ella, agarrando los demás cubiertos y saliendo de la cocina sin siquiera lanzarle una mirada. Y Elena frunció los labios confundida.

Amaya volvió a aparecer con las manos vacías y caminó hacía un armario a la misma vez que Damon también pasaba. Sus cuerpos chocaron y las manos de Damon agarraron la cintura de Amaya, evitando que cayese hacía atrás. Amaya suspiró y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Damon y él sonrió, inconscientemente inclinándose más cerca.- Pensé que teníamos superado lo de seguir chocandonos entre nosotros.

-Yo también.- Admitió Amaya.- Pero los malos hábitos nunca mueren, al igual que las malas hierbas.

Damon la miró sorprendido, alzando una ceja mientras una sonrisa maliciosa empezaba a crecer en sus labios.- ¿Estás insinuando algo, Amaya?- Ella se encogió de hombros, inocentemente y le lanzó una sonrisa mientras retrocedió y se alejó de él, recogiendo más cubiertos antes de volver a desaparecer por la puerta.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Ordenó Elena a Damon y este la miró completamente confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabes qué. Eso fue a propósito.

-Sí, me proponía llegar hasta aquí.- Damon hizo un gesto hacía el lugar en el que estaba y el ceño de Elena se profundizó mientras lo miraba. No le gustaba que Damon estuviese cerca de Amaya. Amaya era inocente e infantil, a penas reconociendo cuando alguien parecía tener malas intenciones. Y su instinto de hermana le decía que debía protegerla de Damon, que Damon se aprovecharía de ella.

-Aléjate de Amaya.

Esas palabras congelaron a Damon justo cuando estuvo a punto de probar la salsa que Amaya y él habían preparado. Él miró fijamente la salsa.- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Elena.- Murmuró él.

-Lo hicimos.- Admitió Elena.- Pero ahora si que debes hacerlo. Tú recuperaras a Katherine y te alejarás de aquí con ella, ¿verdad?- Cuestionó Elena y Damon asintió, confundido.- Entonces nunca más veras a Amaya. No veo el motivo para que sigas insistiendo en ser su 'amigo' cuando al final te irás.

En ese momento, Damon odio a Elena. Porque lo que tanto había sabido él y no había querido admitir lo acababa de decir ella. Nunca más volvería a ver a Amaya. Y Amaya también parecía notarlo y aceptarlo. Pero Damon no podía aceptarlo. Maldición, incluso estaba planeando visitar Mistic Falls después de haber recuperado a Katherine. Aún sabiendo las consecuencias de ello. Sus dedos se habían apretado en la cuchara de madera y sus dientes se habían aprisionado con fuerza. Inmediatamente él alivió la tensión y soltó una de sus sonrisas indiferentes.

-¿Dónde está Stefan?- Preguntó Damon, cambiando completamente de tema.- Se pierde la noche familiar, que yo disfruto enormemente.- Elena rodó los ojos, molesta. Y Damon dudó, antes de preguntar.- ¿Es real?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Este sentimiento de hermandad.- Le respondió Damon con sarcasmo.- ¿Confió en él?- Volvió a preguntar con más seriedad y Elena detuvo todos sus movimientos, mirando a Damon mientras él se giraba.

-Sí, puedes confiar en él.- Asintió Elena y se giró, notando como Amaya volvía a entrar en la cocina mirando a ambos.

Y Elena jadeó con sorpresa cuando en un instante Damon estaba frente ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Puedo confiar en él?- Preguntó seriamente y Elena apretó los labios, completamente molesta.

-Yo uso verbena, Damon.- Habló Elena con furia.- No va a funcionar.

-No te estaba obligando.- Dijo Damon con confusión y se alejó un poco, evaluando a Elena y su actitud extraña.- Solo respóndeme. Con honestidad.

Y Elena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando a Damon y luego a Amaya, que también estaba esperando una respuesta. Y ella le devolvió la mirada a Damon sin parpadear mientras mentía.- Claro que sí.- Y al instante se sintió culpable, pero no de mentirle a Damon, si no de guardarle secretos a Amaya.

Elena se alejó de Damon y se acercó a donde todos los platos de comida estaban. Ella picoteó un poco mientras Damon se apoyaba en la encimera al lado de donde Amaya revolvía la salsa en la olla.- Hubo una época en que confiaba en él más que en cualquiera.

-La confianza es recíproca. Si la das, la ganas.- Reprochó Elena y Amaya parpadeó hacía ella. _¿Acababa de regañar a un vampiro?_

-¿Es un sermón?- Preguntó con sorpresa Damon, compartiendo una mirada con Amaya.

-Ni siquiera los vampiros pueden escapar de los sermones de Elena.- Murmuró en voz baja Amaya y Damon sonrió divertido. Sonrisa que intento ocultar cuando Elena se giró hacía ellos con una mirada.

-¿Necesitas un sermón?- Se burló Elena.

Y Damon no se dejó molestar.- Quiero recuperarla. Seguro que lo entiendes.

-Yo entiendo que harías todo por ella, sí.- Asintió Elena y empezó a caminar con el plato de comida en sus manos. Paso cerca de Damon y Damon aprovechó para inclinarse y susurrar amenazadoramente en su oído.

-Entonces entiendes lo que haré si alguien quiere evitarlo.

Con eso desapareció fuera de la cocina y Amaya vaciló antes de seguirlo. Nada más poner un pie fuera de la cocina, Damon ya la tenía arrinconada contra la pared mientras se inclinaba hacía ella. Y Amaya lo miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos destelleando con burla.- ¿También me vas a interrogar si puedes confiar en Stefan?- Al contrario de las burlas de Elena, las de Amaya no molestaban a Damon. De hecho le divertían inmensamente, pero ahora no pudo centrarse en la diversión, o mejor dicho no quiso.

-¿Puedo?- Cuestionó seriamente y los ojos de Amaya se suavizaron.

-Me encantaría decirte que sí, que puedes confiar plenamente en tu hermano, pero no sé si podrás sin salir otra vez herido.- Admitió Amaya y Damon agradeció su sinceridad mientras suspiraba y se alejaba un poco.- Pero aún puedes confiar en mí.- Aseguró Amaya.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, al principio una evaluación para descubrir lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, pero después se convirtió en un desafió y ninguno de los dos iba a abandonar. E inconscientemente Damon fue acercándose cada vez más a ella, su cuerpo inclinándose hacía abajo como si ansiará desesperadamente su toque. Sus manos se rozaron y Damon sintió la familiarizada electricidad sacudir su cuerpo. Nunca antes había sentido esas torrentes eléctricas y por ello siempre lo sorprendía cuando le pasaba, siempre haciendo una pausa en sus movimientos. Aunque por alguna extraña razón que aún trataba de descubrir, solo sucedía al rededor de Amaya.

-Hey.- Llegó una voz masculina después de que se oirían sus pasos acercándose y Damon se alejó con rapidez mientras a la misma vez se giraba. Y Amaya mantuvo su expresión confundida mientras también se giraba y miraba a su hermano, que había estado tan ocupado mirando un juego en sus manos que no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que ambos habían estado.- ¿Te echas una partida, Aya?

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó rápidamente Amaya, sus ojos brillando con desafió.- Siempre me sube la moral vencer a mi hermano pequeño.

Jeremy frunció el ceño en su dirección, en broma. Ambos hermanos sonriéndose mientras Damon se quedó torpemente de pie.

 **oo**

-Dijiste que nunca antes habías jugado esto.- Se quejó Jeremy mientras Damon y él conducían sus coches.

Él y Amaya habían jugado unas partidas, todas las cuales ganaba Amaya, y Jeremy había decidido jugar contra Damon, más aún cuando él dijo que no sabía como jugar. Pensó que esta era su posibilidad de reparar su ego masculino, pero Damon también estaba empezando a ganarle y Amaya reía divertidamente observando como ambos batallaban para quedar primer lugar en la carrera.

-Pero aprendo rápido. Tengo buenos reflejos.- Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa oculta, que solo Amaya entendía. Y levantó los brazos cuando Jeremy puso en pausa el juego para ver su móvil, alzando una ceja cuando Jeremy colgó y lanzó el teléfono.- ¿De quién te escondes?- Le preguntó Damon antes de volver al juego.

-De una chica. Anna. Puede ser persistente.

-¿Es atractiva?- Preguntó con malicia Damon y Amaya negó con la cabeza. No creyendo que estuviera escuchando una ''charla de chicos''.

-Sí. Sí.- Admitió Jeremy.- Aunque algo rara.

Y Damon bufó con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer al adolescente a su lado.- Si es atractiva, no importa lo raro. Créeme.- Él lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y Jeremy rió mientras Amaya sacudía la cabeza con una mueca, dando pequeños sorbos al vaso de Coca-Cola, queriendo atesorar y disfrutar el único vaso que le permitían hoy.- El mejor ejemplo es tu hermana Amaya.

-¿Estás llamando a mi hermana atractiva?- Cuestionó Jeremy, mirando a Damon. No había pensado en Damon como una amenaza, ya que Elena salía con su hermano y Amaya estaba fuera de la cuestión para cualquier hombre, ya que ella era tan inocente que nunca había entendido cuando los chicos la estaban invitando a salir. Cosa que Jeremy había agradecido durante años. No quería a un idiota saliendo con su hermana, aprovecharse de ella y luego romperle el corazón.

Honestamente, no le importaba con quien saliese Elena o lo que hiciera con esos novios. Elena era más... espabilada. Por eso su instinto de proteger a sus hermanas, nunca apareció en Elena, solamente en Amaya. Por suerte, él nunca había tenido que preocuparse de los pretendientes de Amaya o de amenazar a alguno de ellos, ya que Amaya no parecía ni en lo más mínimo interesada en el romance. Pero Damon Salvatore era guapo, con la cualidad de conseguir a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Y aunque Jeremy sabía que Amaya no caería en nada de eso, no pudo evitar escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza diciéndole que se equivocaba, que Damon podría despertar el interés de Amaya. De hecho, ya parecía hacerlo.

Damon Salvatore parecía ser la única persona que había ganado el completo interés de Amaya Gilbert, una adolescente inocente a la cual seguían gustándole las películas de Disney y seguía esperando un amor como el de los libros cursis que leía.

Sin embargo, Damon nunca respondió a la pregunta de Jeremy, porque algo llamó su atención mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacía un lado. Y Amaya que había dejado de distraerse con los pájaros que volaban por el cielo, miró a Damon, sabiendo que la conversación de Elena y Jenna habían llamado su atención mientras él sonreía arrogantemente, para después esa sonrisa arrogante se evaporará y rodará los ojos. Amaya alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero Damon negó con la cabeza, apenas perceptible mientras continuaba jugando.

-Es Stefan.- Informó Elena, después de que el timbre sonará y Damon se levantó de golpe, dejando caer el mando en el sofá.

Jeremy lo miró con confusión y luego desvió la mirada hacía Amaya cuando estuvo a punto de seguir a Elena y a Damon. Él la miró tristemente y Amaya gimió antes de sentarse a su lado, recogiendo el mando que Damon había dejado, todo el rato maldiciendo a su ''expresión de cachorro'' como había apodado hace años. Y Jeremy sonrió mientras empezaban una nueva partida.

-Así que...- Rompió el silencio Jeremy, sin apartar la mirada de la partida, pero mandandole miradas de reojo.- ¿Algo nuevo que contarme?- Preguntó casualmente y Amaya se tensó ligeramente. ¿Había Jeremy descubierto que las gemelas eran adoptadas o que los vampiros existían?

-¿Cómo qué?- Cuestionó ella también casualmente.

-Algo como que has hecho con Caroline, como te va en el instituto, que nuevas personas has conocido y si hay algún pretendiente.- Habló rápidamente Jeremy y Amaya tuvo que parpadear varias veces, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que había dicho.- Puedes confiar en mí.- Afirmó Jeremy, de la manera más casual y Amaya lo miró con extrañeza.

-Suenas como Jenna.- Jeremy hizo una mueca, admitiendo a regañadientes que había sonado exactamente como a Jenna.- Y no hay nada nuevo que contar.

Jeremy pauso el juego y la miró, estrechando sus ojos.- ¿Absolutamente nada?- Insistió.

-Nada.- Confirmó Amaya con diversión, sospechando la razón por tanta insistencia de Jeremy, y él iba a decir algo más cuando Damon volvió, sentándose en el apoya-abrazos y mirando a Jeremy. Elena y Stefan alcanzándolo en un instante y con pánico.

-Oye, oí que encontraste un diario muy antiguo. ¿A quién más se lo mostraste?- Preguntó Damon inclinándose hacía el adolescente.- No preguntes, solo dímelo.- Ordenó cuando Jeremy abrió la boca.

-Es una broma, ¿no?- Jeremy los miró a todos con incredulidad.

-Jeremy, ¿le contaste a alguien más, aparte del profesor Saltzman, sobre el diario?- Cuestionó Elena lentamente.

Jeremy frunció el ceño un poco. Odiaba cuando Elena lo trataba como a un niño pequeño.- ¿Por qué todos se obsesionan con eso?- Se preguntó para sí. ¿Era la moda buscar diarios antiguos de antepasados?

-¿A quién le dijiste?- Intentó una vez más Elena.

-A Anna.

Tanto Amaya como Damon se miraron y Damon miró a Jeremy.- ¿La chica linda rara?- Jeremy asintió a su pregunta y Damon se alejó un poco, pensativo.

-¿Quién es Anna?- Cuestionó Stefan mirando con desconfianza a su hermano.

-Eso quiero averiguar.- Murmuró Damon para sí y se giró hacía Jeremy.- ¿De dónde la conoces?

-La conozca y ya.- Se encogió de hombros Jeremy.- Quiere que la vea hoy en el restaurante.

-Perfecto.- Empezó a sonreír Damon, su sonrisa llena de oscuridad con el brillo de sus ojos completamente peligrosos.- Yo te llevo, vamos.- Damon lo agarró del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo, agarrando también la mano de Amaya en el proceso, pero Elena detuvo que salieran por la puerta.

-Quiero hablar con mi hermana.- Explicó Elena.- Tenemos que hablar con Bonnie sobre su cita. Cosas de chicas.

Damon miró a Elena por un momento antes de pasar a Amaya, su mano alejándose de su muñeca y él se inclinó hacía su oído un poco.- Esperare en el coche con tu hermano.- Le murmuró él y Amaya asintió. Damon les lanzó una mirada a Elena y Stefan y salió de la casa, volviendo a arrastrar a Jeremy.

-¿Es necesario hablar con Bonnie ahora?- Cuestionó Amaya mientras seguía a su hermana.- Hay cosas más importantes que hacer...

-No quiero hablar con Bonnie.- Admitió Elena y luego se corrigió.- Al menos no ahora.- Amaya miró con confusión a su hermana y Elena miró al rededor como asegurándose de que Damon no pudiera escucharlas. Cuando Stefan asintió tranquilizadoramente, Elena tomó una respiración profunda y agarró las manos de Amaya.- No vamos a ayudar a Damon a abrir la tumba.- Soltó y Amaya abrió los ojos sorprendida, retrocediendo unos pasos y soltándose del agarre de Elena.- Y siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero Damon estaba casi siempre a tu alrededor y no podíamos arriesgarnos.- Explicó rápidamente Elena.

-¿Por qué me lo contáis ahora?- Preguntó Amaya.

Y Stefan y Elena compartieron una mirada, Stefan dando un paso hacía ella para hablar.- Queremos que nos ayudes. Que distraigas el tiempo que puedas a Damon en el Grill.

-La tumba no puede abrirse, Amaya.- Murmuró Elena, mirando a su gemela. Esperando, no, rogando que comprendiera.- Miles de vampiros saldrán y todos saldrán heridos. Las personas que queremos podrían morir.- La garganta de Amaya se secó, porque lo que decía Elena era completamente cierto.- Por favor, Amaya, ayúdanos.

Ella los miró a ambos, notando sus miradas desesperadas y lentamente asintió.- Os ayudaré.

Elena suspiró aliviada y se abrazó a su hermana mientras Stefan sonreía aliviado.

* * *

Damon se sentó en una mesa del Mistic Grill, Amaya estaba a su lado, ambos esperando a que la misteriosa Anna apareciese. Damon miró a su alrededor más de una vez, pero de momento no pudo encontrar a nadie sospechoso o extraño. Lo único extraño por el momento era la actitud de Amaya después de haber salido de la casa de los Gilbert. Ella había evitado sus ojos y solo miraba la mesa frente ella mientras se mordía los labios.

Una adolescente se acercó a Jeremy sonriendo y el rostro de Damon palideció cuando la reconoció. Era Anna, la hija de Pearl, la mejor amiga de Katherine.- ¿La conoces?- Le preguntó Amaya notando su reacción y Damon asintió, agarrando su mano y saliendo a escondidas del Mistic Grill.

Los planes habían cambiado un poco.

Amaya se sentó perezosamente en la habitación de hotel en la que Anna residía y observó con diversión como Damon estaba oculto detrás de la puerta, como un asesino psicópata. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Anna. Inmediatamente Damon la agarró por el cuello y Anna también agarró el cuello de Damon. Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se ahogaban el uno al otro y Amaya sonrió.

-Que romántico.- Bromeó y Damon soltó el cuello de Anna, a la misma vez que ella, ambos tomando respiraciones profundas mientras sus gargantas eran curadas y ambos le lanzaron una mirada a Amaya, quien se encogió de hombros y se levantó para colocarse al lado de Damon.

-Maldición.- Tosió Damon.- Eres fuerte para ser pequeña.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en encontrarme.- Apretó los labios Anna, inclinando la cabeza y tomando respiraciones profundas.

Y a partir de allí, ellos dos empezaron a hablar. Damon interrogándola, Anna respondiendole y al final acabó con Anna intentando convencer a Damon de que le ayudare y Damon negándose, en el proceso robandole el diario, aunque técnicamente no era robar ya que el diario era propiedad de Amaya. Ambos salieron del hotel y subieron al coche, Damon conduciendo hasta el cementerio y un silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras Amaya se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

 **oo**

-¿Qué les parece?- Stefan y Elena se giraron sorprendidos hacía Damon y salieron de la tumba recién escavada con el libro en sus manos.- Esto sí que no lo esperaba.

-Ella no puede volver.- Proclamó Stefan, colocándose delante de Elena para protegerla y lanzandole miradas de pánico a Amaya.- Lo siento.

-También yo.- Admitió Damon.- Siento haber confiado por un segundo en ti.- La voz de Damon era adolorida y Amaya apretó los labios, sintiendo su dolor y caminando un poco más cerca de la escena, provocando que Stefan la mirase con completo pánico y preocupación, pero inmediatamente su mirada se centró en Damon.

-Tú no eres capaz de confiar. El que estés aquí significa que lo leíste. Y planeabas hacer lo mismo.- Replicó Stefan.

Y Damon alzó los brazos ligeramente, como si fuera obvio.- Desde luego. Porque nada más puedo confiar en mí.- Habló Damon con igual de fuera que Stefan.- Te aseguraste de eso hace muchos años, Stefan.- Su mirada parpadeó hacía Elena y Amaya.- Pero vosotras... me engañasteis.- Elena siguió mirándolo con firmeza y Amaya bajó la cabeza.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Porque si tratas de destruirlo, le arranco el corazón.- Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacía Amaya.

-No la matarás.- Afirmó Stefan, completamente seguro. Había visto lo unidos que estaban ellos dos y a pesar de que Damon no mantenía completamente su humanidad, sabía que Amaya era alguien importante para él. O al menos eso esperaba.

-Haré algo mejor.- En un parpadeo, Damon se había colocado detrás de Amaya y la mantuvo sujeta firmemente. Elena jadeó y se lanzó a por su hermana, pero Stefan la detuvó y miró con horror como Damon se mordía la muñeca y obligaba a Amaya a beber su sangre.- Dame el libro, Stefan. O le rompo el cuello y tú y yo tendremos una nueva novia con la cual pelearnos.

-Primero suéltala.- Ordenó Stefan, sus manos manteniendo a Elena, quien miraba a su gemela menor completamente asustada.

-El libro.- Exigió Damon.

-No te voy a dar esto hasta que ella este junto a mí.- Se negó Stefan, observando a Amaya y sintiendo la familiar sensación de culpabilidad en su pecho. Esto era su culpa. Si no hubiera metido a las gemelas en esto...

-El problema es que no creo que me lo des.

Stefan lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras pronunciaba lentamente las siguientes palabras.- Acabas de hacer lo único que te asegura que sí.- Damon no soltó a Amaya y hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacía el suelo y Stefan cumplió dejando el libro en el suelo.

Amaya tosió ligeramente, la sangre aún atascada en su garganta y los brazos de Damon aún la mantenían inmóvil. Ella sintió como Damon enterraba su rostro en su cuello y observó como los rostros de Stefan y Elena palidecían con mucho más pánico, pero Damon no la mordió, como ellos pensaban. Simplemente plantó un suave beso en su hombro y se alejó, soltándola. Y Amaya parpadeó, moviéndose hacía adelante lentamente mientras le lanzó una última mirada a Damon.

-Ven, Amaya.- Rogó Elena, instándola a ir más deprisa.

Y Amaya se acercó, pero no fue a los brazos de su hermana. En cambio, se arrodilló y agarró el libro, girándose y volviendo junto a Damon. Y Elena y Stefan la miraron con sorpresa y confusión.- Nos has engañado.- Comprendió Stefan con incredulidad.

-Hice una promesa.- Habló Amaya, clavando sus ojos verdes en la pareja frente ella.- Y pienso cumplirla.

Con eso le entregó el libro a Damon y Damon lo agarró sin decir ni una palabra, pero sus ojos destellearon en agradecimiento. Y en un solo parpadeó para Elena, ellos habían desaparecido.

 _(Hace unos minutos, antes de entrar al cementerio, con Amaya y Damon)_

 _-¿Qué crees que nos encontraremos en el cementerio?- Preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio mientras bajaban del coche._

 _Los ojos azules de Damon estaban ensombrecidos y como siempre, Amaya los leyó a la perfección y sin ninguna dificultad. Damon quería confiar en Stefan, realmente lo quería, pero las muchas traiciones que había sufrido, el siglo que pasó odiando a su hermano y su desconfianza hacía todo el universo, se lo impedía. Era como Elena había dicho anteriormente. Había que dar confianza para recibirla. Todos esperaban que Damon diese su confianza gratuitamente, pero nunca nadie dio le aseguró su confianza. Y Amaya..._

 _-Me encantaría decirte que nos encontraremos a nuestros hermanos dispuestos a ayudarnos, pero… pero no creo que tengan muchas intenciones de hacerlo. Ellos mismos me pidieron que los ayudara, que te distraerá mientras ellos encontraban el libro.- Admitió Amaya y Damon agradeció su sinceridad mientras la miraba y se alejaba un poco, pero Amaya no había terminado. Ella agarró su muñeca y lo detuvo mientras esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a él.- Pero no lo hice, Damon. Puedes confiar en mí, yo te ayudaré porque hice una promesa que pienso mantener y porque eres mi mejor amigo.- Damon la miró con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer estar escuchando esas palabras y Amaya le sonrió.- Rescataremos a Katherine._

 _Y Amaya quería ser la primera persona que le diera su confianza a Damon. Quería ser la primera persona que depositase toda su confianza en Damon y él con el tiempo se la devolviera, sin que se tuviera que sentir obligado a ello._

 _Y por ello no se apartó cuando Damon se inclinó hacia ella._

 _Sus frentes se pegaron juntas y Damon tomó una respiración profunda, inhalando el aroma adictivo de Amaya mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. La espalda de Amaya estaba presionada contra el coche y las manos de Damon agarraron su cintura, sus dedos encrespándose en la tela de su camiseta. Tomó un par de respiraciones más y en un parpadeó se había alejado, como si no hubiera pasado nada._

 _-Gracias, May.- Murmuró él, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y guiándola hacía el cementerio.- Sígueme la corriente.- Volvió a murmurar, sus oídos captando el sonido de la voz de Stefan._

 **oo**

Damon la había dejado en su casa y Amaya había subido directa a su habitación, no teniendo ganas de enfrentarse a los regaños de Elena o a las miradas decepcionadas de Stefan. Simplemente quería estar tranquila y que su dolor de cabeza se pasará. Ella se tomó una píldora y se la tragó sin vacilar mientras se miraba al espejo de su baño. Elena y Stefan habían llegado hace un momento, por el sonido de las voces y por los pasos que vacilaban frente su puerta. Pero a ella no le importó, al menos no ahora. Mañana se enfrentaría a ellos, pero hoy solo quería descansar y pasar toda la noche desvelada por sus pesadillas.

Y justo cuando salió del baño, sintió una corriente de aire fresco golpeándola antes de que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

 **Os lo vuelvo a escribir aquí abajo, por si alguien no leyó lo de arriba.**

 **ME VOY DE VIAJE CON MI FAMILIA ESTA SEMANA.**

 **Por lo que, desgraciadamente, no podré escribir absolutamente nada, ni de esta historia ni de la otra. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Pero espero volver del viaje con más inspiración y muchas más ganas de continuar mi historia.**

 **Aunque he de admitir que todos vuestros comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo :)**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

 **Se despide, ElenaDreams.**


	15. Capítulo 14- Me engañaste una vez

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Y mil veces más, lo siento.**

 **Estos meses han sido un completo infierno, me ha pasado de todo y mis ánimos han estado bajo tierra. Y encima, mi preciado portatil va y se rompe, y voy a tener que esperar una larga temporada para recuperar todos mis escritos :( Pero por suerte, tengo ya ordenador y ya estaré aquí. Solo que como algunos sabreis, tengo otra historia que actuali** **zar también, por lo que me dividiré para que ambos tengáis capitulo. Los domingos, lunes y martes me los pasare escribiendo y editando 'Electric Love', y haré lo imposible para que el martes tengáis capítulo.**

 **He intentado hacer el capítulo lo más largo posible y mostraros mi toque personal de escritura, así que si la narración de este capítulo os resulta diferente, es porque he puesto toda mi ilusión en ellos (ilusión que me provocáis con vuestros comentarios) Y si os gusta mi forma de escritura y de narrar, y tal vez... no sé... podríais comprar un libro mío cuando lo publique *guiñó* *guiño* Okno. Ya paró :) Eso sí, os ruego que no os acostumbréis a este tipo de narración, porque siempre que intento narrar así, no me sale...**

 ** _ºRespondo a comentarios/reviews:_**

 ** _-_ tamerofdragons:** Me alegro un montón de que te guste mi historia y de que Amaya te parezca un personaje encantador :D Y si te gusta su relación ahora con Damon, espera a cuando la profundice más. Los destellos que estáis viendo de 'Damaya' ni siquiera son el principio. Yo también quiero que aparezca ya Katherine, tengo grandes planes para ella *risa malvada* Al igual que con los Originales. Realmente deseo que mi capacidad de escribir sea superior y poderos así enseñar de una maldita vez lo que pasarán en esas temporadas ;)

 **-Guest16:** Muchas gracias por tus deseos, realmente me lo pase muy bien en el viaje :) Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, Guest16, ¡no me tientes a crear más fanfics! Pero supongo que tal vez sí pueda hacer un fanfic de Vampire Knight cuando acabe con mi otro fanfic y con la primera temporada de TVD... Oh, te aseguró que la sobreprotección de Jeremy no ha terminado *sonrisa traviesa* Y como le he dicho a tamerofdragons, los momentos de Damon y Amaya no han ni comenzado ;D

 **-AnneAC:** Personalmente, también me encantaba la relación de Lexi y Amaya, y ha sido una completa pena que muriera, sé con seguridad que su relación hubiera ido prosperando. Y en cierto modo, los pensamientos de Lexi hacía Amaya, son una pequeña pista de lo que pasará en el futuro. Estuviste atenta ahí :) Oh, por supuesto que la presencia de Amaya es muuy importante en la trama de la historia de TVD, ya que ella es (obviamente) la gemela divertida ;) Adoro que os hayan gustado tanto esos tontos flashbacks, no creí que os gustaran demasiado... Amaya causa ese efecto en las personas, puedes desear abrazarla y al siguiente sacudirla, Elena Gilbert puede dar fé de ello xD. BoS es también una de mis historias favoritas, es completamente genial y no creo que sea adecuado compararla con la basura de la mía... Y no es extraño que te recuerde a esa historia, la historia de BoS me encantó demasiado y me inspiré en algunos detalles de ella, para formar esta historia. Pero te puedo asegurar que son completamente diferentes. BoS es mucho mejor que la mía :D Muchas gracias, (agradecimientos atrasados xD) Y tal vez cuando comience con la segunda o tercera temporada de esta historia, haga alguna con esos fandoms, ya que a mí también me gustan :) Cuando pienso en Amaya, me imagino a Crystal Reed actuandola. Es una actriz que me gusta y en el momento en que la ví, supe que sería una Amaya perfecta. Besos para ti también :3

 **-michel-chann:** No me matabas en ese momento, pero ahora seguramente sí, ¿verdad? Y tranqui, no me resistiré, me merezco la muerte... Coca-Cola, el sabor de la pepsi nunca me ha gustado demasiado, aunque me la bebo sin rechistar cuando no tengo otras bebidas azucaradas. Y aquí esta el cap que tanto necesitabas, espero que cumpla tus expectativas.

 **-Gaby:** Oh, dios, con solo decirme que te gusta mi historia y te tomas tu tiempo para leerla, haces que tenga ganas de llorar. ¡Yo también quiero que llegue Klaus! *Babea un poco* ¡No te mueras esperando! :C Y lo siento mucho por la espera :'(

 **-Guest:** Me esta gustando esto de dejar a la gente en suspenso ;), lo sé, soy cruel :D Me alegro de que te guste la pareja de Damon y Amaya, tenía mis dudas sobre Amaya y sus interacciones con Damon.

 **-Camila:** Muchísimas gracias, en serio, tus palabras me animan un montón.

 _ **-**_ **Maki11:** Saber que te encanta mi manera de escribir me alegra infinitamente, no tienes ni idea, hace que tenga ganas de llorar y todo.

 **Eternos agradecimientos a:** _**tamerofdragons, Guest16, AnneAC, michel-chann, Gaby, Guest y a Camila, y a Maki11**_ por comentar **, a** _**chelseapotterblack**_ por seguir esta historia **, a _amatista1996 y a mamensmile96_** por añadir a favoritos esta historia **,** y a **_Lily Masen_** por seguir y añadir a favoritos mi historia y por seguirme y darme a favoritos a mí :3

Os adoro. Sois geniales y aunque muy probablemente estáis cabreados conmigo por no actualizar, os sigo adorando. Vuestros comentarios han hecho que salga 'temporalmente' del bloqueo mental y haya podido escribir este capítulo. Y que gastéis parte de vuestro valioso tiempo en leer esta historia, significa mucho para mí, porque realmente me estáis dando las esperanzas de que algún día llegué a cumplir mi sueño de publicar mis propios libros.

 **Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por seguir aquí, aún después de tanto tiempo.**

 _ **No me pertenece absolutamente nada de 'The Vampire Diaries', solamente a Amaya y algún giro en la historia que no salga ni en la serie, ni en los libros, pero ya os debéis de haberos dado cuenta que esta historia va con los sucesos de la serie.**_

* * *

 **Electric Love**

 **Capítulo 14- Me engañaste una vez.**

Lo primero que Amaya sintió cuando empezó a recuperar la consciencia, fue el dolor intenso de su cabeza y cuán pesado parecía ser su cuerpo. Algo la sacudió suavemente, pero con firmeza, y Amaya tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que un gemido de dolor se le escapase. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar al instante, la poca luz que había molestándola inmensamente. Quiso volver a dormir hasta que todos sus malestares desapareciesen, pero las manos sacudiéndola persistieron y no tuvo otro remedio que abrir los ojos, mirando a la persona que susurraba su nombre en su oreja.

—Amaya— susurró Elena, lo más tranquila posible. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de ansiedad y miedo. Amaya abrió la boca para hablar, pero su gemela se la tapó y negó con la cabeza con pánico, lanzando una mirada al otro lado de la habitación.

Y fue entonces cuando Amaya se dio cuenta que la habitación no le era familiar y se incorporó con rapidez, sus ojos escaneando la pequeña habitación de motel hasta detenerse en el vampiro, durmiendo en una silla, que la había secuestrado. Sus ojos se estrecharon en el hombre. Ella había sabido antes de despertarse y antes de quedar inconsciente que un vampiro la había atacado, no sabía por qué, pero lo había hecho y Amaya estaba molesta de que también hubiera atacado a su gemela.

Elena llamó su atención, haciendo gestos silenciosos hacía la puerta y Amaya asintió, comprendiendo su idea.

Pero al instante hizo una mueca cuando Elena se tardó demasiado tiempo en bajar de la cama. Estaba bien que no quisiera despertar a su vampiro secuestrador, pero... Era un vampiro... Y haciendo ruido o no, se despertaría con sus super sentidos. Y más aún con la respiración acelerada de Elena. Amaya suspiró bajando de la cama, tardando menos que su hermana, pero igual de silenciosa, y se acercó junto a ella hacía la puerta. Elena abrió lentamente el cerrojo y Amaya resistió las ganas de empujarla y abrir la puerta. ¿Era necesario tardar tanto cuando su secuestrador era un _vampiro_? _Un vampiro_ que se podía quemar con la luz del sol, o al menos eso supuso Amaya cuando no vio ninguna joya en el vampiro.

—Yo no lo haría— ambas gemelas se giraron de golpe y observaron al vampiro sonriente frente ellas. Amaya no se había asustado... simplemente había saltado porque había visto una cucaracha... Pequeñas demoníacas... Está bien, tal vez se habría asustado un poco, ¿pero puedes culparla de asustarse cuando su vampiro secuestrador era espeluznante? Aunque de lo que odiaba a las cucarachas era cierto...—. No intentéis escapar. Ni siquiera os mováis. ¿Comprendes?— Amaya asintió junto a su gemela, ninguna de las dos parpadeando, y Amaya resistió el impulso de reír. Este vampiro era un idiota.

—Comprendo— repitieron ambas gemelas a la vez, cosa que solían hacer cuando eran pequeñas para incomodar a la gente, (idea de Amaya, después de haber visto una película donde temían a unas gemelas fantasma), pero con el tiempo esa costumbre desapareció. De hecho, dejaron de hacerlo cuando Elena se hizo amiga de Bonnie y Amaya encontró interesante a Caroline.

El vampiro sonrió arrogantemente y se giró. _Sip, definitivamente es un idiota_ , pensó Amaya mientras se giraba y su hermana abría la puerta. El vampiro se giró intentando cerrarles la puerta, pero fue otra vampiro quien las detuvo de escapar. Y Amaya suspiró. Habían estado tan cerca...

—¿En serio?— Inquirió Anna con incredulidad y miró al vampiro como si fuera idiota. _Vaya_ , pensó Amaya con una sonrisa de lado mientras era forzada a caminar, _tal vez Anna y yo nos llevemos bien._

—¡Le dije que no se movieran! Hice esa cosa con los ojos, que me enseñaste— se excusó rápidamente el vampiro.

Pero Anna no parecía aceptar ninguna excusa mientras empujaba a ambas gemelas hacía una puerta.- Olvidaste la lección sobre verbena. Ellas toman un veneno para vampiros.- _¿Sería un buen momento para decir que no ingerían verbena, que simplemente eran sus collares que las protegían de ellos?_ Se preguntó Amaya, pensativa, y negó con la cabeza mientras Elena interrogaba a Anna.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?

—No importa— gruñó Anna en respuesta y las lanzó en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Y Elena intentó abrir la puerta, inútilmente, mientras Amaya miraba la puerta y con una sonrisa traviesa, exclamó alegremente:

—¡Un placer verte de nuevo, Anna!— Inmediatamente Elena se giró hacía ella, miles de preguntas en sus ojos y su boca se abrió, apunto de lanzarle todas esas preguntas sin parpadear, pero Amaya alzó una mano y la silenció—. Corta historia, pero para otro momento— ella agitó su mano con desdén y Elena frunció los labios, queriendo respuestas, pero su corazón latía velozmente, por lo que se quedó en silencio. Amaya observó como Elena encendía las luces y se giraba, jadeando cuando se fijó en algo. Y Amaya miró en la misma dirección, parpadeando hacía el cuerpo de Bonnie que descansaba en la bañera—. _Oh, maravilloso_ — arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo y se arrodilló junto a su hermana, intentando despertar a Bonnie.

 **oo**

Damon escaneó el diario de su ''querido'' padre, leyendo cada página, e intentando descifrar si las palabras escondían algún secreto oculto. La casa estaba completamente tranquila y silenciosa, pero Damon no pareció darse cuenta mientras sus ojos no se desviaban del diario. Aunque su pecho se apretaba en irritación. Se suponía que Amaya estaría aquí con él, ayudando le a averiguar la forma de liberar a Katherine, y no había aparecido. _¿Se habría arrepentido de ayudarlo? ¿Habría comprendido que no era buena idea estar junto a él y habría vuelto con su querida gemela?_ Se preguntó y la irritación en su pecho creció, _Pues bien, yo no la necesito_.

Él ignoró la presencia de su hermano en la casa y sus alarmantes pasos hacía él, pero no pudo ignorarlo durante mucho tiempo, ya que Stefan empezó a hablar nada más entrar al salón—. Anna se llevó a Elena.

—Sí, me di cuenta por los 600 correos de voz que dejaste— eso era cierto. Su móvil había estado vibrando sin parar en la mesa y después de haberlo comprobado más de cincuenta veces, pensando que era Amaya, se había hartado y lo había dejado en la mesa cercana a él. Y sin embargo, cada vez que el móvil sonaría, él lo comprobaría, esperando un mensaje de Amaya dándole una explicación divertida sobre porque no estaba aquí. Solo quería _algo_ que explicase su ausencia y la irritación en el pecho.

—Damon, he buscado toda la noche, cada calle de la ciudad— habló completamente en serio Stefan y miró a su hermano con pánico. ¿Por qué Damon no podía ayudarle? Pensó Stefan con amargura mientras seguía rogando indirectamente la ayuda de su hermano—. ¿Y si está herida?

—Entonces habrás fallado en ser su caballero de brillante armadura— Damon sonrió oscuramente a su hermano, no importándole en lo más mínimo la gemela Gilbert mayor.

Stefan suspiró, sus suaves rasgos arrugados en completa agonía, y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, rogándole con los ojos—. Por favor.— suplicó, llamando la atención de Damon—. ¿Qué sabes?— Cuestionó, pero la atención de Damon volvió al diario, ya aburrido con su hermano pequeño—. Estuviste con Anna. Si sabes dónde vive, solo dime, así la encuentro— Damon miró a los ojos de su hermano, viendo la desesperación, el miedo y la preocupación en ellos.

—No— se negó Damon—. Puedes irte— _¿Por qué ayudaría a su hermana cuando él lo traicionó?_ Se preguntó Damon. _¿Por qué ayudaría a su hermano a encontrar la felicidad cuando Stefan no lo ayudó a él?_ —. En serio— Añadió cuando vio que su hermano no se movió.

—¿Sabes? Todo lo que recuerdo es odiarte. Puede haber habido un tiempo cuando eso era diferente, pero tus elecciones han borrado todo lo bueno sobre ti— Damon abandonó la lectura del diario y se recostó un poco en el sofá mientras miraba a su hermano—. Pero verás, también sé que tienes muchas razones para odiarme. Todo comenzó conmigo. A Katherine la alejaron de ti por mi culpa. Y lo lamento.

—Disculpas aceptadas— sonrió Damon, apretando los dientes.

—Así que por favor, sólo dime qué sabes— suplicó otra vez Stefan y Damon volvió a abrir el diario, por la página en la que se había quedado, completamente aburrido de su hermano—. Es Elena, Damon. Si sabes algo, dime.

Damon suspiró con cansancio y cerró el diario, mirando a los ojos de su hermano mientras abría la boca para hablar—. Digo esto sinceramente...— Empezó, notando como la esperanza en los ojos de Stefan mientras asentía—,...espero que Elena muera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, la tensión llenando la atmósfera a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos se dijo nada más. Damon volvió a leer el diario mientras Stefan se recostó más en el sofá y sacó su móvil, marcando los números rápidamente y esperando una contestación, pero al igual que las otras veces a las que había llamado a ese número, nadie lo cogió y fue directo al buzón de voz. Y Stefan miró a Damon, decidiendo arriesgarse por segunda vez hoy.

—¿Has visto a Amaya?

—No— fue la respuesta que más temía Stefan y Damon se tensó, viendo el pánico de vuelta en los ojos de su hermano—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?— Exigió y Stefan no le hizo caso, levantándose del sofá mientras la realización lo golpeaba fuertemente.

—Amaya tampoco estaba...— Murmuró Stefan—. Cuando anoche fui a comprobar que se encontrase bien con el dolor de cabeza, no estaba. Pensé que estaba contigo, pero esta mañana cuando fui a avisarle de que Elena estaba desaparecida, tampoco estaba...— Stefan se pasó las manos por el pelo, en pánico que tanto había estado tratando de ocultar saliendo al exterior y clavó sus ojos con los azules de su hermano—. Las tienen a ambas... Y Amaya sigue teniendo tu sangre en su sistema...

Damon no entendía por qué, ni sabía si quería entenderlo, pero al escuchar esa noticia la irritación, que había comenzado a crecer en la ausencia de Amaya, explotó en su interior. Cerró el diario con fuerza, demasiada fuerza usada para un objeto muy valioso para él y lo único que le permitiría volver a ver a su amada Katherine. Él se levantó y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos brillantes de Stefan. Él... él estaba esperando que le ayudase, ya que implicaba a Amaya. Pero a Damon no les importaban las gemelas Gilbert, a él no le importaba Amaya Gilbert. No. Lo. Hacía.

—Seguramente Amaya arrastró a su hermana a una tienda de dulces— se encogió de hombros Damon—. Ya aparecerán.

Con eso se dirigió hacía la salida, sin siquiera mirar a su hermano, porque no le importaba las gemelas Gilbert. Amaya era un simple juego para él, un juego que lo mantendría entretenido hasta que Katherine estuviera con él. Y él lo sabía claramente, por eso no entendió por qué sus piernas daban grandes pasos, deseando salir de la casa lo más rápido posible, y no entendió por qué su pecho vibraba, resistiendo las ganas de gruñir mientras la irritación ardía en su interior. _Maldita sea_ , Pensó mientras sus puños se apretaban alrededor del diario.

* * *

—Bonnie— llamó Amaya con suavidad, sujetando la cabeza de la bruja mientras Elena agarraba una toalla y la empapaba en el lavabo. Amaya apartó unos mechones de pelo de la frente de Bonnie y notó como los ojos de ella parpadearon ante su tacto—. Está despertando— avisó a su gemela y Elena corrió hacía ellas, arrodillándose y colocando el paño en la cabeza de Bonnie con suavidad mientras esta volvía a la consciencia.

—¿Elena? ¿Amaya?— Preguntó Bonnie con voz ronca, mirando a ambas gemelas con confusión.

—¡Estás bien!— Exclamó con alivio Elena y Bonnie gimió, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Ven aquí— Elena con la ayuda de Amaya levantaron a Bonnie un poco y la recostaron en la pared más cómodamente. Fue entonces cuando Bonnie se dio cuenta que el baño no le parecía en lo más mínimo familiar y recordando los sucesos de ayer, jadeó.

—¡Dios mio! Ben es un...

No terminó, ya que las gemelas la interrumpieron—. Un vampiro secuestrador idiota— continuó Amaya mientras Elena la golpeaba en el brazo y la silenciaba, señalando su oído y luego mirando a la puerta—. Aún cuando susurres te seguirán escuchando. Son vampiros, Elena— susurró Amaya en forma burlesca mientras rodaba los ojos ante su hermana. Y observó cuando su gemela se levantó, abriendo el grifo del lavabo. Amaya alzó una ceja impresionada y asintió orgullosa—. Y yo que pensabas que eras tonta.

—¡Fui tan estúpida!— Exclamó Bonnie y Elena dejó de asesinar con la mirada a su gemela, para mirar a su mejor amiga.

—Nos engañó a todos— tranquilizó Elena, acariciando su pelo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— Cuestionó Bonnie mirando a ambas gemelas y Elena fue a responder, pero Amaya se le adelantó mientras se recostaba más cómodamente en la pared, sus ojos sin desviarse de la puerta frente ella.

—La vampiresa que está detrás de todo esto, quiere el libro de hechizos para abrir la tumba, pero necesita una bruja. Y para eso estas aquí, Bonnie— resumió, no añadiendo los detalles más importantes para no preocuparles—. Pero lo que no entiendo es, por qué estamos Elena y yo aquí...

—¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?— Inquirió Bonnie mirando herida a las gemelas, pero Elena no la miró, si no que miró a Amaya con la misma mirada herida que Bonnie.

—Yo no sabía tantos detalles...

Y Amaya apartó la mirada de la puerta, mirándolas a ambas y suspirando—. No quería involucrarte, Bonnie. Y si no hubieras mentido y traicionado a Damon, Elena, te lo hubiera contado todo— la mirada herida de Elena se profundizó y se mezcló con la culpabilidad. Solo Amaya sería capaz de hacer sentir culpable a una persona de las acciones que había tomado y de las que antes ni se habría arrepentido.

En ese momento, Ben entró por la puerta, mirando a las dos adolescentes que se abrazaban y que intentaban incluir en el abrazo a Amaya, pero esta se negaba, poniéndose ligeramente frente ellas dos. Él sonrió y apagó el grifo, caminando hacía ellas lentamente y Bonnie tragó saliva, reuniendo la valentía para hablar—. Estáis perdiendo el tiempo. No os ayudaré.

—Por eso están ellas aquí— explicó el vampiro, agarrando a las gemelas Gilbert con un fuerte apretón—. Son una motivación para que te comportes— luego sonrió malvadamente mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía Bonnie—. ¿Sabes? No deberías ser tan desesperada. Lo hiciste muy fácil— Bonnie apretó los dientes con rabia y el vampiro se alejó arrastrando a las gemelas con él—. Quiere hablar con vosotras— las empujó fuera del baño y cerró la puerta.

—Elena Gilbert. Realmente eres la doble de Katherine— comentó Anna después de mirarla de arriba a abajo y luego fijó sus oscuros ojos en los de Amaya, su sonrisa ampliándose ante su mirada de furia y su sonrisa traviesa—. Amaya Gilbert— asintió hacía ella, pero no dijo nada más y Amaya inclinó la cabeza, sus labios borrando su sonrisa traviesa mientras evaluaba los ojos llenos de secretos de Anna—. Debéis tener como locos a los Salvatore.

—¿Quién eres?— Interrogó Elena y Amaya rodó los ojos, molesta. ¿Realmente aún no sabía quién era?

—Soy Anna— se presentó la vampiresa, sonriendo ante la clara molestia de la gemela menor—. Tus hermanos tal vez me mencionaron. Quiero decir, prácticamente Jeremy y yo estamos saliendo, y Amaya ya me había conocido, ya que parece trabajar con Damon— Elena hizo una mueca. No solo su hermano pequeño estaba en riesgo por salir con una vampiresa, si no que Amaya ahora iba con Damon a sus misiones secretas. _Maravilloso_ —. ¿No lo sabías? Vaya— Anna les sonrió divertidamente.

Y Amaya le correspondió la sonrisa con amargura—. ¿Es este el momento donde los secuestradores narran su trágica historia a sus pobres victimas?— Inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa y se sentó en la cama más cercana, completamente relajada—. Porque no puedo asegurar que me quede despierta para escucharla.

Anna se giró y miró a la ventana, ignorando a las humanas. Elena notando la tensión se acercó a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella, agarrando su mano en comodidad y agradeciendo que Amaya le devolviera el apretón y no se la arrebatase—. Bonnie no abrirá la tumba— rompió el silencio Elena.

—Claro que lo hará— no estuvo de acuerdo Anna.

—¿Realmente quieres tanto a Katherine?— Preguntó con incredulidad Elena y Amaya resistió las ganas de golpearse la frente a la estupidez de su hermana. Si Anna hubiese querido a Katherine, Damon no hubiese dudado en aliarse con ella, pero Anna no quería a Katherine y por ello Damon desconfiaba de ella, y por consecuencia Amaya también.

—Créeme— Anna se volvió a las gemelas y las miró—. Nadie que yo conozca quiere volver a ver a esa chica. Excepto Damon, ese idiota enamorada, y tú querida hermana.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?— Cuestionó Elena y luego se corrigió—. ¿O quién es?

Pero no fue Anna quien le respondió—. Un familiar— respondió Amaya y Anna la miró con sorpresa y confusión—. Has convertido a un humano idiota en un vampiro, arriesgándote a que te descubriesen y te matasen, sin contar el tiempo que has tenido que soportar a aquel idiota mientras lo enseñabas. Has secuestrado a una bruja, cuya abuela no dudará en acabar contigo cuando te encuentre. Nos has secuestrado a mi hermana y a mí, cuando sabes que Stefan no dudará en venir a por nosotras, sobretodo a por Elena. Has hecho todo eso sabiendo el peligro que corrías y aún así no te has detenido— contó Amaya y luego sonrió a Anna—. Obviamente has hecho todo eso por un familiar o alguien muy importante que es un familiar para ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Preguntó Anna y la sonrisa de Amaya creció.

—Porque por la familia se suelen hacer mil locuras, ya sea por su seguridad o por reunirse de nuevo con ella.

Anna se quedó en silencio, no apartando la mirada de la gemela menor. Era inteligente, tal y como decían—. Mi madre esta allí dentro— confirmó—. Katherine no pudo contenerse. Tenía que jugar con ambos hermanos Salvatore y cuando la atraparon también cayó mi madre. Vi a Jonathan Gilbert llevársela.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó Elena, pero Amaya se mantuvo en silencio.

Ella no sentía ninguna culpabilidad. ¿Por qué iba a sentir culpabilidad por algo que hizo alguien que no era realmente su antepasado? Y aun si fuera realmente su antepasado y compartiesen la misma línea de sangre, no se sentiría culpable. Nunca podría culpar a un antepasado por querer proteger a su familia. Sería demasiado hipócrita.

—Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?— Se dio cuenta Anna y sonrió un poco. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez Elena no fuera idéntica a Katherine—. Sí, creo que me saltaré los lazos de la madre muerta y así podáis comenzar a servir un propósito.

—¿Qué es?

—Motivación— la Anna oscura había vuelto. La vampiresa agarró el móvil de Amaya y con burla se lo enseñó—. ¿Esto te pertenece?— Elena se lanzó hacía adelante para arrebatárselo, pero Anna se echó hacía atrás sonriendo con completa burla y buscó en la lista de contactos mientras Elena la miraba con furia. Y mientras tanto Amaya siguió completamente relajada en la cama, ni en lo más mínimo molesta que una vampiresa tuviese su móvil como a Elena parecía enfadarle—. Están bien, por ahora— contestó Anna a quien le hubiese recogido el teléfono—. Dime que tienes el grimorio y seguirán bien— Anna hizo una mueca, como si no estuviera conforme con la respuesta y sonrió con realización—. Lo que significa que lo tiene tu hermano. Y yo tengo a la bruja. Así que será mejor que uno de vosotros se reúna conmigo en una plaza muy pública en 30 minutos. Así podemos hablar a salvo de lo divertido que será trabajar juntos.

Ella colgó y miró a ambas gemelas, lanzandoles una sonrisa malvada antes de golpear la puerta del baño—. Me voy— anunció a Ben, quien salió agarrando fuertemente a Bonnie—. Mantenlas calmadas. El control mental no funcionará. Sólo usa violencia— Elena tragó saliva y agarró más fuertemente la mano de su gemela.

—Lo entiendo— asintió Ben y sentó a Bonnie en la otra cama mientras Anna les lanzaba una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Ben se quitó la chaqueta y miró a Bonnie con un interés oscuro mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera frente ellas—. Dime, ¿hace cuánto que eres una bruja?

—¿Hay algo para tomar aquí?— Preguntó Elena, robando la atención de una Bonnie muy tensa.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo?— Inquirió el vampiro con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Elena, pero Amaya se interpuso entre ellos y miró con ferocidad al vampiro, atreviendo le a hacerle algo a su hermana. Ben la miró y su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente cuando vio el rostro de la gemela menor. Parecía dispuesta a acabar con él si tocaba a su hermana, incluso si ella salía herida en el proceso—. Hay agua en la mesilla—retrocedió Ben.

Elena se acercó a la mesilla y agarró el vaso, a punto de tomar un trago cuando Bonnie habló—. Oye, ¿puedo tomar un sorbo?— Amaya miró como los ojos de Bonnie estaban iluminados con determinación y con una sonrisa, ella empujó un poco a su gemela.

—Vamos, Elena, no acapares el agua para ti— bromeó.

Elena las miró con confusión, pero le tendió el vaso a Bonnie y Bonnie lo recogió sin cambiar su expresión en blanco. Se giró hacía el vampiro y le echó el agua en el brazo, pero antes de que Ben pudiera reaccionar, su brazo estaba en llamas mientras los ojos de Bonnie no parpadeaban. Las tres adolescentes aprovecharon y se lanzaron a la puerta, pero la única en escapar fue Bonnie. Amaya quedó atrapada en los brazos del vampiro y Elena no salió de la habitación, completamente petrificada mientras observaba a su gemela menor gruñir en los brazos del vampiro.

—¡Regresa!— Gritó Ben y Bonnie sin más remedió, se asomó por la puerta.

—No le hagas daño— suplicaron Elena y Bonnie, mientras Amaya les hacía gestos hacía la puerta, pero ambas adolescentes negaron con la cabeza, negándose a abandonarla, porque sabían que en la misma situación Amaya no dudaría en seguir con ellas, aún si eso significaría arriesgar su libertad. Y Amaya suspiró con frustración, obviamente su amiga y su hermana no habían entendido su plan de abrir la puerta aún más y quemar al vampiro.

Pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Bonnie había seguido las indicaciones del vampiro y había cerrado la puerta con llave. Ahora si que estaban atrapadas, ya que el vampiro idiota no volvería a caer en ninguna de sus trampas.

 **oo**

Damon Salvatore observó a Anna hablar con el hermano pequeño de Amaya y por alguna extraña razón se sintió molesto. Sabía lo importante que sus hermanos eran para Amaya y sabía que si algún daño viniese a su pequeño hermanito se derrumbaría. Y ese pensamiento hizo que su molestia aumentase. _¿Por qué estas emociones completamente aleatorias no desaparecían?_ Se preguntó, irritado. Vio a Anna alejarse del pequeño Gilbert y sentarse en un banco más alejado, y él apareció junto a ella, su sonrisa habitual completamente borrada de su rostro mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Anna.

—¿Tienes una cita, o sólo planeas secuestrar a toda la familia Gilbert?— Se burló con amargura.

—Una fiesta, al lado del cementerio viejo— cambió el tema Anna, habiendo notado el tono de Damon, pero no comentándolo. Tenía que formar una alianza con él, se recordó Anna. Era en cierto modo, una suerte que Damon había sido el de venir a la reunión, pero también un completo peligro—. ¿No son muy buenos? Muchos cuerpos calientes para unos vampiros hambrientos— Anna sonrió, pensando que estaba entrando en el lado bueno de Damon Salvatore.

—Te dije que trabajo solo— le recordó con firmeza Damon y la sonrisa de Anna se borró.

—Sí, yo también— asintió Anna—. Pero a ti te falta una bruja y a mí un libro de hechizos. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Damon recostó la espalda completamente en el banco y miró a Anna con una mueca—. Stefan vendrá a por ti, lo sabes. Por meterte con Elena. Y con su nueva mejor amiga— él se negó a decir el nombre de Amaya y ni siquiera sabía porque, pero sentía como si esa era la única cosa que le impedía estrangular a la vampiresa frente él delante de todos los humanos que paseaban tranquilamente por la plaza.

—Entonces no estará muy contento si las mato por no obtener lo que quiero— indicó Anna con furia mientras se levantó del banco y se alejó, pero caminó como una humana y no con su velocidad sobrenatural, sabiendo que cambiaría de opinión. Y tuvo razón.

—¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?— Cuestionó a regañadientes Damon. No quería hacerlo, pero las imágenes de Amaya inmóvil en un charco de sangre le estaban volviendo completamente loco y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no lanzarse a Anna.

—Dios, es como 1864— rió Anna burlonamente mientras se giraba—. Todo otra vez— Damon hizo una mueca molesto—. Los Salvatore son muy patéticos cuando se trata de mujeres. Aunque... al menos esta vez una es diferente— Damon le lanzó una mirada molesta y Anna sonrió aún más—. Esta noche, después de la puesta del sol. Encuéntrame en la iglesia— con eso se alejó.

Y Damon apretó los puños en su regazo mientras torcía la boca, reteniendo un gruñido. En cuento la tumba estuviese abierta, mataría a Anna. El rostro de Amaya volvió a aparecer en su mente y sus puños se apretaron con más fuerza.

 _Definitivamente, la mataría._

* * *

Es gracioso cuantas cosas pueden pasar en apenas unos segundos. Eso es lo que pensaba Amaya mientras estaba sentada cómodamente en una silla en la casa de la abuela Bennet. En apenas unos segundos, Stefan había aparecido en el motel en la que las mantenían prisioneras con su invisible, pero brillante armadura, brillando por el sol, y amenazando al vampiro con un tono, que seguramente había hecho que Elena tuviese ganas de estar a solas con él.

Y ese es el resumen de lo que había sucedido en apenas tres segundos.

A veces, era conveniente tener amigos vampiros, dispuestos a enfrentarse a otros vampiros para salvarte y evitar que los vampiros psicópatas y secuestradores te usasen para sus planes malvados o para simplemente vaciar toda sangre de tus venas.

Sip, sin duda alguna Amaya no se arrepentía de tener como amigo a Stefan.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?— Cuestionó Elena, entrando en la habitación donde Bonnie y su abuela habían estado hablando. Stefan caminaba detrás de su novia y a su lado iba arrastrando perezosamente los pies Amaya. Ella se apoyó en la pared y miró un punto en el techo muy interesante. Amaya realmente no quería escuchar los planes para salvar a Mistic Falls. Ella solo quería dormir... y tomar algo de azúcar. Eso siempre vendría bien. Y a pesar de su desinterés mientras Stefan y la abuela Bennet discutían, la cabeza de Amaya se alzó cuando escuchó las palabras de su gemela—. Necesitamos dejar que regrese Katherine. No se va a detener hasta obtenerla. Si lo ayudamos, tal vez esto termine.

Amaya enderezó su espalda, viendo la sinceridad en los ojos de su gemela, y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, un poco de esperanza inundandola. Esperanza que se desvaneció junto con su sonrisa nada más que Bonnie abrió la boca—. ¡No! Él no se merece obtener lo que desea.

—Eso es bastante cruel de tu parte, Bonnie— comentó Amaya por primera vez—. Todos merecen felicidad en sus vidas, incluso alguien como Damon. ¿Qué una vampiresa manipuladora es la que le aporta esa felicidad y que esta encerrada en una tumba con otros vampiros? Bueno, ¿y qué? Sinceramente no culpo a Damon y a Anna por querer abrir esa tumba y recuperar a las personas que más aman. Yo haría lo mismo. ¿Vosotros no? ¿No haríais lo mismo si una persona que os importase o algún familiar amado estuviese atrapado allí dentro?

Las dos adolescentes, la abuela Bennet y el único vampiro en la habitación se miraron, sabiendo que lo que Amaya decía era cierto, pero aún pensando que Damon era un monstruo y que no sentía absolutamente nada.

Pero Stefan fue sorprendido ante la gemela Gilbert más joven. Estaba sorprendido del punto de vista de Amaya y de su inocencia. Solo ella creía que a pesar de todas la oscuridad de Damon, él podía ser bueno. Y Stefan quería decirle que él también había creído en eso, pero no había resultado ser cierto y había sido devastado. Él no quería que Amaya pasase por lo mismo que él, que viviese en una fe ciega de algo que nunca llegaría a ser. Porque Damon era un monstruo y siempre lo sería.

—Con o sin vuestra cooperación verdadera, yo ayudaré a Damon— informó Amaya mirando a cada persona en esta sala y deteniéndose un momento en Elena y en Bonnie mientras añadía—. Sin importarme si lastimo vuestros sentimientos y sin importar si rompo nuestra amistad, lo ayudaré— la incredulidad en los rostros de Elena y Bonnie no paso desapercibido por Amaya, mientras se levantaba de la silla y los miraba con determinación—. Hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

—Yo abriré la tumba— rompió el silencio la abuela Bennet y todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero ella no hizo caso a los adolescentes en su casa y miró al vampiro mientras hablaba—. Trae a la chica de tu hermano e incendia al resto. Entonces, esto será todo— Amaya articuló un 'gracias' hacía ella.

—Aún debemos hacer que Damon este de acuerdo— les recordó Stefan—. Y no creo que este muy de acuerdo después de traicionarlo. De hecho, él desconfiará nada más acercarnos a él.

— _Vosotros_ lo traicionasteis— Amaya sonrió cuando todas las miradas se volvieron hacía ella—. Yo he seguido manteniendo mi promesa y eso me da la ventaja que vosotros no tenéis. Yo hablaré con Damon.

Elena, al instante frunció el ceño—. Amaya...— No le gustaba que su hermana hablase sola con el vampiro que la había amenazado la noche anterior. Y su tono lo demostraba, pero Amaya la ignoró y siguió caminando hacía la salida, agitando la mano en despedida.

 **oo**

Damon recogió su chaqueta y se la puso, dispuesto a ir a reunirse con Anna. Escuchó pasos ligeros acercándose a la casa, claramente de una mujer, y Damon frunció el ceño. ¿Habría decidido Anna reunirse aquí? Pero eso no tendría sentido. Tal vez algún inconveniente habían aparecido en los planes de Anna y venía a amenazarlo para acelerar los planes. Un inconveniente seguramente provocado por Stefan. Pero cuando se giró, no vio a una Anna enfadada, si no a una adolescente que le sonreía desde la puerta.

Parpadeó un par de veces, por un momento no creer lo que veía, y detuvo todos sus movimientos, al sentir como sus hombros se relajaban. Él apretó los labios, ni siquiera había notado que su cuerpo estaba tan tenso hasta ahora. Le devolvió la mirada a Amaya fijamente y habló, lentamente—. Hay que cambiar las cerraduras.

—Creo que basta con simplemente cerrarlas— replicó Amaya, su sonrisa intacta, pero luego hizo un puchero. Sus ojos abriéndose mientras las comisuras de sus labios se arqueaban hacía abajo—. Aunque no mantendrás las puertas cerradas para mí, ¿verdad?

Damon inclinó la cabeza y jadeó con fingido horror— ¡Por supuesto que no, querida mía! ¿Por qué clase de monstruo me toma?

—Por un vampiro— respondió Amaya, una explosión de diversión iluminando su rostro y sus ojos, y provocando que otra sonrisa enorme apareciese en sus labios. Y Damon esbozó su famosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de lado que hechizaba a miles de humanas, y que mostraba el peligro que era.

Él caminó más cerca de ella, su sonrisa intacta mientras aparentaba indiferencia—. He oído que estabas secuestrada por unos vampiros, pero ahora estas aquí, completamente intacta— él la miró de arriba a abajo, como para enfatizar su punto—. ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?

—Con mis habilidades impresionantes ninjas, ¿no lo sabías?— Amaya le sonrió con superioridad y Damon alzó una ceja, luchando para que sus labios no formaran una sonrisa—. Fue Stefan— admitió Amaya con un suspiro dramático—. Pero a pesar de eso, nunca dudes de mis increíbles habilidades.

—Por supuesto que no— prometió Damon con fingida seriedad y entonces sus labios hicieron una mueca. La atmósfera acogedora y bromista desapareciendo en un instante—. Así que mi hermano, ¿eh? Siempre el caballero de brillante armadura.

Amaya negó con la cabeza y le golpeó en el brazo—. No seas malo— regañó y Damon rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que la gemela más joven regañaría a un vampiro por tratar mal a su hermano. Y Amaya que vio como rodaba los ojos, levantó su mano en forma amenazadora, pero luego pareció recordar porque estaba allí y parpadeó—. Convencí a Bonnie de abrir la tumba.

—Lo dudo— fue la respuesta instantánea del vampiro.

Y casi se arrepintió cuando los ojos heridos de Amaya se encontraron con los suyos. Pero en vez de rendirse, caminó más cerca con determinación. Ambos quedaron a dos metros de distancia y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Damon intentando que ella no lo manipulase con sus pequeños ojos verdes, y Amaya tratando de encontrar una manera por la que empezar a hablar. Damon era un cabezota, ella lo sabía, y eso hacía las cosas más complicadas, ya que él no estaría dispuesto a perdonar.

—Entiendo que desconfíes de mi hermana y tu hermano, pero no tienes por qué desconfiar de mí. Te ayude anoche y volvería ayudarte una y otra vez, Damon Salvatore. Incluso si significa ir contra mi gemela— sus palabras eran tan sinceras que Damon no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que había querido hacerle desde que ella le había prometido su ayuda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todo el mundo merece ser feliz— respondió Amaya con sencillez y sin pensar más de un segundo en su respuesta—. ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo inútilmente la razón por la que te ayudo o vamos a ir a por tu felicidad?

Damon la mantuvo mirando indescifrablemente con sus fríos ojos, para después negar lentamente hacía ella—. Aún no me fió.

—Ellos ayudaran— prometió Amaya una vez más—. Incluso si lo hacen para librarse de ti, ayudaran— Damon siguió con la mirada desconfiada en su rostro y Amaya suspiró con exasperación—. No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en ellos, Damon. Te pido que trabajemos todos en el mismo lado para sacar a Katherine y luego puedes ignorarlos totalmente— Amaya volvió a suspirar y sus manos subieron hasta alcanzar el colgante de verbena, que volvía adornar su cuello—. Dijiste que confiabas en mí...

Fue esa última frase dicha con tristeza que le hizo hacer una mueca, e instintivamente sus manos agarraron las de Amaya antes de que se desabrochara el colgante. Ella lo había atrapado. Había murmurado esa última frase sabiendo que ella nunca había roto la confianza de Damon y que él estaría obligado a hacerle caso. Pero no se sintió manipulado mientras sus manos seguían tocando las de Amaya, y es que, comprendió que en algún momento había empezado a confiar realmente en Amaya. Confiaba en ella con tanta facilidad, como si no hubiera ninguna manera de que lo traicionará. Él sintió miedo ante la nueva revelación.

—Confió en ti, May.

Una sonrisa brillante estalló en su rostro y su mano se alzó en un puño victorioso.

—¡Sí!— Exclamó con alegría, para después volver a mirarlo con esa sonrisa espectacular—. Vamos a por tu felicidad.

Ella se giró y caminó hacía la puerta, sin esperar a comprobar si la estaba siguiendo, así de grande era su entusiasmo. Y Damon siguió allí, dejando que el miedo se mostrara en sus ojos nada más que se giró. El miedo que hacía un largo tiempo que no había experimentado volvió a él y apretó los puños. Todo era culpa de la humana que acababa de salir por la puerta como si nada.

 _Confiaba en ella._

Seguía repitiéndose en su mente y el miedo lo seguía abrumando. Para cualquier persona esto sería una exageración, una tontería. Pero para él era algo terrible, porque se había pasado un siglo entero construyendo barreras a su alrededor, para que nada, ni nadie volviera a herirlo como lo hizo Stefan... como lo hizo Katherine... Y Amaya había roto su barrera de confianza con un golpecito de nada. Una barrera que no había sido rota en toda su inmortalidad. Y eso era lo que más temía, porque si había sido capaz de romper una de sus barreras...

...también podría romper las otras.

* * *

—La fiesta de Duke— tatareó Amaya, observando a todos los adolescentes borrachos mientras bajaba del coche. El viaje en coche había sido incomodo y en silencio, y Damon había mirado la carretera con una expresión indescifrable, y al fin Amaya rompía el silencio que empezaba a ahogarla—. Un montón de borrachos cerca de una iglesia llena de vampiros sedientos. Esto será muy sangriento.

Su intento de broma pésimo provocó que su estado anterior desapareciera y le sonriera levemente a Amaya, y Amaya victoriosa por haber conseguido sacarle una sonrisa agarró su mano cuando él se la ofreció. Casi jadeando cuando él la arrastró por todo el camino.

—¡Hola, Amaya!

—¡Hey, Amaya!

Damon alzó una ceja hacía Amaya cuando adolescentes a su alrededor empezaron a saludarla con entusiasmo y ella los ignoraba descaradamente, no reconociendo la presencia de ninguno de ellos. Y Damon resistió sonreír al ver como ella caminaba junto a él, ignorando a los adolescentes como si fueran insectos molestos. Él sabía que ella no lo hacía aposta, pero en ese momento pareció como una reina caminando entre sus súbditos. Ella pareció sentir su curiosa mirada, pues se giró ligeramente hacía él, sin dejar de caminar.

—Que sea antisocial, no significa que no sea popular— ella sonrió, guiñándole un ojo en broma—. Aunque esa popularidad es por ser la mejor amiga de Caroline Forbes y la gemela de Elena Gilbert... Y puede que por hacerle la vida un infierno a algunos profesores...— Ella se encogió de hombros, inocentemente, como si lo último que había añadido no fuese responsabilidad suya y Damon rió sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¡Amaya, hola!— Amaya parpadeó cuando Matt se interpuso en su camino, Caroline siguiéndolo con rapidez.

—Amaya, dios mio, ¿dónde has estado y por qué no has recogido mis llamadas?— Interrogó Caroline, su mirada manteniéndose en Damon y no tan sutilmente agarrando la mano de Matt, haciendo que Matt la mirase con sorpresa y que Amaya alzase una ceja burlona.

—Es una larga historia, no tenemos tiempo para contarla— interrumpió Damon antes de que Amaya hablará.

Y Caroline le frunció el ceño, apretando sus labios mientras sus ojos se detenían momentáneamente en la mano grande de Damon cubriendo totalmente la de Amaya—. No estaba hablando contigo.

—Seguro que no lo hacías— se burló sutilmente Damon, sonriendo. Pero Amaya apretó su mano un poco y la mirada de Damon fue inmediatamente hacía ella, cuando los calambres a los que ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentir, fueron momentáneamente mucho más fuertes, Amaya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Damon parpadeó, sorprendido.

—No nos hemos conocido— rompió Matt el tenso silencio, dando un paso adelante y tendiendo su mano libre—. Soy Matt.

La mirada de Damon se arrancó de Amaya, a regañadientes, y miró al humano frente a él con absoluto aburrimiento. Estaba empezando a irritarse con la pareja frente a él mientras le impedían irse con Amaya. Al menos Amaya parecía un poco irritada también y eso hizo que le devolviera el apretón de antes, sorprendido cuando las corrientes eléctricas otra vez pasaron con fuerza entre ellos.

—Matt, hay una razón por la cual no nos conocíamos— le dijo simplemente al humano y se giró hacía Amaya—. Tú y yo iremos por allá— no hizo falta empujarla y ambos empezaron a alejarse.

—Hablamos después, Care— se despidió alegremente Amaya.

Y Caroline mantuvo su ceño fruncido en preocupación mientras la veía alejarse con Damon, sus manos aún entrelazadas.

 **oo**

Amaya caminó por el bosque, siguiendo a Damon, mientras silbaba 'Feliz cumpleaños'. Si es que lo que hacía era silbar, más bien soplaba aire intentando silbar, aunque a veces si que conseguía algún silbido. Ella odiaba intentar silbar alrededor de la gente porque solían reírse de ella y sus intentos patéticos, pero maldición, prefería hacer esto a estar en silencio un minuto más. Y también trataba de que Damon no actuase tan extraño, de que volviera a ser... _Damon_. Aunque Amaya no podía culparlo, él debía de estar centrado en el rescate del amor de su vida.

Fue un gran alivio para ella cuando al fin se acercaron a sus hermanos y a las brujas que los esperaban.

—Hermano, copia, brujas— nombró Damon, mirándolos a todos brevemente antes de ignorarles y pasar junto a ellos. Claramente aún cabreado por la traición que había sufrido recientemente mientras por primera vez en la noche, soltaba la mano de Amaya.

—Hola— saludó Amaya, con una sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien?— Le preguntó Stefan inmediatamente, acercándose más a ella con Elena en sus talones.

Amaya alzó una ceja burlona en su dirección ante su preocupación innecesaria y siguió sonriendo a todos—. Todo bien. ¿Esta todo listo para rescatar a Katherine?— Esa pregunta fue dirigida hacía las brujas y Bonnie asintió lentamente.

—Sí.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el aire y Amaya los miró a todos. Al parecer ella era la única animada en esta misión de rescate. Ella suspiró y empezó a caminar hacía la entrada de las tumbas, los demás inmediatamente siguiéndolas. Las brujas no dudaron en adelantarla y empezaron a prepararlo todo mientras Stefan, Damon y las gemelas observaban desde la entrada con curiosidad.

—Aire— cantó la abuela Bennet mientras encendía una antorcha—. Tierra. Fuego— encendió dos antorchas más y recogió el agua que le pasaba Bonnie—. Y agua— Amaya esperó con expectación, pero se desinfló cuando la abuela Bennet solamente esparció unas gotas de agua alrededor de las antorchas.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo agua del grifo?— Al parecer Amaya no fue la única decepcionada y le sonrió a su gemela.

—¿Qué esperabas?— Inquirió la señora Bennet.

Elena se encogió de hombros con timidez mientras sonreía un poco—. Pensaba que tal vez debería ser agua bendita, mística o algo así— la señora Bennet sonrió con diversión y se giró, para gran vergüenza de Elena, pero enseguida su vergüenza disminuyo al devolverle la sonrisa a Stefan cuando él le sonrió.

—Yo me esperaba que los elementos cobrasen vida, que soltasen chispas o que toda la tumba explotase— habló Amaya, apoyada en la pared y todos la miraron con incredulidad en la última parte, pero Amaya les sonrió picaramente y continuó—. Me esperaba algo más... _mágico_ y definitivamente más impresionante.

Damon ocultó su sonrisa buscando en su chaqueta, ante el insulto oculto hacía las brujas que había en las palabras de Amaya y que ella había soltado con la inocencia de un niño pequeño, pero por el brillo travieso de sus ojos sabía que Amaya era consciente a la perfección de sus palabras. Y eso fue lo que hizo que una gran sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Amaya nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, al parecer.

Su mano encontró al fin lo que estaba buscando y ante la mirada atenta de Stefan sacó la bolsa de sangre que había traído a Katherine. Esto sería suficiente para despertarla y después irían a por algo más, porque Katherine no se conformaría con tan poca cosa y mucho menos después de haber estado durante un siglo encerrada en una tumba, momificada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es para Katherine— respondió Damon a su hermano, a pesar de su tonta pregunta—. Tiene que comer algo para que pueda andar— entonces formó su sonrisa de lado maliciosa y alzó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a las gemelas—. A menos que tu novia le ofrezca una vena.

La mirada de Elena se desvió, masticando su labio, a la vez que Stefan le lanzo una mirada a su hermano. Pero Damon le restó importancia, sus labios torciéndose por sus reacciones y cambió su mirada a su pequeña May, para ver si también estaría incomoda con la idea de su gemela donando su sangre, pero parecía completamente indiferente. De hecho, se atrevería a decir que sonreía con esa sonrisa suya tan rara, esa sonrisa que parecía maliciosa, pero no del todo, si no con un toque de inocencia traviesa. Era extraña, pero le encantaba verla en ella, sobretodo porque significaba que algo le divertía con ese humor oscuro que ambos parecían compartir.

—Eso sonó muy perturbador— comentó ella—. ¿Te imaginas a dos Elenas? Si eso ya es malo, no me imagino a una de ellas chupando la sangre de la otra— se abrazó a si misma, temblando exageradamente—. Tendría que soportar a dos gemelas malvadas que luchan por su amor incestuoso— la mirada completamente asqueada y para nada agradable casi arrancó carcajadas ruidosas de él, pero se mordió el labio y rió entre dientes. En cambio, Amaya rió abiertamente—. Sin embargo, ¿tienes suficiente sangre para Katherine? No quiero acabar en un trío amoroso incestuoso.

—Tranquila, en cuanto Katherine se enganche a Elena, las abandonaremos y nos iremos lejos de ellas— bromeó Damon, guiñándole un ojo.

—Siempre he querido ir a España— tatareó Amaya, sonriendole y él le devolvió la sonrisa, almacenando ese pedazo de información en su cerebro. Aunque ni sabía porque. Al fin y al cabo hoy se iría con Katherine y nunca más volvería a verla.

—Admítelo— susurró, inclinándose hacía su hermano, y con toda la diversión anterior ida y con una sonrisa tensa—. Te mueres por deshacerte de mí.

Stefan bajo la vista, pero ni un minuto después miró a su hermano, y sonriendo, le dio lo que su hermano quería—. Me muero por deshacerme de ti.

—Todo listo— anunció Bonnie, mirándolos. Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra que se había pegado a sus rodillas. Su abuela siguió su ejemplo y se miraron entre ellas mientras entrelazaban sus manos y empezaban a cantar hechizos en otro idioma bajo la curiosa mirada de los otros cuatro presentes.

—¿Qué están diciendo?— Preguntó Damon.

—Creo que es latín.

—No creo que lo sea— contradijo al instante Elena a Stefan.

Amaya se relamió los labios secos, con aburrimiento. Era cierto que mirar a las brujas usar magia y todo eso, le parecía increíblemente interesante. Pero habían estado ya durante unos minutos murmurando hechizos y nada había pasado, eso le aburría. Quería más cosas mágicas, no solo simplemente palabras murmuradas en otro idioma.

—Sea el idioma que sea, ninguno lo entendemos, y puede que ahora mismo estén insultando a Damon de todas las formas posibles.

—¿Por qué solo a mí?— exigió el nombrado vampiro, girándose hacía la humana con una mirada ofendida en su rostro, pero ocultando la diversión que sentía.

Encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo inocentemente, Amaya respondió.

—A Elena la adoran, a mí es imposible odiarme— en eso, le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante mientras guiñaba el ojo—, y han comprobado que Stefan es un buen vampiro devorador de conejitos. Solo quedas tú, Dami, y dado que estamos aquí por ti y no emborrachándonos en la fiesta, eres el único con razones para insultarle.

—Bueno— arrastró Damon y Amaya se preguntó para sí, cómo podía hacer que una simple palabra sonará tan bien con solo alargando sus silabas—, si os dejara disfrutar de la fiesta en paz, no sería un buen vampiro malvado de Mistic Falls, ¿no?

Amaya hizo un pequeño sonido pensativo bajo su garganta e inclinando la cabeza, asintió, reconociéndolo.

Mientras ellos interactuaban, Elena y Stefan intercambiaron miradas, sintiéndose como si se hubieran perdido algo entre ellos. _'Vampiro malvado de Mistic Falls'_. Reconocían eso de algo que probablemente Amaya diría, sobretodo por su adquirido habito de ponerle apodos a todos los vampiros que intentaban matarla o la secuestraban, todos con el mismo apodo o con algo más añadido. Pero ninguno se parecía al que le había puesto a Damon y le sorprendían que él aceptara ese apodo e incluso que lo usará. ¿Qué se habían perdido? se cuestionaron con la mirada el uno al otro con preocupación, mientras Damon y Amaya compartían sonrisa traviesas y divertidas.

Las llamas de las antorchas se alzaron y brillaron más intensamente, sobresaltando a Elena, quien se agarró inmediatamente a Stefan, y a Amaya, quien rompió el concurso de miradas con Amaya y miró el fuego con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó Elena, asustada, para justo después que la cueva empezará a crujir.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacía una parte de la pared, que empezó a moverse y mostró un camino oscuro. Amaya aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras todos parpadeaban hacía la pared crujiendo y moviéndose, incluso Bonnie no podía dejar de parpadear con asombro, a pesar de haber sido ella la que abriese esa puerta.

—¡Al fin algo mágico!

—¿No tienes que hacer fogatas?— Le preguntó Damon a su hermano pequeño, dirigiéndose hacía él e intentando resistir sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Amaya.

Stefan, vaciló durante medio segundo ante Damon, pero enseguida se giró hacía Elena, agarrando su hombro tranquilizadoramente mientras se inclinaba hacía ella—. Voy por el comestible y volveré— aseguró, sus ojos parpadeando también a la otra gemela con preocupación por seguir tan cerca de su hermano. Vio como Elena asintió y como Amaya simplemente le dio un saludo desdeñoso, pero reconociendo su preocupación. Y con rapidez salió de la cueva, queriendo terminar lo antes posible.

—¿Estás lista?

—¿Qué?— Exigió Elena, dando un paso adelante, antes de que su hermana pudiera siquiera responder.

Damon la miró, antes de mirar descaradamente a las brujas con desconfianza—. No voy a entrar solo para que me encierren.

—Derrumbaré las paredes— amenazó enseguida la abuela Bennet.

—Derrumbarás todo si no lo hago— contrarrestó Damon.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de derrumbamientos? No quiero que mi muerte sea por algo así— se quejó Amaya, interviniendo. Ni siquiera alejandose de Damon, después de que él declarará que la iba a llevar dentro de una tumba de vampiros sedientos, lo que puso de los nervios a Elena—. Y por mí esta bien ir con él, de todas formas quería conocer a Katherine.

Damon parpadeó hacía la pequeña humana a su lado y obligándose a superar su sorpresa, le tendió la mano y justo cuando Amaya iba a agarrarla sin alguna vacilación, Elena saltó con urgencía—. Iré yo contigo. Entiendo que necesites una garantía, así que iré yo contigo. Que Amaya se quede aquí.

—No.

—Pero...

—No— Repitió otra vez Amaya con la misma fuerza, interrumpiendo las quejas de su gemela—. Iré yo y tú, como buena niña, te quedaras aquí esperando a que regresemos nosotros o tu novio— una mirada herida apareció en el rostro de Elena, pero Amaya ni parpadeó. Se giró y junto a Damon se acercó más al hueco en la pared, entrelazando también sus dedos con los de Damon cuando él agarró su mano para que no se alejara mucho. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar, ella se detuvo y separó sus manos—. Me uniré a ti enseguida— prometió ella y Damon la miró, antes de pasar lentamente por el hueco con la antorcha iluminando su camino. Elena, al instante, respiró aliviada y le tendió la mano a su hermana, haciéndole gestos para que volviera a ellas, pero Amaya ni se movió, solo fijo su mirada en las brujas—. Más os vale que no tengáis ningún truco bajo la manga, ya que no solo estaríais traicionando a Damon, si no a mí.

Amaya caminó por la tumba, escuchando los siseos de los vampiros y alumbrando a cada rincón con la linterna. Era una pequeña linterna y apenas iluminaba, por lo que maldijo entre dientes. Se adentró aún más en la tumba, sin saber a donde dirigirse y simplemente caminando. Damon seguramente ya estaría buscando toda la tumba en busca de Katherine, por lo que ni siquiera lo llamó y en vez de eso, enfocó a los vampiros tirados en el suelo, para ver si conseguía encontrar a Katherine. Algunos vampiros siseaban aún más cuando ponía la luz sobre ellos, pero no le importó mucho y siguió comprobando, alejándose de vez en cuando de algún vampiro travieso que abría la boca como si pudiera morderla.

El grito resonando en la cueva hizo que se girará de pronto, reconociendo ese grito como el de su gemela y con su corazón apretándose fuertemente corrió hacía donde creía que había venido. Enfocó su linterna enfrente de ella, para no chocarse con ninguna pared sorpresa, y aunque sus pies se enredaron con los cuerpos de algunos vampiros, no se dejo perder el equilibrio y se mantuvo corriendo—. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?— Masculló bajo su respiración al ver una luz y dos figuras cada vez más cerca.

Cuando al fin las alcanzó, se encontró a Elena en el suelo con Anna encima de ella e intentando forzar la muñeca sangrante de su gemela hacía una vampiresa momificada. Probablemente la madre de Anna, pensó Amaya, pero aún así no iba a permitir que despertase a su madre con la sangre de su gemela. Acercándose a ellas, sacó el lápiz de su bolsillo, que había mantenido con ella en todo momento desde el momento en la cafetería con el vampiro acosador psicópata, y apuñaló a Anna en el hombro. Anna dio un grito de dolor sorprendido y se giró hacía la gemela menor, soltando a Elena.

—Estamos justo al lado de una fiesta llena de adolescentes y tienes que escoger a mi hermana para despertar a tu madre, ¿en serio?— Amaya retrocedió lentamente mientras la atención de Anna ahora se encontraba en ella y sujetándose el hombro se acercaba a ella.

—Tiene que ser la sangre Gilbert— gruñó Anna, arrancándose el lápiz y lanzandolo en algún lado de la oscuridad.

—No, no lo tiene que ser— declaró Amaya, mirando al rededor para algo que pudiera usar en defensa—. Y no lo será— No había nada con lo que pudiera defenderse de un vampiro y sin más remedio, se enfrentó completamente a Anna, sus ojos desviándose a su hermana e indicándole con una inclinación de cabeza que corriera. Pero una mirada de Anna indicó que si Elena se movía, se lanzaría a por ella y luego iría a terminar con su hermana.

Amaya se mordió el labio, pensativa. Tenía que ganar tiempo para Elena, para que Stefan volviera y viniera a buscarla, o a que Damon se diera cuenta de que estaban en peligro. Pero no había tiempo, aceptó Amaya, Anna estaba creciendo muy impaciente con las ganas de despertar a su madre y ni siquiera dudaría en lanzarse. Así que le tocaba arriesgarse. Su agarre en la linterna se apretó y deseo que la practica de tirachinas en las tardes cuando era pequeña le siguieran sirviendo con la puntería. Y lo hicieron. La linterna chocó con fuerza en la frente de Anna y hubo un minuto de silencio conmocionado, en el que Amaya sonrió impresionada consigo misma. Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo en la oscuridad moverse con rapidez y su sonrisa aumentó. Al menos su hermana estaría bien, pensó antes de tener en medio segundo a Anna frente a ella y ser empujada fuertemente.

— _Ow_ — gimió adolorida Amaya al caer al suelo después de haber chocado contra la pared rocosa y que varías piedras se clavaran en su piel.

Podía escuchar la voz de Stefan y esa fue la razón de porque aún no se había levantado, y se permitió seguir tumbada mientras se quejaba. Si Stefan estaba aquí, su hermana estaría segura y bien. Manos agarraron sus hombros y la incorporaron con suavidad, pero con urgencia, y reconociendo la voz de su gemela en su oído, abrió los ojos, parpadeando en su rostro preocupado, antes de levantarse con la ayuda de su hermana. Alejándose de allí por insistencia de Stefan, quien se enfrentó a Anna de cara para que no siguiera a las gemelas hasta la salida.

Las gemelas llegaron a la salida y se acercaron a las brujas, parpadeando con confusión cuando vieron que tenían el libro abierto y estaban hojeando las páginas—. Elena, Stefan...

—Ya casi sale— interrumpió Elena, dejando que Amaya se apoyase en ella, pero se giró cuando oyó pasos por detrás. Vio a Stefan en el hueco de la tumba y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para salir—. Stefan, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Todo va a estar bien. Lo arreglaremos— tranquilizó Bonnie y Amaya echó un vistazo a las brujas, esperando que no fuese lo que temía.

—¿Qué cosa?— Cuestionó Elena y al menos eso tranquilizó un poco a Amaya, su gemela no había sabido nada de los trucos de las brujitas.

—El hechizo sigue, no podemos sacarlos aún.

—Ni teníais planeado quitarlo, ¿verdad?— Escupió Amaya con furia, sus ojos manteniéndose en las brujas con completa frialdad y cuando ellas evitaron su mirada, se burló, separándose de su hermana y acercándose a Stefan. Paso por su lado en un segundo y se volvió a adentrar en la tumba, a pesar de los llamados desesperados de su hermana.

Adentrarse otra vez en la oscuridad estando herida y mareada, no era buena idea, debía admitir Amaya. Pero la desesperación por buscar a Damon, le ganaba y no podía dejar de correr por la oscuridad. Ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, solo iba hacía donde sus pies la llevaran o tal vez fuese su instinto, pues podía escuchar cada vez más cerca los gritos de Damon. Sin saber porque gritaba, aumentó su adrenalina, haciendo que fuera más deprisa. Y cuando Damon apareció en su visión, completamente bien, aunque furioso, no pudo estar más aliviada.

—¡Damon! ¡Agarra a Katherine y vamonos!— Le gritó, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento, solo tiró la botella de sangre a la pared con completa furía.

—¡No esta! ¡No esta aquí!— Rugía él y Amaya se detuvo, parpadeando por todos los alrededores en busca de Katherine, como si no lo pudiera creer. ¿Por qué la felicidad de Damon no se encontraba aquí?—. No está... Ella no está...

—La encontraremos— aseguró desesperadamente Amaya, agarrándole—. Pero no hoy, no ahora. Si no sales de aquí ahora, nunca más podrás volver a hacerlo. Tenemos que irnos, Damon.

Los ojos de Damon se encontraron con los de ella y Amaya se estremeció a la vez que su garganta se resecó. Los ojos de Damon estaban tan llenos de confusión y desesperación. Como si fuera un niño perdido que no entendía porque estaba solo, como si temiera la soledad que lo rodeaba.

—¿Por qué no está aquí?

Ella apretó el agarre en su brazo, odiando esa mirada en su rostro. Le recordaba a la mirada que ella misma había tenido por la muerte de sus padres, incluso aún había veces en las que se miraba en el espejo y la veía. Solo que la de Damon no albergaba culpabilidad, solo profunda confusión y dolor. Y Amaya apoyó su frente en el brazo que mantenía agarrado, no soportando ver esa mirada, y tampoco aguantando ver como su vista se nublaba por el mareo que sentía. La adrenalina saliendo de su sistema y dejándola con el dolor de su espalda y el cansancio.

—Damon... Por favor...

Por primera vez ahí, Damon echó un vistazo a la pequeña humana y no a cada rincón de la tumba. Ella estaba dejando caer su peso en él, pero se sentía al revés, como si fuera ella quien lo estuviera manteniendo a él de pie.

—No vale la pena pasar la eternidad aquí— habló Stefan, anunciando su presencia. Pero Amaya no se apartó de Damon y Damon solo parpadeó de su hermano a la humana, antes de asentir y empezar a caminar a la salida. Consiguieron salir justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se cerrará tras ellos y Elena respiró aliviada, abrazando a Stefan.

Damon se acercó a la puerta cerrada y dejó su mano ahí, apretándola en un puño. Y a pesar de que no quería, se movió y siguió a su hermano y a Elena y Amaya cuando empezaron a correr en busca del Gilbert menor. Lo encontraron tumbado en el suelo en medio del bosque y a unos metros alejado de la tumba. Amaya se había arrodillado brevemente ante él, pero al comprobar que estaba perfectamente bien, se había levantado y se había acercado a Damon, quien se desplazaba lentamente, sin ganas, como si fuera un zombie.

Ella no lo abrazó, ni lo tocó de alguna forma de consuelo, ni abrió la boca para decir algo. Simplemente se quedó a su lado con sus manos rozándose hasta que anunciaron que era hora de irse. Y cuando miró hacía atrás a Damon y vio su mirada perdida en el bosque, caminó más deprisa, alejándose de él. Realmente no soportaba la mirada esa en su rostro.

* * *

Fue mucho más tarde en la noche, después de haber interrogado a Anna y a su madre, y de que su hermano estuviera un tiempo con él frente a la chimenea, que Damon comprobó su móvil. Había estado vibrando toda la noche y seguía haciéndolo, incluso cuando ahora eran las tres de la mañana. Realmente no fue una gran sorpresa para él, cuando _'May_ ' brilló en la pantalla de su móvil antes de tocar una tecla para que mostrase todos sus mensajes.

 _Damon_

 _Damon_

 _Damon_

 _Damon_

 _Damon_

Damon parpadeó, cada mensaje recibido diciendo exactamente lo mismo. Tomó un trago de su copa de bourbom y empezó a escribir una respuesta mientras su móvil seguía vibrando de los mensajes de Amaya. ¿No se cansaba? Se preguntó, la diversión llenándolo a pesar del dolor desgarrador que sentía.

 _'¿Qué?_ ' Envió y ni un segundo después, mensajes dejaron de llegar y su móvil tembló una última vez en las manos de Damon.

 _Hola_

Sabía que Amaya era realmente mala en consolar a la gente, pero esto realmente era malo. Él se pasó la mano por su rostro y cuando sus dedos tocaron sus labios, se dio cuenta con sorpresa que estaba sonriendo. Una pequeñísima sonrisa comparada a las otras, pero sonreía y la presión en su pecho disminuyó ligeramente, llenandolo ahora la diversión mientras sus ojos escaneaban una y otra vez la pantalla frente a él. Y con un suspiró, se rindió mientras movía sus dedos a la vez que se acomodaba más en el sofá.

 _'Hola, May'_

* * *

 **Siento arruinaros el final con esto, pero realmente os lo tenía que recordar.**

 **Domingo, lunes y martes escribiré y actualizaré esta historia.**

 **También deciros que he tenido problemas con la otra historia ya que no notificaba su actualización y realmente espero que no me pase con esta. Solo eso, adiós y siento haber tardado tanto y muchas gracias por haber esperado y por continuar aquí.**

 **Se despide, ElenaDreams**

 **(Echaba tanto de menos eso :D)**


End file.
